Irány az élet
by Sunbirth
Summary: A vikingek és sárkányok között dúló háború miatt barátságuk tiltott. Hablaty és Fogatlan maguk mögött hagyják Berket. Ketten együtt ismeretlen területeket fedeznek fel, új barátságokat kötnek és izgalmas kalandokba keverednek. Visszatérnek valaha? Mi lesz Berkkel a megerősödő ellenfeleik támadásai miatt? A történetből kiderül. Jó olvasást! I do not own How to train your dragon!
1. A felhők fölött

**1\. rész – A felhők fölött**

* * *

Sietve csaptam be magam mögött az ajtót és remegve ültem le a földre. Mit tettem? Hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba? Legyőzni Asztridot? Thor szerelmére, holnap délutánra mindenki tudni fogja a trükkömet a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban. Hogy árulhattam így el Fogatlant? Ha rájönnek, legjobb esetben is száműznek, nélkülem pedig Fogatlan…

Nem, nem, nem! Valamit ki kell találnom, de gyorsan! Az igazság alapból kihúzva. Árulónak kiáltanának és száműznének. A sárkány megölése? Badarság. Még ha tudnék is sárkányt ölni, a Szörnyennagy rémség előbb végezne velem, minthogy én felemelném a tőrömet. Mi maradt? Mit tehetnék? A legjobb talán az lenne, ha… Nem. Ez butaság! Felejtsd el! Egy hétig nem bírnád! Bár… Van más választás?

Lehunytam a szememet és remegve felsóhajtottam. Nem. Nincs. De tényleg vállalnom kéne? Képes lennék hátrahagyni az apámat, a törzsemet… érte? Egy sárkányért? Megéri?

Fájdalmasan néztem magam elé. Ő a barátom. Megbízik bennem. Hogy árulhatnám el?

Összeszorított fogakkal álltam fel és indultam a szobámba. Ott elővettem egy kosarat és elkezdtem a szükséges dolgaimat beledobálni: váltóruhák, a füzeteim, ceruzák, a késem… Bizonytalanul zártam le a fedelét és körbenéztem a szobámban. A vállamra csaptam a kosarat és elindultam a ház hátsó ajtaja felé. Azt kinyitva még visszapillantottam utoljára. Itt nőttem fel. Annyi emlék köt ehhez a házhoz. Fogom én még valaha is látni ezt a helyet?

Szomorúan megingattam a fejemet és nehéz szívvel indultam a medencébe Fogatlanért.

* * *

\- Elmegyünk! Lelépünk! Pakoljunk! Úgy tűnik, egy kicsit vakációzni megyünk… örökre… - szólítottam Fogatlant elkeseredetten, ahogy a medencébe értem. Hátamról lecsúsztattam a földre a fonott kosarat és grimaszolva dörzsöltem a vállamat. Leguggolva még utoljára átnéztem a kosaramban levő felszerelést. Ez lesz a legjobb, amit tehetek. A legjobb lelépni, Fogatlan és a saját érdekemben is. Csak merre?

\- Hjajj, öregem. – sóhajtottam fel és igazítottam meg a repülős szerkómat. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy felegyenesedtem, majdnem szörnyet haltam. Velem szemben Asztrid ült egy nagyobb sziklán és a baltáját élesítette.

\- Höh… Mi a…? De… Te… Mit csinálsz itt? – ugrottam hátra és estem majdnem el egy buckában. Ez nagyon nem jó, nagyon nem jó! Mióta van itt? Követett? Vagy már előttem itt volt? Hol van Fogatlan?

Míg a fejemben több millió kérdés zakatolt, Asztrid felemelte a baltáját, tekintetét pedig rám szegezte. Kék szemei mérgesen fürkészték minden apró mozdulatomat.

\- Tudni akarom, mi folyik itt. – állt fel és indult meg felém határozott léptekkel. Ijedten hátráltam tekintetemmel pedig a kezében levő fejszét követtem. – Senki nem lesz ilyen jó magától. Főleg nem te! Hát bökd ki!

\- Öhm… - nyögtem sután, agyam pedig vészesen lassan zakatolt. Semmi hasznosítható ötlet, semmi, ami kisegíthetne ebből a helyzetből! Baj van! Gyorsan, gyorsan, mondj már valamit neki! – Én…

\- Te gyakorolsz valakivel? – kérdezte a szemöldökét felhúzva.

\- Hogy gyako… én öhm, én… - makogtam még a korábbinál is esetlenebbül. Asztrid ugyan korábban sosem vett részt a srácok szokásos „ugratásaiban", az azonban közismert tény róla, hogy kemény, öntudatos és remekül bánik a fegyverekkel. Oh, magasságos Thor, csak ezt éljem túl!

\- De remélem ez nincs benne! – folytatta a faggatásomat és elkapva a repülős szerkómat, könnyedén felemelt a talajról. Védekezőn feltettem az egyik kezemet.

\- Ne is mondd… Tudom, ez, rosszul fest, de tudod, ez… - kezdtem el magyarázkodni, ekkor azonban zörejt hallottunk a medence távolabbi pontjáról, mire Asztrid lerakott. Jajj, ne most Fogatlan! – kérleltem magamban aggódva. Váratlanul egy nagy rántást éreztem hátulról, aminek hála az egyensúlyomat elveszítve a földön találtam magamat.

\- Áu! – hunyorogtam, ahogy Asztrid átgyalogolt a hasamon és a hang irányába fordult. A testtartásán látszott, hogy ki akarja deríteni a zaj forrását, ha pedig ez sikerül neki…

Ötlet, ötlet… Kéne egy ötlet, de nagyon gyorsan! Ah! A ruha! Hát persze! Összeszorított fogakkal felpattantam és utána siettem.

\- Igazad van! Igazad van! Én nem hazudok többet! Csináltam néhány… szerkót! – mentem mellette, idegesen magyarázva, de még mindig a hangforrást kereste. Csöppet sem érdekelte a gyenge hazugságom. Nem jó ez így. El kell csalnom innen!

\- Jó, lebuktam! Verjük hát nagydobra! – értem a vállához, majd megfogtam a kezét és a mellkasomra húztam, hogy visszacibálhasson a faluba. - Vigyél csak vissza, rajta… Parancsolj. - álltam el az útját, mire hátra feszítette a kezemet.

Fájdalmasan felkiáltottam és a földre rogytam. Magasságos Thor, azt hiszem eltörte a kezemet!

\- Áuuuu! Ezt miért csinálod? – kérdeztem a szemeimet összeszorítva, majd próbáltam felállni, ő azonban a gyomromba lépett. - Áu!

\- Ezt a hazugságért! – hallottam és fintorogva néztem fel a hasamat fogva. Úgy tűnt ennyi nem volt neki elég. A baltáját fölém emelte, majd elengedte, mire annak nyele a kezemre esett, onnét pedig visszapattant Asztrid kezébe. Újra felszisszentem. – Ezt minden egyébért!

\- Oh, jó ég. – nyögtem fel nagy kínok között a földön feküdve. Annyira utálom az erőszakot. Két viking miért nem tud normálisan beszélni? Miért kell egyből erőszakot alkalmazni? Nem fogom sosem megérteni.

Szédelegve álltam fel, mikor hirtelen Asztrid felkiáltott. – HASRA! – ezzel pedig a földre rántott. Fejemet sikeresen bevágtam a földbe, mire ismét fájdalmasan felkiáltottam. A jóból is megárt a sok, nem hogy a rosszból!

Ekkor hallottam meg, ahogy Fogatlan megindult felénk mérgesen.

\- FUTÁS! FUTÁS! – kiáltotta Asztrid felpattanva és lendítette a baltát a közben megérkező Fogatlan felé.

\- NEE! – pattantam fel és még épp időben kaptam ki a fegyvert a kezéből, majd csúsztattam olyan távolra tőlünk, amilyen távolra csak tudtam. Asztrid a földön feküdt mellettem, Fogatlan pedig előttünk állt a hátsó két lábára ágaskodva. Az éjfúria dühösen morgott és a fogait villogtatta.

Remegő lábakkal fordultam meg és néztem legjobb barátomra.

\- NE! Semmi baj! Semmi baj! – álltam el az útját felemelt karokkal, ahogy megpróbált közelebb férkőzni Asztridhoz.

\- Ő a barátom. – folytattam nyugodt hangon. Fogatlan pár pillanatig az arcomat fürkészte, majd végre leereszkedett kétkedő tekintettel és ismét négy lábon állt.

\- Megijesztetted! – tartottam vissza Fogatlan fejét, aki még mindig makacsul morgott Asztridra.

\- Hogy én őt? – kérdezte Asztrid hitetlenkedve, miközben próbált lenyugodni. – Hűű… Ő ki?

\- Öhm… Asztrid, Fogatlan… - villantottam rá egy kínos mosolyt. Fogatlan közben leült mögöttem. A sárkány barátom felé fordultam félig. – Fogatlan, Asztrid. – mondtam nyomatékosabban, reménykedve abban, hogy Fogatlan barátságosabb arcot ölt. Reményem pillanatok alatt szertefoszlott, ahogy az éjfúria csúnyán rásziszegett Asztridra.

A szőke lány hitetlenkedve megingatta a fejét.

\- Hablaty… Te… Te… Áruló vagy… Áruló! – mondta gyűlölettel telt szemekkel és a medence kijárata felé kezdett rohanni.

\- Ta-ta-ra! Végünk van! – fújtam ki a bent tartott levegőt elkeseredetten. Elhúztam a számat, ahogy hallottam, hogy Fogatlan megfordul és otthagy. Utána fordultam. – Hé! Most meg hová mész?

Fogatlan morgott egyet a válla fölött és a fák árnyékos részén elkezdte megcsinálni magának a kedvenc parázs ágyát. Na nem, most nem aludhat! Utána kell mennünk!

Az éjfúria után szaladtam és felpattantam a hátára. Ő mérgesen pillantott fel rám és próbált lerázni magáról, én azonban még időben biztosítottam magamat a nyereghez.

\- Gyerünk, te túlméretezett szárnyas gőte. Csak hadd beszéljek vele. Cserébe kapsz egy nagy adag tőkehalat. Tudom, hogy mennyire imádod.

A szemét forgatva fújtatott, majd megfordult és a levegőbe rugaszkodott. A fák fölött suhanva pillanatok alatt utolértük Asztridot. Megveregettem Fogatlan fejét, mire szélsebesen ereszkedni kezdett. Asztrid épp egy kidőlt fatörzsöt ugrott át, mikor Fogatlan elkapta a karját és újra a magasba emelkedett velünk.

Tisztán hallottam, ahogy Asztrid felsikít. Mit ne mondjak, van tüdeje. Fogatlan irritáltan nézett le, ezért gyorsan a fejére tettem a kezemet.

\- Igen, tudom… sajnálom. Mindjárt nézek egy helyet, ahová lerakhatod. – suttogtam az éjfúria fülébe nyugtatásképp. Nem kedveli Asztridot, a véletlennek tűnő baleseteket pedig szerettem volna elkerülni.

Egy nagyobb fenyőt vettem észre előttünk nem sokkal, így Fogatlan füléhez hajoltam. – Oda, pajti. Szépen rakd le oda és onnéttól mindent elintézek, jó?

Morogva repült arra, amerre kértem, majd megfordulva az egyik felső ágra dobta Asztridot, utána pedig ő is rászállt. A súlya miatt ugyan kissé meghajlott a fenyő, de most sokkal fontosabb dologra, pontosabban személyre kell fókuszálnom: Asztridra.

A harcias szőke vikinglány úgy tűnt először rémülten, azonban ahogy az arcomra nézett, egyre inkább dühösebben kapálózott az ágon. Remek, ezek után hogyan kedveltetem meg vele Fogatlant?

\- HABLATY! Szedjél le innét! – kiáltotta mérgesen.

\- Legalább hagyd, hogy megmagyarázzam. – könyörögtem. Talán ő az egyetlen a faluban, akiben van valamennyi értelem. Ha meghallgatna, megértene!

\- Nem hallgatok meg semmit, amit mondasz! – kezdett el beljebb mászni az ágon makacsul.

\- Akkor nem mondom. Csak hadd mutassam meg. – tettem fel a kezemet. Lenézett a földre, én pedig halkan még hozzátettem: - Kérlek, Asztrid.

Mérges pillantással rám nézett, majd elkezdett felmászni az ág tetejére. Én felé nyújtottam a kezemet, hogy segítsek neki felmászni az éjfúria hátára. Ahogy felénk nyúlt, Fogatlan figyelmeztetően rámorgott. Asztrid bizalmatlanul méregette legjobb barátomat, majd ellökte a kezemet és óvatosan felmászott mögém. Fogatlan minden izma megfeszült ettől, én pedig csendben, lélegzet visszafojtva néztem a szőke lányra.

\- Most vigyél le! – parancsolta Asztrid. _Huh. A nehezén talán túl vagyunk. Ha már parancsolgat, az jó jel, nem?_

\- Fogatlan. Le. – kértem az éjfúriát, miközben a kezemmel gyengéden megpaskoltam a fejét. – Finoman. – tettem még hozzá, mire kitárta a szárnyait. A szél egyből belekapott és kicsit felemelt minket.

Asztrid felé fordítottam a fejemet. – Látod? Nincs mitől tartanod. – mondtam magabiztosan.

Hirtelen Fogatlan elrugaszkodott a fenyőtől és őrült tempóban kezdett egyre magasabbra és magasabbra mászni az égen. Asztrid és én is felkiáltottunk. Most miért csinálja ezt? Korábban még sosem csinált ilyet! Ezzel mindent elront, amit eddig felépítettünk!

\- Fogatlan! Mi ütött beléd? Rossz sárkány! – kiáltoztam vele, miközben Asztrid a hasam köré fonta a lábait és a kezeivel is ott próbált belém kapaszkodni, ahol csak ért. Kínosan felnevettem. – Ő általában nem ilyen ám. – próbáltam menteni a menthetőt.

Ekkor Fogatlan hirtelen jobbra dőlt. – Jaj, ne. – sóhajtottam, miközben Asztrid kezeivel egyre erősebben kapaszkodott belém. A sikítását lefogadom, hogy momentán még a sziget másik felén is hallani lehet.

Fejjel lefelé zuhantunk a tenger fele, majd a víz felett pár méterrel Fogatlan megfordult és úgy csapódtunk bele. Ahogy a hullámok fölé emelkedtünk, fintorogva köptem ki a sós tengervizet, de ekkor jött az újabb zuhany. Mérgesen marholtam a nyeregbe.

\- Fogatlan! Mit művelsz? Be kéne vágódnunk nála! – az éjfúria a fejét rázva zuhant még párszor a tengervízbe, majd ismét a magasba repült velünk. A felhők között hirtelen elkezdett forogni.

\- Na most meg pörög. – mondtam mérgesen. – Kösz a nagy semmit, te mihaszna hüllő. – morogtam, őt ez azonban egyáltalán nem zavarta.

Hirtelen újra zuhanni kezdett, de most pörgéssel kombinálva.

\- Jól van! Ne haragudj! Bocsánat! – szólalt meg Asztrid kétségbeesve, miközben fejét a vállamba fúrta. – Csak szedj le erről az izéről. – kérte remegő hangon, én pedig nyeltem egy nagyot. Előttünk a víz egyre közeledett. Mit tehetnék, mit mondhatnék Fogatlannak, hogy végre befejezze ezt az őrült… Áhh!

Hirtelen kitárta a szárnyait, ahogy pedig a szél belekapott, a vad repülésünk egy jóval nyugodtabb siklásba váltott. A távolban a lemenő nap utolsó sugarai aranyba és rózsaszínbe öltöztették a felhőket. Kíváncsian pillantottam Asztridra, aki még mindig összeszorított szemekkel, erősen kapaszkodott belém.

Fogatlan pár nyugodt szárnycsapással közelebb emelkedett a felhőkhöz, ekkor pedig éreztem, hogy Asztrid lassan felemeli a fejét. Pár pillanat múlva lazított a szorításán és immáron csodálattal bámult körbe. Én a fejemet ingatva néztem Fogatlant.

Újra Asztrid arcára pillantottam, amin egy halvány mosoly kezdett kirajzolódni. Döbbenten méregette a fejünk felett elsuhanó felhőket, majd kíváncsian felemelte az egyik kezét. Párszor átsuhintott rajta, majd hatalmas mosollyal az arcán emelte fel a másik kezét is. Ezen már én is elmosolyodtam.

Csendben hagytam, hogy Fogatlan így vigyen még minket egy darabig. Néhány újabb szárnycsapással a felhők fölé szálltunk. Itt fent gyönyörűen látszódtak a csillagok és a Sarki fény. Elgondolkozva néztem a fényjátékot, egészen addig, amíg egy gyengéd kéz érintésére nem lettem figyelmes az oldalamon. Meglepődve néztem a kezére és kissé hitetlenkedve néztem fel. Hányszor álmodoztam erről és tessék. Fogatlannak hála itt vagyunk és nem is kellett sárkányölővé válnom ehhez. Kissé bódultan néztem magunk elé, mikor a távolban Berk fényeire lettünk figyelmesek a felszakadozott felhők alól.

Asztrid ámultan felsóhajtott, én csak mosolyogtam. Magamban elsuttogtam egy „kösz, Fogatlant". Ezért dupla adag tőkehalat fogok neked szerezni, barátom.

Ahogy átfutott ez a gondolat a fejemben, Asztrid hátulról átölelt, fejét pedig óvatosan a vállamra hajtotta. Arcomon hatalmas mosoly terült szét. Ez most nem csak egy álom, ugye? Boldogan felsóhajtottam és néztem Berk távolodó fényeit.

Fogatlan az erdő fölé repült, majd pillanatokon belül előttünk termett a titkos kis medencénk. Bánatosan néztem, ahogy éjfúria barátom felkészül a landoláshoz, majd pár ugrással megállt.

Asztrid elengedett, majd lassan lemászott Fogatlanról. Láttam, hogy mondani akar valamit, de nem igazán találta a szavakat. Kíváncsian néztem rá.

\- Huh… Hablaty. Ez…

\- Jó volt, nem? – kérdeztem fejemet kissé oldalra döntve, mire megingatta a fejét.

\- Jó? Ez még annál is jobb volt! Repültünk! Repültünk egy éjfúrián! – felelte elképedve, miközben én is lemásztam Fogatlanról. – Először azt hittem, hogy meghalok azzal a sok pörgéssel-forgással, de aztán… Azok a felhők, a fények, Berk… Be kell ismernem, elég menő volt. – mosolyodott el, mire megkönnyebbülve vakargattam meg Fogatlan oldalát, aki hangos dorombolásba kezdett. Asztrid ezt látva egy darabig csak csendben, csodálkozva bámult minket, majd végül vette a bátorságot és közelebb lépett Fogatlanhoz. Az éjfúria nagy, érdeklődő tekintettel nézte minden mozdulatát.

\- Köszönöm, sárkány. – suttogta Asztrid, majd egy pillanatra felemelte a kezét és kissé elővigyázatosan az éjfúria felé tartotta. Fogatlan kíváncsian megszaglászta, majd kérdőn rám pillantott. Magabiztosan bólintottam, mire újra Asztrid felé fordult és a kezébe nyomta az orrát.

\- Fogatlan a neve. – emlékeztettem őt újra az éjfúria nevére, mire Asztrid bólintott és mellém lépve megsimogatta ott, ahol az imént én is. Fogatlan a kényeztetés minden apró pillanatát kiélvezve dorombolt, majd hálából megnyalta Asztrid arcát. Nevetve néztem végig a jelenetet.

\- Azt hiszem, kedvel téged. – toltam odébb Fogatlan fejét, aki elégedetten megrázta magát és nekünk hátat fordítva megindult a tóhoz. Asztrid fintorogva törölte le az arcáról a sárkány nyálat, majd kérdőn nézett rám.

\- De hogy csináltad ezt? Hogy lehet, hogy egy éjfúria, akit az őseink „a villámlás és a halál istentelen ivadékának tituláltak", ilyen… békés? Nyerget csináltál rá! – mutatott a tónál ivó Fogatlanra.

\- Én… Igazából nem tudom, Asztrid. Fogatlannal kicsit más a helyzet és van még itt valami nagy félreértés is. Ők… tudod ők nem olyanok, akiknek hittük őket. Nem kéne harcolnunk, megölnünk őket.

\- Nézd Hablaty, attól, hogy egy sárkány nem olyan… - kezdte volna, én azonban félbeszakítottam.

\- Nem! A többi sem olyan! Nem tudom, miért támadnak minket, de az arénában levő sárkányokat is meg lehet szelídíteni.

\- Mit mondasz? – nézett rám meglepődve. Egy mély levegőt véve nagyot sóhajtottam, majd komoly tekintettel néztem tengerkék szemeibe.

\- Miután jobban megismertem Fogatlant, a róla szerzett tudásomat felhasználtam az arénában. Működött az ottani sárkányokon is. Így nyertem veled szemben. – ismertem be a végét zavartan a karomat dörzsölve.

\- Aha. Tehát trükk volt az egész. – fonta össze a karját és nézett végig rajtam. – Jól sejtettem. Ennyire nem vagyok rossz, hogy pont TE legyőzz az arénában.

Lehajtottam a fejemet és idegesen nyeltem egy nagyot. Pár pillanat múlva Asztrid megköszörülte a torkát.

\- És most mi lesz, Hablaty?

\- Ugh. Ettől a kérdéstől féltem. – fordultam el, mire mellém lépett és a vállamra tette a kezét.

\- Hablaty! Holnap lesz az utolsó próbád! Tudod, hogy meg kell ölnöd… - hirtelen Asztrid Fogatlanra nézett, majd közelebb hajolt a fülemhez. – Ölnöd egy sárkányt.

\- Tudom. Ne is mondd. – hunytam le a szememet keserűen.

\- Beszélni fogsz apádnak Fogatlanról? – kérdezte, mire nagy szemekkel fordultam felé.

\- Mi? Nem! Dehogy! Apám gondolkodás nélkül megölné! Nem! És kérlek, te se mondd el neki.

\- Jó, nyugodj meg, de akkor mit csinálsz? Holnap besétálsz a ringbe és megölöd azt a sárkányt?

Erre Fogatlan felkapta a fejét és felénk nézett. Kínosan felnevettem.

\- Ha-ha! Asztrid! De vicces vagy! Nincs kedved kicsit sétálni beszélgetés közben? – fogtam meg a karját és húztam távolabb Fogatlantól. Értetlenül nézett rám, mire megingattam a fejemet. – Nem ölök meg semmiféle sárkányt és volnál szíves nem épp Fogatlan orra előtt felhozni ezt az egész témát? Nagyra tudnám értékelni.

\- Akkor mi volt a terved? Felpattanni Fogatlan hátára és mint a gyávák, elmenekülni a gondjaid elől? – kérdezte kirántva a karját az enyémből, mire megrántottam a vállamat és bólintottam. Asztrid kitágult szemekkel nézett rám.

\- Te most csak ugratsz engem, Hablaty! Nem mehetsz el! Te vagy a főnök fia!

\- Számít is ez bármit. A faluban mindenki boldog lenne, beleértve az apámat. – fordultam el tőle és Fogatlan felé néztem.

\- Ugyan, ne túlozz.

\- Én túlzok? Talán nem úgy beszéltek rólam, mint a mihasznáról? Egy barátom sincs a faluban.

\- És Bélhangos? – kérdezte a földet fixírozva, mire felnevettem.

\- Ó, bocs. Róla teljesen megfeledkeztem. Már van is egy barátom, ez az! – feleltem szarkasztikusan, majd megingattam a fejemet. - Neked hány barátod van a faluban, Asztrid? Hányan törődnek veled? Büszkék rád a szüleid? Nem hiszem, hogy szívesen hallanád a válaszaimat ezekre a kérdésekre.

Asztrid lehajtotta a fejét, én pedig elfordultam tőle és a kosaram felé mentem. Pár pillanat múlva Asztrid követett és hirtelen maga felé fordított és megölelt. Dermedten álltam pár pillanatig, majd óvatosan visszaöleltem. Lehunytam a szememet és csak élveztem a pillanatot, mikor eltávolodott tőlem és komolyan a szemembe nézett.

\- Nézd, Hablaty. Sajnálom, hogy úgy bántunk veled, de nem mehetsz el. Holnap kitalálunk valamit az utolsó próbád előtt, oké?

Én csak megrántottam a vállamat, mire hirtelen megütötte. Fájdalmasan értem hozzá és értetlenül pislogtam Asztridra.

\- Ezt a hazugságokért és amiért elraboltál. – felelte, mire Fogatlan felé fordultam kérdőn. Ki érti a nőket? Fogatlan csak morgott egyet, majd folytatta az ivást. Ahogy visszafordultam Asztridhoz, hezitálva nézte a mellkasomat, majd egy gyors puszit nyomott az arcomra.

\- Ezt pedig… minden egyébért. – mondta, majd megfordult és elrohant a medence kijárata felé.

Percekig csak ámulva néztem utána, egészen addig, amíg Fogatlan mellém nem állt és dorombolni nem kezdett.

\- Most meg mit nézel? – kérdeztem, mire vidáman felnevetett. Én megforgattam a szememet. – Elmehetnél kerítőnek. Jó vagy benne.

Játékosan meglökött a fejével, mire elmosolyodtam, majd megvakargattam az oldalát. – Köszönöm, pajti. Azt hiszem egy időre elhalasztjuk azt a vakációt. Talán Asztriddal ki tudunk valamit találni és többé nem kell veletek harcolnunk.

Vidáman kezdte el nyalogatni az arcomat, mire eltoltam a fejét, majd odarohantam a kosaramhoz. Elővettem belőle két szép nagy halat. Odadobtam Fogatlannak, mire lelkesen megnyalta a szája szélét.

\- A tieid, pajti. Köszönöm. Jó étvágyat! Holnap majd találkozunk. – búcsúztam el tőle, majd hátamon a kosárral kezdtem hazafele sietni.


	2. Viszlát Berk

**2\. rész – Viszlát, Berk**

* * *

_Asztrid és én végre megtaláltuk az apámat. Épp készült a nagy beszédére az utolsó próbám előtt. Felsóhajtottam, majd bátorításul Asztridra néztem. Ő mosolyogva bólintott, így mély levegőt véve bizonytalanul előre léptem._

_\- Apa. Beszélnünk kell. – mondtam komoly hangon, ő pedig vidáman fordult felém._

_\- Fiam! A nagy sárkánygyőző! – nevetett és veregette meg a vállamat. - Pár tanácsért jöttél, hogyan a legjobb kivégezni azt a bestiát? Nos, nekem a kedvencem…_

_\- Nem, apa. Másról van szó. Tudod… - kezdtem remegő hangon, majd az ajkamba haraptam. Gyerünk, Hablaty, csak ki kell böknöd. Utána könnyebb lesz. Sóhajtottam egy nagyot, majd a szemébe néztem. - Én nem akarok sárkányokkal harcolni._

_\- Mit mondtál fiam? Elismételnéd újra? Azt hiszem rosszul hallottam. – olvadt le a mosoly az arcáról._

_\- Nem akarok sárkányokkal harcolni, apa. Nem tudok sárkányt ölni. – feleltem bizonytalan hangon._

_Döbbenten nézett rám pár pillanatig, majd váratlanul nagy nevetésben tört ki. Megvakartam a tarkómat, majd kínos nevetés közben Asztrid fele fordultam. Ő tanácstalanul megrántotta a vállát._

_\- Jaj, fiam. Szépen rá akarsz szedni. Ugyan! Hogyne akarnál sárkányt ölni? Viking vagy!_

_\- Igen, de… Mutatnom kell valamit. A sárkányok nem olyanok, mint amilyeneknek hittük őket. Idomíthatóak._

_\- Igaza van, Pléhpofa. Én magam is láttam, amikor együtt repültünk az éjfúriáján. – szólalt meg Asztrid, mire ijedten néztem rá. Hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét._

_\- Az éjfúriáján? Ez most valami vicceljük meg a főnököt dolog, ugye? – kérdezte az apám komolyan. Lehunytam a szememet és megingattam a fejemet._

_\- Nézd, apa. Hallgass meg! Amit Asztrid mondott, igaz. Fogatlan bebizonyította…_

_\- Egy éjfúria? Idomítottad? Ez képtelenség! Hol van most? – kérdezte dühösen és elindult egy asztalhoz._

_\- Az erdőben, egy medencében, de hallgass meg előtte. – szóltam utána remegő hangon, de nem fordult felém. Felkapott egy fejszét az előtte álló asztalról, majd hirtelen az erdő felé kezdett rohanni._

_\- Meg fogja ölni Fogatlant! – kiáltottam rémülten, mire Asztrid mellém lépett._

_\- Fuss! Beszélj vele!_

_Rémülten bólintottam és iramodtam utána. Alig tudtam vele tartani a lépést. Ahogy láttam, hogy egyenesen a medence irányába megy, megfagyott bennem a vér. Honnét ismeri azt a medencét? Fenéket, Hablaty! Miért mondtad el neki, hogy hol van? Futottam amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, de még mielőtt megérkezhettem volna a titkos rejtekhelyünkhöz, Fogatlan fájdalmas kiáltását hallottam. A rémülettől megdermedtem. Ne-ne-ne! FOGATLAN!_

_Szaladtam tovább, remélve, hogy megakadályozhatom a katasztrófát, de már késő volt. Ahogy megérkeztem a bejárathoz, apám lépett ki rajta. A ruhája és szakálla vörös volt a töménytelen mennyiségű vértől. Elkezdtem pánikolni. Ne! A legjobb barátom halott! Ez nem lehet! Miért? Miért? Éreztem, hogy a remegő lábaim feladják a súlyom alatt. Sokkolódva néztem magam elé, majd lassan fel az apámra. Ő ridegen nézett végig rajtam._

_Nem tudtam mit tenni, hirtelen könnyek szöktek a szemembe és elkezdett forogni velem a világ._

_\- Képes voltál összeállni velük. Többé nem vagy viking! Többé nem vagy a fiam! – zengett az erdő az üvöltésétől. Én összerezzentem és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy miért nem mentünk el, amikor még lehetett volna._

_Apám lassan felemelte a fejszét, hogy lesújtson. Hogy mire gondoltam ekkor? A halott barátomra. Féltettem-e az életemet? Nem. Csak egyvalamit éreztem, ez pedig a bűntudat. Ahogy a barátom vérétől vörös fejsze belém hasított, nem tudtam mást tenni, fájdalmasan felkiáltottam és az oldalamra fordultam…_

* * *

Hirtelen kinyitódott a szemem, én pedig rémülten kapkodtam a levegőt. Könnyes szemekkel néztem körbe és meglepődve láttam, hogy a szobámban vagyok, a földön. Végignézve magamon, nem találtam semmi sérülést. Akkor lehet, hogy csak álmodtam ezt az egészet? Ó, hála Thornak!

Az ágyamba kapaszkodva felálltam, majd a szobám egyik sarkába rakott kosaramon állt meg a tekintetem. Mi van, ha mindez valamiféle jelzés volt? Nem kételkedem benne, hogy apám kész lenne megölni Fogatlant, ha mindez kiderül. Ezt pedig nem kockáztathatom.

Megfogtam egy papírt, írtam pár sort az apámnak, majd azt az ágyamra raktam. Egy nagyot sóhajtottam, majd a kosaramhoz léptem. Felkaptam a hátamra, majd csendben kimásztam az ablakomon. Az apám lent alszik, csak így tudok észrevétlenül megszökni. A kosaramat dobtam le először, majd én is utána ugrottam. A landolás kissé fájdalmasra sikerült. Fintorogva álltam fel és poroltam le magamat. Ahogy körbenéztem, észrevettem, hogy szép lassan kezd már világosodni. Sóhajtottam egyet, majd újra a hátamra raktam a kosarat és sietve rohantam a medence fele. Hiába alakult az este minden olyan jól Asztriddal, még miatta sem fogom kockáztatni Fogatlan életét. Egyszerűen nem tehetem.

Ahogy megpillantottam a medence bejáratát, mosolyogva lassítottam. Le kell nyugodnom, nem láthatja rajtam, hogy valami baj van. Nyeltem egy nagyot, majd csendben átmásztam a sziklák között. Ahogy fentről körbenéztem és megláttam Fogatlant, hogy milyen békésen alszik a víz mellett, elmosolyodtam. Ne aggódj, barátom. Nem fogom engedni, hogy bárki is bántson. Megajándékoztál a bizalmaddal, ez pedig nem volt hiábavaló.

Ahogy lemásztam a sziklákon a medence aljára, Fogatlan egyből megérezte a jelenlétemet. Álmosan nézett felém, majd az égre.

\- Jó reggelt, pajti. Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek, de komoly dologról van szó. – igyekeztem hozzá, majd fáradtan raktam le a kosarat a vállamról. Ásított egy nagyot, majd felállt és a szárnyait kinyújtóztatta. Amint végzett vele, mellé léptem és felerősítettem rá a kosarat. Kíváncsian bökte meg az oldalamat, mire sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Úgy néz ki, pajti, hogy mégis elmegyünk. Túl veszélyes, még úgy is, ha Asztrid mellettünk áll.

Nyüszítve ült le, mire elmosolyodtam és megvakargattam az oldalát.

\- Ne aggódj. Jól megleszünk mi ketten is, nem?

Lassan bólintott egyet, majd egy újabb ásításba kezdett. Én felmásztam a nyeregbe és megsimogattam a fejét.

\- Bocs a korai ébresztőért. Ígérem, amint elhagytuk Berket és találunk egy szigetet, pihenhetsz, én pedig fogok addig neked halat. Áll az alku?

Erre lelkesebben bólintott, majd megrázta a szárnyait és felkészült az indulásra. Én még utoljára körbenéztem a medencében, majd Fogatlan füléhez hajoltam.

\- Mit szólnál hozzá pajti, ha indulás előtt még egyszer, utoljára körberepülnénk a szigetet? Csak hogy… Valami szép emlékem is maradjon róla.

Mosolyogva bólintott, én pedig aktiváltam a farokszárnyat, hogy aztán kilőjünk az égbe.

* * *

A törzsfőnök, és abban a pillanatban a világ legbüszkébb apja, Termetes Pléhpofa közben otthon vidáman készítette a reggelit fiának. Nagy nap előtt állnak, így eljött végre az ideje egy kiadós közös reggelinek. Nevetve gondolt a gyermekkorára. Mennyire imádta, mikor az apjával közösen falták fel azokat az ízletes jak bordákat és combokat. Micsoda idők voltak azok! Ő ezt eddig nem tudta megtenni, de most, hogy a fiából igazi harcos lett… Háh! A falu összes harcosa irigykedhet az ő fiára! Egy valódi Haddock! Immáron csak nevetett azon, hogy korábban mennyire felültette a fia. A kiképzés előtt ő volt a leggyatrább viking, akit valaha látott Berk szigete! Odinra, kemény volt! Közel állt már hozzá, hogy lemondjon róla, erre kiderül, hogy hihetetlen érzéke van a fenevadak legyőzésében!

Végre olyan fiúvá vált, akiről mindig is álmodozott! Hablaty a sárkánygyőző! Hablaty a hős! Hablaty Berk leendő vezetője! Hablaty, az apja büszkesége!

Pléhpofa azóta újból büszkeséggel vonulhatott végig a falu főterén. Az ő fia volt a Sárkány Mester! Berk lakói így nevezték el. Soha többé nem kell szégyenkeznie Hablaty miatt, amiért olyan… ügyetlen. Vagyis, ügyetlen volt! Ő már más. Csoda történt, ezt pedig még Pléhpofának is fel kell fognia.

Ma végre a fiából is Viking lesz. Közéjük fog tartozni, de igazán!

Izgatottan pakolta ki a különféle ételeket az asztalra, majd nevetve indult a fia szobájába vezető lépcsőhöz.

\- Fiam! Ideje felkelni! Eljött a nagy nap! Ma végre igazi Viking leszel! – kiáltotta Pléhpofa és izgatottan várta, hogy meglássa a fiát. Az után a sárkány után végre elkezdhet edzeni vele! Vajon fejszével, vagy buzogánnyal kezdjék?

Miután nem hallott fentről mozgást, nevetve lépett közelebb a lépcsőhöz.

\- Gyerünk, fiam! Hasadra süt a nap! Egy igazi harcos a nappal kel!

Pléhpofa várakozón hallgatott, majd sóhajtott. Hiába, a lustaságot még ki kell nőnie. De nem baj, egyszerre csak egy lépést előre, nem?

Nagy mosollyal az arcán indult az emeletre, majd ahogy észrevette, hogy Hablaty ágya üres, megszaporázta a lépteit. Az emeleten körbenézve sehol nem látta a fiát. Merre mehetett? – gondolta magában aggódva, majd tekintete a fia ágyán heverő papírra esett.

Aggódva fogta meg, majd kezdte olvasni:

_Szia Apa!_

_Sajnálom, hogy ismét csalódást okoztam neked ezzel, de nem megy._

_Nem tudok sárkányokat ölni, ezt pedig már a legelején megmondtam neked. Ezek a lények nem olyanok, mint amilyennek hisszük őket. Nem minden sárkány vérszomjas fenevad, sőt, vannak köztük nagyon barátságosak is. Tudom, nem érted miről beszélek, de bízz bennem. Tapasztalatból mondom._

_Emlékszel a legutóbbi sárkány portya estéjére? Lelőttem egy éjfúriát a találmányommal! Te nem hallgattál rám, én pedig felkerekedtem megkeresni. Büszkévé akartalak tenni, hogy kivágom a szívét és neked adom. Próbáltam, tényleg, de nem tudtam! Elengedtem és nem bántott. Először nem értettem miért. Kíváncsi voltam és többször találkoztam vele utána. Barátok lettünk._

_Elvesztette az egyik farokszárnyát miattam. Nem tudott repülni, én pedig csináltam egy mesterséges szárnyat neki. Repültem vele a felhők között! Az egész fantasztikus, leírhatatlan érzés._

_Hidd el nekem, a támadások mögött is van valami ok, erre pedig idővel rá fogok jönni._

_Most el kell mennem, nem akarom kockáztatni, hogy Fogatlannak, a sárkányomnak baja essen. Remélem, egy napon megértesz és visszatérhetek Berkre. Nem érzem magamat árulónak, de tudom, hogy nem maradhatok. Feleslegesnek érzem a harcot a sárkányok és az emberek között. Ők, mások…_

_Bocsáss meg nekem, amiért így köszönök el. Nehéz döntés volt, de meg kellett hoznom._

_Vigyázz magadra és sajnálom._

_Fiad,_

**_Hablaty_**

Pléhpofa újra és újra átolvasta az írást, majd döbbenten nézett maga elé. Ez nem történhet, nem lehet. Mindez csak egy hazugság! A fia… A fia és egy sárkány? Barátok? BARÁTOK?!

* * *

Asztrid nagyokat pislogva ébredt és egy mosoly terült szét az arcán. Hablattyal álmodott. Azt álmodta, hogy újra elmentek repülni és egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Amint túllesznek ezen a nehéz helyzeten Pléhpofával, minden naplementekor megkéri majd a fiút, hogy repüljenek. Nincs ehhez fogható érzés.

A lány mosolyogva ült fel az ágyában, majd lépett az asztalához. Gyorsan felerősítette magára a vállpántját és a tüskés szoknyáját, majd egy pillantást vetett a tükörbe. Mosolyogva igazította meg a haját és indult lefelé. Ma Hablaty mellé fog ülni a Nagyteremben reggelinél, aztán utána kettesben kitalálják, hogy mi legyen.

Izgatottan gondolt azokra a gyönyörű zöld szemekre, mikor leért a szobájából. Az anyja a konyhában készített reggelit. Asztrid mosolyogva settenkedett mögé, majd adott egy puszit az arcára.

\- Jó reggelt anyu.

\- Asztrid! Kislányom! Ne hozd így rám a szívbajt! – ugrott egyet az asszony, mire Asztrid felnevetett.

\- Bocs, anyu. Én megyek, a srácok már biztos várnak a nagyteremben.

\- Várj csak! – szólt utána, mire kíváncsian fordult meg a lány. Az anyja gyanakvón nézett rá, majd hirtelen elmosolyodott. – Csak nem… szerelmes vagy?

\- Ugyan, anyu! Ilyet meg honnét veszel? – kérdezte zavartan a lány, mire az asszony felnevetett.

\- Szinte sugárzol tegnap este óta. Elmondod ki az, vagy titok? – kacsintott a nő, mire a szőke lány megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Erre most nincs időm, anyu. Megyek, sok dolgom van még ma. – mutatott az ajtóra, amin hirtelen az apja lépett be.

\- Sibbe, el sem hiszed mi történt! – szólt a férfi, majd a lányára nézett. – Ó, jó reggelt Asztrid.

\- Jó reggelt apa. Valami baj van? – kérdezte a lány, mire a férfi bólintott és leült a felesége mellé.

\- Pléhpofa megőrült. Bélhangos próbálja visszatartani attól, hogy megölje az arénában levő bestiákat.

Asztrid döbbenten pislogott és hirtelen Hablatyra gondolva összeszorult a gyomra. Ugye ő jól van?

\- Ó, magasságos Thor! Ez borzasztó! De mi történt? – kérdezte Asztrid anyja, mire a férfi megvonta a vállát.

\- Azt senki sem tudja. Azt hajtogatja, hogy azok a bestiák tehetnek róla, hogy elvesztette a fiát.

\- Hablatyot? – kérdezte Asztrid ijedten, mire az apja bólintott. – De miért?

\- Nem tudom. Ennyit hallottam, mert aztán Bélhangos elvitte a kovácsműhelybe.

\- Szerinted megölték a kis Hablatyot azok a szörnyek? Hisz ma lesz a nagy próbája! Vagy nagyon megijedt ettől és elmenekült? – kérdezte Asztrid anyja döbbenten. Asztrid maga elé nézett, majd észrevétlenül elhagyta a szobát és az erdő felé kezdett rohanni.

\- Jaj, Hablaty! Mit műveltél már megint? – kérdezte a lány aggódva.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a medencéhez rohant, ahol az este elbúcsúzott a fiútól és az éjfúriától. Fájdalmasan nézte mindkettejük hűlt helyét. Lehet, hogy Hablaty mégiscsak elmenekült? Annak ellenére, hogy megbeszélték, hogy együtt kitalálnak valamit? A lány fáradtan és szomorúan ült le és nézett az égre.

\- Annyira ostoba és makacs vagy. Ha nem jössz vissza, esküszöm, hogy utánad megyek, és addig ütlek, amíg mozogsz. Akkor pedig még az éjfúriád sem menthet meg tőlem, különben ne legyen a nevem Asztrid Hofferson!

* * *

Fájó szívvel fordultam meg Fogatlan nyergében, hogy még egy utolsó pillantást vessek szülőfalvamra, a gyönyörű Berkre.

Hiányozni fog? Borzasztóan! Jó döntést hoztam? Határozottan! Vissza fogunk még valaha térni? Nem tudom.

Sóhajtottam egy aprót és próbáltam kiverni a fejemből az ezer és ezer felszínre törő kérdést. Próbáltam előre tekinteni. Fogatlan a felhők közé szállt, én pedig apró mosollyal az arcomon néztem le rá.

\- Hát pajti, keressünk akkor magunknak egy szigetet, ahová estére letáborozhatunk. Holnap eldöntjük, merre kezdődjön a mi nagy, közös kalandunk. Mit szólsz hozzá?

Fogatlan erre lelkesen bólintott párat, majd kicsit növelt a sebességen. Kezemet széttártam a felhők között és csak próbáltam élvezni ezt a semmihez sem hasonlítható érzést. Talán pár pillanatra sikerült is elfelejtenem a gondokat, csak élveztem a repülést. Fogatlan vidáman kilőtt elénk egy tűzgolyót, immáron azonban tekintettel arra, hogy én is a hátán utazok, kikerülte a lángcsóvákat. Mosolyogva néztem le rá és nevettem fel.

Kezdődjön hát a nagy kaland.


	3. Hősből száműzött

**3 – Hősből száműzött**

* * *

Hosszú órák teltek már el, mióta Fogatlan és én elhagytuk Berk szigetét. Balszerencsénkre eddig egy apró sziget sem került az utunkba, ahol megpihenhettünk volna Dideregve és nagyokat pislogva néztem az alattunk elterülő tengert. Olyan nyugodt volt minden. Ahogy újra az égre pillantottam, fintorogva felsóhajtottam. A tél közeledtével a nappalok egyre rövidebbek. Jó lenne még világosban találni egy szigetet és letáborozni rajta. Az elmúlt napokban éjszaka már fagyott.

Ahogy a monoton tájat bámultam, hirtelen kezdett elnyomni az álom. Kicsit előrehajoltam, kényelmesebb pozíció reményében, ekkor azonban valami, helyesebben szólva valaki teljesen kiverte az álmot a szememből. Fájdalmasan értem az arcomhoz, és ahogy kinyitottam a szememet, észleltem, hogy egyre csak közeledik a vízfelszín. Gyorsan váltottam a szárnyálláson, Fogatlan pedig még épp az utolsó pillanatban fel tudott emelkedni. Ezt követően morogva pillantott fel rám.

Egy kínos mosolyra húztam a számat és simítottam végig a fején.

\- Ne haragudj pajti. Úgy tűnik kicsit elbóbiskoltam. Monoton csak a víz, olyan álmosító. – ásítottam és nyújtózkodtam a nyeregben.

Fogatlan csak megforgatta a szemét, majd a vízre pillantott. Én próbáltam kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni a hátán. Kezdett minden tagom zsibbadni, ami nem túl kellemes érzés. Ennyit még sosem lovagoltam egyszerre Fogatlanon. Bízom benne, hogy hamar hozzá fogok szokni.

Unottan a távolba meredtem. Mintha egy pont kezdett volna kirajzolódni előttünk. Egyből kiment az álom a szememből, helyére pedig kíváncsiság költözött. Amennyire csak tudtam előre hajoltam, remélve, hogy többet látok belőle. Oh, bár lenne nálam egy távcső!

Ekkor hirtelen Fogatlan a vízfelszínre lőtt egy plazma bombát és sebesen ereszkedni kezdett. Meglepődve felkiáltottam az öntörvényű manőveren és erősen kapaszkodtam a nyeregbe. Fogatlan felkapott valamit a vízfelszínről, engem pedig beterített a visszahulló vízpermet. Bosszúsan megráztam a fejemet és értetlenül néztem rá.

\- Ezt most miért kaptam? – Fogatlan egy nevetéshez hasonló hangon válaszolt, majd hirtelen feldobott maga elé egy halat. - Heh. Tehát ha helyesen gondolom, fogtál magadnak halat, amivel egyszerre két problémától is megszabadultál: az éhségedtől és az ÉN álmosságomtól, igaz?

Fogatlan ártatlan szemekkel pislogott vissza rám, viszont a száján megjelenő vigyor mindent elárult.

\- Tudod, nálad figyelmesebb éjfúriával még nem is találkoztam. - feleltem szarkasztikus hangnemben a fejemet rázva, majd a már előttünk levő nagyobb pont felé mutattam. – Mit gondolsz? Az ott szerinted is egy sziget lesz végre?

Pár pillanatig nézte, majd vidáman bólintott. Elmosolyodtam. Ennél jobb hír nem is jöhetett volna jelen pillanatban. Nyújtózkodtam egy utolsót, majd előrébb hajoltam.

\- Huh. Hát akkor Fogatlan, mennyi energiád maradt? Ha gondolod, mehetnénk még egy kicsit gyorsabbaaaaaaaaaan… - kapaszkodtam meg jobban a nyeregben, ahogy Fogatlan növelte a sebességet. Pár pillanat alatt én is felvillanyozódtam és felkiáltottam nevetve. – Ez az! Gyorsabban Fogatlan!

Arcomon a mosoly mérete egyenes arányban nőtt a szárazföld méretével. Mikor már elég közel voltunk hozzá, meg tudtam végre állapítani, hogy azért nem is olyan kis szigetről volt szó. Láttam rajta fás, erdős részt, körben magas sziklaperemek övezték és teljesen lakatlannak tűnt.

* * *

Asztrid amint visszaért a faluba és belépett a Nagyterembe, megdöbbenve látta, hogy milyen sokan vannak. Kíváncsian indult beljebb, mikor a srácokat vette észre. Takonypóc már messziről integetett neki. A lány megforgatta a szemét, de odament hozzájuk. Leült az ikrek mellé, majd felével a többi viking felé mutatott.

\- Mi folyik itt? Mi ez a nagy gyűlés?

\- Pléhpofa hívatta össze. Valami komoly dologról lehet szó. Ő és Bélhangos is nagyon komolynak tűntek. – suttogta Halvér.

\- Remélem valamelyik törzs hadüzenetet küldött nekünk. – vigyorgott Fafej.

\- Igen! Gondolj bele milyen király lenne egyszerre vikingekkel és sárkányokkal harcolni! – nevetett Kőfej.

\- Én is pont erre gondoltam, tesó! – vihogott Fafej, majd összeverték a fejüket.

Asztrid megforgatta a szemét, ekkor pedig a nagyterem ajtaja kinyílt. Elől Pléhpofa, mögötte pedig Bélhangos érkeztek. Mindenki csendben és kíváncsian várta, hogy miért ez a gyűlés. A főnök megtörtnek tűnt, de a törzs miatt próbálta összeszedni magát.

\- Barátaim, komoly dolog miatt hívtalak titeket össze. Mint tudjátok, ma lenne Hablaty utolsó próbája az arénában. Meg kéne ölnie a Szörnyennagy rémséget. – kezdte, majd lehunyta a szemét, fejét pedig lehajtotta. Pár perces csend után folytatta. – Nos, a harc elmarad.

A nagyteremben a vikingek azonnal elkezdtek tiltakozni, a bátrabbak nem túl kedves szavakat kiáltottak a főnöknek. Pléhpofa mérgesen nézett körbe, majd elkiáltotta magát.

\- CSENDET! Nem fejeztem be! – a nagyteremre újra csend telepedett. – A harc elmarad, mivel Hablaty elmenekült. Átállt az ellenség oldalára! A sárkányokat választotta helyettünk!

Több viking döbbenten nézett össze, mások elkezdték szidni Hablatyot. Asztrid elhúzott szájjal nézett körbe. Az asztaluknál Halvér kezdett el beszélni.

\- Hablaty a sárkányokat választotta? Hogyan? Azt lehetetlen! Helyben megölnék! A sárkányok könyvében is több helyen írják, milyen veszélyesek. – értetlenkedett a fiú. Asztrid nyelt egyet, de nem szólt semmit. Nem tehette. Nem árulhatta el magát, különben ki tudja, milyen bajba kerülhet.

\- Én nem csodálkozok, Halvér. A Mihaszna mindig elég különc és fura volt. A sárkányok majd elszórakoznak rajta egy ideig, aztán felfalják reggelire. – nevetett Takonypóc, mire Asztrid mérgesen állt fel az asztaltól és elindult kifele a nagyteremből. Nem volt gyomra tovább hallgatni mindezt.

\- Mint a Huligán törzs főnöke, ezúttal száműzöm! Soha többé nem léphet Berk földjére, Amennyiben mégis visszatér, parancsolom elfogatását és kivégzését! – kiáltotta Pléhpofa, mire a többiek egyetértő kiáltásba kezdtek. Asztrid döbbenten állt meg és nézett végig a törzsön. Hogy tehetik ez vele? Főleg Pléhpofa? A saját fiával hogy lehet ilyen kegyetlen?

* * *

A sziget fölé érve Fogatlan egyből megfelelő leszállóhelyet kezdett keresni. A fenyőfák errefele ritkásan nőttek a hideg és a vékony, terméketlen föld miatt. Én számtalan tökéletesnek tűnő leszállóhelyet láttam, de Fogatlan tovább körözött a sziget felett. Hirtelen gyors ereszkedésbe kezdett. Egy kis tisztást láttam, nem messze tőle egy apró tóval. Felsóhajtottam.

\- Úgy tűnik te jobban értesz a megfelelő táborhely kiválasztásához. – simogattam a fejét, mire halk dorombolásba kezdett.

Ahogy landoltunk, szép lassan lecsúsztam az éjfúria hátáról és igyekeztem minden izmomat kinyújtani. Ekkor a távolból farkasok üvöltése hangzott. Megdermedtem egy pillanatra és a fák felé meredtem. Ha egyedül lennék, most aggódhatnék így éjszaka közeledtével tűz nélkül, szerencsémre azonban egy éjfúria mellett teljes biztonságban tudhatom magamat.

Erre gondolva elmosolyodtam, majd hirtelen fejbe vágott valami, én pedig elestem. Morcosan fordultam Fogatlan felé, aki a szárnyait nyújtóztatta, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán. Mit is mondtam? Teljes biztonságban? Azt hiszem ezt újból át kell gondolnom.

\- Ma nagyon vicces kedvedben vagy. Remélem pihentetőn tudsz majd a nyereggel a hátadon aludni… Jelen pillanatban én túl kényelmesen fekszem. – hunytam le a szememet. – Nem tudom ki fogja leszedni rólad azt a csúnya nyerget…

Fogatlan morgott párat, majd közelebb lépett hozzám. Kíváncsian bámultam a fűből, mikor hirtelen a szájába vette a lábamat és elkezdett húzni a földön.

\- Hééé! Fogatlan! – kiáltottam nevetve, kezemmel pedig próbáltam megnehezíteni a dolgát. Elkaptam pár nagyobb kiálló követ. Vigyorogva néztem, ahogy próbálna még jobban arrébb húzni, mikor hirtelen lejött a csizmám a lábamról, Fogatlan pedig hátraesett.

Felültem, pár percig néztem az óriási fekete hüllőt, majd hatalmas nevetésben törtem ki. Miután újra lábra állt, szájában a csizmámmal, csak még jobban nevettem. Borzasztóan viccesen festett.

Morogva dobta el a csizmát, majd elém lépett ismét, fogait villantva és a nyereg felé biccentett fejével. Először letöröltem az örömkönnyeimet, majd felálltam és szó nélkül levettem róla a kosárral együtt. Elégedetten nyújtózkodott még párat, végül pedig odébb lépett és elkezdte megcsinálni magának a kedvenc parázs ágyát. Fejemet ingatva álltam meg mellette.

\- Lusta óriásgyík. És a csizmámmal mi lesz? – mutattam a lábamra, mire szórakozottan rám nézett és egy nagyot ásított. A csípőmre tettem a kezemet. – Köszönöm a segítséget, mihaszna hüllő. Megyek, megkeresem, még mielőtt rajtad kívül egyéb kártevő is hozzáér. – erre az éjfúria fenyegetőn rám morgott. Nevetve tettem fel a kezemet. – Csak viccelek. Majd jövök… valószínűleg.

Fogatlan fújtatott egyet, majd kényelmesen elfeküdt és lehunyta a szemét. Azt hiszem, egyhamar nem mozdul innen.

Fejemet ingatva indultam abba az irányba, amerre Fogatlan eldobta a csizmámat. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt ismét a már félig megfagyott lábamon tudni. Az égboltra pillantva sóhajtottam egyet. Van még pár órám napnyugtáig, de addig rengeteg teendőm van. Első a fedezék építése, utána pedig a tűzifa. Kell akkor fa, zuzmó és kövek.

A fák között járva száraz nyírfákra lettem figyelmes. Mosolyogva siettem oda és térdeltem le mellette. Az évnek ebben a szakaszában már lehulltak az ágairól a levelek, én pedig pont ezt fogom az előnyömmé kovácsolni. Az egyik legjobb gyújtós ezen a környéken! Összegyűjtöttem belőle egy jó maroknyival. Ezt követően faágakat kezdtem mellé gyűjteni, amiket aztán visszavittem Fogatlanhoz. Mikor visszaértem ő kíváncsian kinyitotta a szemét, de hamar le is hunyta, amint észrevette, hogy csak én vagyok az. Megingattam a fejemet és leraktam mellé a fákat. Kissé dideregve néztem Fogatlanra, aki békésen feküdt a finom meleg parázságyán. Milyen jó is egyeseknek…

Sóhajtva indultam újra a fák közé. A tüzet majd csak akkor gyújtom meg, ha kész a szállásom. Addig amúgy is járkálok össze-vissza. Legalább nem megy veszendőbe a fa. Következő a fedezék építése. Ebben szerencsére gyakorlott vagyok.

Dúdolva kezdtem zuzmót gyűjteni, majd visszahordtam Fogatlanhoz. Lassan kiterítettem a növényeket, hogy egy „kényelmes" kis fekvőhelyet kapjak. Amint ezzel elkészültem, köveket kezdtem el visszahordani. Szépen elfáradtam, mire kellő mennyiségnek ítéltem meg a kövek számát. Leültem a fekvőhelyre és a kövekkel kezdtem körberakni. Bélhangossal számtalan alkalommal csináltunk ilyet, miközben trollokra vadásztunk Berk erdeiben. A hideg szelet kint, a meleget bent tartja. A fej feletti részt magasabbra építettem és raktam még rá tetőnek pár ágat és zuzmót. Elégedetten néztem végig a munkámon. A váltótunikát még beraktam párnának, majd kimásztam és a tűz felé fordultam. Már kezd sötétedni. Pillanatokon belül az orromig sem fogok látni.

Nekikezdtem a késeimmel tüzet csiholni, ami beletelt egy kis időbe. Amint végre lángra kapott a gyújtós, óvatosan a tábortűzbe helyeztem és megvártam, amíg a nagyobb ágak is lángra kapnak. Ahogy ez megtörtént, fogtam pár követ és körberaktam a tüzet is, hogy megvédjem a lángokat.

Sóhajtva dőltem hátra és tartottam a kezeimet közelebb a lángok melegéhez. Apró mosolyra húztam a számat. Hihetetlen, hogy az ember még a legapróbb dolgoknak is így tud örülni, ha egyedül van kint a vadonban. Mióta elhagytuk Berket, most először érzem igazán, hogy átmelegszik a kezem. Csodálatos érzés.

Miután kicsit átmelegedtem, raktam még pár ágat a tűzre, majd bemásztam a kis ágyamba. Próbáltam minél kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni, majd amint sikerült egy ilyen pózt találnom, fáradtan meredtem a menedékem mennyezetére.

Dideregve húztam jobban össze magamon a mellényemet, majd lehunytam a szememet. Annyira álmos voltam, hogy minden gondom ellenére pillanatok alatt elaludtam.

* * *

Másnap reggel arra keltem, hogy Fogatlan a lábamat böködi az orrával. Fintorogva fordultam az oldalamra.

\- Adj még pár percet, pajti. Fáradt vagyok. Az este sokszor felkeltem, hogy ágakat rakjak a tűzre. Semmi energiám. – kérleltem, mire morogva hagyott magamra. Dideregve próbáltam visszaaludni, azonban ahogy elkezdett a hasam is korogni, mindez már esélytelen próbálkozássá fordult. Álmosan fogtam meg a váltó tunikámat, majd kimásztam a fekhelyemről. Fintorogva néztem, hogy a tűz is kialudt.

Dideregve mentem a kosárhoz és raktam el a ruhámat, mikor a tó felől Fogatlan rohant felém, szájában egy nagy hallal. Ledobta a lábam elé, majd mosolyogva nézett rám. Én kicsit tompán ugyan, de viszonoztam a mosolyt. Átléptem a halat, majd kezeimmel átöleltem a nyakát. Remegve felsóhajtottam, ő pedig halk dorombolásba kezdett. Pár pillanatig így álltunk, majd elhúzódott tőlem és egy nagyobb faágat a tábortűzbe dobott, azt pedig meggyújtotta. Hálásan néztem rá.

\- Kösz, pajti. A halat is és a tüzet is.

Vidáman bólintott, majd visszarohant a tóhoz. Én lassan leültem a tűz mellé és feltűztem a halat egy botra. Azt a tűzbe tartottam és próbáltam pozitívan nézni a helyzetet. Legalább nem fagytam halálra az éjszaka, nem? És farkasok sem ettek meg. Igaz, hogy még mindig vacogok és fáradt is vagyok, mert nem aludtam sokat, de legalább itt van ez a hal, amit meg tudok sütni.

Ugh, ez az egész badarság. Most őszintén, mire számítottam? Hogy majd ezüst tálcán teszik elém a finomabbnál finomabb falatokat? Tudtam mit vállalok azzal, hogy elszökök otthonról. Vissza már amúgy sem mehetek. Legalább Fogatlan kedvét ne rontsam el.

Ahogy felnéztem legjobb barátomra, ő vidáman ugrált a tóban, halak után vadászva. Az után, hogy elvettem a szabadságát ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek érte. Ideje összeszednem magamat és abbahagynom a panaszkodást. A gond csak az, hogy ezt könnyű mondani, megtenni viszont már sokkal nehezebb.

Ahogy megsült a hal és a számhoz emeltem, valahogy valami teljesen eltört bennem. Elkezdtem egyre szaporábban lélegezni, majd a halat félre dobva, kezeimmel átöleltem a térdeimet és elkezdtem zokogni. Hogy lehettem ekkora ostoba? Annyi az életemnek! Soha többé nem láthatom az apámat! Nem hallgathatom Bélhangos borzalmas történeteit a fiatalkori hőstetteiről! Nem láthatom Asztrid gyönyörű kék szemeit, pont mikor minden megváltozhatott volna. És kényelem? Ezentúl az éjszakákat a fagyhaláltól való rettegéssel tölthetem! Nem alhatok már többet a kényelmes ágyamban és nem is ehetek akkor, azt, amit szeretnék. Basszus, korábban nem is gondoltam, hogy ennyi mindent fogok hiányolni.

Egyszer csak azt éreztem, mintha valaki a hátamat simogatná. Ijedten fordítottam arra a fejemet. Fogatlannal találtam szembe magamat. Szomorúan nyüszített, majd fejét az arcomnak dörzsölte. Én könnyes szemekkel néztem rá.

\- Ne haragudj, pajti. Csak most jött ki rajtam a sok stressz. Nem tudom, hogy mi lesz és olyan elveszettnek érzem magamat.

Kérdőn húzta el a fejét, majd az égen arra pillantott, amerről jöttünk. Gyorsan letöröltem a könnyeimet.

\- Nem, pajti. Nem megyünk vissza. Minden rendben lesz, csak meg kell szoknom. – feleltem remegő hangon, bár legbelül kételkedtem abban, hogy valaha is sikerül majd megszoknom ezt az életmódot.

Fogatlan lefeküdt mögém, majd farok-szárnyával óvatosan betakart. Én szipogva dőltem neki és néztem az előttünk pattogó tüzet. Az éjfúria orrával megbökte a halamat, majd az evést imitálta a szájával. Megvakargattam a fejét, majd felvettem a halat és lassan enni kezdtem. Egy gonddal legalább már kevesebb.

Fáradtan dobtam odébb a hal maradék részeit. Ahogy Fogatlanra néztem elmosolyodott, majd felemelte hatalmas fekete szárnyát és óvatosan betakart vele. Pár percig döbbenten pislogtam, majd ahogy éreztem milyen kellemes meleg van a szárnya alatt, halványan elmosolyodtam és az oldalamra feküdtem. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy Fogatlan elkezdett halkan dorombolni, én pedig mély álomba szenderültem.


	4. Viharban

**4 – Viharban**

* * *

Mikor felkeltem, teljesen kipihentnek éreztem magamat. Mintha minden korábbi problémám felszívódott volna. Nem fáztam, álmos sem voltam. Igaz, kicsit kezdtem megéhezni, de azon kívül minden rendben volt. Lassan felültem a barátom szárnya alatt, mire ő óvatosan felemelte és kíváncsian rám nézett. Mosolyogva öleltem át a nyakát.

\- Köszönöm, pajti. Ez nagyon kellett. Már sokkal jobban érem magamat.

Boldogan elmosolyodott, majd játékosan elkezdte nyalogatni az arcomat. Nevetve álltam fel és léptem el tőle. Ahogy körbenéztem láttam, hogy már esteledik. A nap utolsó fényei még épp megvilágították a tájat. Fogatlan felállt mellettem és kinyújtóztatta minden tagját.

Közelebb lépve hozzá megvakargattam a füle mögött, majd a tó felé indultam. Az éjfúria szorosan mögöttem követett.

\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha fognánk egy kis halat, aztán indulnánk? Távol vagyunk ugyan Berktől, de a jég beállta előtt apa szokott még egy utolsó keresést indítani a fészketek után. Esélyt sem akarok rá, hogy összefussunk itt kint vele. – fintorogtam, mire Fogatlan morogva bólintott.

A tóhoz leérve Fogatlan vidáman belefutott és folytatta reggeli játékát. Bosszúsan felsóhajtottam. Így több halat ijeszt el, mint amennyit megfog. Körbenézve hirtelen támadt egy ötletem. A víz a tó ezen a részén sekély volt. Pár kő segítségével könnyen lehet csapdát építeni nekik.

Leültem a tó mellett és levettem a csizmáimat, majd feltűrtem a nadrágom szárát. Nem akartam bevizezni őket. Ez után megfogtam egy nagyobb követ, ami a tó partján hevert és bevittem a vízbe. Fogatlan kíváncsian nézett rám.

\- Fejezd ezt be pajti. Van egy ötletem, hogy fogjunk könnyebben, több halat. Segíts! Fogj köveket és ilyen szépen ívelt alakban körbe kéne rakni itt. – mutattam neki az elképzelésemet. Ő értetlenül nézett pár percig, de azért megtette, amire kértem. Ketten hamar felépítettük a halcsapdát. Utolsó simításként középen tölcsér alakú nyílást készítettem rá, majd bólintottam. Még kifutottam pár fenyőágért, majd visszatérve Fogatlanra mosolyogtam.

\- Oké. Ez kész van. Te most menj beljebb a tóban és kergess erre annyi halat, amennyit csak tudsz. Én bezárom ezekkel az ágakkal a csapdát, amint beúsztak a halak.

Fogatlan bólintott, majd felugrott a levegőbe és néhány szárnycsapással a tó távolabbi részére repült, ott pedig lemerült a víz alá. Én lassan a csapda bejáratához mentem és vártam, hogy Fogatlan visszaérkezzen a menekülő halakkal. Nem kellett sokat várnom. Pillanatok múlva érkezett már az első pár áldozat. Hihetetlen! Ez tényleg bevált! Ahogy megláttam Fogatlan hátát, a csapba bejárata fölé raktam az ágakat. Amint beúszott a pár utolsó hal is, bezártam, Fogatlan pedig mellém állt, éhesen nézve a halakat. Nevetve vakargattam meg a fejét.

\- Szép munka, pajti. Most szépen összeszedjük őket, aztán vacsorázunk, a maradékot pedig elrakjuk későbbre. Azt hiszem egy darabig nem fogunk éhezni.

Fogatlan egyetértően bólintott, majd lelkesen kezdte kivadászni a vacsoráját. Én pár pillanatig nevetve néztem, majd átléptem a köveket és hasonlóan cselekedtem. Perceken belül egy hal sem maradt a csapdában.

* * *

Asztrid csendben sétált a mólón és a távolba meredt. Szinte hihetetlen, hogy ilyen hamar megváltozhat az emberek véleménye. Az egész életében azt beszélték bele, hogy a sárkányok kegyetlen fenevadak, csak a gyilkoláshoz értenek, erre tessék. Egy haszontalannak hitt vézna, ügyetlen fiú teljesen feldúlta minden hitét.

Az égre pillantva felsóhajtott. Bármennyire is szeretné újra látni Hablaty mosolygós arcát, gyönyörű zöld szemeit, ezt nem teheti. Ha visszatér, őt is és az éjfúriát is kivégzik. Nem, nem. Ez nem történhet meg.

Hirtelen Asztrid közelgő léptekre lett figyelmes. Ahogy az illető felé pillantott, meglepődve pislogott. HAlvér állt meg mellette. A szőke lány egyből elkapta a tekintetét és a távolba meredt. Pár percig így csendben álltak, mikor a fiú megszólalt.

\- Miért rohantál így el Takonypóc beszólása után? Azt hittem nem kedveled Hablatyot. – kezdte csendesen, mire Asztrid köhintett párat és felvette a rideg álarcát.

\- Nem is kedvelem. Ki mondta, hogy Hablatyról van itt szó? Egyszerűen csak… olyan képmutató ez az egész. Egyszer még istenítitek, most pedig áruló lett belőle. Csak ennyi az egész. – rántotta meg a vállát.

\- Oh, értem. Egészen mást hittem.

\- Hát tévedtél.

\- Már látom. – biccentett a fiú, majd ő is a távolba meredt. – Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy most merre járhat.

Asztrid fél szemmel a barátjára pillantott, magában pedig hozzátette, hogy ő is.

* * *

Miután magunk mögött hagytuk az apró kis szigetet, Fogatlan és én továbbindultunk délkeletre. Célpontot ugyan nem beszéltünk meg, de amíg elég messze kerülünk Berktől, én teljes nyugalommal bízom Fogatlanra az irányt.

Az út csendben telt. A némaságot alkalmanként csak Fogatlan nyugodt szárnycsapkodása törte meg. Elgondolkodva bámultam a fölöttünk fénylő csillagokat és Holdat. Kíváncsian gondolkodtam, hogy vajon Fogatlan fel tudna-e repülni olyan magasra, hogy lehozzunk egy apró csillagot. Milyen magasan lehetnek? Olyan távol nem lehetnek, hiszen akkor nem látnánk őket, igaz? Meg kell kérnem Fogatlant, hogy próbáljunk felrepülni addig. Én lehetnék az első viking, aki megtudhatná, mitől maradnak ott fent és hova tűnnek nappal.

Mosolyogva gondoltam erre, majd előre hajoltam Fogatlan füléhez.

\- Hé, pajti. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha kicsit magasabbra szállnánk? – kérdeztem a fejét vakargatva. Az éjfúria pár pillanatig kíváncsian nézett rám, majd sóhajtott egyet. Néhány erősebb szárnycsapással magasabbra emelkedtünk. Sajnos a csillagokhoz nem kerültünk sokkal közelebb.

\- Magasabbra? – kérdeztem újra, mire újra felsóhajtott és emelkedett. Felnézve még mindig távolinak tűntek a csillagok. Fintorogva néztem őket, majd az égre mutattam.

\- Nem tudsz oda felmenni? – kérdeztem, mire szemeivel követte, hogy merre mutatok a kezemmel. Emelkedett még egy kicsit, majd kérdőn nézett rám. Azt hiszem ebből nem értette, mit akarok. Ennyire fáradt ma este, vagy nem akar csillagot szedni? Szememet forgatva sóhajtottam. Bezzeg, ha halak lennének a csillagok helyén…

\- Oda fel, pajti. A csillagokhoz. Kérlek, menjünk fel. Fogok neked dupla adag halat! – vakargattam meg a füle mögött. Hirtelen furcsa hangokat adott ki és kicsit ereszkedni kezdett. Aggódva néztem, hogy mi baja lehet, de ahogy a szájára pillantanom, amin egy hatalmas sárkány-mosoly terült szét, megdöbbenve egyenesedtem ki a nyeregben. Most tényleg nevet rajtam? Valami vicceset mondtam talán?

Morcosan néztem, ahogy egyre több felhő kezd el alattunk gyülekezni. Halkan köhintettem párat, amint Fogatlan befejezte a nevetést.

\- Tudod, nem szép dolog másokat kinevetni. Talán valami vicceset mondtam? – kérdeztem, mire csak nevetve bólintott. Durcásan néztem a felhőket. – Legalább el tudnád mondani, hogy mi az. Bár többet érthetnék a morgásodon és a nyüszítéseden kívül. Mennyivel könnyebben telnének ezek az utak is.

Erre lassan bólintott, én pedig előredőlve elfeküdtem a nyeregben és úgy néztem a felhőket. Vajon messze lehet a következő sziget? A sok felhő miatt nem látok semmit.

Morcosan néztem az alattunk gomolygó felhőket, mikor hirtelen előttünk pár méterrel villámlani kezdett. Annyira meglepődtem, hogy véletlenül váltottam a szárnyálláson, ezzel pedig enyhén balra dőltünk. Sűrűn szabadkozva kértem bocsánatot és hamar visszaállítottam a szárnyat, de ekkor egy erősebb szél elkapott minket, Fogatlan pedig erőlködve próbált emelkedni.

Közelebb hajoltam Fogatlanhoz és szorosan kapaszkodtam a nyeregbe. Ahogy a szél egyre jobban süvített körülöttünk, kezdtem félni, hogy bármelyik pillanatban leeshetek a nyeregből. Összeszorítottam a szememet és mély levegőt vettem.

\- Pajti, ki kell jutnunk ebből a viharból! Landolnunk kell! Ereszkedj alacsonyabbra, mert innét nem látom, hogy van-e alattunk sziget. – kiáltottam, mire csak morogva megrázta a fejét.

Aggódva néztem hátra a farokszárnyra és csak remélni tudtam, hogy bírja a szerkezet az extrém körülményeket. Hirtelen Fogatlan ereszkedni kezdett. Reménykedtem benne, hogy valami szigetet érez a közelben, de ahogy ijedten felkiáltott, tudtam, hogy valami gond van. Aggódva hajoltam közelebb, mire arcon csapott a fülével.

A háborgó vízfelszín egyre csak közeledett, én pedig próbáltam a szárnyálláson igazítani. Hátranézve láttam, hogy nem mozdul a farok-szárny. A lábamra pillantva újra és újra próbáltam megmozdulni, de nem reagált. Már csak annyira maradt időm, hogy magunk elé nézzek, mikor nagy sebességgel a vízbe csapódtunk.

A jeges vízbe érkezve a rémülettől elkezdtem a vízfelszín felé kapálózni. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy megfulladok. Csak nem sokkal utána tudatosult bennem, hogy mennyire hideg a víz. Éreztem, hogy pillanatok alatt kiszáll belőlem az energia.

Váratlanul nagy sebességgel kezdtem a felszín felé menni. Amint újra levegőhöz jutottam, remegve néztem magam elé. Még mindig Fogatlanhoz voltam kötve a biztonsági övemmel. Remegve hajoltam előre, Fogatlan pedig elkezdett egy bizonyos irányba úszni.

A vihar közben egy percig sem csendesült. A hullámok vadul csaptak át a fejünk fölött. Én minden egyes pillanattal egyre jobban fáztam és gyengültem. Tudtam, ha nem jutunk minél előbb szárazföldre, akkor itt fogok a legjobb barátom hátán halálra fagyni.

\- F… F… Fog… Fogatlan… Sz… Szer… Szerinted messze v… van még a sz… szárazföld? M… Meg… fagyok. Megfagyok.

Fogatlan aggódva pillantott rám, majd előre nézett és gyorsabban kezdett úszni. Ahogy próbáltam előre nézni, hogy merre haladunk, éreztem, hogy kezd elnehezülni a szemhéjam. Lassan lehajtottam a fejemet Fogatlanéra, majd elaludtam.

* * *

Fintorogva ébredtem arra, hogy valaki a fejemet bökdösi. Erőtlenül nyitottam ki a szemeimet és Fogatlant láttam magam előtt. Ijedten néztem rá egy pillanatra, majd ültem fel. Egy barlangban voltunk, mellettem pedig tűz égett. Értetlenül néztem Fogatlanra. Mi történt? Hogy kerültünk ebbe a barlangba?

Még mielőtt szólhattam volna bármit is, Fogatlan aggódva kezdett végigszaglászni, hogy nem esett-e semmi bajom. Kezeimmel lassan felemeltem a fejét és mélyen egymás szemébe néztünk.

\- Pajti… Megmentetted az életemet. Köszönöm. – suttogtam hálásan.

Fogatlan lassan elmosolyodott, majd vidáman kezdte nyalogatni az arcomat. Nevetve töröltem le a nyálát és öleltem meg. Ő a farkával még közelebb húzott magához, majd hangos dorombolásba kezdett.

\- Hogy jutottunk ide, pajti? Végig úsztál? – távolodtam el tőle és kérdeztem komolyan, mire csak bólintott egyet. A farkára pillantott és lassan morogni kezdett. Követtem a tekintetét és láttam, hogy kissé megrongálódott a szerkezet. A bőr több helyen is ki volt szakadva, az egyik vasrúd pedig elferdült. Sóhajtva értem hozzá és néztem a barátomra.

\- Valamit ki kell találnunk, hogyan javítsuk ezt meg. Nem tudod, lakatlan ez a sziget? Volt rajta valami emberi település?

Fogatlan megingatta a fejét, mire elhúztam a számat. Így nehezebb dolog lesz. Úgy döntöttem, mivel repülésre amúgy sem tudjuk használni, jobb, ha leveszem. Miután ezzel megvoltam és a nyerget és kosarat is levettem Fogatlan hátáról, leültem a tűz mellé és melegítettem még egy kicsit a kezeimet.

Kintről süvítő szél hallatszódott. Ahogy a barlang kijárata felé pillantottam, azonnal elfintorodtam. A hó elkezdett szakadni. Bosszúsan álltam fel és néztem a hóesést. Most már egyértelmű, hogy utálnak az istenek. Pont, mikor szeretnénk Fogatlannal minél messzebb kerülni Berktől, akkor jön a kelleténél korábban a tél.

Elgondolkodva ültem le az éjfúria mellé és néztem a pattogó tüzet. Talán nem ártana még egy kicsit pihenni, amíg el nem múlik a vihar.

* * *

Asztrid csendben sétált a kovácsműhely felé, kezében kedvenc fejszéjével. Az égre pillantva elhúzta a száját. Csak nem hó lesz? A télig általában még heteket szoktak várni.

A szőke lány eltűrte az arcába eső hajtincseket, majd belépett a kovácsműhelybe. Körbenézve minden Hablatyra emlékeztette. Korábban akárhányszor belépett az épületbe, Hablaty mindig azzal a dilis mosolyával fogadta. Most mit nem adna azért a mosolyért.

Sóhajtva megrázta a fejét, majd körbenézett. Sehol nem látta Bélhangost

\- Bélhangos? Itt vagy? – kérdezte Asztrid félhangosan, miközben beljebb sétált.

\- Megyek, megyek, már itt is vagyok! – hallotta, majd pillanatokon belül észrevette Bélhangost. A kovács, cserélhető mancsán egy pöröllyel lépett ki az üzlet egy eldugottabb részéből. Másik kezében papírok voltak. Kíváncsian fürkészte a lányt, majd pillantása a fejszére esett. – Áh, Asztrid. A szokásos élesítés?

\- Igen, Bélhangos. Kissé megkopott már a kicsike. – nézett végig a lány a fejszéjén, majd halvány mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Mostanában sokat gyakoroltunk az erdőben. Ideje volt ellátogatnunk hozzád.

\- Add csak ide, majd én kezelésbe veszem. – tette le a lapokat a kovács, majd hamar átváltotta a pörölyös kezét egy fogásra alkalmas darabra. Asztridhoz visszafordulva elvette a fegyvert, majd nekilátott az élesítésének.

A lány unottan nézelődött, tekintete azonban hirtelen megakadt a lapokon, amiket Bélhangos korábban lerakott. Kíváncsian lépett közelebb hozzájuk, majd vette kézbe őket. Rajzok voltak rajta, mégpedig nem akármilyenek. Egy furcsa, szárnyszerű dolog tervei. Asztrid értetlenül pislogott és Bélhangos felé fordult.

\- Ezek mik, Bélhangos? – kérdezte, a rajzokra mutatva. A kovács felnézett, majd sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

\- Hablaty kuckójában találtam. Tele van ilyen tervekkel és rajzokkal egy sárkányról. Egy éjfúriáról. Úgy tűnik tényleg igaz, összebarátkozott valahogy azzal a sárkánnyal és leléptek. – ingatta a fejét. Asztrid újra a rajzokat nézegette, majd leült egy közeli székre.

\- Mit írt abban a levélben? – tétován nézett fel rá a lány. Bélhangos pár pillanatig csendben volt, majd megingatta a fejét.

\- Lényegében annyit, hogy sajnálja és hogy szerinte a sárkányok nem olyan veszélyesek. Valami más dolog van a támadásaik mögött. Pléhpofának címezte, többet nem szeretnék elárulni belőle.

\- Vissza fog térni? – kérdezte még Asztrid kissé remegő hangon. A kovács megingatta a fejét.

\- Nem írta, de remélem, hogy nem. Legalábbis… amíg Pléhpofa le nem nyugszik. Félek, olyat tenne, amit később még ő is megbánna. – forgatta meg a baltát, majd nyújtotta Asztrid fele.

A lány bólintott, majd lassú léptekkel elindult kifele. Az ajtóban megállt és a szállingózó hóra nézett. Pár pillanat múlva Bélhangos lépett mellé és bólintott.

\- Hát, úgy tűnik idén hamarabb jött a tél. Remélem Hablaty rakott el meleg kabátot. – sóhajtott, majd fordult vissza a műhelyébe. Asztrid az égre pillantott, majd a fejét ingatva indult haza.

* * *

Kissé még álmosan pislogva ültem fel Fogatlan szárnyai között. Mosolyogva meredtem a barátomra. Ő ki tudja mióta van fent, de nem mozdult semennyit sem mellőlem. Vigyázott rám és melegen tartott. Ásítottam egy nagyot és lassan felálltam. Egy gyors nyújtózkodás után Fogatlan felé fordultam és megvakargattam a fejét a füle mögött. Dorombolva dörzsölte a lábamnak a fejét.

\- Kösz pajti, hogy vigyáztál rám. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha megvacsoráznánk? – kérdeztem, majd odaléptem a kosaramhoz. Elővettem belőle hét szép nagy halat. Fogatlan lelkesen ült fel és nyalta meg a szája szélét. Nevetve dobtam neki oda a halakat, majd vettem elő magamnak egy kisebbet. A kulacsomat is előkotortam, majd visszatérve a tűzhöz leraktam a földre a halat. Kinyitottam a kulacsot és megittam a maradék vizet.

Sóhajtva néztem a kijárat fele. Már szép nagy mennyiségű hó volt kint. Mivel semmi kedvem nem volt most patak után kutatni, felálltam, majd kisétáltam a barlangból. Gyorsan megtöltöttem hóval a kulacsot, majd futva mentem vissza a tűzhöz.

\- Szépen kifogtuk ezt, pajti. Már bánom, hogy eddig panaszkodtam repülés közben a hideg miatt. – ültem le és raktam a tűz mellé a kulacsomat. Nyúltam volna a halam után, de döbbenten tapasztaltam, hogy nem volt ott. Először jobban körbenéztem, majd bosszúsan legjobb barátomra meredtem. Ő persze ártatlan képpel bámulta a mennyezetet.

\- Kösz szépen, mihaszna hüllő. Mázlid, hogy olyan nagy volt a fogás és még maradt a kosárban… - álltam fel és sétáltam a kosárhoz, miközben szememmel még mindig őt méregettem. Jobb kezemmel kezdtem turkálni a maradék hal után. – Tudod, legközelebb kérhetnél még. Akkor most nem kéne az álszentet játszanod. Van itt még hal bőve… HOL A HAL? – kérdeztem döbbenten és fordultam teljesen a kosár felé. Elkezdtem kipakolni a dolgaimat, de minden erőfeszítésem feleslegesnek bizonyult. Minden hal eltűnt!

Morcosan fordultam az éjfúria felé, aki kíváncsian pislogott rám. Mutatóujjamat felemeltem, mikor felült és elkezdte felöklendezni az egyik halat. Ahogy elém tolta a nyálas, kissé megemésztett tőkehal fejet, irritáltam fordultam el tőle.

\- Kösz nem, edd csak meg újra. Valahogy nem vágyom arra, ami egyszer már megfordult a gyomrodban.

Nyüszítve jött közelebb, de én sértődötten fordultam el tőle. Hogy találok ebben a hóban kaját, főleg úgy, hogy még repülni sem tudunk? Hihetetlen, hogy amikor már egy percre azt hiszi az ember, hogy a dolgok kezdenek egész jól alakulni, mindig jön valami és ennyi.

\- Legközelebb azért remélem rám is gondolsz, te bélpoklos szárnyas gőte.

Morcosan kezdtem járkálni a barlangban. Kíváncsian néztem körbe és vettem észre egy szűkebb járatot. Visszalépve a tűzhöz fogtam egy ágat és fáklyaként használva indultam vissza a járathoz. Fogatlan aggódva nyüszített felém.

\- Nyugi, Fogatlan. Csak kicsit körbenézek ebben a járatban. – indultam előre, miközben hallottam, hogy sietősen felpattant és rohant utánam. - Egyébként is kalandozni indultunk, nem? Itt az ideje kalandozni. – kiáltottam, miközben a járat falához értem. Kíváncsian tapogatóztam.

\- Ez érdekes. Ahogy megyünk beljebb, egyre vizesebb a fal. Legalább szomjan nem fogunk halniiii… - kiáltottam a végét és dobtam el a fáklyát.

Valami szűk és vizes járaton csúsztam lefelé. A kezeimmel próbáltam megkapaszkodni a falba, de a víz miatt túlságosan csúszós volt. Rémülten kiáltottam a sötétben. Egyre gyorsabb voltam. Hirtelen fény támadt előttem, én pedig jéghideg vízben landoltam még mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam volna. A felszínre úszva kiköptem a lenyelt vizet, majd remegve úsztam a sziklás partra. Elfeküdtem, majd lehunytam a szememet. Szép kis helyzetbe kerültem már megint.

Egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében nyitottam ki a szememet és néztem a plafonra. Érdekes. Mintha világító pontok lennének ott. Kék, világító pontok. Hogy juthat le ilyen mélyre fény? Bár, ez azt jelentheti, hogy ki tudok innét jutni, nem? Éljen, szerencse a szerencsétlenségben.

Dideregve álltam fel és néztem jobban körbe, mikor újra a plafonon levő fényekre néztem. Csak hallucinálok, vagy tényleg mozognak? Hirtelen az egyik fénypont elkezdett közeledni. Ijedten hátráltam, egészen a jéghideg vízig. A fény nem állt meg, egyre közeledett, és ahogy közeledett, kíváncsian fordítottam oldalra a fejemet. Várjunk csak. Ez nem is sima fénypont. Ez egy…

\- Sárkány? Világító sárkány? – kérdeztem, mikor elém ért. Nem volt sokkal nagyobb, mint a mutatóujjam és gyönyörű, világoskék fényben pompázott. Párszor körberepült engem, mire elmosolyodtam.

\- Hé, apróság. Hát te ki vagy? – kérdeztem, mire csilingelő hangon csiripelni kezdett. Nevetve nyúltam feléje, ez azonban nem tetszett neki. Azonnal hátrébb repült. Egyből visszahúztam a kezemet. – Oké, bocsi. Ha nem szeretnéd, nem érek hozzád. Mit gondolsz, tudnál nekem segíteni? – kérdeztem, mire kíváncsian jött újra közelebb és kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét.

\- Véletlenül kerültem ide. Fent egy barlangban voltam. Beszakadt alattam a föld és abból a járatból estem ebbe a vízbe. Szeretnék visszajutni a felszínre, mert nagyon fázok és a barátom is aggódik miattam. Van errefele valami kijárat? – kérdeztem, mire izgatottan csiripelni kezdett és hirtelen elrepült valamerre. Kíváncsian néztem utána és ahogy megfordult és a fejével biccentett nekem, elmosolyodtam. Segíteni fog nekem!

\- Köszönöm! – futottam utána, majd egy járatba vezetett. Elég sötét lett, még úgy is, hogy ő itt volt velem. Felsóhajtottam, majd úgy döntöttem, talán jobb szóval tartani az apróságot. Még a végén úgy dönt, többé nem vagyok olyan érdekes és magamra hagy a nagy sötétben.

\- Amúgy engem Hablatynak hívnak. Berken élek. Vagyis éltem… Most a legjobb barátommal, Fogatlannal kalandozunk a nagyvilágban. Ő egy éjfúria. Hihetetlenül bélpoklos és néha kissé idegesítő, de a legjobb barátom. Nem tudom mihez kezdenék nélküle. – suttogtam a végét dideregve. A kis sárkány kíváncsian nézett rám, miközben mutatta az utat. Hirtelen elmosolyodtam.

\- És veled mi a helyzet? Van neved? – érdeklődtem, mire megrázta a fejét. – Nincs? Úgy néz ki a sárkányoknak nincs nevük… Mit szólnál hozzá, ha adnék egyet? Mit szólnál a… Kékszárnyhoz? Olyan gyönyörűen világítanak a szárnyaid. – vidáman csipogni kezdett.

Mosolyogva néztem, ahogy vidáman pörgött párat a levegőben, miközben a járat hirtelen kiszélesedett. Innét több járat is nyílt előttünk, az egyik végéből azonban fény szűrődött. Felnevettem.

\- Ejha. Ez nem is tartott olyan sokáig. Köszönöm, apróság. Sietek, Fogatlan már nagyon aggódhat. – iramodtam meg, Kékszárny azonban elém reppent és csipogva megingatta a fejét. Kíváncsian néztem rá, ő pedig visszarepült és egy másik járatba ment. Egy pillanatra még a kijárat felé néztem, majd a fejemet vakarva követtem a kis világító sárkányt. Vajon mit akarhat mutatni?


	5. Kékszárny és a sárkány kristály

**5 – Kékszárny és a sárkány kristály**

* * *

Csendben követtem a mini sárkányt, azonban ahogy egyre szűkült a járat, kezdtem kissé aggódni. Merre megyünk és miért? Már térdre ereszkedve másztam, mikor ironikusan felnevettem magamon. Életemben először mázli, hogy nem vagyok olyan testes, mint a többiek a szigeten. Nem nagyon tudnám ide követni ezt az apró sárkányt. Bár, ha továbbra is így szűkül a járat, akkor én sem jutok sokkal tovább.

Fintorogva húztam lejjebb a fejemet, és ahogy előre néztem, végre nagyobb fényt pillantottam meg. A kis sárkány eltűnt, én pedig átpasszírozva magamat a legszűkebb részén, egy nagyobb térben találtam magamat.

A plafonon hasonló kis sárkányok voltak, ők azonban hol arany, hol ezüstös színben világítottak. A falak valami kristályszerű anyagból voltak, ezzel pedig teljesen bevilágítódott a hely. Ámulva nézelődtem, mikor Kékszárny az arcom elé repült és csipogva mutatta, hogy kövessem.

A szűk bejárattal szemben szállt le egy nagyobb köre. Ahogy odaértem, elkezdte tolni, az apró méretével azonban esélye sem volt rá, hogy megmozdítsa.

\- Értem, azt szeretted volna, hogy segítsek eltolni a követ, mert te megmutattad a kijáratot, igaz? Na, várj csak. Ez még talán nekem is kemény meló lesz. – dőltem neki és adtam bele minden erőmet, hogy elmozdítsam. Amint ez sikerült, észrevettem, hogy a kő egy apró lyukat rejt a földben. A kis sárkány vidáman csipogott valamit, majd berepült a lyukba. Letérdeltem a kő mellé és csak vártam. Arra esély sincs, hogy én oda beférjek.

A kis sárkány percekig lent volt, majd hirtelen kirepült, mancsai között pedig volt valami. Érdeklődve hajoltam előre, mire csipogva a kezemre mutatott. Először a tenyeremre néztem, majd óvatosan kinyújtottam feléje. Gyorsan a tenyerembe dobta, majd visszarepült a kő tetejére. Kíváncsian nézegettem az apró, világoskék, csillogó követ.

_:: Tartsd magadnál, kisember. Még a hasznodra válhat. ::_ \- hallottam egy csilingelő hangot, mire kérdőn néztem körbe. Sárkányokon kívül nem láttam más embert erre.

\- Ki az? – kérdeztem, miközben lassan felálltam.

_:: Én, Kékszárny. Meglepődtél, mi? ::_ \- nevetett a hang, én pedig a sárkányra néztem. Létezik, hogy beszélt hozzám? De hogyan? Vagy csak megbolondultam? Az apróság újra felnevetett.

_:: Ne vágj ilyen képet, kérlek. Nem őrültél meg. Ez egy ajándék, tőlem. ::_ \- bólintott vidáman a kis sárkány. Én értetlenül néztem rá.

\- Egy ajándék? Nekem? De miért? Én nem segítettem neked semmiben.

_:: Megérdemled. Nem sokan mondanak legjobb barátjuknak egy sárkányt. A legtöbb ember kérdés nélkül megölne minket. Te más vagy, Hablaty. ::_

\- Ejha. Köszönöm. Mi ez a kő? Csak téged, vagy minden sárkányt értek?

:: Egy varázs kristályt tartasz a kezeid közt, kisember. Pár nagyon bölcs sárkány csinálta egy rendkívül különleges embernek. Én neked szeretném adni. A másik kérdésedre felelve, igen, minden sárkányt értesz majd, amíg nálad van ez a kristály. :: - bólintott komolyan.

\- Ez… Varázslatos. És kicsit ijesztő is. Bocs. – motyogtam zavaromban a tarkómat vakarva, mire elnevette magát.

:: Ti emberek nem szoktatok a varázslathoz. Sokkal több van a világunkban, mint azt ti valaha is hinnétek. :: - repült a járat fele, amerről érkeztünk. Én sietve követtem.

\- Értem… Tényleg nekem akarod adni? Nem maradhatok, a barátommal tovább kell utaznunk.

:: Tudom. Nem kell maradnod. Csak beszélni szerettem volna egy újabb Hablattyal. Amúgy meg, az utazásod alatt jól fog jönni. A barátoddal, az éjfúriával is könnyebben megértitek majd egymást, nem? :: - kérdezte vidáman, mire bólintottam.

\- Ez igaz. Köszönöm. – nyúltam felé, hogy megsimogassam, ő azonban távolabb repült. Azonnal visszahúztam a kezemet.

:: Sajnálom, Hablaty, de ezt nem szabad. A te érdekedben. A bőrömön olyan anyagok vannak, amik rátok, emberekre nézve mérgezőek. Nem szeretném, ha bajod esne miattam. :: - felelte szomorú mosollyal az arcán, mire meglepődve bólintottam.

\- Ejha. Ezt nem tudtam. Te milyen sárkány vagy egyébként? Nem rémlesz a sárkányok könyvéből. – érdeklődtem kíváncsian, mire nevetve reppent a járatba.

:: Azt meghiszem. Egyedül az én kedves Hablatyom könyvében találkozhattál volna velem. Nem sok ember látott még minket. Tudod, nem vagytok gyakori látogatók a sötét, földalatti járatokban. :: - nevetett, én pedig összehúzva magamat újra bemásztam a szűk járatba, hogy tovább követhessem.

\- Én is véletlenül kerültem ide. Beszakadt a föld a lábam alatt és… Várj csak! Milyen Hablatyról beszélsz? – kérdeztem döbbenten, mire megfordult és halk dorombolásba kezdett.

:: Az elődödről. Hosszú évek teltek már el a halála óta. A barátunk volt. ::

\- Második Hablaty? Berkről? Ez érdekes. Apám sosem mesélt róla, főleg nem arról, hogy jóban volt a sárkányokkal. – gondolkoztam, mire Kékszárny megingatta a fejét.

:: Nem… Hogy beszéltek volna róla? Ő… Nem sokan szerették a bizonyos dolgokhoz való hozzáállását. Ilyen volt a sárkányokkal való barátkozás is. Az elődöd jóval okosabb és bölcsebb volt, mint sok társa. Bármibe kezdett, útját siker koronázta. Sok időt töltött velünk, tanult tőlünk… Még a nyelvünkön is megtanult! Az a kristály csak az elején kellett. :: - felelte büszkén, én pedig csodálkozva pislogtam. Még soha, senkit sem hallottam ilyen szenvedéllyel és szeretettel beszélni valakiről.

\- Aha… És… Neki volt egy sárkánykönyve? – érdeklődtem tovább.

:: Volt. Szeretett minket tanulmányozni. Hosszú órákat töltöttünk azzal, hogy rajzolgatott minket és kérdezgetett a képességeinkről. ::

\- Gondolom nem tudod hol lehet most ez a könyv, vagy igen? – érdeklődtem, miközben a járatban már újra felállhattam a lábaimra. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt, nem rajongok a szűk helyekért.

:: Nem tudom. Sokat utazott délre, úgy tudom volt valami szállása is az egyik ottani szigeten. Berkre nem hozta magával, félt, hogy azok, akik nem hittek az emberek és sárkányok közti együttműködésben, ellenünk használnák fel a tudást. Az utolsó leheletéig a békéért küzdött, amit az olyan szörnyek, mint az apád, tönkretettek. :: - hunyta le a szemét, mire csendesen bólintottam és a barlang falát fixíroztam. Ugyan konkrétan nem az apám felelős azért, hogy nem jött össze anno a béke a sárkányokkal, Kékszárny azonban a hanglejtésével sikeresen bűntudatot ébresztett bennem.

Hirtelen Kékszárny megállt előttem a repüléssel, majd fejével a kijárat felé biccentett.

:: Arra menj, csak egyenesen. A járat, amiből közénk pottyanhattál az elhagyatott medve barlang lehetett. Hamar meg fogod találni a barátodat. :: - mosolygott rám, mire hálásan bólintottam.

\- Ha megtaláltam, nem bánod, ha visszajövünk? Szívesen beszélgetnék még veled.

:: Öröm lenne hosszabban beszélgetni veled, kisember. Kevés a hozzád hasonló jószívű ember, kérésedre azonban sajnos nemmel kell felelnem. A vártnál hamarabb köszöntött be a hó és már érzem a testemen, hogy fárad. A mi fajtánk amint hidegebbre fordul az idő, téli álomba merül. Félek, mire visszatérnétek a barátoddal, én már rég mélyen durmolnék. :: - nézett a kint dúló hóviharra.

\- Oh, ezt nagyon sajnálom… - szomorúan lehajtottam a fejemet. Kékszárny halkan dorombolni kezdett.

:: Nektek is jobb továbbállnotok. Az emberek nem bírják olyan jól a hideget, mint az éjfúriák. Menjetek délre. Ott meleg van és élelemből sincs hiány. Amint jobbra fordul az idő és épp erre jártok, kérlek, látogassatok meg. ::

\- Mindenképp, Kékszárny. Kellemes pihenést a télre és köszönöm ezt a kristályt. Vigyázni fogok rá. – hajtottam fejet előtte hálásan. Ő halkan felnevetett.

:: Tudom, hogy vigyázni fogsz rá. Szerencsés utat. Üdvözlöm a barátodat. :: - bólintott, majd sietve eltűnt a szemeim elől.

Én percekig még álltam ott, kezemben a kristállyal, majd a kijárat felé pillantottam. Meg kell keresnem Fogatlant. Szegény már biztos halálra aggódja magát. Ehhez viszont ki kell mennem a tomboló hóviharba, vizes ruhákban. Dideregve indultam a kijárat fele, majd álltam ott meg. A kristályt fogtam és óvatosan belecsúsztattam a csizmámba. Féltem, ha a kezemben marad és nagyon lehűlök, még a végén elveszteném.

Egy utolsót sóhajtva szorosabban összefogtam magamon a mellényemet, majd nekiindultam a korábbi barlangunk megkeresésének. Kékszárny szerint csak egyenesen. Hát hajrá.

* * *

Mindeközben Berken sem állt meg az élet. A vikingek sietve készítették fel házaikat a közelgő hóviharra. Bélhangos, a falu kovácsa, hogy segítsen a falu főnökén, aki egyben régi cimborája, utasította a sárkány-kiképzésen megjelent gyerekeket, hogy segítsenek ott, ahol tudnak. Sok még a teendő. Tüzelőfát kell vágni, a háziállatokat a csűrbe kell hajtani és az ablakokat is be kell szegelni a biztonság kedvéért.

Miután látta, hogy mindenki boldogul a kiosztott parancsokkal, a kovács a Haddock ház felé indult. A gyűlés óta nem látta Pléhpofát, ez pedig kezdte kissé aggasztani. Ha van valaki a faluban, aki reggeltől estig a falusiak gondjaival törődik, az nem más, mint Pléhpofa. Ezért is ő a főnök. Nem szokása bezárkózni a házába.

Az ajtóhoz érve kétszer kopogott, majd benyitott. Barátja a tűzhely előtt ült és csak csendben bámulta a pattogó lángokat. Bélhangos megköszörülte a torkát és belépett.

\- A falu többnyire készen áll a hóviharra. A gyerekek elég fát vágtak a következő napokra. Halvér segített Csendes Svennek időben beterelni a csűrbe a jószágokat is. Odinnak hála, idén nem kell fagyott tejet nyalogatnunk. Még mindig rémálmaim vannak tavalyról. – fintorgott a kovács, Pléhpofa azonban meg sem moccant. Bélhangos sóhajtott, de folytatta a beszámolót a faluról.

\- Penész persze jött a szokásos napi panaszával. Javaslom, ha ismét az Olaf hóviharhoz hasonló mennyiség jön, ezúttal ne ássuk ki a vénembert.

\- Hogy tehetett velem ilyet? Hogy nem vettem észre? Pont olyan vak voltam, mint mikor… - motyogta maga elé a főnök, arcát pedig a kezei közé temette.

\- Hablaty mindig is más volt, Pléhpofa. Akárcsak ő. Ezt te is jól tudod. Nem azt mondom, hogy igaza van a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban, de talán érdemes lenne kicsit mélyebben megvizsgálni a dolgokat, mielőtt ítélkezünk.

\- Mielőtt ítélkezünk? BÉLHANGOS! Összeállt azokkal a bestiákkal! Elárult minket! – fordult Pléhpofa mérgesen a kovács felé.

\- Elmenekült. Olvastad a levelet, azt írta, hogy a sárkányok nem olyanok, amilyeneknek hisszük őket. Az a fiú okos. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tapasztalatból írta.

\- Azt hittem a barátom vagy! Mellettem kéne állnod! – felelte ingerülten Pléhpofa, Bélhangos azonban nyugodtan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Nem, cimbora. Épp ezért kell megmondanom, ha szerintem tévedsz.

\- Tévedek?

\- Igen. Hablaty a fiad. Bármit is tett, az marad. Arra kérlek, ha visszatér… HA visszatér… legalább hallgasd meg.

Pléhpofa azon volt, hogy mondjon valamit, mikor az ajtó kivágódott. Morgópóc állt ott, lihegve.

\- Pléhpofa! Gyere! Kübli és Pozdorja bunkósbottal verik egymást a főtér kellős közepén! Szükség van rád!

A főnök felsóhajtott, még egy utolsó pillantást váltott régi cimborájával, majd fejét rázva sietett a főtérre. Bélhangos csak nézett utána és remélte, hogy még időben sikerül észhez térítenie a világ legmakacsabb vikingjét. A falu, Hablaty, de legfőképp Pléhpofa érdekében.

* * *

Attól tartok, ebben a hóviharban nehezebb tartani az irányt, mint azt korábban hittem. Fogaimat összeszorítva és fejemet lehajtva próbáltam haladni, de a tempó nagyon lassú volt. A hó már a csizmám pereméig ért, így szörnyen fárasztó volt lépkedni benne. Kezdtem teljesen elveszíteni a tér és idő érzékemet. Nem láttam mást csak havat és havat és havat. Minden fehér volt. És hideg.

Kezdtem egyre kisebb lépteket venni, az erőm pedig egyre fogyott. Dideregve ültem le egy nagyobb szikla mellett. Pihenek egy kicsit. Csak egy kicsit. Utána megyek tovább. Megtalálom a barlangot és a tűz mellett felmelegszek. Csak… pár perc kell.

Ahogy a körülöttem dúló hóviharba meredtem, felrémlett Bélhangos egyik figyelmeztetése még egy korábbi troll vadászatunkról.

_Hablaty, ne feledd. Ha hóviharba kerülsz, első dolog, amit teszel, hogy fedezéket találsz és tüzet gyújtasz. Nem aludhatsz el, bármilyen fáradt is vagy. Ha elalszol, halálra fagysz._

Bármennyire is próbáltam eleget tenni ennek a figyelmeztetésnek, nem volt elég energiám, hogy felálljak. Amennyire csak tudtam összekuporodtam.

\- Segítség. Valaki… bárki… kérlek… - mormoltam, remélve, hogy meghallja valaki, erre azonban úgy tűnt, esély sincs.

Az ezt követő idő eléggé összefolyt a fejemben. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy a szikla tövében feküdtem és mikor felnéztem, a távolból egy éjfúria alakja rajzolódott ki. Bolond mosollyal az arcomon néztem, ahogy közeledik. Milyen furcsa. Fehér éjfúriák is léteznek? Szemünk pár pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd lassan minden elsötétült.

* * *

Mély álmomból arra keltem, hogy valaki óvatosan az arcomat bökdösi. Erőtlenül nyitottam ki a szemeimet. Tekintetem egy ismerős zöld szempárral találkozott. Halványan elmosolyodtam, majd újra lehunytam a szemeimet. Ha ő itt van, még nyugodtan aludhatok pár órát.

**_\- Ne! Hablaty! Kelj fel! Ne aludj vissza, kérlek._** \- könyörgött egy mély hang elkeseredetten. Dideregve sóhajtottam.

\- Csak még pár órát, Fogatlan… Annyira fáradt vagyok… - suttogtam, ezzel pedig úgy tűnt, abbahagyta a böködésemet.

:: Ne engedd neki. Majdnem halálra fagyott. Fel kell kelnie. Meg kell nézni, minden rendben van-e vele. Talán ennie sem ártana. :: - hallottam egy másik hangot.

**_\- Oké, próbálom felkelteni. Ő is mindig olyan makacs tud lenni…_** \- morogta az éjfúria bosszúsan. – **_Hablaty. Kelj fel. Ez nem vicc. Később aludhatsz._**

Fintorogva fordultam az oldalamra és próbáltam nem törődni a kéréssel. Annyira álmos voltam.

**_\- Jó. Ha szép szóval nem megy, keményebb eszközökhöz kell folyamodnom… _**\- mondta Fogatlan, majd pár pillanat múlva megéreztem a nyelvét a hajamban. Fintorogva toltam el a fejét és még kissé kábán ugyan, de felültem. Undorodva töröltem le a hajamból az arcomba folyó sárkánynyálat.

Fogatlan mosolyogva nézett rám. Én pislogtam még párat, majd ahogy jobban körbenéztem, döbbenten vettem észre, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül. Fogatlan mögött nem sokkal egy fehér éjfúria ücsörgött és a kék szemeivel kíváncsian fürkészett engem. Ő volt az, akit a hóviharban láttam, mielőtt elaludtam. Ezek szerint nem csak képzelődtem.

:: Jó reggelt, kisember. Már sokkal jobban festesz, mint pár órája, mikor rád találtam. :: - hajtotta közelebb a fejét és szagolgatott meg.

**_\- Ne fáradj. Sajnos nem ért minket._** – sóhajtotta legjobb barátom, majd elkezdett ő is végigszaglászni.

\- Értelek titeket és ne aggódj, semmi bajom. – mosolyogva vakargattam meg a fejét.

**_\- Értesz minket? Mire gondolsz? Most érted, amit mondok? _**– kérdezte Fogatlan, mire bólintottam, majd a csizmámba nyúltam.

\- Ezt egy kis sárkány adta. Azt mondta, ezzel megértelek titeket.

Óvatosan elővettem a kristályt, amit Kékszárny adott és vidáman feléjük mutattam. Ahogy megcsillant a kristály a mellettünk égő tűz fényében, Fogatlan és a fehér éjfúria tágra nyílt szemekkel nézték. Már azon voltam, hogy megkérdezzem, mi a baj, mikor mindketten meghajoltak a kristály előtt. Értetlenül néztem őket, majd a kristályt.

:: Ó magasságos Holdsárkány… Ha én ezt elmondom a csapatomban… :: suttogta a fehér éjfúria.

**_\- Nekem mondod? Ő az én lovasom! Én… ezt… el sem hiszem! Akkor én vagyok a legendás éjfúria?_** – kérdezte derűsen Fogatlan a fehérre pillantva.

\- Ti meg miről beszéltek? Beavatnátok? – raktam vissza a csizmámba a kristályt.

:: Óóó, majd én elmesélem! Imádok történeteket mesélni! :: - lelkesedett a fehér.

\- Várj! Kíváncsi vagyok a történetre, de… előbb megtudhatom, hogy ki vagy? Még sosem láttam fehér éjfúriát. Igaz… feketét is csak egyet. – vigyorogtam Fogatlanra, aki szemét forgatva lefeküdt mögém. Kényelmesen nekidőltem.

:: Nem éjfúria vagyok, apróság, hanem hófúria. Hasonlóak vagyunk, mint a barátod, csak sokkal jobban bírjuk a hideget. Messze, lent, délen élünk. Csak a párzási időszak miatt látogattunk el ezekre az északi szigetekre. Tudod, a fiókák még nem bírják olyan jól a hideget. :: - válaszolt mosolyogva, én pedig bólintottam.

\- Ez nagyon érdekes. És van neved?

**_\- A sárkányoknak nincs nevük, Hablaty._** – felelte Fogatlan, miközben a hajamat szagolgatta.

:: Ha szeretnéd, adhatsz nekem egyet. A legendás sárkány fiútól megtiszteltetés lenne nevet kapni. :: - hajtott fejet előttem, mire zavartan pislogtam.

\- Rendben… Hogy tetszik az Ezüstmancs? A lábaid innen úgy tűnik, mintha ezüstösen csillognának. – döntöttem oldalra a fejemet, mire dorombolva felemelte az egyik mellső mancsát.

:: Nagyon tetszik ez a név, mélyen tisztelt sárkány fiú. ::

\- Ne hívj így, kérlek. Hablaty vagyok. Nyugodtan viselkedhetsz normálisan körülöttem.

:: Ha ezt szeretnéd. :: - kezdte el nyalogatni a mancsát. Ekkor hirtelen megkordult a gyomrom. Zavartan értem a hasamhoz, mire Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs is elkezdtek nevetni. Kínosan én is csatlakoztam hozzájuk.

**_\- Azt hiszem a történet előtt szereznünk kéne neked valamit enni._** – vigyorgott Fogatlan, mire játékosan meglöktem az oldalát.

\- Ha nem etted volna meg a halamat, akkor most nem lennék éhes.

**_\- Megéheztem a hosszú repülésben és az úszásban, a hal pedig olyan hívogató volt. _**– nyüszítette, mire fejemet ingatva vakargattam meg a füle mögött. Azonnal boldog dorombolásba váltott.

:: Én nemrég vadásztam. Várj egy pillanatot… :: - dorombolta Ezüstmancs, majd elkezdte felöklendezni. Sóhajtva néztem, ahogy a lábam mellé rakta a félig már megemésztett halat.

\- Mi ez a „már megevett ételt adok az éhezőnek" szokás nálatok, sárkányoknál?

**_\- Ti emberek nem csináljátok? Hogy etetitek akkor a fiókákat?_** – értetlenkedett Fogatlan.

\- Ezt szerintem kicsit bonyolult elmagyarázni nektek, sárkányoknak. Mi nem halat eszünk, miután megszületünk, hanem tejet. Mi…

:: Persze, az emberek mégsem sárkányok. Ti olyanok vagytok fiókaként, mint az apró szarvasok. ::

\- Hát, azt hiszem fogalmazhatunk így is. – vakartam meg a fejemet.

:: Akkor nem kéred a halat? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs, mire megráztam a fejemet.

\- Azért köszönöm, hogy megkínáltál vele.

:: Nincs mit. :: - mosolygott, majd előre hajolt és újra megette.

**_\- A vihar elült. Kimehetnék vadászni neked valamire._** – nézelődött kifele Fogatlan, mire megingattam a fejemet.

\- Bármikor visszajöhet a vihar, egyedül pedig nem tudsz repülni. Kibírom. – mosolyogtam rá, Ezüstmancs azonban felállt.

:: Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a legendás sárkány fiú éhezzen. Elmegyek, hozok neked halat. Hamar megjárom. Addig ne meséld el neki a történetet. Én szeretném. :: - mosolygott a fehér fúria, majd a kijárat felé fordult és elhagyta a barlangot. Fogatlan közben az ölembe hajtotta a fejét.

**_\- Addig elmesélhetnéd, hogy mi történt veled, honnét szerezted azt a kristályt. Amikor beszakadt alattad a föld és eltűntél… nagyon megijedtem. Azt hittem, örökre elveszítettelek._**

\- Ilyen könnyedén nem szabadulsz tőlem. – kezdtem simogatni a fejét, mire megforgatta a szemeit.

**_\- Nem is akarok, bolond. De gyerünk, mesélj._**

\- Oké, de hosszú történet.

**_\- Nem sietünk sehova. Van időnk, amíg a hófúria szerez neked halat._**

\- Jó. Lássuk, hol is kezdjem. Nos, azt láttad, ahogy beszakadt alattam a föld, majd eltűntem. Egy csúszós járaton egyenesen egy jéghideg földalatti barlang tavába pottyantam. Próbáltam kitalálni, hogy szabadulhatnék ki onnét és ekkor találkoztam Kékszárnnyal…


	6. Az Éjfúria lovas

**6\. Az Éjfúria lovas**

* * *

A történetet részletesen elmeséltem Fogatlannak. A szűk járatot, a fénylő kis sárkányokat, a kristályt, még azt is, amit Kékszárny második Hablatyról mesélt nekem. Amint befejeztem, csak csendben ültünk egymásnak dőlve a pattogó tűz mellett. Minden annyira nyugodt volt. A kristálynak hála végre megértem, amit mond. Többé nem csak a megérzéseimre kell támaszkodnom. Tudok vele beszélgetni, együtt kitalálhatjuk, most merre menjünk és mesélhet magáról is. Végre valami igazán jó is történik ezen az utazáson.

Ahogy átgondoltam mindezt, a barlang bejárata felől szárnycsapásokra lettünk figyelmesek. Fogatlan felemelte a fejét, felkészülve arra, ha netalán hívatlan vendég érkezett volna, szerencsére azonban csak Ezüstmancs volt. Először lerázta magáról a havat, majd megindult felém és két szép nagy halat dobott a lábam mellé. Elégedetten bólintott egyet.

:: Remélem ez megfelel, Hablaty. Nem nyeltem le, csak a számban volt. Máshogy nem tudtam elhozni neked. :: magyarázta, majd kényelmesen elfeküdt velünk szemben a tűz másik oldalán.

\- Köszönöm, Ezüstmancs. Hála neked, nem halok éhen. Mindjárt meg is sütöm. – másztam oda a fakupachoz egy megfelelő ágért. Ezüstmancs kíváncsian pislogott.

:: Még sokat kell rólatok, emberekről tanulnom… Ó, nem mesélted el neki a legendát, ugye? :: - kérdezte legjobb barátomat a hófúria, pupillái pedig egy pillanatra fenyegetően összehúzódtak. Fogatlan bosszúsan fújtatott.

**_\- Nem mondtam semmit. Minek nézek ki, mindent elpletykáló rémnek? Ugyan, kérlek… Éjfúria vagyok._**

:: Jó, nyugalom! Csak kérdeztem. Készen állsz akkor a történetre, Hablaty? :: - fordult felém a hófúria izgatottan, mire csak bólintottam. :: Oké. Hol is kezdjem? ::

**_\- Talán a legelején. Ő ember. Az emberek nem ismerik a fajtáink közt elterjedt legendákat._** – hunyta le Fogatlan lustán a szemeit.

:: Hogyne. Kösz a tanácsot Éjfúria. :: - forgatta meg a szemeit Ezüstmancs. :: A legenda már réges-régi, Hablaty. Én is még kis fiókaként hallottam erről először a csapatom legidősebb tagjától. A történet akkor kezdődik, amikor az első szárny-nélküli csapat megérkezett ezekre az északi területekre. Akkoriban az általatok fúriákként elnevezett faj uralta a környéket. Több ezren éltünk itt, mind a hat fajtánkból. :: - dorombolta Ezüstmancs.

\- Hat fajta? Akkor nem csak Éjfúriák és Hófúriák vannak?

:: Még szép, hogy nem csak Éjfúriák és Hófúriák vannak! ::

**_\- Hablaty, a hal kezd fekete lenni._** – lökte meg a kezemet Fogatlan, mire egyből kirántottam a botot a tűzből, a végével azonban véletlenül orrba vágtam Fogatlant.

**_\- HÉ!_** – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan, mire ijedten fordultam felé és dobtam le magam mellé a halat.

\- Pajti! Jaj, annyira sajnálom! Véletlen volt, esküszöm!

**_\- Ezért jobb, ha nem csinál semmit a sárkány._** – dörzsölte bosszúsan az orrát. Ezüstmancs jókat kacagott rajtunk.

\- Véletlen volt, tényleg! Annyira figyeltem Ezüstmancsra, hogy teljesen megleptél azzal, hogy hozzáértél a kezemhez. Nem akartam odaégetni a halat. Sajnálom. – húztam el a számat, mire megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Emberek…_**

Még pár percig Fogatlan arcát fürkésztem, majd aprót bólintva néztem újra a hófúriára.

**_\- És a halad? Ne mondd, hogy a semmiért kaptam ilyen orrba vágást!_** – méltatlankodott legjobb barátom, amin halványan elmosolyodtam.

Felvettem a kezeim közé a halat, majd párszor megfújtam. Kissé ugyan megszenesedett, de még pont tűrhető szinten. Otthon ettem már rosszabbat is. Hálásan tettem kezemet az éjfúria orrára és kezdtem el simogatni.

\- Kösz, pajti. Szóval… hat fajtátok van? – fordultam vissza Ezüstmancshoz.

:: Pontosan. Hófúriák, Óceánfúriák, Lángfúriák, Barlangfúriák, Füstfúriák és az Éjfúriák. ::

**_\- Természetesen mi, Éjfúriák vagyunk a leggyorsabb, legokosabb és legerősebbek mind közül._** – emelte fel büszkén a fejét Fogatlan, erre pedig Ezüstmancs megforgatta a szemeit.

:: És egyben a legegoistábbak is… :: - suttogta nekem, amin felnevettem. Fogatlan fapofával nézett rá, mielőtt azonban kitörhetett volna az újabb szócsata, közbeléptem.

\- Ott tartottál, hogy több ezren éltetek itt, mikor megérkeztek a vikingek. Mi történt aztán? Köze van ahhoz, amiért most harcban állunk egymással?

:: Hát… :: - nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra, aki elgondolkodva rántotta meg a szárnyát.

**_\- Részben. De az egész egy óriási félreértésen alapult._**

\- Félreértésen? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

::A vezéretek, akit mi Bölcs Vörös-szakállnak hívtunk, megkereste a párjával az éjfúriák vezérét. A béke jeléül élelmet hozott nekünk és ígérte, hogy nem keresztezik az utunkat. Csak egy apró szigetet szerettek volna, erdőkkel, hogy megépíthessék a fészkeiket és a vízen futó szerkezeteiket. ::

**_\- A te otthonod volt az a sziget._** – tette hozzá Fogatlan, mire döbbenten pislogtam. A vezérünk, Bölcs Vörös-szakáll? Ezek szerint Első Erikről, Berk alapítójáról beszélhetnek. Emlékszem rá, a Nagyteremben láttam róla festményt. Megtermett, izmos férfi volt, vörös szakállal. Az ő uralkodása alatt készült a még ma is a Nagytermet díszítő aranysárkány, melynek testét egy kard szúrja át. A faluban szokás, ha valaki megöli az első sárkányát, hálából letérdel alatta, véres fegyverét pedig lehajtott fejjel felé tartja. Érdekes, hogy erről a béke dologról sosem hallottam.

:: Elfogadtuk a békét. A választott szigeteteken egy fúriafaj sem tanyázott. Inkább csak pihenőállomásként szolgált, amit a fészkeitektől távolabb még mindig megtehettünk. ::

**_\- Mi fúriák nem keressük önszántunkból a konfliktust. Kinek jó a folytonos harc?_** – dorombolta Fogatlan, mire értetlenül pislogtam rá.

\- Mióta az eszemet tudom, te mindig ott voltál a portyákon.

**_\- A portyák egy másik történet._** – kapta fel a fejét morogva, majd a kijárat fele nézett. – **_Mint mondtam… önszántunkból nem keressük. De te ezt nem érted._** – tette le újra a fejét sóhajtva.

\- Akkor magyarázd el. Sajnálom, a falumban csak azt tanítják a sárkányokról, hogy rendkívül veszélyesek vagytok és irtandóak. Annyit látunk, hogy jöttök, megtámadjátok a falunkat, elviszitek az élelmünket, mi pedig az éhenhalás szélére kerülünk.

**_\- Mindennek megvan az oka. _**– felelte feszülten, pupillái pedig összeszűkültek egy pillanatra. – **_Térjünk vissza a legendához._**

\- De… - kezdtem volna, Fogatlan morgása miatt azonban inkább hagytam a témát. Előbb-utóbb úgyis kiszedem belőle, hogy miért az a sok portya. Ezüstmancsra néztem, majd bólintottam egy aprót.

:: Szóval, hol is tartottam? Ó, igen! Béke volt. Mindenki élte a maga életét, egészen addig, míg egy apró fiókátok az erdőbe nem tévedt. Az erdő egyedül még egy sárkányfiókának is veszélyes, nemhogy egy emberfiókának, aki még tüzet sem tud fújni, hogy elijessze a vadállatokat. Vadkanok találtak rá az apróságra és ha nem lép közbe az éjfúriák vezérének fia, talán csak a holttestére találtak volna az emberek. ::

**_\- A fiókának segítségre volt szüksége. Korábban még egy fúria sem járt az emberfészek közelében. Ez egy ki nem mondott megegyezés volt._**

:: Az éjfúria a szájába vette a sebesült fiókát és úgy vitte a földön a fészketekig. A fióka végig remegett, félt attól, ha repül vele, még jobban megijeszti. Az embereknek nincs szárnyuk, aminek pedig nincs szárnya, földön a helye. ::

**_\- Már esteledett, mire odaért a fészekhez. Az emberek égő botokkal járták a közeli erdőt és keresték a fiókát._**

:: Egy ilyen csoportba botlott az éjfúria. Amikor meglátták az emberek a sebesült fiókát a szájában… Azt hitték, hogy ő tette ezt vele. Mérgesek lettek. ::

**_\- Előkapták a fegyvereiket és azokkal kezdték üldözni a fúriát. A fúria nem akart harcba bonyolódni. Minél tovább foglalkoznak vele, annál kevesebbet a fiókával. Futott, hogy egy olyan részt találjon, ahol végre fel tud szállni._**

:: Az emberek azonban hálót dobtak rá és visszavitték a fészkükhöz őt is. Napokig éheztették, szomjaztatták… Kegyetlenül bántak vele. Az éjfúriák vezére érte ment egy kisebb csapattal. Csak azért nem torkollt az egész történet vérfürdőbe, mert a sérült fióka odafutott a lekötözött fúriához. ::

**_\- Elmondta, hogy megmentette a vadkanoktól és hogy el kell engedniük… akkor azonban már késő volt a nézeteltérések teljes eltörléséhez. Hálóval, kötelekkel fogságban tartani egy éjfúriát a legnagyobb sértés. Főleg úgy, hogy az az éjfúria segített az embereken._** – morogta Fogatlan, én pedig nyeltem egyet.

:: Az éjfúriák vezére végül harc nélkül hagyta el a fészketeket. A fia a sérült fiókával meggyőzte róla, hogy ne bántsa az embereket, hiszen csak egy csúnya félreértésről volt szó és nem fordul többet elő. A vezér nehezen belement, kockáztatni azonban már nem akart. Azonnal elrendelt egy találkozót a fúriák közt, hogy emberfészekhez közel soha senki se merészkedjen. Tiltva van, mert kegyetlenek vagytok és megbízhatatlanok. Azóta a mi hat fajtánk olyan rejtve él, amennyire csak lehet. Szinte még egymást sem látjuk. Én is, most látok először Éjfúriát. :: nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra.

**_\- Én is Hófúriát… _**\- rakta le a lábam mellé a fejét. Sóhajtva dobtam félre a maradék halat.

\- És honnét jött a sárkányfiú legenda? Miért veszitek, hogy én lehetek az?

**_\- Az incidens után az Éjfúriák messze repültek a szigetetektől, a vezérünk fia azonban nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a sebesült fiókát. Ez egy szövetség, tudod?_** – nyomta az orrát a tenyerembe.

:: Gyakran álmodott róla, hogy együtt repülnek a felhők fölött. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy lesz egyszer egy fióka, aki szövetséget köt egy éjfúriával. Okos lesz, tehetséges és imádni fogja a repülést. Amikor vezér lett belőle, a másik öt fúriafajta egy-egy tagjával együtt felhasználták a varázserejüket és három ilyen kristályt csináltak. Az az ember, aki hordja, képes lesz megérteni a sárkányok nyelvét. Tud velük kommunikálni, mélyebb szövetséget kialakítani. Ezzel akart a jövő sárkánylovasának segíteni. ::

**_\- Hogy elkerüljék a lehetséges félreértéseket. Az álmát gyakran elmesélte a kisebb fúriáknak. Tényleg hitte, hogy lesz egy ilyen fiú, aki megváltoztatja mind az emberek, mind pedig a fúriák jövőjét._**

:: A történetből legenda lett, nem csak a fúriák, hanem más sárkányfajták között is. ::

**_\- Mind fióka korunk óta várjuk, hogy eljöjjön az az ember… az éjfúriák gyakran játszanak, harcolnak egymással, hogy ők lesznek a legendás lovas sárkánya. És íme, itt vagyok én._** – húzta ki magát Fogatlan, én pedig bizonytalanul vakartam meg a tarkómat.

\- Jó, de ez nem jelenti, hogy én vagyok az az ember, akit a legendátok mond.

**_\- Már hogy ne jelentené?_** – csattant fel Fogatlan döbbenten.

:: Nálad van a kő! Te vagy az a lovas, sárkányfiú! :: - mondta Ezüstmancs is, én azonban megingattam a fejemet.

\- Nézzetek rám. Még igazi vikingnek sem vagyok jó, nemhogy valami legendának.

**_\- Nem a kinézet számít, Hablaty!_** – nézett rám fapofával az éjfúria barátom.

:: A sárkánylovas ismertetője az ész, tehetség és a repülés iránti imádat! ::

**_\- Az ész és tehetség megvan!_** – biccentett a mű farokszárnyra Fogatlan. – **_A repülés? Az elején ugyan kissé nehezen indult, de ma már imádja. Nem? Szeretsz repülni, Hablaty!_**

\- Ez nem jelent semmit. Ne éljétek bele magatokat. Amúgy meg, ahogy hallottam, a rokonom, második Hablaty igen nagy sárkánybarát volt. Mi van, ha ő volt az a híres „sárkányfiú".

:: Azt hiszem túl általánosan fogalmaztunk… :: - nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra, aki csak egyetértően bólintott.

**_\- Vedd akkor így… Nem sárkányfiú. Nem egyszerűen sárkány lovas. Éjfúria lovas. Korábban ilyen még nem történt. Egy éjfúria hátán sem utazott ember. Itt vagy te, a lovasomként. Te vagy az, tudom!_** – erősködött Fogatlan, mire sóhajtva adtam meg magamat. Nincs értelme vitatkozni két ilyen makacs fúriával.

\- Ha a vezéretek megtiltotta, hogy emberfalu közelébe menjetek, miért támadtad a falunkat, Fogatlan? Bosszúból, amiért el kellett hagynotok ezeket a területeket?

**_\- Ezt pont az a téma, amire még nem vagy készen, Hablaty. De csak hogy megnyugodj, nem bosszúból tettem. Nem volt más választásom._**

:: Miatta volt? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs, Fogatlan pedig bólintott egy aprót.

\- Miatta? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, választ azonban nem kaptam.

**_\- Majd egyszer elmesélem, Hablaty. De az nem most lesz._** – ásított egy hatalmasat.

:: Amúgy is ideje pihenni. Hosszú napotok volt. Nekem is vissza kéne mennem a csapatomhoz. :: - nézett Ezüstmancs a kijárat fele, én pedig csalódottan felsóhajtottam.

\- Messze vagytok tőlünk? Hányan vagytok a csapatotokban? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian.

:: A sziget túloldalán telepedtünk le és huszonhárman vagyunk. ::

**_\- Az nem túl nagy csapat._** – döntötte Fogatlan oldalra a fejét.

:: Vándorláshoz épp elég. Nem keltünk nagy feltűnést. ::

\- Miért, az éjfúriák nagyobb csapatokban vándorolnak? – néztem Fogatlanra, aki megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Mi nem vándorlunk. Szigeteken élünk. Az én csapatomban negyvennél is több fúria volt, mikor elhagytam őket._**

\- És miért hagytad el a csapatodat?

**_\- A bátyám miatt… Ez egy bonyolult és hosszú történet. Majd valamikor elmesélem_**. – ásított egy újabbat.

:: Akkor úgy néz ki én megyek is. Amúgy is álmosak vagytok. Holnap találkozunk. ::

\- KI? ÉN? Álmos? Nem-nem! Én tökéletesen megvagyok. – ásítottam fáradtan, mire Ezüstmancs felnevetett.

:: Mintha a fiókákat látnám a csapatból. Aludjatok jól. :: - állt fel, én pedig megráztam a fejemet.

\- Ne! Csak most kezdtünk beszélgetni. Még annyi kérdésem van!

**_\- Holnap is lesz nap, Hablaty. Most azonban tényleg ideje aludnod._** – emelte fel fekete szárnyát Fogatlan és takart be vele teljesen. Próbáltam kimászni alóla, ő azonban erre esélyt sem adott.

\- Visszajössz holnap, Ezüstmancs? Tudok veled is még beszélgetni?

:: Ne aggódj, sárkányfiú. Itt leszek reggel, amint felkelsz. Most viszont tényleg alvás. ::

\- Rendben. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél… Nem tudom mi lett volna velem nélküled.

**_\- Egy bajba nem keveredő jégszobor. _**– viccelődött Fogatlan, miközben a hajamat kezdte nyalogatni.

\- Ugh… Ne csináld! Úgy fogok bűzleni, mint egy hal! – tiltakoztam grimaszolva.

:: Öröm lesz rólatok mesélni a csapatban. Jó éjt Sárkányfiú. Jó éjt, Éjfúria. :: - hallottam még Ezüstmancs hangját, mire azonban kidugtam a fejemet Fogatlan szárnya alól, ő már sehol sem volt.

\- Jó éjt Ezüstszárny! – kiáltottam utána, Fogatlan pedig visszanyomott a szárnya alá. – Hé! Mióta lettél ilyen anyáskodó?

**_\- Bocs, ijesztő volt látni, hogy eltűnsz a semmibe a szemeim elől. Reggelig nem mozdulsz innen. Még a végén ránk omlasztod a barlangot is._**

\- Óh, köszönöm, épp a következő baklövésemen törtem az agyamat…

**_\- Tudtam én._** – nevetett és hajtotta le a fejét a mellső lábaira. Én próbáltam kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, de még tényleg nem éreztem alvásra késznek magamat.

\- Tudod, nem mindennap kap az ember mágikus kristályt, aminek a segítségével képes beszélni a legjobb sárkány barátjával… aki tegyük hozzá, az egyetlen barátja is az illetőnek. – kezdtem csendesen. Fogatlan sóhajtott egyet.

**_\- És az elején még te kérted, hogy pár órával többet aludhass…_**

\- Nos, akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jó beszédpartner lehetsz. – tettem a kezemet a szárnyára, mire bosszúsan fújtatott egyet. Elvigyorodtam.

**_\- Legalább ne ilyen pimaszul akarnál meggyőzni arról, hogy beszélgessünk._**

\- Ugyan, ne duzzogj te óriási szárnyas gyík. Mesélsz a többi fúriáról? Hat fajta, tényleg?

**_\- Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy egy ilyen beszólást elengedek a fülem mellett. Fúriák? Mit akarsz tudni róluk?_**

\- Mindent. Merre élnek? Hogy néznek ki?

**_\- Sokat én sem tudok róluk. Ezüstmancs is mondta, hogy rejtve élünk, alig látjuk egymást is. Korábban még csak Óceánfúriát láttam._**

\- Ők milyenek?

**_\- Kisebbek és idegesítőbbek, mint a Hófúriák._** – hunyta le a szemét.

\- És kinézetre?

**_\- Olyanok, mint a fúriák általában. Jóformán a víz alatt élnek, a szárazon pedig nem szeretnek annyira lenni. A nap nem tesz jót a bőrüknek. Ennyit tudok róluk._**

\- Érdekes. Remélem a kalandunk alatt találkozunk Óceánfúriákkal. És… a többi fúriával is.

**_\- A fajtáink rejtve élnek, Hablaty. Ne fűzz hozzá sok reményt._**

\- Miért? Ezüstmanccsal is találkoztunk, nem?

**_\- Ó, ha minden alkalommal az életedet fogják megmenteni, akkor már mindjárt valószínűbb, hogy találkozni fogunk az összes fajtával…_**

\- Ha-ha. Nagyon vicces vagy. Akkor ha nem tudsz a többi fúriáról, mesélj magadról.

**_\- Rólam?_**

\- Aha. Van valami más neved?

**_\- Más nevem?_** – kíváncsian oldalra fordította a fejét.

\- Tudod… Ahogy előttem hívtak a sárkányok.

**_\- Úgy rémlik, már említettem, hogy a sárkányoknak nincs nevük._**

\- De akkor hogy szóltok egymásnak?

**_\- Felvesszük a szemkontaktust. Úgy tudjuk, hogy épp kihez beszélünk._**

\- Jó, de ha az a sárkány, akivel beszélnél, csinál valamit és nem figyel… hogy szólsz neki? „Hé, sárkány! Neked szólok ám!"

**_\- Megérezzük, ha valaki szól nekünk. Csak nektek, embereknek kell ez a név dolog. Nálunk, sárkányoknál van egy ilyen érzés, amiből tudod, hogy valaki akar valamit. Ha megvan ez az érzés, már csak rá kell nézni. _**

\- Érzés? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, mire egy aprót bólintott. – Nem csináltok akkor zajt, vagy üvöltötök, vagy értek hozzá, hogy felkeltsétek a másik figyelmét, csak van ez az… érzés?

**_\- Igen. Ilyen egyszerű._** – hajtotta fejét mancsaira.

\- Érzés… Heh. Erről még majd mesélned kell. Érzés… Mégis hogyan lehet valakinek a figyelmét felkelteni érzéssel? Ez is biztos valami sárkány dolog… Mindegy. De nem bánod akkor, hogy Fogatlannak hívlak, ugye?

**_\- Azt hiszem már megszoktam, hogy így hívsz. Értelme ugyan nincs. Van fogam._** – nyitotta ki a száját, hogy megvillantsa a hegyes fogait. Vigyorogva vakargattam meg az álla alatt, mire bőszen dorombolni kezdett.

\- Nekem tetszik a neved. Így hívtalak először… A fogaidat vissza tudod húzni, a fogatlan mosolyodat pedig nem tudom kiverni a fejemből. Amúgy meg, legalább nem jönnek a közeledbe a trollok és a manók.

**_\- Trollok és manók? Miért jönnének a közelembe… azok?_**

\- Épp ez az, már nem jönnek! Berken a szüleink mindig azt mondják, hogy egy ocsmány név elijeszti őket.

**_\- Ha valami elijeszti azokat a lényeket, az az ostobaságotok, nem a fura neveitek lesz._**

\- Hé! Ez gonosz volt. Én sem szólom le a ti fura sárkány szokásaitokat.

**_\- Fura? Honnét veszed, hogy furák? Nem is ismered őket._**

\- Nem? Lássuk csak, nincsenek neveitek, mert ott van ez az „érzés" dolog. Aztán a halat felöklendezitek és úgy adjátok a másiknak, hogy egye meg. Sárkányfű, hempergő kismacskává változtok tőle és mi az a pont az állatok alatt, amitől összeestek?

**_\- Jó, talán van pár „szokás", ami nektek két-lábon járóknak furcsa. Most kvittek vagyunk?_**

\- Azt hiszem. Mi a terved, merre megyünk, ha meg tudom javítani a szárnyadat? – érdeklődtem, miközben közelebb csúsztam az oldalához. Olyan kellemes meleg áradt belőle, ami a kis havas kalandom után kész felüdülés.

**_\- Gondolom délre. Keresünk egy békés szigetet és mindenki boldog lesz. Viszont akkor sietned kell majd. Félek, a nagyobb telet már nem ússzuk meg, ami azt jelenti, nem tudok hosszabb távokat repülni miattad. Nem akarom, hogy a hátamra fagyj._**

\- Keresnünk kell egy várost. – sóhajtottam, mire döbbenten nézett rám.

**_\- Épp most szöktünk el egyből. Miért akarnánk egy újabb bajt keresni?_**

\- A szárnyad miatt. Talán meg tudom javítani, de hosszú távon nem fogja bírni. És… ebben a mellényben én sem.

**_\- Remek._** – felelte morcosan, erre pedig csak nagyokat pislogtam.

\- Mi, most mi a baj? Te addig elbújsz majd az erdőben, amíg én rendezem a dolgokat.

**_\- A tervedbe csak két dolgot nem szőttél bele._**

\- Micsodát?

**_\- Egy, valódi gond mágnes vagy. Bajba fogsz kerülni és kinek kell majd megmentenie? Nekem. A második pedig… az emberek miért csinálnák meg neked azt, amit kérsz? Nem is ismered őket._**

\- Lassan a testtel. Nem vagyok „gond mágnes". Figyelek majd, ígérem.

**_\- Ígéred?_**– nyitotta ki az egyik szemét.

\- Ígérem. – biccentettem mosolyogva. – Másodszor pedig…

**_\- Ígéred, különben változz nyálkás angolnává? _**– vágott közbe.

\- Fúj! – fintorogtam, de mivel a szeméből látszott, hogy várja a választ, sóhajtottam. – Ígérem, különben változzak nyálkás angolnává. Remélem most megnyugodtál.

**_\- Ó, valódi magabiztossággal tölt el ez az ígéret._**

\- Örülök. Szóval, a másodikban pedig igazad van. Nincs nálam pénz, pénz nélkül pedig nem tudom megvenni a szükséges anyagokat a szárnyadhoz.

**_\- Akkor mit fogsz csinálni?_** – kérdezte ásítva.

\- Nem tudom, de holnap kitalálok valamit.

**_\- Helyes. Most akkor aludjunk. Holnap hosszú nap áll előttünk._**

\- Igazad van, pajti. Jó éjt, Fogatlan.

Ő dorombolva közelebb húzta hozzám a szárnyát, majd lassan mindketten álomba szenderültünk.


	7. Kristály és Jegeskarom

**7\. Kristály és Jegeskarom**

* * *

_Szorosan kapaszkodva hajoltam előre a nyeregben. Fogatlan és én a tenger felett száguldottunk. Korábban ilyen gyorsan még sosem mentünk! Érzem, ahogy a szél elsüvít a fülem mellett. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd állítottam a szárnyálláson. Az éjfúria erős szárnycsapásokkal emelkedett ismét a felhők közé. Ott fent pörögtünk, forogtunk és még több izgalmas trükköt csináltunk. Nevetve hunytam le a szememet, hogy élvezzem ezt a semmihez sem hasonlítható érzést._

_Amint lassan újra kinyitottam a szememet, döbbenten néztem körbe. Sűrű köd vett körbe minket. Fogatlan repülése idegessé vált. Nagyot nyelve néztem jobban körbe, ekkor pedig mögöttünk mintha egy alak körvonala kezdett volna kirajzolódni. Hosszú percekig néztem még, majd ijedten húztam le a fejemet, ahogy egy Gronckle szállt el nem sokkal felettünk. Hirtelen több tucat sárkány jelent meg: rengeteg Gronckle, Cipzárhát, Sikló Sárkány, Szörnyennagy Rémség. Fogatlannal és velem együtt mind egy irányba repültek. Nem értettem, hogy mi történik. Kezemet lassan Fogatlan fejére raktam._

_\- Pajti, vigyél ki innen. – kértem, ő azonban lerázta fejéről a kezemet._

_Rémülten néztem őt, majd tekintetem a mellettünk repülő Sikló Sárkányra esett. Hirtelen feltűnt, hogy egy óriási halat visz. Ijedten néztem körbe: minden sárkánynál volt valami zsákmány. Halak, disznók, birkák. Mind vittek valamit, de miért és hova?_

_Az utóbbi kérdésemre hamar választ kaptam. Nem sokkal előttünk egy óriási vulkán jelent meg. A sárkányok oda repültek be. Ijedten kapaszkodtam a nyeregbe, ahogy Fogatlan átrepült a járaton. A vulkán belsejében egy hatalmas üreg volt. Mindenfele vörös köd gomolygott. A sárkányok egymás után dobálták le a semmibe a zsákmányukat, majd a kiálló sziklákra szálltak. Fogatlan is hamar landolt, én pedig értetlenül néztem körbe._

_\- Ezt nem értem. Miért dobáltok minden ételt egy nagy lyukba? – kérdeztem Fogatlant, ő azonban nem válaszolt. Miután az utolsó sárkány is leszállt, a barlang hirtelen elkezdett remegni. Félve néztem a mennyezetre, tekintetem pedig ahogy megakadt pár Szörnyennagy rémségen, döbbenten láttam, hogy ijedten húzódnak a sziklák nagyobb repedéseibe._

_Fogatlan nyüszítve lépett hátra, ekkor pedig a mélységből egy hatalmas sárkány feje emelkedett ki. A lélegzetem is megakadt egy pillanatra. Nem láttam mást, csak az óriási fejet, hatalmas állkapcsokat, melyekből a fogak szorosan egymás mellett meredtek ki, szemével pedig minket nézett. A félelemtől egyszerűen megdermedtem. Nem bírtam mozdulni, megszólalni, még csak gondolkodni sem. Fogatlan morgott valamit, én azonban képtelen voltam bármit is tenni. _

_Az óriási sárkány hirtelen összeszűkítette pupilláit és még mielőtt észbe kaphattam volna, felénk vetette magát. Fogatlan hátra ugrott, én pedig leestem a nyeregből. A szikla pereménél találtam magamat. Lenéztem az alattunk kavargó vörös ködre és lassan elkezdtem visszanyerni a tudatomat. Dermedtségemből a szikla hirtelen remegése rázott ki. Fogatlan felé néztem, aki morogva hátrált felém. Az óriási szörny felmászott a sziklán és minket szemelt ki. Pánikolva térdeltem fel, ekkor pedig alattam a szikla megadta magát, én pedig Fogatlan nevét kiáltva zuhantam a mélybe…_

* * *

\- NEEEEEE! FOGATLAN! – ültem fel és vágtam be a fejemet valami feketébe. Egyből visszadőltem fekvő pozícióba és fájdalmasan a fejemet dörzsöltem. Hirtelen eltűnt a fekete tető fölülem, arcom előtt pedig egy kíváncsi szempár jelent meg. Ahogy belenéztem abba a zöld szempárba, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam egyet. Akkor csak álom volt ez az egész?

**_\- Hablaty? Minden rendben? Mi történt?_** – kérdezte aggódva, majd egyből elkezdett szagolgatni.

\- Csak rosszat álmodtam. Semmi bajom. – toltam el a fejét és ültem fel. A kijárat felé pillantva már halvány fények szűrődtek be. Reggeledik.

**_\- Rosszat álmodtál? Mit?_**

\- Erről most nem szeretnék beszélni… Amúgy is butaság… Mármint, akkora sárkány hogy lenne, nem? Attól tartok kezd megártani a sok hal. – dörzsöltem meg a bal bokámat fájdalmasan. Olyan furcsa, égő érzés fogott el.

**_\- Egy sárkányról álmodtál?_** – kérdezte döbbenten, én pedig bólintottam, miközben elkezdtem lehúzni a bal csizmámat.

\- Bent voltunk egy nagy vulkánban, az a lény, azt hiszem sárkány pedig… csak úgy előjött és meg akart minket enni. Te hátraugrottál, én pedig leestem a nyeregből és lezuhantam abba a vörös ködös valamibe. Hátborzongató volt az egész. – rázkódtam ki, ő pedig rémült tekintettel nézett rám. Már kérdeztem volna, hogy mi a baj, hirtelen azonban felszisszentem. Valami égeti a lábamat! Gyorsan lehúztam a csizmámat, a kristály pedig pattogva esett ki belőle. Fogatlan értetlenül nézett, mire sóhajtva kúsztam a kristály után.

\- Várj, ne mondj semmit, mert így nem értem. Most mondhatoood… Áu! – dobtam el a kristályt és néztem meg a kezemet. Egy szép kis nyomot hagyott maga után. Furcsán néztem a bal bokámra, amin szintén ott volt egy sokkal csúnyább égésnyom. Fogatlan kíváncsian szagolta meg a kezemet, majd morogva nézett a kristályra.

\- Én ezt nem értem. Tegnap még semmi baj nem volt azzal a kristállyal. – másztam közelebb hozzá és fogtam a kezemet. Csak most tűnt fel, hogy az eredeti világoskék színe helyett halvány vörösen csillogott. Ez furcsa. Miért változott meg a színe? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ettől forró! De akkor most mit csináljak? Valahogy meg kell fognom. A kő nélkül nem értem a sárkányokat.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt és nyújtottam volna felé a kezemet, Fogatlan azonban hirtelen morogva lökött el a kristálytól. Értetlenül pislogtam rá a kezemet fogva, mikor a kijárat felöl szárnycsapások hallatszódtak. Ezüstmancs érkezett, két másik Hófúriával. Oh, remek, pont most nem fogom érteni őket! Szokás szerint ez az én formám.

Ezüstmancs dorombolva elém lépett, fejével pedig a két társa felé bökött. A számat elhúzva bólintottam nekik, majd kérlelőn néztem Fogatlanra.

\- Nézd, tudom, hogy csak meg akarsz védeni, de ha nem veszem fel azt a kristályt, akkor nem foglak titeket érteni. Beszélgetni szeretnék veletek! – másztam a kristály felé, ő azonban morogva ingatta meg a fejét, majd Ezüstmancsra pillantott és neki mondott valamit.

Várakozón néztem rájuk, ekkor pedig az egyik Hófúria közelebb lépett Fogatlanhoz és megnézte a kristályt. Úgy tűnt, mintha tudná az okát, hogy miért éget. Az éjfúria barátom furcsán nézett rám, majd bosszúsan állt félre. Mozdultam volna, hogy felvegyem, Ezüstmancs azonban hátulról elkapta a mellényemet és visszahúzott. Fogatlan megingatta a fejét.

\- Mi, nem épp arról győzködtek, hogy felvehetem? – kérdeztem kezeimet széttárva, mire bosszúsan megingatta a fejét. Ezüstmancs lerakott, majd fejével megbökte a vállamat és a Hófúriára mutatott, aki a kristályt vizsgálta. Az hirtelen kinyitotta a száját és fehér hófelhővel fújta le a vörösen izzó követ. Csodálkozva néztem, ahogy lassan a vörös kőből lila, majd újra halványkék lesz. A hófúria ekkor felénk bólintott, én pedig mosolyogva siettem oda a kristályhoz. Óvatosan felvettem, ekkor pedig egy pillanatra megszédültem. Zavartan ráztam meg a fejemet, majd néztem a mellettem ácsorgó Hófúriára.

:: Remélem már nem égeti a mancsodat, éjfúria lovas. :: hallottam egy mély hangot, mire elmosolyodtam.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem. És újra értem, amit mondotok. – néztem Fogatlanra vidáman, majd vissza a Hófúriára. – Köszönöm. Nagyon hálás vagyok neked.

:: Öröm volt segíteni az egyik legkedvesebb legendánk főhősének. :: hajolt meg előttem, ezt pedig Ezüstmancs és a másik Hófúria is követte. Zavaromban megvakartam a tarkómat, majd Fogatlanra néztem. Remélem nem lesz mindig így, ha további fúriákba botlunk.

\- Hagyjuk ezt, jó? Hablaty vagyok, ő pedig itt Fogatlan. Ti Ezüstmancs csapatából vagytok még hófúriák, ugye? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, mire mindketten bólintottak.

:: Én vagyok a csapatunk vezére, ők pedig itt a lányaim. ::

\- Ejha. Nem is mondtad, hogy az apád ilyen magas pozícióban van. – mosolyogtam Ezüstmancsra, aki felkacagott ezen.

:: Mi nem szoktunk hencegni. Hófúriák, nem Éjfúriák vagyunk. :: - nevetett, Fogatlan pedig bosszúsan nézett rá.

**_\- Ahhoz kéne valami, amivel hencegni tudnátok… Pfff. Azt hiszi okosabb, mint egy Éjfúria._** – motyogta az orra alatt, én pedig fejemet ingatva vigyorogtam rajtuk.

:: Ugye nem fáj nagyon a kezed, sárkányfiú? Ha igen, és megengeded, én szívesen segítek. A csapatban is én segítek a sérült fúriáknak. :: - ajánlotta halkan a harmadik Hófúria. Hamar a kezemre és a bokámra pillantottam, majd bólintva néztem rá.

\- Talán tényleg nem ártana egy kis segítség. A lábamra így nem szívesen venném vissza a csizmát, márpedig lesz ma még dolgunk, igaz, pajti? – kérdeztem, Fogatlan fejét vakargatva. Az éjfúria dorombolva bólintott.

:: Rendben. Akkor sietek, hozok gyógynövényt. Gyere, segíts nekem, nővérkém. :: - kérte Ezüstmancsot, majd mindketten eltűntek.

A hófúriák vezére kényelmesen elfeküdt és kíváncsian nézett hol engem, hol pedig Fogatlant.

\- Gondolom neked sincs neved, ugye? – érdeklődtem, a vezér pedig megingatta a fejét.

:: Hallottam, a nagyobbik lányomat elnevezted Ezüstmancsnak. Találó és egyedi név. Nem csak okosnak és tehetségesnek tűnsz, de még minden apró részletre is figyelsz. ::

\- Köszönöm. Ha megengeded, neked is adnék nevet. Már tudom, hogy a sárkányok nem név szerint szólítják egymást, de szerintem mindenkinek jár egy. Ettől leszünk egyediek.

:: Megtiszteltetés lenne nevet kapni a legendás sárkánylovastól. ::

\- Csak egyszerűen Hablaty. Nem vagyok legendás. – néztem a tenyeremet. – Ami pedig a nevet illeti, hogy tetszik a Jegeskarom?

:: Jegeskarom? :: - kérdezte meglepődve, majd nézett a karmaira.

\- Tudom, nem olyan eredeti. Ha nem tetszik, még gondolkodhatok. Nem épp a névadás az erősségem.

**_\- Azt vettük észre._** – szólt fapofával Fogatlan. Nevetve toltam el a fejét.

:: Nekem tetszik a Jegeskarom. Köszönöm, Hablaty. :: - hajtott fejet, mire bólintottam.

\- Ennek örülök. Látod, Fogatlan? Jegeskarom nem olyan kötözködő, mint te vagy. Tanulhatnál tőle.

**_\- Minden tiszteletem, de én Éjfúria vagyok. Nem tudok kibújni a bőrömből._** – nézett a lábamra, majd a kezemben levő kristályra. – **_Azzal a kristállyal pedig vigyázz. Még a végén újra megégeti a kezedet._**

\- Vigyázok, de ne feledd, máshogy nem értelek titeket. Nem beszélek a nyelveteken.

**_\- Talán nem ártana megtanulnod. Majd én segítek._** – húzta ki magát, amin elmosolyodtam.

\- Nem tudom képes leszek-e rá.

**_\- Miért? Ha az elődöd képes volt, te még szép, hogy képes leszel. Te az éjfúria lovas vagy._**

:: A barátodnak igaza van. Ha elég kitartó vagy és van benned elszántság, könnyedén meg fogsz tudni tanulni sárkányul. A kristályt azonban félre kell majd tenned. ::

**_\- Igen. A kristály nélkül fogsz csak sárkányul érteni._**

\- Jó, megpróbálhatjuk. Időnk, mint a tenger. Berk közelébe egyhamar amúgy sem jövünk. – sóhajtottam, majd felálltam és a megrongálódott műfarok-szárnyhoz bicegtem.

**_\- Meg tudod javítani?_** – kérdezte Fogatlan, miközben a másik csizmámba dugtam a kristályt.

\- A vasrudat csak felmelegítem, utána könnyen ki tudom egyenesíteni. A bőr azonban… darabokra van szakadva. – mutattam a hatalmas lyukakat és hasadásokat rajta.

**_\- És nem lehet befoltozni őket?_**

\- Megpróbálhatnám, de félek, hogy ebben az időben egy nagyobb széllökéssel megadnák magukat és újra a vízben találnánk magunkat. Ostoba voltam, hogy nem pakoltam el rendesen indulás előtt. – léptem a kosárhoz és vettem elő belőle a kalapácsomat és fogómat.

:: Mi az a szerkezet? :: - kíváncsiskodott Jegeskarom, miközben elkezdtem leszedni a szárnyról a ferde rudakat.

**_\- A szárnyam. Hablaty csinálta, mert ez… egy kissé hiányos, ahogy láthatod._** – emelte fel az éjfúria a farokszárnyát. Jegeskarom döbbenten nézett rá.

:: Ez borzalmas! Mégis, mi történt veled? ::

**_\- Hát… ez egy bonyolult és hosszú történet. _**– sóhajtotta, én pedig értetlenül néztem fel rá.

\- Bonyolult és hosszú? De… én… te… én…

**_\- Tudom. De már nem számít. Helyrehoztad._**

\- Ha nem lettem volna olyan bolond, sosem vesztetted volna el… Sajnálom. – hajtottam le a fejemet.

**_\- Ha nem veszítem el, még mindig a fészketeket támadnám és sosem ismertelek volna meg. Minden okkal történik, Hablaty._** – felelte nyugodt hangon.

\- Még ez is? – kérdeztem halkan, ő pedig dorombolva állt fel és lépett közelebb hozzám.

**_\- Még ez is._**

Nagyot sóhajtottam és a szememet lehunyva öleltem át a nyakát. Ő dorombolva rakta fejét a vállamra. Pár percig még így ácsorogtunk, majd elhúzódott tőlem. Hálásan néztem rá, amiért nem mérges rám, ő pedig megvillantotta azt a páratlan fogatlan mosolyát. Nevetve tértem vissza a munkához.

:: Szóval? :: - kérdezte Jegeskarom, én pedig felnéztem rá.

\- Az én hibám az egész. Tudod, a sárkányok folyton támadták a falunkat. Ellopták az élelmünket, megsebesítettek, megöltek sokunkat… Harcban voltunk egymással. Én, ahogy látod, nem vagyok olyan, mint a többi viking. Nem is tudtam úgy harcolni a sárkányok ellen, mint ők. Igazság szerint, gyakran több kárt okoztam, mint ők. – nevettem keserűen az emlékeken. Az apám hányszor és hányszor szidott le az egész falu láttára.

**_\- Ezen nem csodálkozom._** – motyogta Fogatlan szórakozottan.

\- Nagyon vicces… Szóval, azon az este sikerült az egyik találmányomat kivinnem és valahogy lelőttem Fogatlant. Később megtaláltam az erdőben a bólámba csavarodva és… Én annyira sajnálom. – néztem újra Fogatlanra, aki egy aprót bólintott.

\- **_Megtalált, elengedett, összebarátkoztunk és csinált nekem egy szárnyat. Lényegében ennyi a történet._**

:: Szóval te csonkítottad meg? :: - kérdezte Jegeskarom csodálkozva.

\- Szép kis csalódás vagyok a ti nagy legendátokhoz képes, mi? – fordultam vissza a rudakhoz.

**_\- Hablaty, megölhettél volna, mikor rám találtál az erdőben. A törzsedből bárki habozás nélkül megtette volna._** – kezdte Fogatlan, én pedig keserédesen felnevettem.

\- Kösz, hogy így emlékeztetsz, hogy még vikingnek sem vagyok elég jó.

**_\- Ezzel most nem ezt akartam mondani. Más vagy. És ez jó. A legenda nem arról szól, hogy az éjfúria lovas egész életében a sárkányokat óvta. Én sem voltam épp báránylelkű a fajtáddal. A jövő azonban még előttünk áll._**

\- Olyan nagy szavakat használtok. Hogy értitek a legendában, hogy megváltoztatja a „sárkányfiú" az emberek és fúriák jövőjét?

:: Ezt senki sem tudja, épp ezért vártunk már. Sokan reménykedünk benne, hogy minden újra olyan lesz, mint mielőtt az emberek megérkeztek. ::

\- Úgy érted, hogy az összes fúria együtt élne? – kérdeztem a Hófúriát bizonytalanul.

**_\- Együtt élnénk és nem kéne rejtőzködnünk._** – nézett a bejárat fele Fogatlan. Követtem a pillantását, ekkor pedig Ezüstmancs és a másik Hófúria érkeztek meg. Mindkettejük szájában volt valami növény.

:: Már itt is vagyunk. Hamar elkészítem ezt a sebeidre, sárkányfiú. :: - szólt a fúria és elkezdte összetaposni és a karmaival apróra darabolni őket.

\- Segítsek? Talán hasznát vehetnéd a kezeimnek. – mutattam fel őket, ő pedig elnevette magát.

:: Örömmel venném, de nem tudsz. Tudtommal az emlősök bőrét ilyen formában irritálja a növény. Ezért nem tudják, hogy milyen gyógyító erő lakozik benne. ::

\- És ha végzel, nem fogja irritálni a bőrömet? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, amin ismét felnevetett.

:: Nem, ne aggódj. Tudom, hogy mit csinálok. ::

\- Rendben, megbízok benned. – bólintottam és fogtam meg a rudakat. Leraktam őket a tűz mellett, majd körbenéztem a barlangban. Egy nagyobb sziklához léptem és felnéztem Fogatlanra, aki épp Ezüstmanccsal beszélgetett. – Hé, pajti. Segítenél ezt közelebb tolni a tűzhöz? Nem szeretnék össze-vissza bicegni, miközben kiegyenesítem a rudakat.

**_\- Persze, segítek._** – állt fel és lépett a kő mellé. A fejével hamar közelebb tolta, én pedig hálásan megvakargattam a fejét.

\- Már csak víz kéne. Vagy hó… - néztem ki a szabadba.

:: Ha hó kell, csak szólj. Hófúriák vagyunk, rémlik? :: – kérdezte Ezüstmancs és mellém lőtt pár lépésre egy vakítóan fehér valamit. Pár pillanat múlva elveszítette a nagy fényét, ekkor láttam rajta, hogy egy kisebb kupac hó az.

\- Ti komolyan havat lőtök? Wow. Ez lenyűgöző. De… ezzel hogy tudjátok megvédeni magatokat? Nem tűnik olyan veszélyesnek, mint Fogatlan plazma csapása.

:: Pedig veszélyes, elhiheted. Ez egy kisebb lövés volt, sokkal nagyobbat is tudunk. :: - húzta ki magát Ezüstmancs.

:: Nem csak havat, jeget is tudunk lőni. Az nagyon veszélyes tud lenni. Főleg, ha repülsz. :: mondta a névtelen Hófúria.

\- Így már én is másként látom. Volt, hogy engem is dobtak már meg jeges hógolyóval. – dörzsöltem meg a vállamat az emlékre gondolva, Fogatlan pedig kíváncsian nézett rám. - Hé, szeretnél te is nevet? – fordultam a még névtelen fúriához.

:: Nevet az éjfúria lovastól? Megtisztelnél vele. :: - hajtott fejet, amin már csak nevettem.

\- Jó, te legyél mondjuk… Kristály? Ez egy szép név. – fogtam meg a rudat a fogóval és tartottam a tűzbe.

:: Kristály? Hm, tetszik! Köszönöm, Hablaty. :: - bólintott hálásan.

**_\- Ezt most miért csinálod?_** – kérdezte Fogatlan, mire kíváncsian néztem rá.

\- Mit? Hogy elnevezem őt is? Mondtam, hogy nálunk, embereknél nincs ez az „érzés" dolog. Nem kiáltozhatom, hogy TE Hófúria, hozzád beszélek. Nem, nem hozzád, hozzád!

**_\- Nem a neveket._** – fújtatott. – **_Miért rakod azt a tűzbe?_**

\- Oh, ezt? Felmelegítem. Így könnyebb formázni. Jobban tart, mintha megkérnélek arra, hogy ülj rá, amíg ki nem egyenesedik.

**_\- Hé, most ezzel azt mondod, hogy kövér vagyok? Nézz meg jobban! Itt egyedül izommal találkozhatsz!_** – nézett végig magán, amin elnevettem magamat.

\- Nem mondtam, hogy kövér vagy, egyszerűen csak súlyosabb, mint egy átlagos viking.

Az éjfúria újra fújtatott, majd felsőbbrendűen elfeküdt Ezüstmancs mellett. Ezt követően többnyire Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs beszélgettek. Én csak félig-meddig figyeltem rájuk. Ahogy az izzó vasat néztem, gondolataim visszaterelődtek Berkre. A kezemben levő fogóra pillantottam, melyen az én nevem állt. Még Bélhangostól kaptam pár éve a születésnapomra. Az egész szigeten ő volt az egyetlen személy, akit tényleg érdekelt, hogy mi van velem. Vajon nagyot csalódott most ő is bennem? Ő is utál, akárcsak a többiek? Biztos ő is árulónak tart, pont mint az egész falu.

* * *

Közben Berken három fiú lépett be fegyvereikkel a kovácsműhelybe. A vihar elmúlt, így mindenki próbálta hasznosan tölteni az idejét. A sárkány portyák télen mindig ritkábban jönnek és mivel a felnőttek a délutáni vadászatra készültek, a gyerekekre maradt a ház körüli teendők, beleértve az életlen fegyverek megélesítése is.

Takonypóc, ahogy átlépte Bélhangos műhelyének küszöbét, fáradtan szórta le a földre karjaiban levő kardokat és fejszéket.

\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyi életlen fegyverünk van otthon. Alig bírtam elcipelni őket.

\- Ha a múlt hónapban te is elhoztad volna velünk, most feleennyi lenne.

\- Fogd be, Halvér. – fintorgott a Jorgenson. Fafej és Halvér is lerakták a fegyvereket egy asztalra, majd kérdőn néztek körbe.

\- Hol van Bélhangos? A lányok azt mondták, hogy tőle jöttek. – kérdezte Halvér, miközben Fafej elindult körbenézni.

\- Biztos elment kiszórni a tengerbe a sok vacakot, amit Hablaty összehordott itt. – nevetett Takonypóc.

\- Szerintetek tényleg igaz az, hogy összebarátkozott egy sárkánnyal? Bork könyve szerint veszélyesek.

\- Ne butáskodj, Halvér. Hablaty a Mihaszna… Majd pont Ő „barátkozik össze" egy sárkánnyal és szökik el. Tudni akarod, hogy mi történt valójában? Hablaty végre rájött, hogy folyton szégyent hoz a főnökre és a törzsünkre, fogott egy csónakot és elmenekült. Ezzel a sárkányos történettel állt elő, hogy ne tűnjön a kelleténél is gyávábbnak.

\- De egy csónak sem hiányzik. – ingatta a fejét Halvér, mire Takonypóc az asztalra csapott.

\- Akkor épített egyet a sziget túlsó felén, aztán azzal evezett el. Te is láttad, hogy mennyit járkált mostanában az erdőbe. Lefogadom, hogy a menekülést tervezte!

\- Vagy a sárkánnyal találkozott. – lépett Fafej Takonypóc mellé, kezében pedig egy buzogány volt. – Hé, srácok! Ezt nézzétek! Szerintetek Bélhangos odaadja ezt nekem?

\- Azt meg hol találtad? Add csak ide! – lépett be Bélhangos és vette el a fiútól. Fafej csalódottan sóhajtott.

\- Pedig már a helyet is kitaláltam neki. Nem csinálnál nekem is egy olyat?

\- Nem én csináltam. Hablaty volt. Ez egy ajándék Pléhpofának. Rengeteget dolgozott rajta a fiú. – rakta le a kovács egy asztalra, majd fordult a fiúkhoz. – Mit tehetek értetek?

\- A fegyvereket hoztuk élesítésre, Bélhangos. Tudnál segíteni? – kérdezte Halvér, miközben felé nyújtott három kardot és egy fejszét.

\- HÉ! Én jövök először! – tiltakozott Takonypóc.

\- De nálad fél napig tart, mire mind meg lesz élesítve! Ez után segítenem kell még anyámnak mosni! – vitatkozott Halvér.

\- Mosni a nők szoktak. Én vagyok az első, mert én leszek a jövőbeli főnök! – ütögette meg a mellkasát Takonypóc, ezen pedig még Bélhangos is megdöbbent.

\- Mégis miből gondolod, hogy te leszel a főnök, Takonypóc? – kérdezte Bélhangos.

\- Pléhpofa a nagybátyám és mivel Hablaty elmenekült… Nos, én maradtam a családban erre a pozícióra.

\- Hablaty lehet, hogy vissza fog térni. – felelte halkan Halvér.

\- Ja, Pléhpofa pedig abban a pillanatban végezteti ki az állítólagos sárkány barátjával. Mindenkinek jobb lesz. Hablaty a Mihaszna. Mégis milyen főnök lenne belőle? – nevette el magát Takonypóc. Bélhangos elfordult a fiúktól, majd egy szempillantás alatt felkapta az asztalról a buzogányt és Takonypóc torkához szorította.

\- Még egy ilyet meghallok és közelebbről megismerheted ezt a kicsikét. A fegyverekért gyere vissza holnap. Ennyi vacakra nincs ma időm. Halvér, Fafej, hozzátok, amit élesíteni kell. – fordult a két döbbent fiúhoz, majd elindult lecserélni a műkezét egy fogásra alkalmas darabra. Takonypóc rémülten tette kezét a torkára, majd amilyen gyorsan csak a lába vitte, elhagyta az üzletet. Halvér és Fafej összenéztek, majd felvették a fegyvereiket és csendben követték Bélhangost.

* * *

Már épp az utolsó rúd kiegyenesítésével végeztem, mikor Kristály megbökte orrával a vállamat. Kíváncsian néztem rá, ő pedig fejével a sebemre biccentett.

:: Elkészültem, Hablaty a gyógyszerrel. Bekenhetem vele a sebedet? ::

\- Ó, igen. Köszönöm. Én is épp elkészültem a rudakkal. – néztem Fogatlanra, aki erre bólintott egyet. Odabicegtem Kristályhoz, majd felé tartottam a kezemet. – Ne kenjem be magam? Talán úgy neked is könnyebb.

:: Mondtam, hogy gyógyítottam már másokat, Hablaty. Nem kell félned. :: - vett a nyelvére egy adagot, majd a kezemhez fordult. Amint rákent egy kis adagot, felszisszentem.

\- Nem félek én… csak gondoltam kezekkel könnyebb. Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ez emberekre is? Eléggé égeti a sebemet.

:: Ez jó jel. Azt jelenti, hogy fertőtleníti. :: - szólt Jegeskarom.

\- Remek. Ez megnyugtató. – fintorogtam. Ezüstmancs közben felállt és odament a megjavított rudakhoz. Kíváncsian szagolgatni kezdte, majd ahogy a mancsával meglökte, feltettem a kezemet.

**_\- Szerintem ezt ne csináld. Hablaty sokat dolgozott vele és bevallom, hiányzik a repülés._**

:: Csak kíváncsi voltam. Hogy tudsz ezektől a botoktól repülni? ::

\- Azok rudak, nem botok. Ha óvatosan idehozol egyet, megmutatom. – néztem a tenyeremre, amivel Kristály épp végzett.

:: A lábadat is bekenem, Hablaty. Ez valószínűleg jobban fog fájni. Csúnyább a seb. :: - nézett rám, én pedig bólintottam. Ezüstmancs közben mellém sétált és felém nyújtotta a rudat. Kivettem a szájából, majd a farok-szárnyára mutattam.

\- Közelebb tudod tartani a szárnyadat? Au… - szisszentem fel újra, Ezüstmancs pedig felém tartotta a szárnyát. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd a farok-szárnyában levő egyik csont mellé raktam a rudat.

:: Ó. A rudak helyettesítik a csontjainkat. Ez érdekes. De hogy mozognak? ::

\- Ehhez adom kölcsön a lábamat. A szárny Fogatlan oldalán végigfutva egy pedálhoz kapcsolódik. A pedált a nyereghez rögzítettem, így eléri a lábam. Ahogy mozgatom a pedált, a különféle állásainak megfelelően változik a szárny. Ehhez persze kell sok kötél, bőr és vasrúd, de utána már viszonylag könnyű összerakni. Azt nem tudom, hogy a kiszakadt bőrrel mit csináljunk, mert az tényleg csúnya. Au. – húztam el a lábamat, Kristály pedig bólintott.

:: Kész is vagyunk. Ügyes voltál. ::

\- Már kész? Észre sem vettem… - néztem a lábamra.

**_\- Ez azért van, mert Ezüstmancs szóval tartott. Én kértem meg, hogy kérdezzen azokról a botokról. Tudtam, hogy imádsz róluk áradozni._** – nyújtózkodott Fogatlan.

\- Nem is áradozok, csak próbáltam érthetően elmagyarázni, hogy működik a mű-szárnyad.

**_\- Felőlem. Megyünk akkor? Nem tudom ti hogy vagytok vele, de én éhen halok._**

\- Te mindig éhen halsz. – álltam fel és bicegtem a kosárig. Elővettem belőle a váltó tunikámat, majd az egyik karját levágtam. Csináltam pár kötözésre alkalmas darabot belőle, majd a kezemet és a lábamat is bebugyoláltam vele. Már raktam zsebre a tőrömet, mikor Jegeskarom mellém lépett, szájában a csizmámmal. Mosolyogva vettem el tőle és hajtottam fejet.

:: A lányaimmal előre megyünk. A tónál találkozunk, sárkány lovas. :: - nézett rám, majd Fogatlanra, ezzel pedig a kijárathoz fordult és pillanatokon belől már ott sem volt. Ezüstmancs és Kristály sietve követték. Fogatlan várakozón nézett rám, miközben én a csizmámat vizsgáltam.

**_\- Nem indulunk utánuk? Gyalog tovább tart majd._**

\- De, mehetünk, csak a csizmámat néztem. Furcsa.

**_\- Furcsa? Mi?_** – döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- Semmi égésnyom. Pedig a kristály forró volt. Te is láttad milyen sebet égetett a lábamba és a kezembe. A csizmám ennek ellenére sértetlen. – fordítottam ki, hogy jobbam megnézhessem.

**_\- Nem tudom miért égetett meg téged, de nagyon nem tetszik. Ezek után csak addig lesz nálad, amíg napközben beszélünk és akkor is folyton figyeled, milyen a színe. Ha kezd vörösbe átmenni, olyan messze dobod magadtól, amilyen messze csak tudod._** – morgott, én pedig a fejemet ingatva vettem fel a csizmámat.

\- Ha legközelebb vörös lesz, legalább tudom, mit kell csinálnom, hogy újra meg tudjam fogni. – kezdtem el bepakolni a rudakat a kosaramba.

**_\- Ezeket is visszük?_**

\- Igen. Legalább tudom, hogy mit kell még csinálnom a szárnyaddal. Mi a véleményed a szarvasokról? – raktam rá a nyerget, mire kíváncsian nézett rám.

**_\- Ehetők, de a halakat jobban preferálom. Miért?_**

\- Hát barátom, hamarosan szarvasra fogsz nekem vadászni.

**_\- Szarvasra? Miért?_** – állt fel a füle a döbbenettől, én pedig elmosolyodtam.


	8. A halál fészke

**8\. – A halál fészke**

* * *

Halkan odamásztam Fogatlan fejéhez és átnéztem a kidőlt fatörzsön. Nem túl messze tőlünk egy gyanútlan szarvas legelészett. Lassan az éjfúriára néztem.

\- Ne feledd, óvatosan a bőrével. Lehetőleg a fejét célozd.

**_\- Tudom, már párszor elmondtad._** – morogta halkan, mire a szarvas felfigyelt.

\- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy az előző három szarvas elmenekült előled. – suttogtam, mire bosszúsan felém fordult.

**_\- Emberbőrből biztos nem lehet megcsinálni azt a szárnyat? Ismerek véletlenül egyet, aki imádja elrontani az állítólagos éjfúria barátjának a vadászatait._**

\- Elrontani? Én? – kérdeztem ártatlanul pislogva, ő azonban erre már nem felelt semmit.

Pár pillanatig szinte minden egy helyben állt, majd hirtelen Fogatlan kiugrott a búvóhelyéről és egy nagy plazma csapással fejbe találta a szarvast. Mire felálltam, az állat már Fogatlan szájában lógott.

Az éjfúria büszkén sétált el mellettem, szájában a zsákmánnyal, mire nevetve siettem utána és ugrottam a hátára.

\- Rendben, pajti. Irány akkor a tó, amit Jegeskarom említett. Ott halászhattok addig, amíg én nekilátok ennek.

**_\- Már alig várom. Nem az volt a terv, hogy ezen a szigeten öregedjünk meg, ugye?_**

\- De nem ám. – feküdtem el a nyeregben.

A tóhoz leérve Fogatlan lerakta a szarvast, majd ahogy lemásztam róla és levettem a hátáról a nyerget és a kosarat, vidáman rohant a vízbe. Ezüstmancs és Kristály már bent vadásztak halakra. Mosolyogva néztem utánuk, majd elővettem a tőrömet és letérdeltem a szarvashoz. Épp próbáltam felidézni, hogyan kezdjek neki a bőre lenyúzásának, mikor Jegeskarom mellém sétált és felém nyújtott egy nagy halat. Hálásan vettem el tőle és raktam félre.

:: Tudok valamiben segíteni, sárkányfiú? ::

\- Nem, köszönöm. Megnyúzom a szarvast, aztán ha sikerült, megpróbálok valami ideiglenes szárnyat összedobni. Sokat igazából nem tudsz segíteni.

:: Ezt sajnálom. :: - feküdt el és nézett a lányai és Fogatlan irányába.

\- Azért, ha van kedved, beszélgethetünk. Úgy nekem is hamarabb telik a munka.

:: Örömmel beszélgetek veled, a munka előtt azonban edd meg azt a halat. Éhesen nem lehet nekikezdeni a napnak. ::

\- Rendben. Elkísérsz faágakat gyűjteni? Nekem meg kell sütnöm a halat ahhoz, hogy meg tudjam enni. – indultam az erdő fele.

:: Azt hiszem, sokat kell még rólatok, emberekről tanulnunk. ::

\- Akárcsak nekünk rólatok, sárkányokról. Mesélsz erről a hó- és jéglövési képességeitekről? Nem is tudtok akkor tüzet lőni?

:: Nem. Minden fúriának megvan a maga különleges képessége. Nálunk, Hófúriáknál ez a jég és hó. ::

\- Akkor nincs több fúriafajta aki havat és jeget lő, igaz?

:: Nincs. De a barátod lövését sem tudja egy fúriafajta sem utánozni. ::

\- Ez elég menő. Te találkoztál már minden fúria fajtával? – kíváncsiskodtam, miközben megérkeztünk az erdő széléhez. Rövid séta után kiszúrtam egy fenyőt, amin száraz ágak voltak. Elővettem a tőrömet, majd odaérve az alsóbb ágakat elkezdtem levagdosni.

:: Eddig még csak Éjfúriákkal és Óceánfúriákkal találkoztam. ::

\- Éjfúriákkal? Fogatlanon kívül?

:: Mikor még fiatal voltam a vándorlásunk során szálltunk már meg a szigetükön. Ez azonban régen volt. ::

\- Remélem Fogatlannal útba ejtjük a szigetüket. Szívesen megismerném a családját. – vágtam még le pár ágat, majd raktam el a tőrt és felszedtem az összegyűjtött fát. – Ti a csapatotokkal…

:: Maradj csendben. :: - morogta hirtelen, én pedig ijedten néztem rá. Ő feszülten figyelt egy bizonyos irányba. Követtem a pillantását, de nem láttam semmit. :: Lassan mássz fel a hátamra. :: - suttogta feszülten.

\- Mit látsz? – kérdeztem, miközben elkezdtem felé araszolni hónom alatt a faágakkal.

:: Valami olyasmit, ami egyikünknek sem fog tetszeni, ha közelebb jön. ::

\- S… Sárkány? – kérdeztem, miközben már csak pár lépésre voltam tőle. Ekkor hirtelen Jegeskarom előre ugrott és nagyot kiáltva kitárta a szárnyait. Rémülten estem a földre és néztem körbe.

:: FUSS HABLATY! MENJ A TÓHOZ! :: - kiáltotta, én pedig még fel sem fogtam, hogy mi történt, elkezdtem rohanni, amerről jöttünk.

Futás közben éreztem, hogy elkezd remegni alattam a talaj. _Már nincs messze a tó. Ott előttem van a tisztás!_ – gondoltam. Gyorsabbra vettem a tempót, nem sok volt már a tisztásig. Hirtelen, ahogy kitörtem a fák gyűrűjéből és megláttam a tavat, előttem nem sokkal kirobbant valami a földből, én pedig már nem tudtam megállni. Egyenesen belezuhantam az üregébe, miközben Fogatlan nevét kiáltottam kétségbeesetten.

* * *

Ahogy kezdtem magamhoz térni, úgy éreztem, mintha forogna velem a világ. Fintorogva nyitottam ki a szememet és ültem fel. Először fel sem fogtam hol vagyok. A fejem szörnyen hasogatott és pillanatokon belül éreztem, hogy valami lassan elkezd lefolyni a homlokomról. Remegő lábakkal kezdtem felállni, majd megtettem pár bizonytalan lépést előre. Ijedten kiáltottam fel, ahogy lábam alatt nem találtam szilárd talajt. Szerencsére nem estem ezúttal nagyot, sikerült megkapaszkodnom pár kiálló kőben.

A sötétben nagy nehezen felmásztam, majd a szakadéktól arrébb kúsztam. Magasságos Thor, mit csináljak most? Az orromig sem látok ebben a sötétben. Kezemmel a bokámat dörzsöltem, majd hirtelen eszembe jutott a kristály. Gyorsan előhúztam a csizmámból és így álltam fel, hogy körbenézhessek.

\- Odin szerelmére… hol vagyok? – suttogtam, ahogy körbenéztem. Egy furcsa, földalatti üregben voltam, körülöttem pedig szakadék. Nem értem, hogy kerültem ide? Arra emlékszem, hogy kiértem az erdőből, majd valami lény kilőtt az égbe előttem a föld alól, én pedig beleestem az üregébe. Hogy kerültem akkor ide?

A kristállyal elkezdtem megvilágítani a mennyezetet, de érdekes módon nem láttam semmiféle lyukat. Értetlenül léptem még előre párat, majd hirtelen megbotlottam valami keményben. A kezeimet magam elé tartva értem földet, a kristály pedig kipattant a kezemből. A kezemet leporoltam, majd utána másztam, azonban ahogy észrevettem, mik mellett állt meg, teljesen ledermedtem. Ezek nem… sárkánytojások? Csak nem egy sárkány fészekben vagyok? De miért? És hogyan? És ami a legfontosabb, micsoda és hol lehet a sárkány mama?

* * *

Mindeközben a sziget másik oldalán Fogatlan idegesen kaparta a földet. Ezüstmancs csendben figyelte az éjfúriát, míg Kristály az apja szárnyán próbálta kitisztítani a sebet. Mindenki nagyon feszült volt. Fogatlan amint meghallotta Hablaty kiáltását, azonnal elkezdett a rohanni a támadó sárkány felé, azonban mire odaért már túl késő volt. A Suttogó Halál eltűnt Hablattyal együtt, a járat pedig beomlott.

:: Ez így haszontalan, Fogatlan. Talán ha… ::

**_\- Ne hívj így! Csak Ő hívhat így._** – morogta az éjfúria idegesen, de közben egy pillanatra sem állt meg az ásással.

:: Jó, Éjfúria. Én csak azt mondom, ezzel nem mész semmire. Mi lenne ha… ::

**_\- SZERINTED HAGYNOM KÉNE A LEGJOBB BARÁTOMAT OTT LENT AZZAL A TÚLMÉRETEZETT FÖLDIGILISZTÁVAL?_** – üvöltötte Fogatlan, szemei pedig csak úgy szikráztak a dühtől. Ezüstmancs ijedten távolodott tőle pár lépést.

:: A lányomnak igaza van, éjfúria. A barátodat sosem fogod így megmenteni. :: - jelent meg Jegeskarom. Az Éjfúria lassan felé fordult, majd határozott léptekkel indult meg felé.

**_\- Ó, igazán? Akkor mit csináljak? Dőljek le egy kellemes kis ebéd előtti szépítő alvásra, miközben Hablatyból előétel lesz a TE hibádból?! Hát igen, ez nem fog megtörténni._**

:: Ne beszélj így az apámmal Éjfúria, különben nagyon megjárod! :: - morogta Ezüstmancs.

**_\- Ó, ez most fenyegetés volt, Hófúria? Azt hiszed megijedek tőled?_**

:: Talán jobban tennéd. :: - sziszegte Ezüstmancs, még mielőtt azonban egymásnak ugorhatott volna a két fúria, Jegeskarom kettejük közé lépett.

:: Igazad van, jobban kellett volna vigyáznom a lovasodra, ez azonban később is ráér. A Suttogó Halál járatoknak több bejárata van. A lányaimmal körbenézünk a levegőből. Visszahozzuk Hablatyot. :: - ígérte Jegeskarom, majd a lányaira nézve bólintott és a levegőbe emelkedtek. Az éjfúria bosszúsan felhorkant.

**_\- És én majd tétlenül ülök itt, mi? Nem vagyok olyan tehetetlen, mint azt hiszitek._** – ezzel pedig visszafordult az ásáshoz. Pár pillanat múlva végre megtalálta a járatot. Szerencsére csak ezen a rövid szakaszon omlott be. Egy nagy levegőt véve az éjfúria akkorára tágította a lyukat, hogy be tudjon mászni a suttogó halál járatába. Amint végre bent volt, elkezdett szaglászni. Először csak a suttogó halál szagát érezte, pár pillanat múlva azonban meglett Hablatyé is. Morogva nézett előre.

**_\- Ne aggódj Hablaty. Már jövök. Nem engedem, hogy bármi bajod is essen. Nem számít, hogy mibe kerül._** – ezzel pedig elkezdett rohanni, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

* * *

Már nem tudom hányszor jártam körbe és körbe, de nem volt innen kiút. Úgy tűnik a sárkány, ami idehozott, gondolt arra, hogy ne tudjak kiszabadulni. Nagyot sóhajtva ültem le és néztem a távolból a tojásokat. Ha nem evett meg azonnal az a sárkány és úgy döntött, hogy a fészkébe hoz, mindez csak egy dolgot jelenthet: én vagyok a kissárkányok első ebédje. Remegve kúsztam távolabb és próbáltam kigondolni valami szabadulási tervet.

Hirtelen az egyik járat felől furcsa hangok jöttek_. Ez biztos a sárkánymama lesz._ Sietve raktam a kristályt a csizmámba, majd feküdtem el a földön. Úgy kell tennem, mintha még nem ébredtem volna fel. Úgy talán nem bánt.

Remegve a hasamra feküdtem, kezeimet pedig a fejem mellé raktam. Próbáltam annyira takarni az arcomat, amennyire csak lehet. Lassan lehunytam a szememet, ekkor pedig egy hatalmas porfelhővel megérkezett a sárkány. Ha a kezemmel nem takartam volna el az orromat, félek, felköhögtem volna. Hallottam, ahogy a fészek körül repdes, majd egy nagy puffanással landolt mellettem valami. Egyik szememet résnyire kinyitottam, a sötét miatt azonban nem láttam semmit.

A sárkány ekkor közel hajolt hozzám és elkezdte a hátamat szaglászni. Rémülten hunytam el a szememet. Nyugalom Hablaty, nyugalom. A sárkányok megérzik, ha félsz. Ha nem mozdulsz meg, nem fog bántani. Azt hiszi majd, hogy még mindig eszméletlen vagy.

Ekkor hirtelen beleharapott a bal lábamba. Tágra nyílt szemekkel kaptam fel a fejemet és elkezdtem pánikolni. _Mégsem a fiókáknak szán! Ő fog most megenni!_

\- ERESSZ EL! SEGÍTSÉG! – kiáltottam, majd elkezdtem rugdosni a jobb lábammal. Elengedte a lábamat, én pedig reszketve másztam a szikla peremére.

: Mégsem vagy annyira eszméletlen, igaz? : - kérdezte gúnyos hangon, majd ismét közeledett.

\- Maradj távol tőlem! Hidd el, nálam jobb falatot is találhatsz magadnak. Nézz rám, csupa csont és bőr vagyok. – mutattam végig magamon, ő pedig elkezdte az arcomat szaglászni.

: Ti emberek annyira ostobák vagytok. Ne félj, nem eszlek meg. Legalábbis amíg hasznomra vagy. : - lehelt rám szórakozottan. A kezemet a szám elé kapva fordultam el tőle. Nem hittem, hogy Fogatlan szájszagánál lehet rosszabb. Ezek után, ha élve kijutok ebből az átkozott fészekből, kétszer meggondolom, mikor piszkáljam ezzel.

Hirtelen a sárkány fogta magát és a farkával beljebb lökött engem, pontosan arra a valamire, amit korábban ledobott. Értetlenül tapogattam a szőrös valamit. Ez egy… szarvas?

: Egyél, utána pedig megtudod, hogy miért vagy itt. : - felelte, én pedig elgondolkozva néztem a sárkány irányába. Ha most eszek és teljesítem azt, amiért idehozott, akkor többé nem lesz rám szüksége. Meg fog ölni. Időt kell nyernem.

Nyeltem egy nagyot, majd megingattam a fejemet.

\- Nem tudom ezt megenni.

: Mi az, hogy nem tudod megenni? Láttam, hogy ilyet vadászott neked az éjfúria! : - morogta, én pedig ijedten kúsztam odébb tőle. _Figyelt minket? Mégis mióta?_ A szarvas tetem felé pillantottam, majd újra a sárkányra.

\- Igen, ilyet vadászott, mert… kellett a bőre. Igen. A tél miatt fáztam, ruhát akartam magamnak csinálni belőle. – mutattam a mellényemet, mire kissé csillapodott a morgása. Aprót sóhajtva folytattam. – Ha megeszem a húsát, nagyon beteg leszek tőle. Talán meg is halok… Ami, ezek szerint, egyikünknek sem lenne hasznos, igaz? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul. A sárkány felhorkant, majd bosszúsan fogta meg a szarvas tetemet és dobta le a szakadékba.

: Ajánlom, hogy ne trükközz, kétlábon-járó, különben csúnyán megjárod. Mit eszik a fajtád? : - kérdezte agresszívan. Tétován néztem rá. Mit mondjak? Mit szerez meg lassabban? Ha a föld alatt él, talán neki nehezebben megy a halászat. De milyen halat? Fogatlan melyik halat fogja meg a legnehezebben? Tőkehal, lazac? Nem, nem! Az így is hamar meglesz neki. Hirtelen eszembe jutott. Köhintettem párat és megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Nem tudom ismered-e, él-e az itteni vizekben. Én épp csapdát akartam építeni neki, amikor megjelentél… Mi emberek imádjuk az angolnákat. Teljesen felvillanyozódunk tőlük, ami bevallom, nem esne rosszul. Napok óta éhezem. – értem a hasamhoz, miközben egy bánatos sóhajjal próbáltam alátámasztani a történetemet. A sárkány hosszasan bámult még engem, majd morogva indult a járat fele, amerről jött.

Én lassan felálltam és elkezdtem leporolni magamat, ahogy azonban felnéztem, újra a sárkánnyal találtam szembe magamat. Remegve hátráltam tőle pár lépést.

: Csak hogy tudd, ha átversz, te leszel az új céltáblám. : - morogta, majd elfordulva tőlem néhány tüskét lőtt irányomba. Az egyikkel sikeresen súrolta a vállamat. Fájdalmasan kaptam oda, majd néztem utána.

Ki kell jutnom innen, még mielőtt visszatér.

* * *

Az éjfúria közben már teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét a sötét járatokban bolyongva. Egy újabb elágazáshoz érve figyelmesen szaglászta a földet, mikor hirtelen meghallotta közeledni a sárkányt. Szíve szerint már itt darabokra tépte volna, most azonban Hablaty érdekét is néznie kellett. Beugrott az ellenkező járatba, majd szárnyával takarta magát.

Pillanatokon belül jött és már el is tűnt a sárkány. Fogatlan mérgesen nézett utána, majd miután biztos távolságból hallotta a hangját, a járat felé fordult, emerről jött a suttogó. Újra szimatolt párat és hirtelen erősebben érezte Hablaty szagát.

**_\- Már nem lehetsz messze… Tarts ki, pajti! Itt vagyok!_**

* * *

A szikla szélénél térdeltem, kezemben egy kővel. Talán ha lemászok az aljára, utána pedig fel, úgy kijuthatok innen. _Csak nem lehet olyan mély_. – gondoltam és a szakadékba hajítottam a követ. Próbáltam fülelni, leért-e már az aljára, de nem hallottam semmit. Bosszúsan értem a vállamhoz és éreztem, hogy a tenyerem véres lett tőle.

Mit csináljak, hogy jussak ki innen?

Ekkor gyors mozgást hallottam a járat felöl, amerre nemség a sárkány távozott. _Már szerzett is angolnát? Mit csináljak most?_

Rémülten másztam a szikla szélére. Talán mégsem olyan rossz ötlet lemászni oda. A szikla szélén kapaszkodtam és a lábammal próbáltam valami stabil pontot találni. A zaj közben egyre közeledett. Nem fogok időben kijutni.

Elkezdtem újra pánikolni, ekkor pedig megcsúszott a lábam. Nagyot kiáltva csúsztam lefele, amíg kezeimmel meg nem kapaszkodtam egy nagyobb kiszögellésben.

**_\- HABLATY! Hol vagy?_** – hallottam egy ismerős hangot. Döbbenten néztem fel és ekkor egy ismerős forma körvonalai rajzolódtak ki.

\- Fogatlan? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul.

**_\- Várj! Felhozlak onnét! Kapaszkodj meg a farkamban!_**

Lehunytam a szememet és remegve ingattam a fejemet.

\- Nem megy. Félek. Nem látok semmit, pajti.

**_\- Nem lesz semmi baj. Várj csak!_** – ekkor egy kisebb robbanást hallottam, majd ahogy kinyitottam a szememet, végre fény volt. Fogatlan bátorítón mosolygott rám, majd megfordult és felém nyújtotta a farkát. – **_Kapaszkodj meg benne, én majd felhúzlak._**

\- Nem fog menni. Nem fogom elérni… - feleltem remegő hangon.

**_\- Hablaty, figyelj rám, menni fog. Kapaszkodj meg a farkamban._**

Remegve néztem a farkára, majd egy nagy levegőt véve próbáltam kinyújtani felé a kezemet. Hirtelen a szikla, amiben kapaszkodtam, elkezdett remegni. Rémülten néztem a sziklát, majd Fogatlan farkát. Újra kinyújtottam a kezemet, ekkor pedig a szikla megadta magát. Felkiáltottam, de közben sikerült a jobb karommal elkapnom a farkát. Gyorsan a másik kezemmel is belekapaszkodtam. Mondanom sem kellett semmit, Fogatlan lassan felhúzott vissza a szikla tetejére. A szilárd talaj ellenére is ijedten csimpaszkodtam még mindig a farkába.

**_\- Ügyes voltál._**

\- Ezt sose csináljuk újra.– kértem a fejemet ingatva. Halkan felnevetett, majd elkezdte a hajamat szaglászni.

**_\- Tudod, ha elengednél, meg is tudnám nézni, hogy nem esett-e bajod._** – fújta meg kicsit a hajamat, mire felnéztem rá. Lassan elengedtem, ő pedig hozzám lépett és elkezdett végigszaglászni. Percekig csak néztem őt, először el sem hittem, hogy tényleg itt van, majd hirtelen átöleltem a nyakát.

\- Köszönöm, pajti.

**_\- Nyugodj meg, minden rendben van. Kiviszlek innen. Fáj valamid? Látom, megsérültél._** – szagolgatta a homlokomat, mire bólintottam.

\- Itt a kezemnél is. Meglőtt a tüskéivel az a sárkány.

**_\- Én szétszedem, ha még egyszer a közeledbe akar jönni. Gyere, pattanj fel. Eltűnünk innen._** – biccentett a hátára, majd tekintete a tojásokra esett. Halk morgásba kezdett.

Én remegve másztam a hátára, majd kapaszkodtam a nyakába amennyire csak tudtam. Fogatlan először odament a tojásokhoz, megszagolta őket, majd morogva átugrott a járatba, amerről az imént jött. Hirtelen visszafordult, kinyitotta a száját. Elkezdett gázt gyűjteni a szájában. Ijedten néztem rá.

\- NE! Azok tojások! Ne bántsd őket, csak tűnjünk innen.

Fogatlan nem hallgatott rám. Egy hatalmas plazma bombával beomlasztotta a fészket, majd megfordult és elkezdett rohanni. Döbbenten pislogtam az akcióján. Nem hiszem el, hogy képes volt megölni azokat a tojásokat.

**_\- Halottak voltak._** – morogta, miközben egyre gyorsabban próbált futni. Értetlenül néztem rá.

\- Halottak?

**_\- Nem tudom nálatok embereknél van-e ilyen, de a sárkányoknál előfordul. Néha tojásokat rakunk, amikből sosem kel ki fióka. Az anya rendkívül védelmező, egészen addig, amíg a tojások el nem kezdenek berepedezni. Csapatokban nem szoktak eddig várni, a tapasztalt nőstények agyontapossák ezeket a tojásokat, hogy túllépjen a fiatal anya és minél előbb igazi fiókái legyenek._**

\- Wow. Ezt nem tudtam.

**_\- Idővel többet megtanulsz majd rólunk. Addig azonban bízz a döntéseimben. Tudom, hogy mit csinálok._** – felelte, majd hirtelen megtorpant. Elkezdett szaglászni, majd amint meghallottam a sárkány közeledését, Fogatlan már harckészültségben állt.

Előttünk nem sokkal volt egy elágazás. Megpaskoltam az oldalát és a járat fele mutattam.

\- Tudom, hogy képes lennél legyőzni, de kérlek, inkább menjünk innen, oké? Jelenleg csakis azt szeretném, hogy kijussunk innen, megcsinálhassam a szárnyadat és eltűnhessünk erről az átkozott szigetről.

**_\- Nem lesz sok időd erre, remélem tudod. A suttogó halál követni fog minket a fészke miatt._** – pillantott rám félig.

\- Tudom, de a legutolsó dolog, amire jelenleg vágyom az az, hogy újra lássam azt a sárkányt. Menjünk innen, kérlek. – könyörögtem.

Fogatlan morogva nézett előre, majd lassan bólintott és gyorsan eltűntünk a másik járatban. Arcomat az éjfúria barátom nyakába fúrtam és még mindig kicsit remegve kapaszkodtam bele. _Minden rendben lesz. Már itt van velem, nem engedi, hogy bármi bajom essen, ugye?_

**_\- Ott a kijárat._** – szólalt meg hirtelen, én pedig felnéztem. Előttünk nem sokkal volt egy lyuk. Fogatlan megállt alatta, majd rám nézett. **_– Kapaszkodj._**

\- Ugorhatsz. – bólintottam apró mosollyal a számon.

Egy erőteljes rugaszkodással kiugrott a járatból. Fintorogva takartam el a szememet a hirtelen napfénytől. _Mióta lehettem lent?_

Fogatlan ekkor megrázta magát, mire egy kisebb adag por szállt le róla. Ahogy beszippantottam, azonnal éreztem, hogy tüsszentenem kell. A szám elé kaptam a kezemet és Fogatlannal egyszerre tüsszentettük el magunkat. Egymásra néztünk és elnevettük magunkat.

**_\- Azt hiszem nem ártana keresnünk valami vizet, hogy lemossuk magunkról ezt a sok port._** – javasolta.

\- Jobban már nem is tudnék egyetérteni veled, pajti. Menjünk vissza a tóhoz. – kezdtem el leporolni a ruhámat. Fogatlan hirtelen halk morgásba kezdett. Aggódva néztem körbe, majd hirtelen szárnycsapkodást hallottam. Felnézve Jegeskarmot láttam közeledni, mögötte nem sokkal lemaradva pedig Ezüstmancsot és Kristályt. Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottam.

:: Sárkányfiú! Úgy örülök, hogy nem esett semmi bajod! :: - szállt le és lépett közelebb, erre pedig Fogatlan hangosan felmordult.

**_\- Maradj távol._** – morogta, mire Ezüstmancs is előrébb lépett, a fogait villantva.

\- Mi? – kérdeztem értetlenül nézve Fogatlant.

**_\- Ő tehet róla, hogy az a sárkány elrabolt. Nem engedem a közeledbe._**

\- Jaj, ne butáskodj már, Fogatlan. – másztam le róla és bicegtem oda Jegeskaromhoz. – Ne haragudj miatta. Kicsit túlságosan is védelmező. Te jól vagy?

:: Egy kis karcolás. Semmi komoly. :: – nézett a szárnyára, amin egy csúnya seb ékeskedett. Lassan bólintottam, Kristály pedig előre lépett és a karomat kezdte szagolgatni.

:: Megsebesített? Milyen mély? Nem szédülsz? :: - kérdezte aggódva, mire megingattam a fejemet.

\- Egy kis karcolás. Semmi komoly. – mosolyogtam Jegeskaromra, aki komoly tekintettel nézett rám.

:: Menj, szerezz gyógynövényt a sebére. Én visszakísérem őket a barlangba. ::

\- Igazság szerint először a tóhoz kéne mennünk. Minden holmink ottmaradt és mindketten kicsit koszosak vagyunk. – ráztam meg a ruhámat, amiből újabb adag porfelhő jött ki.

:: Akkor először a tó. Fentről mutatjuk az utat. :: - bólintott, majd mind a három hófúria a levegőbe emelkedett. Fogatlan morcosan nézett rám, mire széttártam a kezeimet.

\- Mi az?

**_\- Miattuk majdnem elveszítettelek, te pedig még engem nevezel túlságosan védelmezőnek… Jusson eszedbe, hogy nem egy hófúria ásta ki azt a beomlott járatot, hogy utánad tudjon menni és szintén nem egy hófúria volt, aki kihozott abból a suttogó halál fészekből._** – felelte sértődötten, majd fejét elfordítva hajolt le, hogy fel tudjak mászni a hátára.

Odamentem és letérdeltem előtte. Két kezemmel magam felé fordítottam a fejét, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni.

\- Te vagy a legjobb barátom és nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy megmentettél, ezt tudod, ugye?

**_\- Néha nem így érzem._**

\- Pajti. Nem Jegeskarom tehet arról, hogy belezuhantam abba a lyukba, aztán az a sárkány elvitt.

**_\- Ő vitt el az erdőbe, nem? Neki kellett volna vigyáznia rád! Amúgy is, mit kószáltál vele az erdőben? Az ÉN lovasom vagy!_**

\- Fogott nekem halat, hogy egyek, mielőtt nekilátok a szárnyad megjavításának. Tudod, hogy nem tudok nyers halat enni. Fát mentünk gyűjteni.

**_\- Egyszer még a kényes gyomrod fog engem a sírba vinni._** – sóhajtotta. **_– Gyerünk, pattanj fel. Minél előbb el kell tűnnünk erről a szigetről. _**

\- Utánunk fog jönni? – másztam föl rá, miközben aggódva néztem a lyuk felé.

**_\- Úgy érzem igen. De nem kell félned, amíg engem látsz. Nem engedem, hogy bármi bajod essen._** – dorombolta, én pedig megvakargattam a fejét.

\- Kösz, pajti. Gyerünk, menjünk akkor a tóhoz. Estére jó lenne, ha befejezhetném azt a szárnyat.

**_\- Ezzel egyetértek. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mennyire hiányzik már a repülés. _**– sóhajtotta, majd elkezdett rohanni, amerre Jegeskarom repült. Én még utoljára hátranéztem a lyukra, majd egy nagyot sóhajtva feküdtem el Fogatlan hátán. _Mi lenne velem nélküled, pajti?_

* * *

Mindeközben a föld alatt, nem is olyan messze a történet kőt főszereplőjétől egy kétségbeesett Suttogó Halál kutatta beomlott fészkét a tojásai után, erőfeszítései azonban hiábavalóak voltak: nem talált mást földön és széttört tojáshéj darabokon kívül. Hogy történhetett ez? A fészek biztonságos volt! Még egy földrengés sem tudta volna beomlasztani! Hirtelen eszébe jutott a két-lábon járó. Őt sem találta sehol, márpedig a fészekből nem juthatott ki, hacsak… Ekkor érezte meg a szagot. Egy sárkány járt itt, mégpedig nem is akármilyen: egy éjfúria.

A suttogó halál szemei összeszűkültek: Hát persze! Csak egy éjfúria lehet képes ilyen szörnyűségre! Egyedül az éjfúriák képesek ártatlan tojásokat ölni!

A sárkány érezte, hogy testét átjárja a mérhetetlen düh. Tüskéit agresszíven felállította és egy eget-rengető ordítással fordult meg. Az az éjfúria még megbánja, hogy erre a földre tette a lábát, erre mérget vehet. Ott fogom elpusztítani, ahol a legjobban fáj neki!

* * *

Késő este volt már, én pedig álmosan nyújtóztattam ki a derekamat. Hosszú órák óta dolgoztam azon a bőrön, mire végre sikerült olyan állapotba hoznom, amilyenbe szerettem volna. Már csak a rudakra kell ráerősítenem és kész.

Elégedetten álltam fel és nyújtóztattam ki minden tagomat, ezt azonban hamar megbántam. A karomon levő seb teljesen kiment a fejemből, így fájdalmasan kaptam oda.

**_\- Mi történt?_** – kérdezte Fogatlan aggódva. Lassan megingattam a fejemet, majd a sebemre mutattam.

\- Csak elfelejtettem, hogy ez itt van. – fintorogtam, majd álmosan mentem oda a tűzhöz és dobtam még rá pár nagyobb ágat. Fogatlan végig engem fürkészett, majd lassan felemelte a szárnyát.

**_\- Eleget dolgoztál mára. Gyere._**

\- Be kell fejeznem, pajti. Nincs már sok hátra. – sétáltam a kijárathoz és szippantottam egy kis hűvös levegőt, hogy valamennyire felébredjek. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy újra elkezdett havazni. Fejemet ingatva mentem vissza a bőrhöz. – Mennyire ismered a környéket? Tudod melyik a legközelebbi lakott sziget?

**_\- Amin emberfészek van? Rég jártam erre, de nem lehet olyan messze._** – kezdte a mellső lábát nyalogatni.

\- Akkor nem tudod… Remek. Indulás előtt még beszélnünk kell Jegeskarommal.

**_\- Jegeskarom okoskodása nélkül is találnék neked emberfészket._** – felelte bosszúsan.

\- Én ebben nem kételkedem, pajti.

**_\- Akkor miért akarod megkérdezni?_**

\- Mert nem tudom meddig tart a szárnyad. Minél előbb találnunk kell egy várost, hogy rendesen megcsinálhassam.

**_\- És hogy szerzel anyagot a szárnyhoz? Azt mondtad korábban, hogy nincs mivel fizetned._**

\- Ez igaz… - néztem rá elgondolkodva. Ő a mancsával közben a füle mögött próbálta megvakarni magát. Bosszúsan mordult fel.

**_\- Hablaty, tudnál segíteni? Nem érem el_**. – morogta, amin jót nevettem.

\- Megyek. – álltam fel.

Amint elkezdtem vakargatni a nyakát, hirtelen néhány pikkely a kezemben maradt. Ijedten néztem őket és dermedtem le.

**_\- Ne állj le, még, egy kicsit feljebb…_** \- nyüszítette.

\- Nem, csak… várj, néhány leesett. – mutattam felé a pikkelyeket.

**_\- Mi? Ó, azok? Semmi baj, jönnek újak. Lehetne kicsit feljebb?_**

\- Újak? A sárkányok vedlenek? Ez nagyon érdekes. Milyen gyakran?

**_\- Vedlünk? Ezt hogy értsem?_** – kezdett el dorombolni, amin halványan elmosolyodtam.

\- Tudod, levedlitek a régi bőrötöket, helyére pedig új jön. Mint a kígyók vagy gyíkok.

**_\- Ez most valami sértés akart lenni? Még szép, hogy nem vedlünk úgy, mint azok az értelmetlen hüllők. Lehetne kicsit lejjebb?_**

\- Csak ha mesélsz a pikkelyeidről. Hogy csináljátok akkor?

**_\- A varázslatos kezeid híján egy fatörzsnek vagy sziklának dörgölőzünk. A kezeid sokkal jobbak, erről biztosíthatlak._** – dorombolta megállás nélkül.

\- Nem ezt. – léptem el tőle, kezeim pedig tele voltak pikkelyekkel. – Hogy vedletek?

**_\- Még sosem mondták neked, hogy a kíváncsiság ölte meg a szárnyváltót_**? – ült fel bosszúsan, én pedig vigyorogva ingattam meg a fejemet.

\- Ennyit igazán megtehetsz értem, ha már megvakargattam a „varázslatos" kezeimmel a nyakadat.

**_\- Annyira azért mégsem jók._** – kezdte a mancsával az orrát vakarni, majd a könyörgő tekintetemre nézve felsóhajtott. – **_Jaj, jó! Ha megsérül vagy már nagyon régi egy-egy pikkely, akkor azok így lejönnek, ha valaminek nekidörgölőzünk. Rengeteg pikkelyt veszítünk az életünk során, de mindig jön új. Azok sokkal fényesebbek. Nézd csak meg holnap, milyen szépen fognak fényleni a nyakamon._**

\- Értem. – néztem pár pillanatig a kezemben levő pikkelyeket, majd hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. Johann kereskedő sokszor árult sárkányfogakból és pikkelyekből készült ékszereket a hajóján. Talán én is felhasználhatnám ékszerekhez ezeket a pikkelyeket. Fogatlannak már nem kell, nekem hasznot hoz, amiből meg tudom venni az alapanyagokat a szárnyához. Mindenki jól járt, nem igaz?

**_\- Ó, ne._** – térített vissza Fogatlan a valóságba, mire kíváncsian néztem rá. – **_Ez az az arckifejezés, amit utálok. Ilyenkor jönnek azok a híres „ötletek", amik aztán bajba sodornak minket._**

\- Milyen arckifejezés és milyen ötletek, amik bajba sodornak? Én csupán arra gondoltam, mi lenne, ha kapnál még egy kis vakargatást ezektől a varázslatos kezektől? – vigyorogtam ártatlanul, ő pedig fapofával nézett rám. Miért érzem, hogy ma este már semennyit sem fogok aludni?


	9. Ádáz Roark ultimátuma

**9 – Roark ultimátuma**

* * *

Csak még pár percet – gondoltam fáradtan ahogy hirtelen felriadtam a pár órás szunyókálásomból. Bágyadtan dörzsöltem a szememet, akkor pedig valami a fejemre esett. Morcosan néztem Fogatlanra, aki békésen aludt a kialudt tűz másik oldalán. Értetlenül ültem fel és szedtem le pár arcomra tapadt pikkelyt. Ekkor egy újabb kő esett a fejemre. Bosszúsan néztem körbe és csak ekkor tűnt fel: remeg az egész barlang. Hirtelen a lélegzetem is elakadt pár pillanatra. Csak nem a Suttogó Halál?

Remegve szedtem össze Fogatlan pikkelyeiből egy nagy maroknyival, majd a kosaramba öntöttem őket. Megfordulva összeszedtem minden holmimat és azokat is bedobáltam, végül pedig lezártam a kosarat. A földről felkaptam a nyerget és a szárnyat, majd odarohantam az éjfúriához. Letérdeltem a farkához és elkezdtem a kész műfarok-szárnyat rácsatolni. Morcosan próbálta elhúzni a farkát, mire fogtam magamat és ráültem.

\- Pajti, ébredj. El kell tűnnünk innen.

**_\- Mi ilyen sürgős, még a nap sem kelt fel… _**\- motyogta, miközben én sikeresen rácsatoltam a szárnyat. Ahogy felé fordultam a nyereggel, füleivel elkezdett figyelni. Egy szempillantás alatt kinyitotta szemeit és morogva felpattant. **_– NEM MONDOD, HOGY MÁR MEGINT AZ AZ IDEGESÍTŐ FÖLDIGILISZTA?_**

\- De, azt hiszem ő az… Menjünk, jó? – raktam a hátára a nyerget, ő azonban hirtelen ellökött magától.

**_\- Nem, maradunk. Megtanítom neki, hogy miért ne kezdjen az éjfúriákkal._**

\- Fogatlan.

**_\- Éjfúria vagyok, Hablaty! ÉN nem menekülök a félelmeim elől!_** – nézett rám mérgesen, mire döbbenten léptem hátra tőle.

\- Kösz, ez azért fájt.

\- **_Mi?_** – kérdezte összezavarodva.

\- Amit mondtál. Én talán tényleg menekülök előlük… de legalább biztos lehetek benne, hogy a legjobb barátom életben marad, vagy legalábbis nem az én ostoba magánakcióim miatt fog meghalni.

**_\- Emberek, minden mondatot ki kell forgatniuk…_** \- forgatta meg a szemét.

Mérgesen léptem a kosárhoz, hónom alatt a nyereggel, majd újra Fogatlan felé fordultam.

\- Legalább vigyél el a Hófúriákhoz. Te talán nem félsz attól az izétől, de én igen.

**_\- Ó, a Hófúriákkal eddig is olyan nagy biztonságban voltál… Hisz én csak egy megcsonkított éjfúria vagyok, aki képtelen megvédeni a fenyegető veszélytől, igaz?_**

\- Ilyet egy szóval sem mondtam. – néztem a bejárat felé remegve.

**_\- De gondoltad. Tipikus ember._**

\- Szerinted ez tényleg erről szól? – kérdeztem csendesen. Nyitotta volna a száját, ekkor azonban hirtelen megállt a föld remegése. Pár pillanatig feszülten hallgattunk. Minden csendes és nyugodt volt. Nagyot nyelve néztem Fogatlanra. – Elment? – kérdeztem suttogva.

**_\- Úgy tűnik. Nem hallok semmit._** – fülelt még pár percig.

Nagyot sóhajtva ültem le, remegő kezemet pedig a kosár tetejére raktam. Valahogy nem ilyen reggeli ébresztőre vágytam.

Fogatlan lassan mellém sétált, majd orrával megbökte a karomat.

**_\- Figyelj, Hablaty. Amit mondtam, nem úgy értettem._**

\- Kérhetek tőled valamit?

**_\- Persze, mondd csak._** – döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- Tűnjünk el erről a szigetről, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. – értem a karomon levő sebhez. Az éjfúria hosszasan fürkészett engem, majd bólintott egy aprót.

Elgondolkodva néztem, ahogy elindult kifele a barlangból. Vettem egy mély levegőt, majd kifújtam. _Nem lesz semmi baj, legalábbis amíg ő itt van velem._

Lassan felálltam és felkaptam a vállamra a kosarat. A nyerget a hónom alá csapva indultam az éjfúria után, mikor újra elkezdett remegni a föld. Rémülten néztem a mennyezetet, amin több hatalmas repedés kezdett végigfutni. Elkezdtem Fogatlan után futni, a barlang mögöttem pedig beomlott.

Mire Fogatlan megfordult, én pár lépésnyire feküdtem a beomlott barlangtól.

**_\- HABLATY! Jól vagy, nem esett bajod?_**

\- Az ijedtségen kívül azt hiszem semmi. – néztem a tenyereimet.

: Most szerencséd volt, két-lábon járó… Legközelebb azonban alaposabb leszek. : - sziszegte egy hang, mire azonban felnéztünk, a sárkánynak már nyoma sem volt.

**_\- GYERE VISSZA TE GYÁVA GILISZTA! DARABOKRA TÉPLEK, HA MÉG EGYSZER HABLATY KÖZELÉBE KERÜLSZ!_** – üvöltötte Fogatlan a lyukhoz rohanva. Láttam rajta, hogy méregeti, hogy utána menjen-e vagy maradjon. Köhögve álltam fel, mire tekintetét aggódva rám emelte.

\- Hagyd. Elmegyünk. Beszélünk Jegeskarommal, aztán soha többé nem látjuk azt a sárkányt.

**_\- De az életedre tört!_**

\- Betemetted a tojásait.

**_\- Már mondtam, azok a tojások halottak voltak._**

\- És ő tudott erről? Ugyan, pajti. Inkább menjünk, jó?

**_\- Te nem ismered a suttogó halálokat. Ezek képesek egy életre haragot tartani._**

\- Számít ez valamit is? Többet nem jövünk vissza. – tettem a nyerget a hátára, mire értetlenül nézett rám.

**_\- Úgy érted, kikerüljük ezt a szigetet, amikor visszatérünk Berkre?_**

\- Nem. – raktam rá a kosarat is. – Úgy értem, hogy többet nem térünk vissza. Sem erre a szigetre, sem Berkre.

**_\- De… Berk az otthonod._**

\- Jobb lesz így mindkettőnknek. Te nem ismered az apámat. Sosem fog megbocsátani nekem, amiért átálltam a ti oldalatokra. Ha visszatérünk Berkre, mindketten halottak vagyunk, én pedig ezt nem fogom megkockáztatni.

Fogatlan csendben fürkészett még engem pár percig. Én vettem egy mély lélegzetet, majd felmásztam a nyeregbe. Megpaskoltam az oldalát, majd a tó felé biccentettem.

\- Gyerünk, próbáljuk ki ezt a szárnyat a tóig. Ott hamar eszünk, amíg Jegeskarom útba igazít minket, aztán indulás.

* * *

A tónál a halamat sütve figyeltem félig Jegeskaromra. Főleg Fogatlannak mondta, hogy merre kell menni. Elgondolkodva vettem ki és fújtam meg a halamat, mikor Ezüstmancs felnevetett.

:: Apa, mi lenne, ha elkísérném őket egy darabon? Úgy biztos megtalálják a szigetet. ::

**_\- Azért ennyire nem vagyok rossz a tájékozódásban._** – horkant fel Fogatlan.

:: Talán nem, de jobb biztosra menni, nem gondolod? Apa? :: - fordult vissza Jegeskaromhoz.

:: És egyedül jössz utánunk? ::

:: Repültem már egyedül. A sárkányfiúnak szüksége lehet a segítségünkre! Kérlek? ::

\- Ezüstmancs… - kezdtem volna, mire hirtelen nagy, szinte kérlelő szemekkel nézett rám.

:: Szerintem elég világosan elmondtam az éjfúriának, hogy merre kell menniük. :: - sóhajtott Jegeskarom.

:: Ez így van, apám, de gondolj bele… Itt a tél, ez az éjfúria nem ismeri olyan jól, hogy hogyan kell egy hóvihart elkerülni. Mi hófúriák vagyunk, segíthetünk nekik! Ismerem az utat hazafelé. Elég nagy vagyok már. Hadd bizonyítsam ezt be neked, kérlek. :: - hajtotta le a fejét az apja előtt. Jegeskarom lehunyta a szemét majd egy aprót bólintott.

:: Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá, csak féltelek. Ez az apák dolga. :: - sóhajtotta. Ezekre a szavakra bánatosan hajtottam le a fejemet. :: Megengedem, hogy velük menj, de óvatosan. Nem tudom mihez kezdenék, ha bármi bajod esne. :: - dörgölőzött a lányához Jegeskarom.

:: Köszönöm, apám. Ígérem, minden rendben lesz. ::

**_\- Remek. Nos, mikor indulunk akkor? _**– kérdezte Fogatlan a szárnyait nyújtóztatva.

:: Amint Hablaty befejezte a reggelijét. :: - mosolygott Ezüstmancs az éjfúriára. Én a halat félredobva bólintottam.

\- Felőlem indulhatunk. – álltam fel, Fogatlan pedig értetlenül döntötte oldalra a fejét.

:: Valami baj van? Hirtelen olyan rosszkedvű lettél. :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs.

\- Nem, csak… Fáradt vagyok. Keveset aludtam az éjszaka. – néztem a tó fele.

:: Szeretnél még indulás előtt pihenni? Felőlem várhatunk még pár órát. :: - ajánlotta kedvesen, én azonban megingattam a fejemet egy fáradt mosollyal.

\- Nem, én… Rendben leszek. Megyek, megmosom a kezemet. – biccentettem a víz fele, majd egy aprót sóhajtva arrafele bicegtem.

* * *

Ezüstmancs kérdőn nézett Fogatlanra, aki csak bánatosan megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Honvágy. Nem akarja elismerni, de átlátok rajta._**

:: Akkor miért nem viszed haza? :: - kíváncsiskodott Kristály.

**_\- Nem akarja. Fél az apjától. Szerinte most árulónak tartja, amiért „átállt az oldalunkra". Azt mondta, ha visszatérnénk, megölne minket, ezt pedig nem akarja._**

:: Szegény fióka. :: - nyüszítette Ezüstmancs.

:: De vissza fogtok térni, nem? A lányom mesélte, hogy Neki szolgáltál. Tud már róla a lovasod? :: - érdeklődte Jegeskarom, az éjfúria azonban határozottan megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Nem és egyelőre nem is fog tudni. Még nem áll készen._**

:: Ő nem áll készen, vagy te? :: - kérdezte a hófúriák vezére, mire Fogatlan felhorkant.

**_\- ÉN? Ezzel mégis mire célzol? Hogy gyáva vagyok? Ha tehetném, már most repülnék a fészekhez. Az a szörnyeteg meg fog fizetni, amiért olyan sok évet ellopott az életemből. Hablaty azonban erre még nem áll készen._**

:: Honnét… ::

**_\- Mert a lovasom. Egyszerűen tudom, érzem! Ismerem őt! Amint úgy érzem, hogy készen áll, meg fog tudni mindent. Addig azonban szeretném, ha kicsit élvezné az életet._**

:: Fogatlannak… Bocsánat, az éjfúriának igaza van apa. Nézz csak rá, ha még azt is meg kell tudnia, hogy ott van az otthona közelében az a szörnyeteg… Ráér ezt később is megtudni. :: - sóhajtotta Ezüstmancs.

:: Talán igazatok van. Sokáig azonban ne titkold előle az igazságot. ::

**_\- Nem fogom._** – bólintott Fogatlan.

:: Rendben. Mi elköszönünk tőletek. Fel kell készítenem a csapatot az indulásra. Kérlek, vigyázz a lányomra, amíg veletek van. :: - lépett Jegeskarom Fogatlanhoz, mire az éjfúria bólintott. :: Sok sikert az utatokra. Remélem, hamarosan újra látunk a lovasoddal együtt. :: - biccentett a hófúria.

**_\- Hasonlóan remélem. Jó utat nektek is._** – köszönt el az éjfúria Jegeskaromtól és Kristálytól.

Mosolyogva nézte, ahogy még Hablatytól is elköszönnek, majd Ezüstmanccsal együtt figyelték a két hófúria távolodását.

:: Érzed ezt? :: - kérdezte hirtelen a hófúria. Fogatlan zavartan nézett rá és kezdett el szaglászni. Nem érzett semmit.

**_\- Mit érzek?_**

:: A szabadság illatát! Ne tudd meg mióta próbálok egy kis időre leválni a csapattól. ::

**_\- Leválni a csapattól? Miért?_**

:: Természetesen hogy kalandozhassak! Minden éjfúriának ilyen lassan forog az agya? ::

**_\- Éreztem, hogy meg fogom én még bánni, hogy velünk tartsz._** – fogta meg Fogatlan Hablaty kosarát, majd elindult a lovasához, Ezüstmanccsal a sarkában.

:: Szerintem egész jól ki fogunk jönni. Az első közös célunkat is tudom már! Fel kell vidítanunk Hablatyot! Úúú, már van is egy halom ötletem! ::

**_\- Szerintem az első közös célunk az legyen, hogy elviszel minket arra a szigetre._** – morogta, szájában a kosárral.

:: Olyan ünneprontó vagy. ::

**_\- Sajnálom, az éjfúriák ostobák és unalmasak. Nem tudtad?_** – kérdezte szarkasztikusan, majd lerakta Hablaty mögött a kosarat. A fiatal viking kíváncsian nézett rájuk.

:: Ez most valami vicc akart lenni, ugye? Ohh, ki érti az éjfúriákat. :: - sóhajtotta Ezüstmancs, amin Fogatlan elmosolyodott. Hablaty szótlanul felcsatolta a kosarat és hamar felpattant a nyeregbe.

**_\- Indulhatunk?_** – kérdezte Fogatlan kíváncsian fürkészve lovasát. Hablaty párszor állított a szárnyon, majd ahogy látta, hogy működik, bólintott. **_– Rendben. Akkor öveket becsatolni: irány a következő sziget!_**

* * *

Mindeközben Berken sem állt meg az élet. A vikingek szokásosan végezték a reggeli teendőiket: a férfiak mentek tűzifát vágni, a gyerekek hó-vikinget építettek a főtéren, az asszonyok többsége pedig az aznapi ebéd elkészítésének látott neki.

A falu kovácsműhelyében Bélhangos mindeközben egykori inasa rajzait nézegette a reggelije mellett.

\- Pont olyan makacs viking vagy, mint az apád. Legalább nekem elmondhattad volna, hogy mire készülsz… Elhittem volna? Nem! Bolondnak tartottalak volna? Igen! De legalább nem egy ostoba papírról kellett volna megtudnom, hogy elszöksz.

Fejét ingatva rakta félre a lapokat és emelte szájához a csirkecombot, ekkor azonban megszólalt a kürt. A kovács furcsán nézett az ablak felé és látta, ahogy több viking is riadtan rohan a kikötő fele. Az ételt félredobva felállt, majd követte a többieket.

A kikötő közelében állt egy nagyobb tömeg és mind a tengerre mutogattak. Bélhangos többeket félretolva furakodott át és nézett a távolba. Döbbenten pislogott párat. Egy hajó volt, eddig ismeretlen, fekete és vörös vitorlákkal. A kovács maga mellé pillantva észrevette Morgópócot.

\- Most mi legyen Bélhangos? Nekem nem tűnik ismerősnek ez a hajó.

\- Nekem sem. Pléhpofa hol van?

\- Még a házában. Az este sokat ittunk és… ismered.

Bélhangos elgondolkodva bólintott, majd egy nagyot sóhajtva fordult meg. Morgópóc döbbenten nézte ezt, majd sietős léptekkel követte.

\- Mégis mit csinálsz? Hová mész?

\- Felkeltem a Főnököt.

\- Akkor beengedjük őket a kikötőbe? És ha ellenséges szándékkal érkeznek?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan ostobák lennének, hogy egyetlen hajóval megtámadjanak egy egész szigetet, de… Fegyverekkel biztosítsátok magatokat. A gyerekeket vigyétek a Nagyterembe, amíg ki nem derül, hogy milyen szándékkal érkeznek. A többit Pléhpofa eldönti majd.

\- Gondolod, hogy képes lesz rá? Tegnap…

\- Ismered Pléhpofát. Ha forró a helyzet, valahogyan mindig összekapja magát. Majd én beszélek a fejével. Ti tegyétek addig, amit mondtam.

\- Rendben Bélhangos. GYEREKEKET A NAGYTEREMBE ÉS MINDENKI RAGADJON FEGYVERT! MOZGÁS! – kiáltotta Morgópóc, Bélhangos pedig a Haddock ház felé vette az irányt.

* * *

Asztrid épp az erdőben gyakorolt a fejszéjével, közben pedig Hablaty járt a fejében, mikor meghallotta a kürtöt. Fejszéjét kirántva a fából kezdett visszarohanni a faluba. A rohanástól kicsit kifogyva a levegőből érkezett meg a főtérre és nézett körbe. Az emberek sietve fogták meg fegyvereiket az asszonyok pedig a Nagyterem felé terelték a gyerekeket. Értetlenül pislogva törölte meg a homlokát, majd észrevette Takonypócot és Halvért közeledni.

\- Hé, srácok! Mi történt? – kérdezte őket, ahogy megálltak előtte.

\- A Nagyterembe küldtek minket, pont mikor az izgalom kezdődik! Elég nagy vagyok már, hogy én is ott álljak mellettük, buzogányommal a kezemben! – mérgelődött a Jorgenson fiú. Asztrid a szemét forgatva fordult másik barátjához.

\- Egy ismeretlen hajó érkezik. Bélhangos és Morgópóc a gyerekeket a Nagyterembe parancsolta, amíg ki nem derül, milyen szándékkal. – remegte a nagydarab fiú.

\- Egy ismeretlen hajó? Vajon mit akarhatnak? – kérdezte a szőke lány, majd tekintetével a még érkező gyerekeket fürkészte. – Hé, hol van Kőfej és Fafej?

\- Megpróbálnak apám háta mögött belógni a kikötőbe. Ostobák… - forgatta a szemét Takonypóc és elindult a Nagyterembe.

\- Pléhpofa mit mondott? – kérdezte Asztrid Halvért.

\- Nem tudom. Bélhangos most ment beszélni vele a hajóról. Remélem minden rendben lesz. – remegte a fiú. Asztrid még pár pillanatig figyelt a kikötő fele, majd egy sóhaj kíséretében barátjára nézett és a Nagyterem felé biccentett.

* * *

Bélhangos a Haddock ház ajtajához érve vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére nem látta sehol Pléhpofát. Tétován lépett beljebb a házba.

\- Pléhpofa, itt vagy?

Pár perces csend után végre zajokra lett figyelmes az emeletről. A kovács a lépcső fele mozdult, ekkor azonban Pléhpofa megjelent a lépcső tetején. Fáradtan, szemei alatt fekete táskákkal indult lefelé. Bélhangos egy pillanatra meg is ijedt a kinézetétől.

\- Miért jöttél, Bélhangos?

\- A falunak szüksége van rád, Pléhpofa. Egy hajó…

\- Neked panaszkodott? – kérdezte hirtelen a főnök, mire a kovács csak értetlenül pislogott.

\- Ki és miről?

\- Hablaty, hogy… rossz apa vagyok? – kérdezte a főnök remegő hangon, miközben a ház hátsó ajtajához sétált.

\- Nem. Sosem mondta, hogy rossz apa vagy. Inkább úgy érezte, hogy Ő nem elég jó neked.

A főnök fáradtan vett fel az ajtó mellől egy nagyobb kocka jeget, majd a fejéhez szorította. Szótlanul sétált vissza a tűzhöz és ült le a székébe. Bélhangos percekig fürkészte barátját, majd úgy döntött, újra felhozza az váratlan „vendégek" érkezését.

\- Ami a hajót illeti…

\- Mikor éreztettem én vele, hogy nem elég jó nekem? Mindent csak az Ő érdekében tettem! Próbáltam megvédeni, biztonságban tartani, azért tettem az inasoddá, de ő mit csinált? Folyton rohangált ki az ostoba találmányaival és a saját és mások életét kockáztatva próbált bizonyítani, mondván, hogy Ő mekkora sárkányölő, erre termett, ezt akarja csinálni! Amikor végre beleegyezek, megengedem neki, hogy ő is részt vegyen a kiképzésen, hirtelen ellenkezik és kenyérsütő viking akar lenni!

\- Ami azt illeti, kenyérsütő vikingből egyébként is hiány van. – nevette el magát Bélhangos.

\- Bélhangos. – nézett rá fapofával a főnök, majd fejét ingatva sóhajtott. – Mondd meg mit csináltam rosszul? Hogy állhatott össze azokkal a szörnyekkel?

\- Nem tudom barátom. Hablaty mindig is más volt. Ki tudja, mi jár abban a makacs fejében?

\- A legrosszabb, hogy már sosem tudhatom meg, hogy hol rontottam el. – nézett a tűzbe, Bélhangos ezen azonban felnevetett.

\- Erre azért ne vegyél mérget. Nehéz ott kint az élet. Talán hamarosan meggondolja magát és hazajön. Addig azonban biztosítanod kéne, hogy legyen hová hazajönnie.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz Bélhangos? – kérdezte fáradtan a főnök.

\- Arról, amiért idejöttem. Egy ismeretlen hajó tart Berk felé fekete-vörös vitorlákkal. Nem hallottad a kürtöt?

\- Ó, remek. Mert eddig sem volt épp elég gondom. – állt fel Pléhpofa és indult a kikötőbe.

\- Elrendeltem addig, hogy a gyerekeket vigyék a Nagyterembe, a többieknél pedig legyen fegyver a biztonság kedvéért. Fene tudja, milyen okból érkeznek.

\- Jól tetted. Nagy segítség vagy barátom. Köszönöm.

\- Tudod, hogy rám mindig számíthatsz. – veregette háton Pléhpofát.

Mire a kikötőbe értek, a hajó már sokkal közelebbről látszódott. A feketére festett hajó sebesen szelte a hullámokat. Oldalát vörös és fekete pajzsok díszítették, orrát pedig egy faragott sárkány. Pléhpofa sok hajót látott már életében, ismerte a szövetségeseik és ellenfeleik hajóit, ehhez hasonlóval azonban még sosem találkozott.

Morgópóc Pléhpofa mellé állva kérdő tekintettel nézte a további teendőkről.

\- Megvárjuk, hogy mit akarnak. Nem hiszem, hogy támadni fognak, de legyünk résen.

\- Akkor hozom a másik mancsomat. – felelte Bélhangos és elindult a műhelyébe.

Pléhpofa elgondolkodva a mólóra sétált és feszülten várta a hívatlan vendégek érkezésének okát.

* * *

Dideregve feküdtem Fogatlan hátán és néztem az alattunk elterülő végtelen tengert. Már órák óta elhagytuk a szigetet, a hideg és a fáradtság miatt pedig kezdtem egyre gyengébbnek érezni magamat. Ezen gondolkozva éreztem, ahogy a szemhéjam szép lassan lecsukódik.

**_\- Hablaty, ébredj fel!_** – hallottam, én pedig fáradtan pislogva néztem Fogatlan fejét.

:: Pihennie kellett volna. :: - lassított le Ezüstmancs mellettünk.

**_\- Legközelebb én döntöm el, hogy készen áll-e az indulásra._** – morogta az éjfúria. Morcosan ültem fel.

\- Jól vagyok, fejezzétek ezt be, hagyjatok békén. – dörzsöltem a szememet és próbáltam elfojtani egy ásítást.

**_\- Majd ha nem kell attól tartanom, hogy jeges-fürdőt fogunk venni a te kis szunyókálásod miatt, akkor békén hagylak._**

\- Ó, bocs. Véletlenül sem akarom, hogy vizes legyen akár egy pikkelyed is miattam… - próbáltam nyújtózkodni.

**_\- Miattad aggódom, bolond. Ti nem bírjátok olyan jól a hideget, mint a sárkányok. Egyszer még élve akarlak visszavinni Berkre._**

\- Már mondtam, nem megyünk vissza Berkre… - motyogtam magam elé.

**_\- Az emberek annyira negatívan látják a jövőt…_**

\- Az emberek reálisan látják a jövőt! Mit tudsz te rólunk, vikingekről?

**_\- Nem sokat, de azt tudom, hogy…_**

:: Szerintem ezt most itt fejezzétek be. Azok ott előttünk viharfelhők. Magasabbra kell emelkednünk, Éjfúria. :: - nézett Ezüstmancs Fogatlanra.

**_\- Nem mehetünk. Magasabban hidegebb van. Hablaty így is vacog._**

\- Ez nem is igaz!

**_\- Ó, nem? Akkor mitől félsz ennyire, ha nem vacogsz?_** – nézett rám Fogatlan.

\- Jó, fázok, de hallgatnod kell Ezüstmancsra. Ő jobban ismeri ezeket a felhőket. Nem kerülhetünk viharba, mert a szárnyad nem biztos, hogy bírná.

**_\- Akkor helyette fagyjál meg, igaz?_**

\- Ha belezuhanunk a vízbe, akkor is megfagynék. – feleltem, állítva a szárnyon.

:: Ebben igaza van. Kövessetek! :: - mondta Ezüstmancs, ezzel pedig elkezdett emelkedni.

**\- Ha valami gond van, akkor azonnal szólsz, értve vagyok?** – kérdezte Fogatlan, mire halványan mosolyogva megpaskoltam az oldalát.

\- Rendben. Ne aggódj, szólok. – feküdtem el a nyeregben, Fogatlan pedig emelkedni kezdett.

:: Hol vagytok már? Sietnünk kell! :: - hallottam a hófúria ideges hangját.

**_\- Már jövünk!_** – morogta vissza Fogatlan.

\- Milyen messze van a sziget? – kérdeztem Ezüstmancsot, aki erre elgondolkodva nézett a távolba.

:: Ha a vihar le is lassít minket, napnyugtára oda kell érnünk. ::

Az égre pillantva fintorogtam. Még dél sem múlt el, tehát még több órás repülés áll előttünk. Remek, ez egyszerűen remek.

* * *

Berk kikötőjébe közben befutott a rejtélyes fekete hajó. Pléhpofa, oldalán Bélhangossal és Morgópóccal feszülten figyelték a váratlan vendégeket. A legénység, feketére festett páncéljukban rohangáltak a fedélzeten, majd ketten leengedték a hajóhidat a mólóra. Az egyik férfi, kezében papírral köhintett párat.

\- Bejelentem a Véres-koponya törzs főnökét, a kegyetlen és legyőzhetetlen Ádáz Roarkot! – kiáltotta, félrelépve pedig helyet engedett egy termetes, fekete szakállas férfinak. Fején díszes fekete sisakot viselt. Ruhája fekete volt, egyedül a fekete medve szőrös palástja belső része volt vörösre festve. Tekintetéből semmi jó nem sugárzott.

\- Üdvözlöm a szigetünkön. Termetes Pléhpofa vagyok, Berk vezére. Minek köszönhetem látogatásukat? – kérdezte Pléhpofa feszülten.

\- A híres Termetes Pléhpofa… Micsoda megtiszteltetés. – szállt le Ádáz Roark a hajóról. Fagyosan végigmérte először Morgópócot, majd Bélhangost, végül pedig Berk főnökét. – Ajánlattal érkeztem Berkre, Pléhpofa.

\- Az ajánlatokat, egyezményeket a Nagyteremben szoktuk megbeszélni. Mutatjuk is merre… - kezdte Bélhangos, hirtelen azonban félre kellett ugrania. A hajóról egy nyílvessző szállt el, pontosan az arca mellett. A kovács döbbenten nézett Pléhpofára, majd a vezérre.

\- Az ajánlatom rövid lesz és világos. Vagy elfogadjátok, ezzel pedig mindenki békében távozik, vagy elutasítjátok, ezzel pedig aláírjátok a halálos ítéleteteket. Aswin, ismertesd az ajánlatot.

Az említett férfi, aki korábban a papírt tartotta kezében, szintén leszállt a hajóról, majd kinyitva a papírt olvasni kezdte.

\- Berk lakói minden teliholdkor leadnak egy hajót, tele élelemmel, arannyal és fegyverekkel. Évente egyszer egy fiatal lányt is mellékelnek, aki tisztes asszonya lesz a Véres-koponya törzs harcosainak. A 15. életévüket betöltött fiatalokat kötelező katonai szolgálatra felajánlják a sziget lakói. Berk örökösét szintén katonai szolgálatra elviszi a Véres-koponya törzs. Háború esetén a sziget lakói hadkötelesek a Véres-koponya törzs oldalán. A sziget korábbi törvényei ezúttal megsemmisülnek, mindenki a Véres-koponya törzs törvénykönyvének megfelelően cselekszik. A fő és egyetlen vezérünk Ádáz Roark nagyvezér. Semmiféle lázadást nem tűrünk. Aki ez ellen vét, büntetése halál.

Aswin ezzel összecsavarta a papírt, majd nagy csend lett úrrá a kikötőben. Bélhangos és Morgópóc Pléhpofa reakciójára vártak, ő azonban nem tett semmit, csak állt és nézett maga elé.

\- Azt hiszem ezzel megegyeztünk. Hét hét múlva várjuk az első hajót és fiatal lányt. – fordult meg Roark, hogy visszaszáll a hajóra. Aswin is fordult, kezében a papírral, hirtelen azonban egy hatalmas kéz kikapta kezéből a papírt, a férfi pedig a vízben landolt. Pléhpofa darabokra tépte a papírt és villámló szemekkel nézett Ádáz Roarkra.

\- Az ajánlatot nem fogadjuk el. Tűnjenek a kikötőnkből.

\- Azt hiszem nem értettél meg engem, Pléhpofa. Vagy elfogadjátok az ultimátumunkat, vagy ezennel háborúba léptek a Véres-koponya törzzsel. Esélyetek sincs ellenünk.

\- Ilyen mocskos ajánlatot sosem fogadunk el. Huligánok vagyunk! Harcolni fogunk, az utolsó csepp vérünkig! – kiáltotta Pléhpofa. Bélhangos, Morgópóc és a távolban várakozó vikingek mind csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

\- Nagy hibát követtél el, Pléhpofa, de rendben: A Véres-koponya és a Huligán törzs ettől a pillanattól kezdve háborúban áll. Hamarosan újra találkozunk, Termetes Pléhpofa.

\- Legyen úgy, Roark.

A fekete hajó felhúzta vitorláit, majd szélsebesen távolodni kezdett Berk szigetétől. Pléhpofa feszülten figyelte, ahogy távolodnak, fejben pedig próbálta megnyugtatni magát, hogy helyesen cselekedett.


	10. Egy Éjfúria büszkesége

**10 – Egy éjfúria büszkesége**

* * *

Berk Nagytermében feszült csend uralkodott. A kisebb gyermekek halkan játszottak a hátsó asztaloknál, míg a nagyobbak fel-alá járkálva várták a híreket. _Vajon kik érkezhettek azzal az ismeretlen hajóval, hogy most itt kell várakozniuk? Barátok vagy ellenségek? Ha ellenségek, mi következik? Háborúba mennek a tél beállta ellenére? Hiszen télen még a sárkányok sem portyáznak!_

Asztrid Hofferson fejében is hasonló gondolatok jártak, mikor végre kinyílt az ajtó. Mindenki aggódva nézett fel, valamelyik felnőtt, vagy magára a főnökre számítva, azonban csalódniuk kellett: Kőfej és Fafej, a falu két bajkeverője érkezett meg. A gyerekekre figyelő egyik asszony mérgesen ment oda hozzájuk és vonta kérdőre őket, hogy merre voltak, majd fejét ingatva indult vissza korábbi helyére.

Az ikrek összenevettek, majd izgatottan siettek Takonypóchoz, aki az Asztrid és Halvér asztalától nem messze levő lépcsőkön ült a földön. Valamit suttogtak neki, mire a Jorgenson fiú hitetlenkedve nézett rájuk.

\- Ez most komoly? – hallotta Asztrid Takonypócot, mire kíváncsian oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Thor kalapácsára esküszöm! Hallottunk minden szót! Berk háborúba száll azzal a Véres-fejű törzzsel! – felelte lelkesen Fafej, mire Asztrid döbbenten felállt és közelebb ment barátaihoz.

\- Véres-koponya törzs volt, te ostoba! – lökte meg Kőfej a testvérét, mire a fiú bosszúsan visszalökött.

\- Én is pont ezt mondtam!

\- Nem, ez nem igaz! Véres-fejűeket mondtál Véres-koponya törzs helyett!

\- Ó, az majdnem ugyanaz. – fordult el Fafej duzzogva. Kőfej folytatta volna a vitát, de Asztrid közéjük lépett.

\- Miről beszéltek ti ketten? Milyen háborúba száll Berk? Ez egész biztos? – suttogta a szőke lány.

\- Igen. Háborúzni fogunk. Dung-dung-dung! A Véres-koponyák nem tudták, hogy a világ legveszélyesebb fegyverével húztak újat: velem! – táncolt lelkesen Fafej. Takonypóc megunva ezt, félrelökte a fiút és Kőfej felé fordult mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal.

\- Valami ajánlatot mondott a vezérük, amit Pléhpofa nem fogadott el. A törzs úgy ment el, hogy legközelebb a háborúban találkozunk, ami totál király. – vigyorgott Kőfej a testvérére.

\- De még mennyire, tesó! Össze kell gyűjtenünk az összes fegyverünket, hogy Bélhangos megélezhesse!

\- FA, egy zseni vagy! Menjünk, hatalmas sorok állnak majd az élezésre!

Az ikrek ezzel nevetve rohantak a kijárat felé, Asztrid pedig döbbenten pislogott utánuk. Halvér remegve állt Asztrid mellé, kezében egy könyvvel.

\- Ez nem igaz, ugye Asztrid? Valamit félreérthettek. Pléhpofa nem menne bele a tél közepén egy háborúba, ugye?

\- Hát… - kezdte Asztrid, de Takonypóc félbeszakította.

\- Azok ketten ostobák, de nem hiszem, hogy ilyen dolgot félre lehet érteni. Ha háború van, akkor háború van, ez pedig egy dolgot jelent: végre bebizonyíthatom, hogy mekkora hős is vagyok! Mit gondolsz bébi, van kedved együtt edzeni a hétvégén? – karolta át Takonypóc Asztridot, a szőke lány azonban mérgesen megfogta a Jorgenson fiú karját és hátra feszítette. – Ááá… Asztrid… - nyüszítette vékony hangon a fiú.

\- TUDOD TE MIT JELENT EGY HÁBORÚ? A LEGUTÓBBI PORTYÁNÁL A TÉLRE ELRAKOTT ÉLELMÜNK FELÉT ELVITTÉK A SÁRKÁNYOK! MÉGIS MIBŐL ETETED A HARCOSOKAT, HUH?

\- Így utólag belegondolva… mégsem lenne olyan jó egy háború… Elengednéd a kezemet, Asztrid? Kérlek? – hunyta le a szemét fájdalmasan a fiú.

A szőke lány mérgesen engedte el Takonypóc kezét, majd hátralépett tőle. A teremben mindenki kíváncsian figyelte őket, egészen addig, amíg ki nem nyílt az ajtó és a korábban a kikötőnél ácsorgók el nem kezdtek besétálni rajta. Asztrid már ekkor érezte, hogy valami nagy baj van készülőben.

* * *

Pléhpofa, maga körül egy nagyobb csoporttal érkezett a Nagyterembe. Bélhangos és Morgópóc próbálták nyugtatni az embereket, de mindenki azonnal tudni akarta, hogy mi lesz a teendő. A Huligánok vezére komor tekintettel állt meg egy nagyobb asztalnál, majd felemelte a kezét. A terem elcsendesült. Mindenki feszülten figyelte a főnököt.

\- Barátaim! Mint tudjátok ma reggel egy hajó érkezett kikötőnkbe! A…

\- Mindez nem érdekel minket, Pléhpofa! – kiáltotta valaki a tömegből.

\- Mondd, mikor fogjunk fegyvert! Azok a betolakodók nem győzhetnek le minket olyan könnyedén!

\- Huligánok vagyunk!

\- Embereket a katapultba!

\- Mindenki fegyverbe! – kiáltozták felváltva az emberek.

Pléhpofa az emberek harci szellemét látva kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy kiállnak Berk lakói a döntése mellett, másfelől azonban higgadtnak kellett maradnia.

\- EMBEREK! Mindenki nyugodjon le! Igen, Berk harcba száll a Véres-koponya törzzsel! Harc nélkül nem vonulunk rabszolga sorba! – erre hatalmas egyetértő taps és lelkesítő kiáltások következtek. Pléhpofa megvárta, amíg kissé lenyugodtak a kedélyek, majd folytatta.

\- Háborúba megyünk, éppen ezért mindenkitől komoly együttműködést várok! A sárkányok a legutóbbi portyával elvitték az élelemkészletünk több, mint felét. Nem veszíthetünk több jószágot, ezért ha újabb portya lesz, a birkákat, jakokat és tyúkokat mind a Nagyterembe tereljük! A tornyokban fokozottan figyelik az őrszemek a lehetséges veszélyt. Semmit sem tudunk erről a törzsről, milyen erősek, mekkora seregük van… Bármire fel kell készülnünk!

\- Főnök, akkor nem küldünk ki újabb hajókat a fészek keresésére? – kérdezte egy falusi.

\- Nem. Minden tartalék fontos lehet a háborúra. A következő napokban kemény munkát várok mindenkitől. Több csapat jelentkezését várom vadászatra. Fel kell töltenünk a készleteinket! Pozdorja, Kübli, ti menjetek ki halászni.

\- Rendben, főnök, de ezt a mennyiséget is fél év alatt fogtuk. Nem hiszem, hogy… - kezdte Pozdorja, Pléhpofa azonban ingerülten félbeszakította.

\- Csak menjetek, próbáljátok meg! Mindent meg kell próbálnunk, ha bármiféle esélyt is akarunk ellenük!

\- Értettük, főnök. Gyerünk, Kübli.

\- Morgópóc, szervezd meg a csapatokat a vadászatokra és minél előbb induljatok az erdőbe. Az asszonyok szedjék össze a fegyvereket és vigyék őket javításra Bélhangoshoz. Akinek nincs dolga, segítsen tűzifát aprítani, Gothinak gyógynövényeket gyűjteni, vagy bármiben, amiben tud. Senki sem ülhet tétlenül!

\- Pléhpofa! Inasra van szükségem. Hablaty… - kezdte a kovács.

\- Az újonnan kiképzett vikingek majd segítenek, Bélhangos. – motyogta a főnök fáradtan.

\- MICSODA? Takonypóc és az ikrek? Az én műhelyemben? Te…

\- KÉSZÍTSETEK EGY HAJÓT! Hat önkéntessel kihajózok! Mindenki dologra! – kiáltotta Pléhpofa, a tömeg pedig elkezdett szétszéledni.

\- Hajó? Mit tervezel, Pléhpofa? – értetlenkedett Bélhangos.

\- Beszélek Oswalddal. Talán ő jobban ismeri ezt a törzset.

\- Oswald a Jámbor? Te az Ádázokhoz mész?

\- Van más választásom? Nem tudjuk mivel állunk szemben. Kézben tudnád addig itthon tartani a dolgokat? – indult kifele Pléhpofa a Nagyteremből, Bélhangos pedig követte.

\- Én? Ó, hogyne, ne aggódj… A jó öreg Bélhangos szokás szerint majd mindent megold… Az új inasaim ellen azonban még mindig kifogásaim vannak, hiszen…

Pléhpofa kilépve az ajtón nagy sóhaj kíséretében nézett körbe. Látszott az embereken, hogy feszültek, ennek ellenére igyekeznek megfelelni a kéréseknek: Morgópóc körül a főtéren már most egy nagyobb csoport gyűlt, ő pedig elkezdte kisebb csapatokra osztani őket.

\- …Asztrid és Halvér még talán hasznomra lehet, de a másik három…

\- Bélhangos, most nincs időm erre. Tudom, hogy megoldod. Ha kell, akkor majd más feladatot adsz annak a háromnak. Hablattyal is elbírtál… Nekem még egyeztetnem kell az őrökkel, amíg elkészül a hajó. Távollétem alatt írjátok össze pontosan a fegyverek és élelmiszerek mennyiségét.

\- Úgy lesz, főnök. – bólintott a kovács, ezzel pedig Pléhpofa elindult megkeresni az őröket, hogy megbeszélhessék a további teendőket.

* * *

Már dél is elmúlt, mire kezdtek valamennyire lenyugodni a kedélyek a faluban. A férfiak Morgópóc vezetésével elindultak vadászni az erdőbe. Asztrid apja is köztük volt, így a lány úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál az anyjának abban segíteni, amiben csak lehet. Épp a fegyvereiket gyűjtötte össze és ellenőrizte, melyik szorul javításra, mikor kopogtak az ajtón.

\- Megyek! – kiáltotta a szőke lány és sietve indult az ajtóhoz. Kinyitva azt, meglepődve pislogott: Halvér levegőt alig kapva állt az ajtóban.

\- Ó, Asztrid! Ha ezt meg… meghallod… - vett egy nagy levegőt a fiú és lassan kifújta. - … el sem fogod hinni.

\- Hidd el, az elmúlt időszakban annyit láttam, hogy már azon sem lepődnék meg, ha azt mondod, holnaptól sárkányokon fogunk repülni… - dőlt a lány fáradtan az ajtófélfának.

\- Ebben azért ne legyél olyan biztos. Holnaptól Bélhangos műhelyében fogunk segíteni fegyvereket készíteni.

\- Mi? – kérdezte Asztrid döbbenten. – Te és én?

\- Igen. Meg Takonypóc és az ikrek. – bólintott Halvér.

\- De miért? Ezt meg honnét veszed?

\- Bélhangos mondta. Egyedül nem bírja majd a sok munkát, Hablaty pedig… Nos, tudod.

\- Elment… Igen. Korábban ő segített Bélhangosnak. – merengett a távolba Asztrid. _Hablaty… Ki tudja, milyen messze jársz már Berktől és ettől az egész háborútól… - _gondolta a lány, majd hamar megingatta a fejét.

\- Bélhangos kérte, hogy mondjam el nektek is, szóval… csak ezért jöttem. Megyek is, még meg kell keresnem az ikreket.

\- Rendben, Halvér. Köszönöm, hogy szóltál. – mosolyodott el halványan Asztrid.

\- Este gondolom találkozunk még a nagyteremben, nem? Takonypóc azt mondta, hogy beszélt az apjával, mielőtt Morgópócék elindultak vadászni. Este nekünk is elmeséli mi is volt pontosan.

\- Ott leszek. Nem tudom, hogy mikor végzek itthon, de mindenképp megyek a nagyterembe. – bólintotta.

\- Akkor este találkozunk. Addig is, szia! – intett a fiú, majd sietős léptekkel indult a Thorston ikrek háza felé. Asztrid tekintetével követte egy darabon, majd elgondolkodva csukta be az ajtót és fordult vissza a feladatához.

* * *

Dideregve dörzsöltem a kezeimet és néha-néha a leheletemmel próbáltam újra egy kis melegséget juttatni az ujjaimba. Nem tudom pontosan mióta repülünk, de az idő múlásával a problémáim száma is azonos mértékben nő. Az álmosságon kívül még fázok, éhes vagyok és minden tagom elzsibbadt. Szinte már percenként próbálom kinyújtóztatni a tagjaimat. Azon csodálkozom, hogy Fogatlan még nem elégelte ezt meg.

Épp egy ilyen nyújtózkodási kísérletem kellős közepén voltam, mikor hirtelen Fogatlan szárnycsapkodása egyenetlenné vált.

\- Fogatlan? – kérdeztem aggódva, ő azonban nem felelt.

Felnézve észrevettem, hogy kezdtünk kissé lemaradni Ezüstmancstól. Miért kezdett ilyen gyorsan repülni? Közel már a sziget és ő szeretne előbb landolni? – gondoltam, majd elmosolyodtam. Versenyezni akar? Minket akar legyőzni? Aprót felnevetve paskoltam meg Fogatlan oldalát.

\- Gyerünk, pajti! Ezüst azt hiszi, hogy legyőzhet minket, előbb landolhat! Mutassuk meg neki, hogy mit tudunk! – feküdtem el a nyeregben, hogy gyorsabbak lehessük, Fogatlan azonban most sem felelt.

Ezüstmancsra nézve észrevettem, hogy egyre jobban lemaradunk. Értetlenül ültem fel a nyeregben és nyitottam volna a számat, Fogatlan pedig hirtelen kihagyott egy szárnycsapást, így még a magasságból is veszíteni kezdtünk.

Csak ekkor értettem meg, hogy nem Ezüstmancs megy gyorsabban, hanem mi megyünk lassabban. Jóval lassabban. Aggódva néztem, ahogy közeledünk a felhőkhöz.

\- Fogatlan, emelkednek kellene. Ha a viharfelhők közé kerülünk, akkor a farokszárnyad…

**_\- TUDOM! PRÓBÁLOK!_** – morogta hirtelen, majd pár nagyobb szárnycsapással újra magasabban voltunk. A nyeregben kicsit oldalra dőltem, hogy láthassam az arcát: a szemeit összeszorítva repült előre.

\- Pajti, minden rendben van? – kérdeztem, miközben aggódva értem a fejéhez. Válasz ezúttal sem jött. Felnézve Ezüstmancsra már azon voltam, hogy szólok neki, hogy várjon meg miket, ekkor azonban Fogatlan megingatta a fejét.

**_\- A szárnyaim… Még… sosem repültem ennyit… Egyszerre nem…_** \- felelte, hangján pedig érződött a fáradtság.

\- Szólok Ezüstnek, hogy le kell szállnunk. EZÜ… HÉ! – kiáltottam, ahogy arcon csapott a fülével. Fogatlan újabb erős csapásokkal emelkedni kezdett.

**_\- Kibírom a szigetig… Nem kell NEKI is szólni… Éjfúria vagyok._** – gyorsított a tempón, én pedig aggódva néztem a szárnyaira.

\- De… Bírni fogod így? Lehet, hogy még órákig repülni fogunk. – dörzsöltem az arcomat, Ezüstmancs alakja pedig újra közeledett.

**_\- Éjfúria vagyok._** – felelte makacsul, én pedig megforgattam a szemeimet. Ezüst ekkor nézett hátra ránk, majd lelassítva bevárt minket. Ahogy mellénk ért, kíváncsian fürkészte Fogatlant.

:: Minden rendben van? ::

\- Fogatlan… - kezdtem volna, ekkor azonban újabb arcon csapást kaptam kedvenc éjfúriámtól.

**_\- A legnagyobb rendben. Ha nagyon fáradt vagy, nyugodtan bebújhatsz a szélárnyékomba._** – biccentett maga mögé Fogatlan. Fapofával néztem Ezüstre, aki szintén hasonló tekintettel fordult el tőlünk.

:: Ennek örülök, mert úgy tűnik, hogy a vihar miatt eltévedtünk, úgyhogy lehet, hogy még órákig itt fogunk kóvályogni… :: - felelte, majd lelassítva bebújt Fogatlan mögé.

Én aggódva néztem hátra, Ezüstmancs azonban játékosan nézett vissza rám. Fejével előre biccentett, majd elmosolyogott. Előre fordulva felhőkön kívül nem láttam semmit, így kérdőn néztem újra rá. Kezemmel ereszkedést mutattam, mire bólogatni kezdett. Aha! Szóval csak Fogatlant akarja kicsit rászedni? Mosolyogva bólintottam és fordultam előre.

**_\- Tudtam, hogy nem lehet megbízni a hófúriák tájékozódási képességeiben…_** \- motyogta halkan az éjfúria, amin elmosolyodtam.

\- El kéne mondanod neki, hogy nem bírod tovább… - hajoltam a füléhez. – Talán lemehetne, megnézhetné nincs-e valami, amire leszállhatnál kicsit pihenni.

**_\- Én… éjfúria… vagyok!_**

\- Ha nem mondod, azt hiszem, hogy szárnyas gyík! Komolyan, nem értem mire ez a nagy büszkeséged… Nem szégyen segítséget kérni. Még ha éjfúria vagy, akkor sem.

**_\- Tipikus ember…_** \- motyogta, mire bosszúsan feküdtem hátra a nyeregben.

Percekig csak a fáradt, kissé egyenetlen szárnycsapásait néztem, mikor hirtelen egy nagyobb szélcsapás miatt meginogtunk. Gyorsan felültem és állítottam a szárnyálláson, ekkor azonban olyan hangra lettem figyelmes, amit mindenképp szerettem volna elkerülni: bőrrepedés.

Aggódva fordultam hátra a nyeregben és láttam, ahogy a szárnyon egyre nagyobb szakadás kezd végigfutni. Fogatlan aggódva fordította oldalra a fejét.

**_\- Mi volt ez?_**

\- Az utazásunk vége. – csatoltam le az övemet a nyeregről és fordultam meg, hogy elérjem a kosarat. Biztosítani akartam, hogy kibírja a rázós landolást. - ENNYI EZÜST! LE KELL SZÁLLNUNK! – kiáltottam közben a hófúriának.

**_\- De… de… A vízre nem szállhatunk le. Meg fogsz fagyni!_** – felelte az éjfúria rémült hangon.

\- Tudom, de a levegőben nem tehetek semmit. – hunytam le a szememet. Minden erőfeszítésem kellett ahhoz, hogy ne nevessem el magamat. – Ha… ha nem élném ezt túl… örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, pajti. Te voltál a legjobb barátom. – állítottam a szárnyon, ezzel pedig ereszkedni kezdtünk. Közben a kosarat is elég biztosnak éreztem. Épp fordultam vissza, hogy újra a nyereghez erősítem magamat.

**_\- MI? NEM! Ha átszállsz Ezüstre… Ez az! EZÜST! KAPD EL!_** – kiáltotta Fogatlan, ezzel pedig fejjel lefelé fordult. Nem számítottam erre az akcióra, így rémülten felkiáltottam, ahogy zuhanni kezdtem. A felhők között voltam már, mikor Ezüstmancs elkapott a mancsaival.

:: MEGVAN! :: - kiáltotta Ezüst, majd sietősen repült Fogatlan után.

A felhők alá bukva aggódva néztem, ahogy Fogatlan a keresett szigetünk erdősebb része felé zuhan. Amint eltűnt a szemem elől, a hófúria mancsát megpaskolva mutattam az erdő fele.

\- Arra! Siess! Lehet megsérült!

:: Ne aggódj. Az éjfúriák jók mindenben, nem igaz? :: - nevette el magát, majd az erdő fölé repülve elkezdte ő is keresni, merre landolt végül Fogatlan.

\- ARRA! – mutattam egy kis tisztás felé. Ezüstmancs odaérve óvatosan lerakott és landolt mellettem.

Fogatlan tetőtől-talpig sárosan feküdt egy fa tövében. Aggódva siettem mellé és kezemmel óvatosan értem az oldalához, mikor hirtelen kinyitotta a szemeit és felülve bosszúsan ingatta meg a fejét. Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottam.

\- Úgy örülök, hogy nem esett bajod! – mosolyogtam rá, ő azonban bosszús képpel bámult.

**_\- Te tudtad, hogy itt ez a sziget?_** – nézett előbb rám, majd Ezüstmancsra.

\- Ezüst mondta, hogy itt van, úgyhogy…

**_\- És nem mondtad volna el, hogy nem kéne feláldoznom magamat, együtt le tudunk szállni?_** – morogta, mire feltett kezekkel lépdeltem hátra.

\- Ha tudtam volna, hogy ledobsz a hátadról, akkor szólok. Amúgy Ezüstmancsnak igaza van. Éjfúria vagy. Mindent megoldasz, nem? Egy kis sár még nem ártott meg senkinek. – fordítottam neki hátat. Még mielőtt szólhattam volna Ezüstmancshoz, a lábam kiment alólam és a sárban feküdve találtam magamat. Döbbenten pislogva ültem fel és néztem a mellettem nevető éjfúriára.

**_\- Nem is tudtam, hogy az emberek ilyen jól néznek ki sárosan._**

\- Óóó, nagyon vicces vagy… - ültem fel fintorogva. Ezüstmancs tőlünk nem messze nagyban nevetett.

:: Bár látnátok magatokat! Olyan viccesen festetek! ::

**_\- Tudod, ami azt illeti… te is részt vettél az egész „verjük át szegény éjfúriát" dologban. Nem ér, hogy csak Hablaty kapjon a sárfürdőből. _**– ezzel újra lendítette a farkát. A gond csak annyi volt, hogy útba voltan, így engem megint levett a lábamról, Ezüstöt pedig beterítette egy szép nagy adag sárral. Morcosan térdeltem fel és próbáltam kitörölni a szememből a sok sarat.

:: Háborút akarsz, éjfúria? :: - morogta Ezüstmancs, ezzel pedig Fogatlan felé küldött a farkával egy újabb adag sarat. Az arcomat takarva vártam, hogy befejezzék, a sárdobáló csata azonban csak egyre jobban kezdett elfajulni. Egy bizonyos pontnál megelégeltem mindezt:

\- Hééé! Én is itt vagyok! – kiáltottam felpattanva. A két fúria aggódva nézett egymásra. Én lehajoltam, megigazítottam a csizmámat, majd a sárba markolva felegyenesedtem és mindkettejüket arcon dobtam. Nevetve kezdtem el rohanni, hirtelen azonban egy vakítóan fehér villanással robbant előttem valami. Megállni már nem tudtam, így megcsúszva arccal előre vágódtam el.

\- Au… HÉÉÉ! – kiáltottam, ahogy Fogatlan vigyázva ugyan, de kellően érezhetően a hátamra lépett. – Lennél szíves elengedni?

**_\- Nem is tudom… Mi a véleményed, hófúria? Megkíméljük?_** – fordult félig a mellénk sétáló Ezüstmancshoz.

:: Azok után, hogy ilyen aljas trükkel rászedett minket? Nem, én semmiképp sem hagynám büntetlenül ezt a tettet. ::

**_\- Hát én sem._** – szagolgatta meg Fogatlan a hajamat.

\- Mégis milyen „büntetést" terveztek? Halálra nyalogattok a büdös, halszagú nyelvetekkel? Eressz már el, Fogatlan! – próbáltam kimászni alóla.

**_\- Nem, még nem tudom mit teszünk veled. Talán…_**

:: Nekem van egy ötletem! Ez azt hiszem tetszeni fog, éjfúria… :: - vigyorgott Ezüstmancs játékosan, ezzel pedig hamar leolvadt a mosoly az arcomról…


	11. Kékes a Kristályhát

**11 – Kékes a Kristályhát**

* * *

Morcosan ültem Fogatlan hátán és próbáltam lemosni róla az utolsó kis sárfoltokat. Az egész akcióval két dolgot tanultam meg: először is, soha többé nem segítek Ezüstmancs terveiben, másodszor pedig, hogy nem dobok arcon fúriákat sárral…

Van egy órája is, hogy találtunk éjszakai szállásként egy barlangot magunknak, azóta pedig már lemostam először Ezüstmancsot, most pedig Fogatlant sárkányfüves vízzel. A fúriák azóta is dorombolva alszanak a tűz két oldalán.

Nagyot sóhajtva csúsztam le Fogatlan hátáról és dobtam félre a kis textildarabot. Magamon végignézve fintorogva kirázkódtam. Semmi kedvem sem volt most a jéghideg fürdőhöz, azonban így sem akarok maradni. A kosaramhoz lépve előhúztam az egyik váltó tunikámat és nadrágomat, majd elindultam a barlang kijárata felé.

**_\- Hablaty?_** – hallottam Fogatlan bágyadt hangját. Visszafordulva elmosolyodtam, ahogy álmosan rám pislogott. **_– Hová mész?_**

\- Megmosakszom. Így nem aludhatok. – mutattam végig magamon. A szemeit lehunyva bólintott, majd próbált felállni.

**_\- Tudod, én is megfürdethetnélek. Könnyebb lenne és nem kéne olyan messze mennünk…_** \- próbálta kirázni a szeméből az álmosságot, láthatóan sikertelenül.

\- Köszönöm, inkább maradnék sáros, mint halszagú. Maradj nyugodtan.

**_\- De…_**

\- A tó hallótávolságon belül van. Ha bármi baj van, akkor kiáltok. Feküdj vissza. – nyugtattam, amit teljesített. Álmosan rakta le a fejét a kőre, de szemeivel engem fürkészett.

**_\- Azért siess vissza és csak óvatosan, rendben?_** – kérte fáradtan az éjfúria.

\- Mikor nem vagyok én óvatos? –kérdeztem vissza, a pillantására azonban védekezőn feltettem a kezemet. – Tudod mit? Inkább ne válaszolj. Sietek. – ezzel pedig a ruháimat fogva a tóhoz indultam.

* * *

Kint csípős, hideg éjszaka volt. Kissé dideregve húztam össze magamon a sáros mellényemet, miközben a hidegben meglátszódó leheletemmel játszottam. Az égre pillantva elmosolyodtam milyen tiszta és csillagos. Vajon mi lehet most otthon? Hiányol bárki is? Vajon apám…

Az ajkamba harapva ráztam meg a fejemet és másztam át egy fatörzsön. Minek is fárasztom magamat ilyen gondolatokkal? Minél előbb megbékélek azzal, hogy többé nem látom Berket, annál könnyebb lesz. Én választottam, hogy elmegyek, nem? Fogatlan nem kényszerített. Legalább az ő kedvét nem kéne elrontanom.

Felnézve magam elé végre észrevettem a tavat. A partjára érve hosszú pillanatokig csak a nyugodt felszínét bámultam. Pontosabban a saját magam tükörképét. Halványan elmosolyodtam a sáros kinézetemen, majd felakasztottam egy kisebb fa ágaira a tiszta ruháimat. A földre ülve kezdtem lehúzni a lábamról a csizmámat. A kristályt óvatosan félretettem. Semmiképp sem szerettem volna elveszíteni.

Miután levettem a sáros ruháimat, összeszorított fogakkal mentem beljebb a vízben. Azt hiszem életemben nem mosakodtam meg ilyen gyorsan. A jéghideg víz miatt éreztem, hogy az ujjaim pillanatok alatt elgémberedtek. Úgy döntöttem ennyi elég. Remegve másztam ki a vízből és vettem fel a tiszta ruháimat. Utoljára a csizmámba bújtam bele, majd nyúltam a kristályért, az azonban sehol sem volt. Rémülten néztem körbe. Hiszen az előbb kiraktam! Hova tűnhetett?

\- Óóó, ne, óóó, ne… Hogy veszíthettem így el? – kérdeztem remegve és húztam le a csizmámat, hátha mégis benne maradt.

Hirtelen egy Fogatlan nyüszítéséhez hasonló hangot hallottam. Kíváncsian fordultam a víz felé, ott pedig az egyik kiálló kövön egy sárkány volt. Alakra a legjobban egy Rettenetes rémre hasonlított, neki azonban apró tüskék voltak mindenhol a testén. Éppen a kristályommal játszott.

\- Hé, szia! – köszöntem neki halkan, miközben lassú léptekkel elkezdtem megközelíteni. A kezeimet remegve nyújtottam feléje. Bár ne lenne ilyen hideg a víz.

A sárkány érdeklődve nézett rám. Egy mosolyt erőltettem az arcomra, miközben egyre mélyebbre mentem a vízben.

\- Nyugalom. Semmi baj, pajtás. Semmi baj. Csak azt a követ szeretném visszakapni. Tudod, nélküle nem tudok… Ááá! – kiáltottam fel, ahogy váratlanul átrepült a fejem fölött a partra. A kristályt is vitte magával. Kissé bosszúsan indultam utána, azonban a lábam hirtelen görcsölni kezdett.

Rémülten próbáltam kijutni a partra, de a jéghideg víz miatt kezdtem elveszíteni minden erőmet. Hihetetlen, hogy a vállamig alig érő vízben fogok megfulladni.

A kezeimmel, ahogy abbahagytam az evezés és süllyedni kezdtem, éreztem, hogy valaki elkapja a karomat és próbál a partra húzni. Az ismeretlen kristály-rabló sárkány volt. Egy furcsa, vékony hangot adott ki, ekkor pedig valami olyan erővel tolt meg a víz alól, hogy egyből a tó sekélyebb részén találtam magamat.

Remegve másztam ki, az apró sárkány pedig nyüszítve nyújtotta felém a követ. A kezembe véve a kristályt kicsit megszédültem, majd a fejemet rázva néztem a rémült sárkányra.

/ _Annyira sajnálom! Nem akartam ilyen nagy bajt okozni! Jól vagy? Mit csináljak?_ / - kérdezte vékony hangon. Remegő kézzel mutattam a barlang irányába.

\- O… Ott… Éjfúria… Barátom… Mondd, hogy… Hab…

**_\- Hogy HABLATY már megint bajba került._** – hallottam egy dühös hangot, majd jobban felnézve Fogatlan alakja kezdett kirajzolódni.

\- É.. Én cs… csak…

**_\- Tudom. Ártatlan vagy. A gond csak úgy beléd botlott._** – fújtatott, majd lefeküdt mellettem. **_– Fel tudsz mászni?_**

A hátára nézve lassan odamásztam, majd a kis sárkány és Fogatlan szárnyának a segítségével felhúztam magamat a hátára. Lassan a csizmámba csúsztattam a kristályt, miközben az éjfúria megindult vissza a barlangba.

\- V… várj. A… a ruháim…

**_\- Holnapig nem mennek sehova._** – felelte morcosan, miközben én remegve dörzsöltem a kezeimet.

/ _Én majd hozom!_ / - hallottam a kis sárkány hangját.

Csendben bújtam Fogatlan meleg pikkelyeihez, mikor a fejét rázva lépett be a barlangba.

**_\- Tudhattam volna, hogy nem szabad elengednem téged egyedül…_** \- morogta, mire Ezüstmancs is felnézett. Hallottam, hogy értetlenül a nevemet suttogja.

\- Cs… csak… a kristályt… akartam… visszaszerezni. M… már… e… ez… is… baj? – kérdeztem a kelleténél ingerültebben. Kár, hogy a remegésem eléggé levett a hatásából.

**_\- Először is, neked nincs okod arra, hogy dühös legyél rám. Ez már hányadik alkalom, hogy majdnem megfagysz?_**

\- Nem t… tehetek r… róla, hogy…

**_\- Szólhattál volna, hogy gond van. Nem kell mindig hősködnöd._** – csúsztatott le óvatosan a hátáról a tűz mellé. Remegve ültem fel és tartottam a kezeimet a meleg lángok felé.

\- Nem… hősködtem.

**_\- Ó, nem, te nem._** – hajolt fölém mérgesen, majd elkezdte nyalogatni a hajamat.

\- Ugh… Ezt hagyd abba! – toltam el a fejét, ő azonban arrébb lökte a kezeimet.

Minden további szó nélkül folytatta a hajam nyalogatását. Egy idő után már ráhagytam és elkezdtem kicsavarni a ruhámból a vizet. Ezüstmancs kíváncsian nézett minket, mire csak megingattam a fejemet. A bejárat felől apró szárnyak csapkodására lettünk figyelmesek. A „kristályrabló" sárkány ekkor jelent meg, szájában a tiszta… tiszta ruháimmal?

/ _Még hozom azt a szőrös… izét…_ / - lihegte és már repült is ki a barlangból. Zavartan vettem a kezeim közé a tiszta ruhadarabokat. Hiszen ez volt, amit levettem. Akkor még sáros volt. Nem mostam ki és az képtelenség, hogy ilyen hamar megszáradt volna.

\- Ő milyen sárkány? – kérdeztem a ruháimat vizsgálva. Mivel Fogatlan nem felelt, kérdőn fordultam Ezüstmancshoz.

:: Nem nagyon ismerem. Talán egyszer láttam hasonlót a csapatommal való vándorlás közben, de nem beszéltem a fajtájával. Ártalmatlannak tűnik. :: - felelte a bejárat felé pillantva.

**_\- Idegesítőnek tűnik, akárcsak a Rettenetes rémek._** – kezdte a ruhámat nyalogatni az éjfúria, ezt azonban már nem hagytam.

\- Köszönöm, ennyi elég volt. Átöltözök inkább. Valamit csinált a ruháimmal az a sárkány. Tiszták és szárazok. – tartottam Fogatlan felé. Bizalmatlanul megszagolta, majd értetlenül nézett rám.

**_\- Valami furcsa… hal-féle szaga van._**

\- Hal? – kérdeztem a ruhát nézve.

**_\- Azonban érdekes. Ilyen halat még nem is ettem._** – nézett Ezüstmancsra.

\- Van olyan hal, amit még nem ettél? Az angolnán kívül? – kérdeztem még mindig kicsit remegve, de egyben vigyorogva, miközben elkezdtem levenni a vizes ruháimat.

**_\- Ma tényleg az idegeimmel játszik…_** \- feküdt el durcásan a tűz mellett.

:: Lazíts. Semmi baja nem lett. Azt sem tudod pontosan, hogy mi történt, nem? Lehet nem is Hablaty hibája. :: - állt a védelmembe a hófúria.

**_\- Persze…_** \- fújtatott bosszúsan Fogatlan. Immáron a száraz ruháimban kiterítettem a vizeseket az egyik kőre, majd visszasétáltam a tűzhöz.

\- Amúgy tényleg nem az én hibám. A követ szerettem volna visszaszerezni, mert… - kezdtem volna magyarázni, de ahogy meghallottam az ismeretlen sárkány közeledését, inkább abbahagytam. Szájában a mellényemmel felém repült és a kezembe adta a szintén tiszta és száraz ruhadarabot. Fáradtan szállt le mellém.

/ _Remélem tényleg jól vagy. Sajnálom, hogy elvettem a világító kövedet._ /

\- Semmi baj. Már újra nálam van és segítettél is kijönni a vízből. Nélküled lehet megfulladtam volna, mire Fogatlan odaér. – simogattam meg az említett éjfúria fejét.

/ _Te érted, amit mondok? A kétlábúak tudtommal nem értik a nyelvünket._ / - kérdezte meglepődve.

:: Az átlagos emberek nem is értik. Ő azonban különleges. :: - mosolygott rám kedvesen Ezüstmancs.

\- Köszönöm, Ezüstmancs. – suttogtam halkan. Fogatlan a szárnyával közelebb húzott magához, majd farokszárnyát az ölembe rakta.

**_\- Hablaty a lovasom. Az egyik legendánk főhőse._**

/ _Egy legenda?_ / - kérdezte döbbenten a kis sárkány. / _Sajnálom, nem tudtam. Ne haragudj rám, Hablaty._ / - hajtotta le a fejét, mire megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Semmi bajom és neked hála még a ruháim is tiszták és szárazok. Hogyan csináltad? Ezek jól emlékszem, hogy sárosak voltak, mikor levettem őket a parton.

/ _Oh… hogy azt hogy csináltam? Hát… Tudod, én egy olyan sárkány vagyok, aki… tud… ilyet…_ / - nézett zavartan a kijárat felé. Fogatlanra pillantva észrevettem rajta, hogy milyen bizalmatlanul méregeti a sárkányt. Nagyot nyújtózkodva dőltem jobban az éjfúriának, mire a tekintetét rám szegezte.

**_\- Talán nem ártana aludnod._** – javasolta.

\- Áh, jól vagyok. – legyintettem, majd közelebb hajoltam a kis sárkányhoz. Csak most tudtam igazán megnézni. Teste világoskék volt, míg a hátán több sötétkék folt volt. Apró tüskék álltak ki a hátából. Szemei világoskéken csillogtak. – Milyen fajta vagy egyébként? Még sosem láttam hozzád hasonló sárkányt.

/ _A fajtád Kristályhátként emleget._ / - forgatta meg a szemét, mire érdeklődve döntöttem oldalra a fejemet.

\- Ahogy látom, nem tetszik az elnevezés.

/ _Nincs sok értelme, tudod? Csak a nőstények hátán van kristály és az sem örökké. Párválasztás előtt mi szerzünk nekik szebbnél-szebb kristályokat, amiből aztán fészket tudunk építeni._ /

**_\- Még mindig jobb a neved, mint nekünk, Éjfúriáknak. Titeket legalább nem valami szörnyeknek hisznek az emberek._** – morogta Fogatlan. Nyugtatón megsimogattam a fejét.

/ _Azért itt sem rajonganak értünk. Ha nem lennénk elég gyorsak, levadásznának és kiraknák a fejünket a falra. Nem tudom mégis mit képzelnek magukról. Mi jóval régebb óta élünk ezen a világon, ők pedig csak jönnek, elűznek az élőhelyünkről, kiirtják az erdőket, hogy a földön és a vizeken fészkeket építsenek és még vadásznak is ránk._ / - járatta a farkát idegesen.

Bűntudattal néztem végig rajta, Ezüstmancson és Fogatlanon. Miattunk emberek miatt bújkálniuk kell, el kell hagyniuk a korábbi otthonaikat és még ki tudja mennyi mindent tesznek velük a világ más részein. Bár meg tudnám változtatni az emberek nézetét. Bár csak egyszer hallgatnának rám, igazán.

/ _De lényegtelen. Ez ellen sokat nem tudunk tenni, így kár idegeskedni rajta. Elköszönök tőletek. Vissza kell mennem a tóba. A pikkelyeimen érzem, hogy kezdenek kiszáradni._ / - nézett az oldalára, ami tényleg kezdett kifakulni.

\- Itt a tóban élsz? Ha nem bánod, holnap megkeresnélek majd. – terítettem le a mellényemet Fogatlan mellé.

/ _Megkeresnél? Miért?_ /

\- Szeretném jobban megismerni a fajtád szokásait. Egy ideig itt ragadtunk ezen a szigeten. Tudod, Fogatlan szárnyát meg kell csinálnom. – mutattam a hiányzó farokszárnyra.

/ _Megkereshetsz… De vigyázzatok. Más emberek is élnek ezen a szigeten. Ők nem olyan sárkánybarátok, mint te._ / - felelte távolságtartóan.

\- Tudom. Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs itt maradnak a barlang közelében. Egyedül megyek a városba.

/ _Jól teszed, Hablaty. Egyébként én Kékes vagyok. Később akkor még találkozunk. Sziasztok._ / - köszönt el.

\- Jó éjt, Kékes! – köszöntem utána. A kék Kristályhát elhagyta a barlangunkat, én pedig fáradtan feküdtem el a mellényemen. Felpillantva észrevettem, hogy Ezüstmancs és Fogatlan gyanakvó pillantással néznek össze.

\- Valami baj van? – érdeklődtem, mire Ezüstmancs lassan rám nézett.

:: Valami nincs rendben ezzel a sárkánnyal. ::

**_\- Ugyanazt a szagot éreztem rajta, amit a ruháidon._** – szólalt meg Fogatlan is.

\- Mit? Halat? Az előbb mondta, hogy megy vissza a tóhoz. Ha tóban él, nyilván kicsit halszagú lesz, nem gondolod? – csúsztam közelebb az oldalához több meleg reményében.

**_\- Nem, ez valami… nem is tudom… Nem bízom benne._** – nézett fel a hófúriára.

:: Én sem. Valamit rejteget előlünk. Feszült lett, amikor mondtad neki, hogy még találkozni akarsz vele. ::

\- Nyilván nem szokott még emberekhez. – rántottam meg a vállamat.

:: Nem, ennél valamivel több van a háttérben. Emlékszel, amit már többször mondtunk neked, Hablaty? A sárkányoknak nincs nevük. ::

\- Talán…

**_\- NEM! Nincs! Egyik fajtánál sem szokás neveket osztogatni, mert nincs rá szükség. Van itt valami a háttérben._** – feszült meg mellettem Fogatlan.

\- Nem is ismeritek a fajtáját. A vízben élnek, talán náluk nem működik ez az „érzés" módszer.

:: A vízben a legkönnyebb jelezni a másiknak, Hablaty. ::

\- Akkor valami más oka van. Holnap majd megkérdezem tőle a reggelinél. Most inkább…

**_\- Annyira naiv tudsz lenni, Hablaty. Túl könnyedén megbízol másokban. Ez veszélyes. Egyszer vissza fognak élni vele, akkor pedig komoly bajba keveredhetsz._** – takart be kedvenc éjfúriám a masszív, fekete szárnyával.

\- Te pedig túlságosan bizalmatlan vagy. Figyeld meg, holnap beszélek ezzel a Kékessel és majd elmondja, honnét kapta ezt a nevet. Minden rendben lesz.

**_\- Hányszor hallottam már ezt?_** – sóhajtotta az éjfúria, amin én is és Ezüstmancs is felnevettünk.

\- Kalandozni jöttünk, nem? – kérdeztem a szemeimet lehunyva.

**_\- Ha neked kaland, hogy naponta jéggé fagyj, akkor megkérem a kedves hófúriát ott a tűz másik oldalán és ő majd szépen lefagyaszt ide. Egy nyugodt nap már tényleg rám férne. _**

\- Fogd be, mihaszna hüllő. – nevettem el magamat és löktem kicsit meg az oldalát.

**_\- Lökdösődsz?_** – kérdezte, majd a szárnyával kicsit meglökött. Kinyitottam a szemeimet és nevetve kezdtem el tolni a szárnyát a kezeimmel.

\- Csak azért lökdöslek, mert nem hagysz aludni. HÉ! – eresztettem el a szárnyát, ahogy felhúzta, majd hirtelen visszaütött vele. A fejemet dörzsölve ültem fel a szárnya alatt. – Szóval így játszunk, huh?

**_\- Én nem tudom miről beszélsz…_** \- nevetett, miközben a szárnyával az oldalának préselt. A hátamat az oldalának vetettem, majd a lábaimat felemelve elkezdtem tolni a szárnyát.

\- Emeld már fel kicsit a szárnyadat! Teljesen összenyomsz! Áhhhh! – estem hátra, ahogy felállt. Morcosan néztem, ahogy a mellső két lába között lehajtotta a fejét, hogy rám nézhessen. Kinevetett! - Nagy bajban vagy most, te villámlás és halál istentelen ivadéka! Talán nem tudtad, de ha kikezdesz velem, ezzel az egésszel kezdesz ki! – mutattam végig magamon.

**_\- Ó, remeg minden pikkelyem, te Harmadok Borzalmas Hablaty. Mihez fogsz velem kezdeni? Halálra nevettetsz?_** – kérdezte játékosan.

\- Szeretnéd, ha ilyen könnyedén megúszhatnád, mi? Nem, ennél sokkal veszélyesebb dologgal állsz szemben! A halálos szorításommal! – ugrottam a hátára és próbáltam átölelni a nyakát, kevés sikerrel.

Az éjfúria hirtelen felállt a hátsó két lábára, én pedig a nyakába csimpaszkodva lógtam le. Nyereg nélkül borzalmasan nehéz rajta maradni. A lábammal próbáltam feljebb mászni a hátán, a kezem azonban megcsúszott, így nagyot kiáltva estem le a földre. Fogatlan nevetve feküdt el mellettem.

\- Tudod, ez még meg fogom bosszulni. – dörzsöltem a fájós hátsómat.

**_\- Megnézem én azt._** – nevetett.

\- Na majd…

:: Ha nem fogjátok be végre, lefagyasztalak mindkettőtöket. Késő van, honnét van még ennyi energiátok? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs felháborodva, fejét pedig bedugta a szárnya alá.

Somolyogva összenéztünk Fogatlannal, majd lassan felemelte a szárnyát. A mellényemet fogva bemásztam alá, újra leterítettem a sziklás talajra, majd kényelmesen elfeküdtem. Az éjfúria oldalát megsimítva azért még halkan suttogtam:

\- Holnap számíts a bosszúmra. Bármelyik pillanatban támadhatok.

**_\- Milyen bosszúra, te?_** – kérdezte nevetve, szárnyával pedig kicsit meglökött. Nevetve löktem vissza, ekkor pedig egy hangos morgás jött Ezüstmancs irányából. Fogatlannal összenéztünk és elnevettük magunkat.

\- Jó, tényleg aludjunk.

**_\- Igen, még mielőtt jégszobrokká változunk egy bizonyos hófúria miatt…_** \- nevetett Fogatlan, majd a mancsaival közelebb húzott magához és gyorsan megnyalta még a hajamat. **_– Jó éjt, Hablaty._**

\- Jó éjt Fogatlan. – mosolyogtam, majd fáradtan, de jókedvűen hunytam le a szemeimet.

* * *

Asztrid kimerülten nyitotta ki a Nagyterem ajtaját és lépett be rajta. Kék szemeivel azonnal a barátait kezdte keresni. Egy eldugottabb asztalnál szúrta ki őket. Gyorsan szerzett még magának vacsorát, majd az asztalhoz sietett. Takonypóc idióta bókjaival mit sem törődve az ikrek mellé lerakta a tálcáját, majd ő is leült a padra.

\- Bocs a késésért. Sokat vártatok rám?

\- Miattad a világ végéig is várnék… - felelte mézes-mázasan Takonypóc. A szőke lány erre fapofával nézett rá.

\- Szóval… most hogy itt van ASZTRID is… elmesélnéd végre, hogy mit mondott az apád? – kérdezte Fafej unott hangon.

\- Ja. Fa és én épp fontos dolgokat intéztünk.

\- A kikötőben ültetek egy csónakban. – vette el a poharát Halvér, miközben fél szemmel az ikreket figyelte.

\- Ez nem túl pontos. Egy fegyverekkel teli csónakban ültünk a kikötőben. – javította ki a nagydarab fiút Kőfej.

\- És mégis miért ültetek egy fegyverekkel teli csónakban? Pléhpofa kérte, hogy mindenki ott segítsen, ahol tud. – érdeklődte Asztrid.

\- És szerinted mégis mit csinálunk? Megvédjük Berket! És még mi vagyunk az ostobák. – ingatta a fejét Fafej.

\- Mitől véditek meg? A következő szúnyog inváziótól? Idióták. – fújtatott Takonypóc. Fafej nyitotta volna a száját, Asztrid azonban leintette.

\- Inkább te beszélj Takonypóc, hogy mi volt az apáddal. Késő estig is hallgathatnánk ezt a vitát, azonban holnap reggel Bélhangos műhelyében kell lennünk.

\- Ha nem szökött volna el az a Mihaszna, akkor értelmesebb feladatokkal foglalkozhatnánk. – bosszankodott Takonypóc, mire Asztrid szúrós szemekkel nézett rá. – MI VAN? Csak azt mondom, amit látok! Hablaty volt Bélhangos inasa. Miatta fogtak most be minket.

\- Ha maradt is volna, akkor is szükségük lehetett volna segítségre. Rengeteg fegyver van az otthonainkba és akkor még a fegyverraktárról nem is beszéltünk.

– Fogd be, Halvér… - fordult el Takonypóc az asztaltól. Asztrid a szemét forgatva ivott a poharába. Pár pillanat múlva végre visszafordult a Jorgenson fiú és elkezdett beszélni arról, ami miatt eredetileg is összegyűltek. - Nos… Mint tudjátok, kifaggattam apámat arról, hogy mi történt a kikötőben azzal az ostoba törzzsel, mielőtt elindultak vadászni. Azt mondta, hogy valami Ádáz Roark jött valami ultimátummal. Bélhangos ajánlotta, hogy ezeket a dolgokat nem a kikötőben kéne megbeszélni, erre rálőttek! A vezérük felsoroltatta a feltételeket. Hajókat akartak kincsekkel meg hogy minden 15. életévét betöltött fiatal katonai szolgálatra elmenjen. Mihasznát is el akarták volna vinni katonának.

\- Elmehettünk volna katonának? Ez tök… - kezdte lelkesen Fafej, azonban ahogy Asztridra pillantott, meggondolta magát. – Tök béna.

\- A feltételek után mi volt? Pléhpofa mit mondott? – kérdezte Halvér.

\- Fogta az emberüket, aki felolvasta a feltételeket és belehajította a vízbe. – nevette el magát Takonypóc. – Ezt megnéztem volna. Ez után mondta, hogy nem fogadják el az ultimátumot és jön a harc.

\- Pléhpofa jól döntött a háborúval. Ilyen követeléseket nem teljesíthetünk. – lökte odébb Asztrid az üres tálcáját.

\- Remélem minket is engednek a csatatérre. Sárkányok ellen már ki lettünk képezve. Hozzájuk képest mik ők? – verte büszkén a mellkasát a Jorgenson fiú.

\- Pléhpofa majd eldönti mi a jó. Remélem, minél előbb visszaérnek az Ádázoktól. – áll fel Asztrid az asztaltól.

\- Már mész is? – kérdezte Takonypóc csalódottan.

\- Fáradt vagyok, holnap pedig ki tudja milyen feladatokat kapunk Bélhangostól. Ti se maradjatok sokáig. – köszönt el barátaitól a szőke lány.

\- Várj! Én hazakísérlek! – pattant fel Takonypóc, Asztrid pedig fintorogva indult a kijárat felé. Már csak ez hiányzott a napjába.

* * *

Pléhpofa a fáklya fényében igazította egy hordón a térképet, majd felnézett a csillagokra. Jó irányba haladnak. Ilyen széllel két nap múlva már az Ádázok szigetén lesznek. A fedélzeten a vikingek egyik fele aludt, a másik pedig halkan beszélgetett.

A főnök fáradtan ült le és húzta végig kezét a térképen, fejben pedig egy fájdalmas kérdésen gondolkodott. _Merre járhatsz most fiam?_


	12. Hablaty Hofferson

**12 – Hablaty Hofferson**

* * *

Havas reggel köszöntött Berk szigetére. A hajnali órákban kezdett rá, azóta pedig megállás nélkül szakadt a hó. A faluban maradt vikingek többsége ezért ébredést követően hólapátolásba kezdett.

A falu kovácsműhelyében közben öt fiatal viking türelmetlenül várt Bélhangosra. Az ikrek kivételével, akik egymásnak dőlve elaludtak, Asztrid, Takonypóc és Halvér álmosan és csendben beszélgettek. Mikor végre megjelent Bélhangos, először végignézett rajtuk, majd bosszúsan megingatta a fejét.

\- Ha már itt várakoztatok, igazán hasznosíthattátok volna magatokat. – lépett a tűzhelyhez és gyújtotta be. Egyik viking sem szólt semmit. A kovács egy pulthoz lépett és lecserélte a kezét. Hirtelen az asztalra vágott a pörölyös kezével.

\- Mi? Mi? Hol vagyok? – pattant fel Fafej, testvére pedig a hirtelen mozdulat miatt a földön végezte.

\- HÉ! Ezt mégis miért csináltad? – kiáltott a lány Fafejre, miközben a sisakját igazított.

\- Ha nem hozták volna rám a frászt, nem történt volna ez. Jesszus, emberek, tisztelhetnétek az alvó vikinget. – méltatlankodott a fiú.

\- Dolgozni jöttetek ide, nem aludni. Ti ketten… - mutatott Bélhangos az ikrekre. – Hozzatok még szenet. A kordé a műhely mögött van.

\- Nem csinálhatnánk valamivel izgalmasabbat? – nézett Fafej csüggedten testvérére.

\- Ja. Például fegyvert élezni.

\- Vagy melegíteni a tűzön?

\- Vagy kalapálni?

\- Vagy Kőfej fejét beolvasztani valamibe? Az király lenne! – vigyorgott a fiú, Kőfej azonban kupán vágta.

\- Már csak az hiányzik, hogy leégessétek itt a műhelyemet. Tiétek a szén. Mozgás! – kiáltotta a kovács. Az ikrek szemüket forgatva hagyták el az üzletet. Bélhangos a többiekhez fordult.

\- Takonypóc, mozgás fegyvereket élezni. Ott a kő, mellette az éleznivaló.

Az említett fiú odament és nevetve kapta fel a két kardot.

\- Ennyi? Pfff. Hamar megleszek ezzel. – kezdett volna neki, Bélhangos azonban kikapta a kezéből a kardokat.

\- A-a-a. Ezeket tegnap megéleztem. Arról van szó. – mutatott egy nagy kupacra az fegyverélező kő másik oldalán.

\- Micsoda? Ezzel holnap estig sem végzek! – háborodott fel a fiú.

\- Az szégyen. Hablaty ezzel még dél előtt kész lenne. Azt javaslom, kezd neki.

\- Oh, hogy az a… - mérgelődött Takonypóc, amin Asztrid halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Halvér, te menj a fegyverraktárba. Számold össze a készletünket. Minden fegyverről tudni akarok. Mennyi van, milyen állapotban…

\- Tyű, köszönöm, Bélhangos. Számíthatsz rám! – derült fel a fiú és vidáman sietett a raktárhoz. Asztrid feszülten nézett Bélhangosra, hogy ő milyen feladatot kap. A kovács az állát dörzsölte, majd megfordult és egy kötényt felkapott és a lánynak dobta. Az üllő felé biccentett.

\- Te segítesz kijavítani a fegyvereket. Az elgörbülteket felmelegíted a tűzön, majd kiegyenesíted kalapáccsal. Nem nehéz feladat. Közben majd mondom, ha valami nem megy. Ott hátul találsz kalapácsot. Válassz egyet, aztán kezdjünk neki.

Asztrid bólintva indult az említett irányba. Ahogy elsétált Takonypóc mellett, fél füllel még hallotta:

\- Remélem bárhol is vagy, jól szórakozol most, Mihaszna, mert ez a te feladatod lenne! A tied, nem az enyém! – morogta a fiú. Asztrid rejtett mosollyal a száján vett fel egy kalapácsot és fordul vissza Bélhangoshoz.

* * *

Nevetve húztam le a fejemet a faágak miatt, majd gyorsan hátrapillantottam. Nyoma sem volt. Fogatlan oldalát megpaskolva vigyorogtam.

\- Lassíthatsz, pajti. Azt hiszem leráztuk.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Nem hittem, hogy élve megússzuk ezt. – nézte az éjfúria a havas erdőt.

\- Hát én sem. Amúgy meg ne csodálkozz! Azok után, hogy ilyen csúnyán orrba vágtad a farkaddal… - néztem egy bokrot, ami hirtelen mozogni kezdett. Kezemet lassan az éjfúria fejére csúsztattam, majd észrevétlenül a bokor felé mutattam.

\- Hé! A te hibád is volt! Annyira belefeledkeztem a játékba, hogy mire észbe kaptam, már az erdőben rohantunk. – suttogta. A bokorból váratlanul kiugrott egy fehér nyúl, Fogatlan pedig akkorát ugrott, hogy azt hittem leesek a hátáról. Mosolyogva néztem, ahogy elsprintel a nyúl. – Huh. Egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy Ő az. Ezek szerint tényleg leráztuk.

:: A helyedben én ezt újragondolnám, éjfúria! :: – jött egy hang, utána pedig valami fehér és hideg eltalálta a fejem hátulját. Fogatlan megfordult, ezzel pedig ő is kapott egy szép nagy hógolyót az arcába.

\- HÉ! Ez nem volt szép! – rázta a fejét Fogatlan. Én a nyakamból próbáltam kiszedni a havat.

:: Az orrba vágás nem volt szép! :: – ugrott ki a bokrok közül Ezüstmancs.

\- Véletlen volt! HÉ! – emelte fel az éjfúria a szárnyát, hogy kivédje a felén jövő újabb hó-csapást. – Ha így játszunk, akkor most figyelj! – nézett a háta mögé Fogatlan, majd a fél farokszárnyát a hóba mártotta. Mosolyogva böktem meg az oldalát.

\- Hajolj le! Én is veszek fel!

\- Tessék. – teljesítette a kérést, miközben a szárnyaival védett minket. Egy nagy marokkal fogtam havat és összegyúrtam.

\- Kész vagyok. Támadhatunk, pajti. – vigyorodtam el.

\- Rendben. Készülj… Egy, kettő… TŰZ! – hajtotta le a szárnyait. Én egy jól irányzott dobással háton dobtam Ezüstmancsot, Fogatlan pedig beterítette az egész arcát. Az éjfúria nevetve fordult meg és előre sem nézve kezdett rohanni. Egy ideig én is az utánunk rohanó ideges hófúriát néztem, majd ahogy előre pillantottam, meglepődve kiáltottam fel.

\- FOGATLAN! FA!

Fogatlannak már nem volt ideje reagálni, így a kinyúló faág azonnal leütött a hátáról. A fejemet rázva próbáltam felülni, Ezüstmancs azonban lefékezett mellettem, mancsát pedig a hátamra tette.

\- HABLATY! – kiáltotta Fogatlan és tétován állt tőlünk nem is olyan messze.

:: Mondd csak, mennyit ér a lovasod, éjfúria? :: - kérdezte nevetve Ezüstmancs. Fogatlan morogva közelített.

\- Menj Fogatlan! Nem érek én annyit! – kiáltottam drámain, Ezüstmancs pedig a hajamra fújt egy kis havat.

:: Csendet! Te most fogoly vagy, két-lábon járó! :: - felelte játékosan a hófúria, majd ismét Fogatlanra nézett.

\- Mit akarsz cserébe? – kérdezte legjobb barátom, miközben a havat próbáltam lesöpörni a hajamról.

:: Halat. SOK-SOK halat! :: - nyalta meg Ezüstmancs az orrát. Fogatlan rám nézett, utána pedig Ezüstre.

\- És ha nem kapod meg?

:: Akkor attól tartok, megfeledkezhetsz egy időre a lovasodról. :: - hajolt a fejemhez és nyalta meg a hajamat. Fintorogva próbáltam kimászni alóla.

\- Megkapod. – forgatta meg a szemét az éjfúria. – Most pedig…

:: A-a. A barlangnál találkozunk. És ne feledd… Ha nincs hal, nincs Hablaty. – vette le a mancsát Ezüst a hátamról, majd a mellényemnél fogva a hátára dobott. Pislogni sem volt időm, már a levegőben voltunk és a barlang felé repültünk. Mosolyogva néztem vissza Fogatlanra, majd Ezüstmancs fejéhez hajoltam.

\- Ez azért elég gonosz volt. – vigyorogtam. A hófúria jóízűen felnevetett, majd félig rám nézett.

:: Ne mondd, hogy neked nem tetszett a képe. Akkora egy mamlasz ez az éjfúria. :: - ingatta a fejét jókedvűen.

\- Hát az. Hozzá hasonló azonban nincs. – hunytam le a szemeimet és élveztem a repülést.

:: Az már biztos… :: - motyogta alig hallhatóan Ezüst, mire kíváncsian nyitottam ki az egyik szememet.

\- Neked tetszik, mi? – kérdeztem rá, erre pedig hirtelen kihagyott egy szárnycsapást a hófúria.

:: MI? KI? NEKEM? Heh… Micsoda fantázia… NÉZD! Már itt is a barlang! :: - felelte zavartan.

Vigyorogva ugrottam le róla, ahogy leszállt a barlang bejárata előtt. Belépve odasétáltam a tűzhöz, hogy rakjak rá újabb ágakat. A hófúria elgondolkodva feküdt le a tűz másik oldalára és nézett kifele. Derülten ingattam meg a fejemet.

\- Nem mondom el neki. – feleltem, kedves mosollyal az arcomon. Ezüstmancs idegesen járatta a farkát jobbra-balra.

:: Nincs is mit mondani neki, Habalaty. Fogatlan csak egy barát, oké? :: - nézett rám, én pedig vigyorogva bólintottam. :: Amúgy is, ő csak egy éjfúria. Ki akarna összejönni egy ilyen egoista, nagyképű sárkánnyal? Én biztos nem. :: - fordította el a fejét.

\- Teljesen igazad van. Utólag már sajnálom is a puszta feltételezést. – tettem fel a kezeimet, magamban azonban nevettem. Ha ezek ketten idővel nem bolondulnak egymásba, én megeszek egy egész nyers halat, egyenesen Fogatlan gyomrából!

* * *

Épp a tűz melegét élveztem Ezüstmancsnak dőlve, mikor zajokra lettem figyelmes. A bejárat felé fordítottam a fejemet. Pár pillanaton belül Fogatlan ugrott be. Szájában egy nagyobb hal volt. Ezüstmancs szintén felemelte a fejét.

Az éjfúria az ölembe dobta a halat, majd odébb sétálva elkezdte Ezüstmancs részét felöklendezni. A fejemet elfordítva fújtattam.

\- Meg fogom én ezt a látványt valaha is szokni? – tettem fel a költői kérdést.

A hófúria felállt mögülem, majd lassan odasétált a halkupachoz. Megszagolta őket, majd Fogatlanra nézett.

:: Köszönöm, Fogatlan. ::

\- Köszönheted is. Ilyen hideg vízben kétszer olyan hosszú ideig tartott. – rázkódott ki és sétált mögém az éjfúria. Mosolyogva dőltem neki és szúrtam az egyik halat egy hosszabb ágra. Ahogy a tűzbe tartottam, felnéztem a tétovázó Ezüstmancsra. Kíváncsian döntöttem oldalra a fejemet. Mire vár?

:: Te ettél? Mert… osztozhatunk, ha gondolod. :: - ajánlotta a fehér fúria. Fogatlan döbbenten pislogott.

\- Ettem, de… valami baj van? Beteg vagy?

:: Mi a bajod azzal, ha kedves akarok lenni? Nektek éjfúriáknak semmi sem jó. :: - morogta Ezüst, majd a halakat átlépve indult a kijárat felé. Meglepődve néztem utána.

\- HÉ! Én nem úgy értettem! Várj már! Most hová mész? – értetlenkedett Fogatlan.

:: Halászni. Edd csak meg, amit fogtál. :: - válaszolt durcásan, majd eltűnt a szemünk elől. Fogatlan pár percig a kijáratot nézte, majd elfeküdt, farokszárnyát pedig a fejére húzta.

\- Csak a gond van a nőstényekkel… - motyogta, ezen pedig újra felnevettem.

* * *

Mire befejeztem a reggeli halamat, már Ezüstmancs is visszatért, valamivel higgadtabban. Azért észrevettem, hogy kissé kerüli Fogatlan tekintetét, újabb vitába azonban nem akart kezdeni. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor úgy döntöttem, ideje kicsit kettesben hagynom őket és nekilátni annak, amiért eredetileg idejöttünk: megkeresni a várost, hogy új szárnyat csinálhassak Fogatlannak.

\- Elnézek a városba. – álltam fel és nagyot nyújtózva léptem a kosaramhoz. Fogatlan aggódó tekintettel kapta fel a fejét.

\- Most?

\- Előbb- utóbb el kell mennem, Fogatlan. A szárnyadat jöttünk megcsinálni. Nem várhatunk itt a barlangban, hogy majd csoda történik és megcsinálja magát. – vettem ki egy maroknyi pikkelyt és a kisebb táskámba öntöttem.

\- Nem örülök neki. – közölte feszülten, én pedig felnéztem rá, miközben a kulacsomat és tőrömet is a táskába csúsztattam.

\- Tudom.

:: Elviszlek az emberfészek határáig. Úgy biztos nem tévedsz el. :: - állt fel Ezüstmancs.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Meddig tervezed, hogy maradsz? – kérdezte Fogatlan feszülten.

\- Nem tudom. Napnyugtánál tovább nem hiszem, hogy maradok. – másztam Ezüstmancs hátára.

\- Rendben… Ha bármi gond van, jelezz, vagy… Ha nem térsz vissza napnyugtáig, akkor megyünk és…

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! Ha gond van, jelzek, de ti ketten nem jöttök a falu közelébe. Sietek vissza, amint tudok. Ti vigyázzatok, ne lássanak meg az emberek.

\- Csak óvatosan… - kérte Fogatlan. – Ne maradj sokáig.

Mosolyogva bólintottam, majd Ezüstmancs oldalát megveregetve jeleztem, hogy kész vagyok, indulhatunk. A hófúria kisétált a barlangból, majd szárnyait széttárva a levegőbe ugrott és a falu felé vette az irányt.

* * *

Ezüstmancs nem sokkal a fák lombjai felett repült. Lenézve a havas tájra azon gondolkodtam, hogy milyen messze lehet még a város. Kik élhetnek erre? Vikingek? Valami más nép? Mit mondok majd, ha kérdezik, hogy ki vagyok? Azt nyilván nem mondhatom, hogy Berk főnökének fia vagyok. Nem, nem, az túl veszélyes. Majd azt mondom, hogy kereskedő vagyok és apám…

:: Az emberfészek itt van előttünk. :: – szólalt meg és szállt le Ezüstmancs a fák közé. Kíváncsian csúsztam le a hátáról és néztem a távolba. A falu egy nagyobb, kissé dombosabb tisztáson terült el. A magas falak mellett még egy folyó is védte a települést. A víz fölött fából készült híd vezetett a főbejárathoz. Kosarakkal a fejükön onnét jöttek-mentek az emberek különféle holmikkal. Ránézésre nagyobbnak tűnt, mint Berk. - :: Sajnálom, Hablaty. Nem merek közelebb menni. Ha elhagyjuk az erdőt, látni fogják, hogy egy sárkány hátáról szálltál le. Veszélyes lenne mindkettőnknek. :: - ült le mellém a hófúria.

\- Nem, tökéletes itt Ezüst. Ez igazán nem nagy táv. Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál. – vakartam meg a fejét. Dorombolva nézett rám, majd a fejét rázva húzódott el.

:: Voltam már a szigeten, innen békésnek tűntek mindig, de azért óvatosan. Vakon ne bízz meg senkiben. Veszélyes lehet. ::

\- Ne aggódj. Van tapasztalatom az emberekkel. – bólintottam nyugodtan, majd egy kidőlt fatörzsön átmászva elindultam a falu fele.

:: Napkelte környékén itt várok majd rád. :: - szólt még utánam Ezüst, mielőtt azonban bármit is válaszolhattam volna, ő már el is tűnt.

Egy nagyot nyelve indultam hát az ismeretlen település felé.

* * *

Ámulva lassítottam, ahogy közeledtem a folyón átvezető hídhoz. Távolról is nagynak tűntek a falak, de ilyen közelről nézve hatalmasak! A városfal alsó egy-másfél méteres része nagyobb kövekből és sziklákból lett összerakva, fölötte pedig még masszív fák törzsei nyújtózkodtak az ég felé.

Fejemet rázva néztem inkább magam elé. A kapuban két felfegyverzett őr állt. Az egyiken díszes sisak és palást volt. A másik egyszerű tunikában és nadrágban volt, akárcsak én, díszes karddal az oldalán. Egy férfinak magyaráztak nagyban valamit, mikor odaértem. A férfi mérgesen felkiáltott egy számomra ismeretlen nyelven, majd engem majdnem fellökve viharzott el, messze a falutól. Zavartan néztem utána, majd az őrökre.

Az egyik nevetve intett nekem, hogy jöjjek közelebb, majd kérdezett valamit. A tarkómat vakarva mosolyodtam el.

\- Uhm… Hello? Sajnálom, nem beszélek ezen a nyelven. – feleltem kínosan. Az őrök összenéztek, majd a sisakos mondott valamit a másiknak. Az felhúzta a szemöldökét és furcsán méregetett. A sisakos felém fordult.

\- Viking? – kérdezte a nyelvemen. Mosolyogva bólogattam.

\- Igen! Viking! Viking vagyok! Berkről. – mutattam a tarisznyámon Berk címerét.

A sisakos bólintott a társának, mire az a szemét forgatva ment el. Értetlenül vakartam meg a fejemet és mutattam a faluba.

\- Bemehetek? – kérdeztem, az őr azonban megrázta a fejét és mutatta, hogy álljak félre. A kezeimet feltéve engedelmeskedtem.

Az őr mosolyogva köszönt pár visszaérkező asszonynak és fütyörészni kezdett. Mosolyogva néztem az erdő fele. Az őr hirtelen hozzáért a vállamhoz, mire kíváncsian fordultam felé. Valamit kérdezett, majd elkezdett fütyülni. Elmosolyodtam és megráztam a fejemet. Sosem voltam jó fütyülő. A kezeivel bíztatni kezdett, amin elnevettem magamat.

\- Jó, megpróbálhatom, de mondom, hogy nem tudok. – vigyorogtam és az övéhez képest elég silányul elkezdtem fütyülni. Az őr a hasát fogva nevetett rajtam. A kezemet feltéve mosolyogtam. – Mondtam. Borzalmas vagyok ebben.

A fejét ingatva veregetett háton, majd nézett a visszaérkező társára. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy egy másik őr is jött. A sisakos mondott neki valamit, majd felém biccentett. Az újonnan érkezett őr fején szintén sisak volt, fekete szakálla pedig be volt fonva. Kíváncsian végigmért, majd közelebb lépett.

\- Ki vagy és honnét jössz? – kérdezte a nyelvemen. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.

\- Hablaty H… - a név! Nem mondhatom el a nevemet! - jutott eszembe és kezdtem el magamban pánikolni. Hablaty mi, Hablaty mi?

\- Hablaty mi? – kérdezte az őr gyanakodva.

\- Hablaty Hofferson. – vágtam rá. Hablaty Hofferson? Ugh. Remek. Gratulálok magamnak ehhez a zseniális ötlethez.

\- És merről jöttél Hofferson? Nem vagy kissé fiatal, hogy így egyedül érkezz a városunkhoz? – kérdezte barátságtalanul.

\- Berken élek. Apámmal kereskedők vagyunk. Kidobott ezen a szigeten, hogy… kereskedjek. Bizonyítanom kell magamat neki. – bólintottam komolyan.

\- Mid van? – kérdezte a tarisznyára bökve.

\- Sárkánypikkely. – vettem volna elő, de leintett.

\- Az itt nem érték. Valami más, ami hasznosabb?

\- Hát… nem. Nincs. Másom nincs. – feleltem csüggedten.

\- Akkor jobban teszed, ha visszamész apádhoz, hogy más városnál dobjon ki kereskedni.

\- D… de már elment. Azt mondta, hogy ha sikerül eladnom, akkor lehetek igazán jó kereskedő.

\- Ha itt sikerül eladnod, akkor megemelem előtted a sisakomat. – felelte szigorú tekintettel.

Elgondolkodva néztem magam elé, majd tekintetem az oldalán levő kardra esett. Észrevettem, hogy kissé ferde volt. Hmmm. Talán…

\- Nos, ha nincs másod, akkor talán búcsút is inthetünk egymásnak. – fordult volna meg.

\- Nem! É… én… Kovácsként dolgoztam Berken.

\- Kovácsként? Hány éves is vagy? – fordult meg kissé hitetlenkedve.

\- 14, de ez nem számít. Értek hozzá és, ahogy elnézem, szükség is lehet a segítségre ebben a faluban. – biccentettem a kardjára.

\- Először is, Atley egy város… Másodszor… - pillantott a kardjára. - …jó a szemed, kölyök.

A fütyörésző őr kíváncsian nézett ránk, majd kérdezett valamit. A férfi válaszolt, majd visszafordult hozzám.

\- Azt hiszem ügyes kezekből sosem elég egy városban. Szerencsédre az egyik kovácsunk északról jött. Ért a nyelveden. Nála biztos elkél egy inas, amennyi munka van.

\- Akkor bemehetek? – mosolyogtam el. - Kit keressek?

\- Bemehetsz. Üdvözöllek Atley városában. Én Kolfinn vagyok. A főtéren kell egy lányt keresned. Elina a neve. Az apja az egyik kovácsunk. Egy-két évvel lehet fiatalabb nálad a lány. Igazi két lábon járó bajkeverő, úgyhogy könnyedén megtalálod. – bólintott Kolfinn.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm a segítséget.

Az őr bólintott én pedig mosolyogva mentem be Atley városába.

Amikor a városfalakon kívülről állapítottam meg, hogy nagyobb mint Berk, nem is gondoltam, hogy ennyivel nagyobb. Rengeteg lakóház sorakozott egymás mellett, az emberek pedig csak úgy jöttek-mentek. A főtér fele haladva egyből megcsapott a frissen sült kenyér illata. Pár pillanatra meg is álltam a ház előtt és néztem, ahogy egy asszony kipakolja a friss péktermékeket az ajtó melletti asztalra. A nő a homlokát törölve nézett rám, majd elmosolyodott. Az ismeretlen nyelven kezdett beszélni hozzám és mutatott a kenyerekre. Szomorúan ingattam a fejemet és mutattam neki, hogy nincs pénzem. Egy pillanatra látszott az arcán, hogy elszomorodik, majd visszamegy a házba. Csüggedten vetettem még egy utolsó pillantást a kenyerekre, majd folytattam az utamat a főtér felé.

Atley főtere olyan volt, mint egy valóságos forgatag. Rengeteg árus volt és annál több ember. Csodálkozva mentem el egy különféle vázákat és edényeket áruló pult előtt. Minden darabon valami geometriai alakzat vagy spirálos minta volt. Egy ruhaárushoz érve vágyakozva néztem végig a finom meleg kabátokon. Ó, ha vehetnék egyet közülük nem lenne semmi gondom repülés közben a hideggel.

Egy újabb élelemárushoz érve elgondolkodva néztem a húsokat, mikor megfordulva belebotlottam valakibe és a földre estem. Ölemben és körülöttem egy jó adag fegyver landolt. Felnézve egy hosszú, barna hajú lányt láttam magam előtt. Felsője vörös volt és egy térdig érő szoknyát viselt, alatta nadrággal. Volt még rajta egy szőrös csizma, jobb karja pedig be volt kötözve. Haja laza lófarokban volt felkötve. Már nyitottam volna a számat, mikor a lány hirtelen elkezdett valamit mondogatni és aggódva nézett rám. Zavartan emeltem fel a kezemet.

\- Hé, semmi baj. Jól vagyok.

\- Kit érdekel, hogy te hogy vagy? Apám ki fog nyírni, ha tönkretettem a fegyvereket. – térdelt le és elkezdte összeszedni őket. Döbbenten néztünk össze. A lány lassan rám mutatott, én pedig kínosan elmosolyodtam. – Te… te viking vagy?

\- Hát… valami olyasmi. – néztem végig magamon.

\- Oh, magasságos Thor! Hiszen ez csodálatos! Rég nem találkoztam korombeli vikinggel ezen a helyen. Mi a neved? Honnét jöttél? Hány éves vagy? Meddig maradsz? – kérdezte lelkesen, én pedig elég furcsán néztem rá. Ezen elnevette magát. – Bocs, sok a kérdés?

\- Sok. Előbb hadd kérdezzek én. Ezeket hova viszed? – segítettem összeszedni neki a szétszóródott fegyvereket.

\- Oh, csak az egyik pultunkhoz. Ott van a piac másik felén. – mutatott egy bizonyos irányba. – Te most tényleg segítesz? Ez nagyon helyes tőled. Elina vagyok egyébként. – fogta meg a maradék fegyvert és adta a kezembe. – Elina Odinson. Mutatom hova kell azt vinni.

\- Én Hablaty vagyok. Hablaty… Hofferson. – sóhajtottam, Elina pedig vigyorogva nézett rám.

\- Hablaty? Apám azt mondta, hogy viking szokás szerint a legcsenevészebb porontyokat hívják Hablatynak. Igaz ez? – fordult meg és sétált hátrafelé. Aggódva néztem, nehogy elessen.

\- Szerinted mégis mennyire lehet igaz, ha végignézel rajtam?

\- Hm, most hogy így mondod… Nem vagy túl vikinges kinézetű, már ha érted. – kacsintott vigyorogva.

\- Kösz, ez igazán kedves tőled…

Az említett pulthoz érve leraktam kezemből a fegyvereket az asztalra és fújtam egy nagyot. Elina mondott valamit az eladónak, majd bólintott és a karomnál fogva kezdett húzni valamerre.

\- Nos, Hablaty, honnan is jöttél? Meddig maradsz? Miért vagy itt?

\- Tudod, ha nem teszel fel egyszerre ilyen sok kérdést, még válaszolni is tudnék. Azt hiszem az apádat keresem, mert…

\- Az apámat? – állt meg, én pedig majdnem belefutottam. – Miért keresed az apámat?

\- Az egyik őr mondta, hogy egy Elina nevű lány apja kovács itt. Nála szeretnék inas lenni.

\- Inas? Az apámnál? Te? – nézett végig rajtam, majd hirtelen elnevette magát. – Majd ha én sárkányon lovaglok. – ingatta a fejét.

\- Ez nem is olyan képtelenség, mint hiszed… - motyogtam, mire kérdőn nézett rám. – Szóval… Az apád akkor a kovács, igaz?

\- Igen, az apám kovács, de nem hiszem, hogy fel fog venni. Tudod, a kovácsok izmosak, te meg… Nos… Nem vagy túl… izmos… - rántotta meg a vállát.

A mellkasom előtt összefont karokkal néztem rá, mire sóhajtott egyet.

\- Jó, az ég szerelmére, még véletlenül sem szeretném elvenni a kedvedet. Gyere. Apa műhelye két sarokra van innen. Hamar odaérünk. – fogta meg a karomat és kezdett el újra maga után vonszolni. Kezdek belefáradni a rongybaba szerepbe.

* * *

Elina ráncigálásának következménye az lett, hogy a kovácsműhelybe belépve én arccal előre zuhantam be a bejáraton. A fejemet hamar megrázva álltam fel és kínosan mosolyogtam a kovácsra. Még a kalapács is megállt a kezében a döbbenettől. Párat köhintve léptem előre, hogy bemutatkozhassak, Elina azonban megelőzött.

\- Szia apa! Rendben leadtam a fegyvereket út közben pedig képzeld, őt találtam! Hablaty a neve és viking, mint mi! És itt akar nálad dolgozni, inasként! Mit szólsz hozzá? Hát nem csodálatos? – kérdezte az apját a legpörgősebb lány, akit életemben valaha is láttam. A férfi pár percig döbbenten nézett Elinára, majd tekintetét rám szegezte.

\- Jó reggelt. Hablaty Ha… Hofferson vagyok. Hablaty Hofferson.

\- Leif Odinson. Szóval itt akarsz dolgozni? Értesz is hozzá?

\- Inas voltam uram a falumban.

\- Melyik falu?

\- Berk. – feleltem komoly tekintettel.

\- Hallásból ismerem. Felétek van az a sok portya, igaz?

\- Igen, uram.

\- És miért nem Berken vagy most, Hablaty Hofferson?

\- Apám kereskedő. Bizonyítanom kell, hogy jó vagyok ebben, de úgy látszik nem kell ennek a falunak az, amivel eredetileg kereskedni szerettem volna. Kell valami pénz, amíg apám vissza nem jön. – feleltem rezzenéstelen arccal. Hihetetlen, hogy milyen könnyedén megy a hazudozás.

\- Mennyi idő az?

\- Egy, maximum két hét.

\- Az rövid idő, fiam. Bár, előbb lássuk mit tudsz. Csinálj egy patkót és hozzá szegeket. Ha jó munkát végzel, beszélhetünk a továbbiakról.

\- Köszönöm a lehetőséget. – mosolyodtam el, majd a tarisznyámat félretéve nekikezdtem a munkának.


	13. Csak egy ember

**13 – Csak egy ember**

* * *

A patkót felemelve elégedetten néztem végig a munkámon. Mosolyogva ingattam a fejemet Morgópóc szavaira visszagondolva, melyeket még apámnak intézett, mikor Bélhangos kovácsműhelyébe kerültem inasként. „_Egy főnök fiának mi haszna ebből? Rakd be inkább vadásznak. Azzal még hasznot hozhat, életében először ennek a falunak…_" Apám szerencsére anno nem hallgatott rá. Ennek hála, hogy most képes vagyok szinte bármit megcsinálni vasból. Talán nem vagyok tehetséges harcos, nem ölök sárkányokat és vezérnek sem vagyok tökéletes, ehhez azonban értek.

Lassan belemártottam a patkót a vízbe, mire a vas sisteregve hűlt le.

\- Még senkit sem láttam ilyen élvezettel patkót csinálni. – jött egy vidám hang, mire kíváncsian figyeltem fel a munkámból. Elina egy asztalon ült, kezében pedig egy edény volt. A patkóval az üllőhöz léptem út közben pedig elvettem egy kalapácsot.

\- Inas voltam egy kovácsműhelyben. – feleltem röviden, majd elkezdtem a vasat patkó alakúra formázni.

\- És? Ettől még szeretned kell a munkádat? – kérdezte, miközben kivett egy gesztenyét a tálból.

\- Én szeretem. Miért, te nem szereted a munkádat? – kérdeztem félig rápillantva.

\- Hogy apámnak robotoljak naphosszat? Szépségem, vidd el a fegyvereket a piacra, hozz nekem ebédet, söpörj fel… Kösz, nem. Kérsz? – nyújtotta felém a tálat, én pedig elutasítón megingattam a fejemet.

\- Dolgozok.

\- Bocs. – forgatta meg a szemét. – És, mit szeretsz abban, hogy egy vasrudat kalapálhatsz órákig?

\- Hé, nem is csinálom olyan rég! – vigyorodtam el.

\- Nekem annak tűnt. – énekelte, miközben az ajtó felé pillantott. Az apja nemrég leugrott a város kikötőjébe valami fontos vevő miatt. – Szóval, mit is szeretsz ebben?

\- Te sosem akartál készíteni valamit? – néztem rá, mire kérdőn oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Itt lehet.

\- Ó, igen… Szóval a te álmod, hogy ócska késeket csinálj, mert olyan jó „készíteni". Nem vagyok lenyűgözve.

\- Ki mondta, hogy csak fegyvereket lehet csinálni? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet, miközben a kész patkót vizsgáltam.

\- Igaz. Szögeket is az ágyamhoz. Elégedett vagy? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

\- Ne tudd meg mennyire. – válaszoltam hasonló hangnemben.

\- Amúgy, ha annyira készíteni akarsz valamit, mert művész lélek vagy, akkor miért nem mentél fazekasnak? Lehet többen vennék az edényeidet. – emelte fel az ölében levő darabot.

\- Szeretem ezt a munkát. Nem cserélném le semmire. – tettem le a kész patkót és ültem le egy székre.

\- Te tudod. Na, már kérsz, ugye? Saját találmány! – nyújtotta felém a tálat, mire értetlenül pislogtam.

\- Mi? A gesztenye? Bocs, de tudtommal az erdőben nő. – vettem egy szemet, mire felhorkant.

\- Ilyet kereshetsz az egész erdőben, nem fogsz találni. Mézes! Egyszerűen isteni, nem? – vett egy újabb darabot és a szemét lehunyva, élvezettel az arcán falatozta. Ahogy beleharaptam, meglepődve néztem rá.

\- Ez… egész jó.

\- Ugye? Mondtam én. – húzta ki magát büszkén és nyújtotta ismét felém a tálat. Mosolyogva vettem pár darabot, miközben Elina a patkóra pillantott. – Kész is vagy?

\- Gyors vagyok. Nem volt nagy munka az a patkó. – dőltem hátra és az ajtó felé pillantottam. – Apád meddig marad?

\- Odin sem tudja, ha megint az a kótyagos Murdoc hívta el. Azt az embert nem lehet leállítani, ha elkezd beszélni. – forgatta a szemét, majd közelebb hajolt. – Azonban király árui vannak. Látod ezt? – emelte fel a kezét, melyen egy színes kövekből készült karkötő lógott. – Ezt tőle hozta az apám a tavalyi születésnapomra. Úgy szeretem ezeket a csillogó köveket. A kedvencem ez a rózsaszín.

\- Tényleg nagyon szép. – bólintottam egyetértőn.

\- Apám órákat beszélt azzal a félbolonddal, csak hogy megvegye és odaadhassa nekem. Mázlistának érzem magamat, hogy ilyen apukám van. – kapott be egy újabb gesztenyét.

Pár pillanatig elgondolkodva néztem a lányt, ekkor pedig valaki belépett az ajtón. Egy nálunk nem sokkal idősebb fiú volt kék ruhában. Kezében egy elgörbült kardot szorongatott. Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, majd ránk pillantva sietve beszélni kezdett. Elina leugrott az asztalról, majd közelebb sétált a fiúhoz. Ismét azon az ismeretlen nyelven beszéltek, így türelmesen vártam. A srác hirtelen homlokon csapta magát. Elina mellé sétáltam.

\- Valami gond van? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian, mire a srácra biccentett.

\- Az apja szerencse kardja. Történt egy kis baleset és… elgörbült. Jó lenne, ha nem derülne ki, már ha érted mire gondolok… - húzta el a száját a lány.

\- Ha gondolod én megcsinálhatom. – nyújtottam a kezemet a kard felé. A srác kíváncsian nézett először a kezemre, majd Elinára.

\- Gondolod, hogy jó ötlet? – nevetett Elina. – Ha elrontod, nem csak ő, de apám is irtó dühös lesz. – énekelte vigyorogva a mondatot.

\- Kösz a bizalmat. Mondd meg neki, hogy meg tudom csinálni. Számtalanszor csináltam már ilyet.

\- Jó, te akartad. – sóhajtott, majd elkezdett a srácnak beszélni. Ő bizalmatlanul visszakérdezett, mire Elina bólintott. A fiú a kardra nézett, majd rám. Mondott valamit és a kezembe adta.

\- Lény óvatos, azt kéri. – mondta Elina, miközben a srác felé nyújtotta a tálat.

\- Az leszek, ne aggódj. Addig üljetek le. – raktam a kardot a tűzbe és nekikészültem a feladatnak.

* * *

Az erdő mélyén, Hablatyék barlangjában egy fekete fúria fel-alá járkált idegességében. Tekintete a sziklás talajt fürkészte és minden hirtelen zajra felpillantott. A tűz másik oldalán Ezüstmancs feküdt. Fehér mancsait nyalogatta, miközben fel-felnézett az éjfúriára. Kezdett kissé az idegeire menni a fúria. Természetes, hogy aggódik a fiú miatt, de Hablaty mondta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Már rég jelzett volna nekik, ha valami bajba keveredett volna, nem?

Ezüstmancs ezzel a gondolattal folytatta a mosakodást, mikor az éjfúria egy nagyot sóhajtott.

**_\- Jó, ennyi elég volt. Már nagyon régen elment. Szerintem bajba került, mint mindig. Majd keresünk egy másik várost és ott csinál nekem szárnyat, oké? Gyerünk, mutasd az utat!_** – indult Fogatlan a kijárat felé, Ezüst pedig felmordult.

:: Éjfúria, még csak most vittem el. ::

**_\- Épp ezért kéne most mennünk. Még talán nem bántották. Ha sietünk, kiszabadíthatjuk, még mielőtt egy ujjal is hozzáérnek azok a barbár népek._** – szűkült össze a pupillája.

:: Hablaty egy ember. Nem fogják bántani, éjfúria. Nyugodj meg és feküdj le. ::

**_\- Ember, de a pikkelyeimmel akar kereskedni! Nem gondolod, hogy furcsának találják majd azok a két lábon járók ezt? Lehet, már úton is vannak felénk!_**

:: Mint mondtam, ember. :: – mordult fel a hófúria. :: Az emberek háborúban állnak a sárkányokkal. Nem gondolod, hogy a pikkelyeidről azt hiszik majd, hogy megölt egy éjfúriát, nem pedig azt, hogy a lovasod? ::

**_\- Az emberek ostobák, de nem ennyire. Hablaty képtelen sárkányt ölni._** – nevetett fel Fogatlan.

:: Téged megcsonkított… :: - felelte vékony hangon a hófúria, mire leolvadt a mosoly Fogatlan arcáról.

**_\- Mit mondtál?_**

:: Hogy megcsonkított. Miért, nem ez történt? :: - döntötte oldalra a fejét Ezüstmancs.

**_\- Neked fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mi történt! Hablaty azóta már helyrehozta és sajnálja!_** – ült le a tűzhöz a fekete fúria. Hirtelen arcon lőtte Ezüstmancs Fogatlant egy kisebb hó-csapással. Az éjfúria mérgesen rázta a fejét. **_– HÉ! Ez mire volt jó?_**

:: Oh, bocs. Sajnálom. :: – pislogott Ezüst ártatlanul.

**_\- Csak az idegeimre akarsz menni… _**\- folytatta a járkálást az éjfúria.

:: Ez nem igaz. Te akarsz az idegeimre menni. Befejeznéd ezt az értelmetlen járkálást? Rendkívül irritáló. ::

**_\- Egyéb kívánság?_** – feküdt el Fogatlan, Ezüst pedig sértődötten elfordította a fejét. A barlangra feszült csend telepedett.

* * *

Az utolsó simításokat végeztem a kardon, mikor Leif belépett az üzletbe. Döbbenten nézett először rám és a kardra, majd Elina és a fiú fele.

\- Itt meg mi folyik? – lépett hozzám és vette ki a kezemből a kardot. Szigorú tekintettel méregette.

\- Apa! Meg tudom magyarázni! – ugrott le Elina az asztalról. – Az úgy volt, hogy Hablaty végzett a patkóval és már csak beszélgettünk, mikor…

\- Ez remek munka, fiam. – fordult felém Leif, én pedig elvigyorodtam.

\- M… mi? – kérdezte Elina döbbent arckifejezéssel. – Szóval nem szúrta el? Nem rúgod ki?

\- Kirúgni? Arra kértem, hogy legyen kész a patkóval, mire visszaérek, ő pedig még az egyik ügyfelem kardját is megjavítja kérés nélkül? Ilyen a rendes munkaerő, nem mint a sok csürhe, akik eddig itt dolgoztak! – vágott hátba nevetve, én pedig majdnem elestem.

A srác közben közelebb jött és kérdezett valamit a kovácstól. Leif bólintott, majd átadta a kardot. A srác elégedetten nézett végig rajta, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és a kovács kezébe nyomott néhány érmét. Tétován rám nézett, majd elmosolyodott és az én kezembe is adott egyet. Mondott valamit, majd elhagyta a műhelyet.

Kíváncsian néztem a kovácsra, majd az érmét felé nyújtottam. Nevetve ingatta meg a fejét.

\- Tartsd csak meg. Megérdemled. Sosem láttam még ilyen fiatalon valakit ilyen minőségi munkát végezni. – lépett az egyik asztalhoz, miközben az érméket a zsebébe csúsztatta.

\- Mióta az eszemet tudom kovácsműhelyben segítettem otthon. A mesterem rengeteg dologra tanított.

\- Ha találkozol vele, üdvözlöm a mesteredet. – mosolygott rám, majd Elinára nézett. – Ott az a láda fegyver. Nem nehéz. Levinnéd, Szépségem a kikötőbe? Murdoc izgatottan várja őket.

\- Én? Miért nem viszi Hablaty? Ha felvetted az inasodnak, akkor rám már nincs is itt szükség. – fordult meg Elina, Leif pedig megingatta a fejét.

\- Én téged kértelek meg. A fiúval még meg kell egyeznünk a munkájával kapcsolatban pár részletről. Kérlek, menj és csináld, amire kértelek.

\- Jó, jó, már megyek apa. – felelte bosszúsan a lány, majd a tálat félrerakva odasétált a ládához, tartalmával együtt pedig elindult a kikötőbe.

Leif odasétált az egyik székhez és leült rá. A fejét ingatva pillantott rám.

\- Szóval, Hablaty, meddig tudnál maradni?

\- Egy hét, talán kettő.

\- Ez meglehetősen rövid idő. Általában három hónapnál rövidebb időre ritkán veszek fel inasokat. A próbaidő szokott nálam két hétig tartani.

\- Tudom, hogy…. – kezdtem volna bele, ő azonban leintett.

\- Azonban el vagyok havazva. Sok munka van, egyedül nem bírom. Ahogy nézem, tényleg értesz a dolgodhoz. Fizetést mennyit vársz?

\- Hogy élelmet, melegebb ruhát tudjak venni magamnak. És szeretnék egy saját projekten dolgozni. – tettem hozzá a tarkómat vakarva.

\- Saját projekt?

\- Egy nyereg és egy saját találmány.

\- Ami micsoda? – húzta fel a szemöldökét, én pedig idegesen nyeltem egyet.

\- Nos, ez egy bonyolult szerkezet, amihez kell pár vasrúd, bőr, kötél… Egy dinamikus, sok mozgó elemből álló találmány. A… segít a… hajózásban. Igen. Apámat szeretném meglepni vele. – bólintottam határozottan.

\- Értem… Vagyis, nem igazán, de rendben. Éjszaka dolgozhatsz a találmányodon.

\- Köszönöm. – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten.

\- Van még valami, amit meg kéne beszélnünk? – kérdezte eltűnődve, mire megingattam a fejemet. – Rendben. Kezdjünk neki akkor a munkának. Van ott pár kard és fejsze. Élezésre várnak. Ugorj neki, fiam. – veregetett hátba. Mosolyogva léptem tehát a kardokhoz és láttam neki a munkának.

* * *

Asztrid fáradtan nézett az ideges Bélhangos után, ahogy a férfi elhagyta Berk kovácsműhelyét. Pár perce Pozdorja érkezett és valami halaszthatatlan dolog kapcsán kérte, hogy siessen a kikötőbe.

Ahogy végignézett a Hofferson lány a barátain, mindegyikük arcán fáradtság tükröződött. Reggel óta megállás nélkül dolgoztak, az elvégezendő feladatok sora pedig nemhogy csökkent volna, de legalább a duplájára nőtt. Főleg miután Halvér megérkezett és mondta, hogy szerinte nem ártana a raktárban levő fegyvereken is élezni egy kicsit.

Halvér, Kőfej és Fafej ekkor léptek be és raktak le egy újabb kupac fegyvert a műhely közepére. Nagyot sóhajtva néztek körbe.

\- Tiszta a levegő? Huh, nem is hittem, hogy ennyi fegyverünk van. – sóhajtotta Fafej.

\- Halvérnek hála már tudjuk. – morogta Takonypóc és ült le egy székhez.

\- Bélhangos kérte, hogy ellenőrizzem a fegyverek állapotát! Amúgy is, jobb ha most derül ki, ha nem éles, mint harc közben, nem?

\- Ó, de még mennyire. A továbbiakban te folytatod az élezést. Én befejeztem. – fordult a kijárat felé Takonypóc és pillanatokon belül eltűnt. Asztrid elgondolkodva nézett utána, majd bosszúsan nézett az ikrekre, akik közben újabb vitába kezdtek.

Felállva odasétált a hátsó rejtett szobához és leült az asztalhoz. A falra nézve a lány elkeseredetten nézett végig a rajzokon. Hogy bírta Hablaty ezt a munkát? Főleg a portyák alatt, mikor igazán gyorsan kellett dolgozni?

Szemét lehunyva ingatta meg a fejét, majd léptek zajára lett figyelmes.

\- Ejha. Ez Hablaty szobája volt? – kérdezte Halvér, miközben csodálkozva körbenézett. Asztrid csak bólintott.

Az asztalhoz sétált a fiú és kíváncsian a rajzokra pillantott.

\- Ezek a rajzok… Nem is tudtam, hogy Hablaty ennyire tehetséges.

A szőke lány nem válaszolt. Csendesen elvett az asztalról egy makettet és azzal kezdett el játszani. _Kár, hogy korábban ezt nem láttuk benne. – gondolta._

\- Nem értem, hogy bírta ezt a munkát. Kívülről könnyűnek tűnik, de… nem az.

\- Hablaty szerette ezt csinálni. – motyogta maga elé a lány.

\- Igen… Kár, hogy elment, mielőtt jobban megismerhettük volna. – simított végig a fiú az egyik rajzon. Asztrid abbahagyta a játékot a makettel és lassan, komoly tekintettel fordult barátjához.

\- Tudod mi a kár? Hogy nem adtunk esélyt arra, hogy megismerhessük. Ő próbálkozott, hányszor akart bizonyítani, hogy közénk tartozik, de mi… mi…

\- Mi csak nevettünk rajta. Tudom. – felelte bűnbánón Halvér.

Asztrid nagyot sóhajtva maga elé nézett és alig hallhatóan motyogta: _Bár helyrehozhatnánk._

* * *

Fáradtan raktam le az utolsó fejszét is, majd egy nagyot nyújtózva kinéztem az ablakon. Sötétedik. Ezüstmancs és Fogatlan már biztos aggódnak. Lassan odasétáltam Leifhez, aki szintén végzett a munkájával.

\- Hosszú nap volt, igaz? – kérdezte a karját dörzsölve.

\- Igen, hosszú és fárasztó. – bólintottam, a hasam pedig hirtelen megkordult. Zavartan értem hozzá, a kovács pedig felnevetett.

\- Ahogy hallom éhes vagy. Gyere, meghívunk ma vacsorára. A feleségem isteni a konyhában.

\- Ó, nem, ezt igazán nem fogadhatom el. – tiltakoztam és az asztalhoz lépve felvettem a tarisznyámat. – A piacon nézek valamit, amit vehetnék a pénzemből.

\- Ne butáskodj. Azért az érméért nem kapsz többet egy vekni kenyérnél.

\- Nekem az is tökéletes. – ellenkeztem, Leif azonban átkarolta a vállamat és így indultunk a házuk fele.

\- Badarság. Ki enne kenyeret a feleségem vaddisznósültje helyett?

* * *

A műhelytől nem messze volt az Odinson család háza. Elina az ajtóban állt és ahogy meglátott minket közeledni, arcára hatalmas mosoly szökött.

\- Úgy reméltem, hogy te is jössz! – ugrált elénk, majd elkapta a karomat. – Gyere! Nézd csak! Terítettem neked is! – húzott a házba.

Tekintetemet először a tűz mellett álló asszony fogta meg, csak utána néztem a négy főre megterített asztalra. Zavartan bólintottam, miközben Elina szája be sem állt. A ház asszonya arcán kedves mosollyal közelebb jött.

\- Szóval te lennél az a fiatal viking, akiről a lányom egész nap beszélt? – kérdezte, én pedig sandán Elinára pillantottam.

\- Ezek szerint igen. Hablaty Had… Hofferson vagyok. – köhintettem. – Hablaty Hofferson.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Finna vagyok. – mosolygott, majd furcsán végignézett rajtam. – Eszel te rendesen, fiacskám?

\- Heh, ami azt illeti, mostanában nem annyira, de jól vagyok.

\- Jól csak az asszonykám főztje után leszel. – nevetett a kovács, majd leült az asztalhoz.

\- Üljetek le ti is és mesélj közben magadról. Mit keresel Atley városában? Ritkán járnak erre vikingek, főleg ilyen fiatalon. – érdeklődte Finna, miközben Elina segítségével mindenkinek szedett ételt.

\- Miért, ti is vikingek vagytok, nem?

\- Az egy hosszú és unalmas történet. – felelte Leif, Finna pedig megfogta a kezét az asztalon. Kíváncsian vártam, válaszolnak-e, de mivel úgy tűnt, hogy nem, elkezdtem a „saját" történetemet.

\- Én Berken éltem eddig, az apám miatt kerültem ide. Ő kereskedő és bizonyítanom kell, hogy megállom a helyemet. Kirakott ezen a szigeten. – feleltem a húst méregetve. Sokkal csábítóbban nézett ki, mint a már megszokott hal.

\- Mivel kereskedsz? – érdeklődte az asszony.

\- Sárkánypikkely. – néztem fel rá, mire kicsit döbbent arcot vágott.

\- Az nem épp kelendő erre.

\- Igen, az egyik őr már említette. Azért döntöttem végül úgy, hogy apám visszatéréséig próbálom hasznosítani magamat abban, amihez értek.

\- Remek inas a fiú. Ilyen fiatalon majdnem annyit tud, mint én! Ha nem jön be a kereskedés, nálam biztos munkára találsz, fiam. Van bőven hely abban a műhelyben. – ajánlotta Leif, mire hálásan bólintottam.

\- Köszönöm. Észben tartom. Most viszont ti jöttök. Korábban merre laktatok? Miért éltek most egy kelta városban, ha vikingek vagytok?

\- Ennyire szereted az unalmas történeteket, fiú? – ivott a mézsörébe Leif.

\- Csak nézőpont kérdése az unalmas történet. – rántottam meg a vállamat.

\- A fiú mond valamit. – mosolygott Finna, Leif pedig felsóhajtott.

\- Ha nagyon érdekel, elmesélem röviden.

\- Apa nem szeret róla beszélni, mert a történet végére mindig dühös lesz a falura. – suttogta Elina, mire kérdőn néztem a kovácsra.

\- Ha fájó pont, akkor nem szeretnék kellemetlenkedni.

\- Inkább bosszantó az egész. Tudod milyen makacs minden viking. Beszélhetsz nekik, de nem hallgatnak rád… A családommal Linfordból származunk. Egy jelentéktelen kis település, messze északon. Talán te is tudod, hogy tekintenek a vikingek közt a „hablatyokra". Különösen, ha mások, mint a megszokott.

\- Mások? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.

\- Amikor megszületett az én egyetlen Virágszálam, a falunkban az emberek betegnek tartották. – nézett Leif Elinára.

\- Betegnek? – figyeltem a mellettem ülő lányra.

\- Igen. Tudod, olyanom van, ami másoknak nincs. – suttogta sejtelmesen Elina. – A lábujjaim közt hártya van.

\- Mi? – lepődtem meg, mire vigyorogva bólintott.

\- Akarod látni? – ajánlotta lelkesen, Finna azonban köhintett párat.

\- Kislányom, vacsorázunk.

\- Jó, jó… - forgatta a szemét. – Majd holnap megmutatom.

Zavartan elmosolyodtam és ismét a kovácsra pillantottam. Ő nagyot sóhajtva folytatta a történetet:

\- A falu vénjei azt javasolták, hogy áldozzuk fel Elinát az isteneknek, mi azonban nem egyeztünk ebbe bele. Magunk mögött hagytuk Linfordot és a korábbi viking életünket. Hosszas hajózás után ezen a szigeten kötöttünk ki. Atley akkor még viszonylag jelentéktelen falu volt. Az utóbbi években vált fontos kereskedelmi állomássá. Azidőtájt nem volt ilyen szigorú feltételekhez kötött belépés, örültek minden szorgos kéznek. Így kerültem az akkori egyetlen műhelybe inasként. Ma már enyém az a hely. Sok embert ismerek és tudom, hogy itt a családom biztonságban van.

\- Nehéz volt beleszokni ebbe a kultúrába? Megtanulni a nyelvet?

\- Az emberek nagyon befogadóak voltak, így nem. A nyelv… bevallom, még ma sem beszélem tisztán. Elina ezért is segít sokat a műhelyben. Ő itt nőtt fel, érti mindkét nyelvet. – nézett a lányára, én pedig elgondolkodva bólogattam.

\- Látom, ízlett az étel. – mosolygott rám Finna én pedig a hasamra tettem a kezemet.

\- Leírhatatlanul. Rég nem ettem ilyen finomat. Köszönöm. – feleltem őszintén.

\- Örömmel látunk máskor is. – állt fel és kezdte összeszedni az üres tálakat. Leif nagyot ásítva nyújtózkodott.

\- Van hol aludnod, fiam? – érdeklődte, miközben felálltam az asztaltól.

\- Igen, köszönöm. El is indulok, nem szeretnék tovább zavarni.

\- Jaj, ne menj még. – kérte Elina, Leif azonban leintette a lányát.

\- Kislányom, Hablaty is biztos fáradt és nekünk sem ártana lassan feküdnünk. Késő van.

\- Olyan ünneprontó vagy. – bosszankodott Elina, miközben az ajtó felé indultam.

\- Holnap reggelre a műhelynél leszek. – mondtam a kovácsnak, aki bólintott.

\- Várj csak, Hablaty! – kérte Finna. – Van mit enned reggelire?

\- Fogok majd valami halat. – bólintottam, Leif azonban legyintett egyet.

\- Ugyan, csomagolunk el neked élelmet. Kedvesem? – fordult vissza feleségéhez, aki bólintott.

\- Igazán köszönöm. – néztem rájuk hálásan.

\- Sokat segítettél a műhelyben. Megérdemled. – borzolta össze a hajamat, amin felnevettem.

\- Inasként ez a munkám. – igazítottam meg a hajamat, miközben Elina mellém lépett.

\- Holnap akkor látlak, ugye? Még annyi mindent szeretnék kérdezni és mutatni is. Megmutathatnám a kedvenc helyeimet a faluban! Mit szólsz hozzá? – ugrált és beszélt tovább lelkesen. Én a vállamat megrántva néztem a kovácsra.

\- Raktam el kenyeret, sajtot vajat és egy kis húst is, Hablaty. Remélem elég lesz. – nyújtott felém a ház asszonya egy táskát.

\- Oh, bőven. Köszönöm. Nagyon hálás vagyok. – mosolyogtam zavartan, Leif pedig megveregette a vállamat.

\- Reggel akkor találkozunk.

\- Mindenképp. – bólintottam és kiléptem a házból. – Jó éjt! – köszöntem el, ezzel pedig elindultam Atley városának kijárata felé.

A sötét utcákon csak néhány fáklya világított. Az emberek többsége már elvonult pihenni. Gyomromban már ekkor éreztem egy kis feszültséget. Naplemente már rég elmúlt, és ahogy Fogatlant ismerem, irtó mérges lesz rám, amiért nem a megbeszélt időre értem vissza. Nagyot sóhajtva bólintottam a kapuban ácsorgó őrnek, majd az erdő felé siettem.

Dideregve léptem át egy kidőlt fatörzset, majd értetlenül néztem körbe.

\- Ezüstmancs? Itt vagy valahol? – sziszegtem. Pár percig kelletlenül nézelődtem, mikor végre mozgásra lettem figyelmes. Pár bokrot átugorva jelent meg mellettem a hófúria. Aggódva kezdte szagolgatni az arcomat, mire fintorogva eltoltam a fejét. Szörnyű halszaga volt.

:: Mégis hol voltál? Fogatlan meg fog ölni, ha visszaviszlek a barlanghoz! Napnyugtáról volt szó! ::

\- Tudom, de egy kedves család meghívott vacsorázni. Nem illett volna visszautasítani és… olyan jó is volt rendes ételt enni. Már úgy hiányzott. – mosolyodtam el a vaddisznósültre gondolva. – És még reggelit is kaptam! Mit szólsz hozzá? – mutattam neki a táskát, amit kíváncsian meg is szaglászott.

:: Ennek igazán örülök. ::

\- Sokat vártál rám? Ne haragudj. – simogattam meg a fejét, amit megingatott.

:: Sokat vártam, de semmi baj. Ne miattam aggódj. Az éjfúria barátodat már nehezebb lesz lenyugtatni. ::

\- Remek… - forgattam a szemeimet.

:: Gyerünk, pattanj fel. Ne várassuk még ennél is tovább. :: - hajolt le, én pedig felmásztam a hátára. Mire észbe kaptam, Ezüstmancs már a táborunk felé sietett.

* * *

Unottan fogtam a kezemben egy botot és piszkálgattam vele a tüzet, miközben Fogatlan fel-alá járkálva előadta, hogy mennyire aggódott miattam és hogy az emberek akár bánthattak is volna és még egyéb szépségeket. Mikor kicsit meggyulladt a bot vége, fogtam, kiemeltem a tűzből és elgondolkodva fújtam meg. Az apró láng táncolását bámultam, mikor hirtelen egy ideges szempár tűnt fel előttem. Mérgesen kivette a botot a kezemből, majd félredobta.

\- **_Figyelsz te egyáltalán?_** – morogta az éjfúria, mire fújtattam egy aprót.

\- Épp arról beszéltél, hogy milyen veszélyesek az emberek, mert akár bánthattak is volna és akkor már megint neked kellett volna megmentened a bőrömet. – néztem unottan a plafonra. A farok-szárnyával hirtelen fejbevágott, mire felkiáltottam. – Hé! Ezt most miért kaptam?

**_\- Mert nem veszel komolyan._**

\- Fogatlan, minden rendben volt. Túlreagálod a dolgokat. Azért késtem, mert meghívtak vacsorára, de ezt már elmondtam pár százszor, mióta visszaértünk. Aludhatnánk végre? Tényleg elfáradtam a műhelyben. – ásítottam végül.

**_\- A szárnnyal hogy állsz?_** – kérdezte ingerülten.

\- Még nem dolgoztam rajta. A kovács csak ma vett fel. Holnaptól tovább maradok a műhelyben. Pár napon belül megcsinálom. – ásítottam újra.

**_\- Azt mondtad egész nap dolgoztál és közben mégsem csináltál semmit a szárnyamon? Miben fáradtál akkor el?_** – folytatta idegesen, erre pedig már Ezüstmancson is láttam, hogy bosszúsan a szárnya alá dugta a fejét.

\- Fegyvereket éleztem. – dobtam még ágakat a tűzre, hogy reggelig kibírják.

**_\- Fegyvereket? Mégis minek?_**

\- Fogatlan, egy kovácsműhelyben dolgozok most. Ezért kapok pénzt. Bocs, hogy a pikkelyeid nem értek semmit, így nem tudok egy nap alatt csodát tenni. – feleltem kissé ridegebben, mint szerettem volna. Erre sértődötten fújtatott egyet és a barlang kijárata felé fordította a fejét.

**_\- Mostantól akkor nem csak az új barátaiddal töltöd minden idődet, de még segítesz is nekik, hogy ellenünk harcolhassanak._**

\- A fegyverekkel nem csak sárkányokkal lehet harcolni, tudod? Kell a vadászathoz, valamint hogy más népektől megvédhessük magunkat.

**_\- Hogyne…_** \- válaszolt mogorván.

Én a mellényemet leterítettem a tűz mellé, majd elfeküdve lehunytam a szememet. Arra számítottam, hogy pár perc múlva Fogatlan is végre lenyugszik, majd végül lefekszik mellém, ez azonban nem így lett. Álmosan pislogva fordultam felé. A barlang kijáratánál feküdt és a testtartásán látszott, hogy mennyire feszült. Nagyot sóhajtva ültem fel.

\- Mi az? Most megsértődtél? – kérdeztem, ő azonban nem válaszolt. Ezüstmancs a szárnyát felemelve nézett Fogatlanra, majd aggódva rám. Fáradtan felálltam és odamentem az éjfúria oldalához. Kezemet ráraktam a szárnyára, mire duzzogva húzta el.

\- Igen. A nagy büszke éjfúria megsértődött. – mosolyogtam Ezüstmancsra, majd Fogatlan fejéhez sétáltam. – Ugyan, te óriási síró-pityogó gyík. Fejezd már ezt be és aludjunk.

**_\- Aludj ha akarsz._** – felelte mogorván.

Kezeimet feltéve indultam a tűzhöz, majd félúton megálltam és megfordultam. Éjfúriaként lehet, hogy makacs, de nem csak őt faragták kemény fából. Viking vagyok, a vikingek pedig a legmakacsabbak a világon. Nekikészültem a futásnak, majd egy nagy levegőt véve rohanni kezdtem és az éjfúria hátára ugrottam.

\- Megvagy, te morcos szárnyas gőte. Gyerünk, fel a fejjel! Hogy alszom én az óriási, halszagú, pikkelyes takaróm nélkül, huh? – kérdeztem szórakozottan, ő pedig hirtelen felállt, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal lelökött a hátáról. Akkorát estem, hogy egy pillanatra még levegőhöz is alig jutottam.

**_\- Eddig azt hittem a barátod vagyok._** – felelte Fogatlan rám sem nézve, majd lassan elkezdett kisétálni a barlangból. Mérgesen néztem utána és ültem fel.

\- Eddig én is azt hittem, hogy a barátod vagyok. Mégis mi ütött ma beléd?

**_\- BELÉM?_** – fordult meg mérgesen.

\- Beléd! Egyszer az életemben végre jól érzem magam az emberek között. Itt mások velem, kedvesek, elfogadnak… Berken sosem éreztem így magamat, erre te jössz és kioktatsz, túlreagálsz mindent és még a végén TE sértődsz meg. – álltam fel és fogtam a fájós hátamat.

**_\- Ha ilyen jól érzed magadat a fajtád között, akkor menj és élj köztük! Végül is… te is csak egy ember vagy. Semmiben sem különb NÁLUK!_** – vágta a fejemhez, mire döbbenten hátráltam tőle pár lépést.

Hosszú percekig csak néztük egymást, majd Fogatlan hátat fordított nekem és a barlang bejárata elé sétált. Ott csinált magának parázs ágyat, majd minden további szó nélkül elfeküdt. Én egy nagy levegőt véve sétáltam vissza a tűzhöz és leültem a mellényemre. Tekintetem pár pillanatra a tarisznyámra esett és komolyan elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy elindulok vissza a faluba, Ezüstmancsra nézve azonban egy mosolyt erőltettem az arcomra.

:: Minden rendben van? :: - kérdezte óvatosan a hófúria, én pedig bólintottam.

\- Igen, csak… kicsit megszomjaztam. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy felkeljek-e a kulacsomért. – böktem fejemmel a kosárra. Ezüst bólintott, majd nyüszíteni kezdett.

:: Tudod, hogy nem úgy értette. :: - suttogta alig hallhatóan, mire megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Nem érdekel. – válaszoltam keserűen, majd elfeküdtem a mellényemen.

Hosszú ideig csak a tűz pattogását figyeltem magam előtt, mikor Ezüstre lettem figyelmes, ahogy mögém sétál és lefekszik mellém. Kíváncsian fordultam felé, ő pedig óvatosan betakart hófehér szárnyával. Halk dorombolásba kezdett, mire halványan elmosolyodtam.

:: Csak hogy ne kelljen halszagú takaró nélkül aludnod. :: - szaglászta meg a hajamat, ezen pedig felnevettem.

\- Köszönöm Ezüstmancs. Ez nagyon rendes tőled. – ásítottam nyúzottan.

:: Igazán nincs mit. Jó éjt, sárkányfiú. :: - dorombolta, fáradt szemeim pedig szép lassan lecsukódtak.


	14. Fogatlanul

**14 – „Fogatlanul"**

* * *

Az ébredést követően általában ott van az a pár perc, amikor az ember még csak próbálja felmérni, mi is zajlik körülötte. Ez velem sem volt másképp. Kissé még fáradtan feküdtem az oldalamra és raktam kezeimet a fejem alá. _Még egy kicsit pihenek és…_

Gondolatmenetemet félbeszakítva értetlenül értem a hajamba, ami nedves volt. Hunyorogva kinyitottam a szemeimet és ahogy a kezemre néztem, undorodva ültem fel és vertem be a fejemet a fehér, pikkelyes takarómba. Nyál. Sárkánnyál. Éreztem, ahogy szépen, lassan elkezd lefolyni a tarkómon a maradék. _Ugh. Ez egyszerűen csodálatos._

:: Hablaty? Felébredtél? :: - emelte fel Ezüstmancs a szárnyát így egyből megcsapott a hideg levegő. _Remek, még a tűz is kialudt. Ennél jobban nem is indulhatna a nap._

\- Fel. Jó reggelt, Ezüstmancs. – pislogtam és ráztam le a kezemről a nyálat.

:: Sajnálom. Elkezdtem mosakodni és… úgy tűnik kicsi neked is jutott. :: - állt fel és nyújtózott mögöttem egy nagyot.

\- Semmi baj. Majd lemosom a tónál. – álltam fel és követtem a példáját.

A barlang kijárata felé pillantva nem láttam Fogatlant. Aggódva vettem fel a mellényemet a földről, majd belebújva elindultam kifele. A barlang előtt megálltam. Olyan volt, mintha még mindig este lenne. Nagyon korán lehet még.

\- Nem tudod Fogatlan hová lett? – fordultam a mellettem megjelenő hófúriához. Ezüst bosszúsan fújtatott.

:: A barátod nem nagyon szereti más, különösen bizonyos hófúriák orrára kötni a dolgait… De ne aggódj. Szerintem csak vadászni ment. ::

\- Remek… Lejössz velem a tóhoz? Megreggelizünk, aztán nekem be kéne mennem a városba. Hosszú nap lesz. A műhelyben a feladatokon kívül még neki kéne látnom Fogatlan szárnyának is. - sétáltam vissza a barlangba a tarisznyámért.

:: Nem is várod meg az éjfúriát? :: - kérdezte meglepődve én pedig fapofával fordultam felé.

\- A tegnapi után? Nyilván ahhoz van most kedvem, hogy a fancsali képét bámuljam és aztán egész nap ezen rágjam magamat. Nem. Remélem estére észhez tér és végre komolyan beszélhetünk. – indultam a tóhoz, Ezüsttel a sarkamban.

:: Csak félt téged. Meg akar védeni minden veszélytől. A sárkányok nagyon is védelmezők tudnak lenni azokkal, akiket fontosnak tartanak. ::

\- Tudom, hogy csak jót akar, de kicsit megbízhatna bennem. – sóhajtottam, miközben leértünk a tóhoz. A tó melletti egyik sziklára leraktam a tarisznyámat, majd letérdeltem a vízhez. Alaposan megmostam a kezemet, majd a hajamból próbáltam kiszedni a nyálat.

:: Ez nem a bizalomról szól, Hablaty. A vérünkben van ez az ösztön. Még sokat… ::

\- Még sokat kell tanulnom rólatok, tudom, értem, de ez akkor sem indok arra, hogy így túlreagálja a dolgokat ok nélkül, aztán még Ő sértődjön meg. Néha annyira önfejű tud lenni. – bosszankodtam és léptem a táskámhoz.

Ezüstmancs tekintetével csendesen követte a mozdulataimat. Arcomra mosoly szökött, ahogy kihúztam a tarisznyából a reggelimet. Szeretem a halat, de nem vagyok sárkány, hogy azon éljek.

Ezüst kíváncsian oldalra fordította a fejét, ahogy elkezdtem megkenni a kenyeret vajjal.

\- Látod? Halakon kívül mást is lehet enni. – vigyorogtam és elkezdtem enni.

:: Látom, de nem igazán értem. Miért ennél mást, ha halat is ehetnél? ::

_Sárkányok…_ \- gondoltam szememet forgatva, majd a víz felé pillantottam, ahonnét valami csobbanás hallatszódott. Pár pillanat múlva egy apró, kék fej tűnt fel. Elvigyorodtam.

\- Jó reggelt, Kékes. – köszöntöttem vidáman. Ezüstmancs felkapta a fejét mellettem, majd a kis sárkányra nézett. A kék sárkány pár pillanatig döbbenten nézett, majd megrázta a fejét és mellém repült.

/ Oh, a köves ember és a hófúria. Jó reggelt. Ti mit csináltok… itt? / - kérdezte feszülten, mire a kezemben levő ételre mutattam.

\- Reggelizünk. Utána megyek vissza a városba dolgozni. Reggelre a műhelyben kell lennem. – néztem az égboltra. Az ég alján már látszottak a felhőkön át a felkelő nap első sugarai.

/ Értem. Az éjfúria? / - érdeklődte Kékes komoly tekintettel.

\- Elment vadászni. – ásítottam.

:: Talán nekem sem ártana. Már én is éhen halok. :: - indult Ezüstmancs a tó fele, Kékes azonban hirtelen elé ugrott és olyan szélesre tárta szárnyait, amennyire csak tudta. Értetlenül figyeltem a jelenetet.

/ Halat ennél? Keress másik tavat. Ez… ez az enyém. Amúgy is angolnákkal van tele. Ti finnyás fúriák azokat nem szeretitek. / - morogta, Ezüstmancs pedig bosszúsan fordult meg és feküdt el mellettem.

:: Látod? Furcsa. :: - suttogta nekem Ezüst, mire aprót bólintottam. Kékes közben a tóban álló egyik kőre telepedett és nem túl barátságos tekintettel méregetett minket.

\- Talán a területét védi. – suttogtam vissza a hófúriának, majd Kékeshez fordultam. – Ne aggódj, nem megyünk a tavadba. Kérdezhetek valamit?

/ Kérdezhetsz, de nem biztos, hogy válaszolok. / - felelte ridegen. Egy nagyot nyelve néztem Ezüstre, majd vissza a kristályhátra.

\- A te fajtádnál szokás ez a név dolog, vagy honnét kaptad? Tudtommal a sárkányoknak nincs nevük. – kíváncsiskodtam. A kék sárkány először a vízbe nézett, majd összeszűkült szemekkel rám. A farkát nyugtalanul kezdte járatni.

/ A sárkányoknak tényleg nincs, a fajtámnál azonban elterjedt. Remélem ennyi kielégítette a kíváncsiságodat. /

\- Nem, vagyis… Igen. Gondolom. Látom, nem szereted, ha kérdezősködök. – nyeltem le az utolsó sajtdarabot is, majd a húst Ezüstmancs felé tartottam. – Kéred?

:: Mi ez? :: - szagolgatta meg kíváncsian.

\- Vaddisznó hús. Mondtad, hogy éhes vagy.

:: Igazán nem kéne nekem adnod ezért. Majd később elmegyek vadászni. ::

\- Megérdemled. A városban szerzek majd magamnak élelmet. Tessék. Nagyon finom. – mosolyogtam.

Ezüstmancs bizonytalanul elvette, de ahogy a szájába vette, pár pillanat múlva felderült az arca és vidáman nyelte le. A szája szélét nyalva nézett rám.

:: Tudod, ez egész finom volt. Ettem már korábban vaddisznót, de az közel sem hasonlított ehhez. ::

\- Mert mi emberek adunk hozzá fűszereket. Finomabbak lesznek tőlük az ételek.

:: Érdekes… :: - nyalta még mindig a száját, én pedig nevetve álltam fel és léptem a vízhez.

/ Mégis mit tervezel? / - sziszegte Kékes idegesen. Látszott rajta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kész nekem ugrani. Óvatosan felemeltem a kezeimet.

\- A kezeimet szeretném megmosni. Megengeded? – kérdeztem nyugodt hangon. A kristályhát hosszasan fürkészte a tekintetemet, majd lassan bólintott.

Leguggoltam a vízhez és Kékes feszült figyelme alatt mostam kezet. Hirtelen valami nagy dolog ragadta meg a figyelmemet. A víz alatt volt, majd hirtelen el is tűnt. A fejemet megrázva néztem Kékesre, majd távolodtam el a víztől.

\- Köszönöm, Kékes. – mosolyogtam és fordultam a hófúriához. - Elvinnél akkor a városba?

:: Biztos nem beszélsz előtte Fogatlannal? :: - kérdezte csendesen, miközben lehajolt, hogy felmászhassak a hátára. Egy utolsó pillantást vetettem a barlang fele, majd megráztam a fejemet.

\- Majd este beszélünk. Addigra kitalálok valamit, hogyan értessem meg vele, hogy ezek az emberek nem akarnak ártani nekem. – sóhajtottam, Ezüst pedig megértően bólintott. Lassan Kékesre pillantottam, majd elmosolyodtam.

\- Remélem később azért még beszélünk. Szép napot Kékes. – intettem, ahogy a hófúria kitárta a szárnyait, majd a levegőbe ugrott. Fentről még kíváncsian fordultam vissza Kékes tavához.

:: Többet ehhez a tóhoz sem jövünk reggelente. Az a kis sárkány képes lett volna NEKEM jönni. Éreztem rajta, hogy nem kell sok és nekem ugrik. :: - morgott Ezüstmancs, mire nyugtatón megsimogattam a fejét.

\- Azt hiszem, van valami a vízben. Lehet azt védi.

:: Láttál valamit? :: - kérdezte és nézett rám döbbenten.

\- Talán. Volt valami a vízben, de nem vagyok benne biztos.

:: Akkor egy újabb indok, hogy miért ne menjünk többé a tó közelébe. Lehet veszélyes. ::

\- Vagy csak meg kéne ismernünk és többé már nem lenne olyan veszélyes.

:: A túlzott naivitásod. Csodálkozol, hogy Fogatlan még a széltől is véd? :: - nézett rám vigyorogva. Fejemet megrázva nevettem és kezeimet kitárva élveztem az arcomba csapó csípős levegőt.

* * *

Atley közelébe érve Ezüstmancs óvatosan a fák közé ereszkedett. A földre ugorva megrázta magát, majd lehajolt, hogy lemászhassak róla. Mosolyogva léptem a fejéhez és simogattam meg, amint lepattantam róla.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál, Ezüstmancs.

:: Ugyan, szóra sem érdemes. Mikor jöjjek érted? Napnyugtára? :: - kérdezte a város fele pillantva.

\- Nem is tudom… Szerintem ma tovább maradok. Neki kell látnom Fogatlan szárnyának, különben csak tovább morog. Strapabíróbbra kell építenem. – nyúltam a mellényembe és leellenőriztem, hogy elraktam-e a füzetemet. Minden adat Fogatlan szárnyáról benne van.

:: Csodállak, hogy képes vagy újra szárnyat csinálni neki. :: - nézett a saját farok-szárnyára.

\- Alapból nem kellett volna lelőnöm. Miattam veszítette el. – hunytam le a szemeimet pár pillanatra, majd a fejemet megrázva fordultam a városhoz. – Megyek, Ezüstmancs. Este itt találkozunk, rendben?

:: Vigyázz magadra. Itt várlak majd. :: - biccentett és a szárnyait kitárva repült el.

Megvártam, amíg eltűnt a szemeim elől, majd egy apró sóhajt követően dideregve indultam Atley városába. Mellényemet próbáltam minél jobban összehúzni magamon, fejemet pedig lehajtottam, ahogy a hideg széllel újabb havazás kezdődött.

* * *

A sziget másik felén közben három rettenetes rém épp egy nagyobb tőkehalon marakodott. A vörös rém fogait villantva ugrott előre, mire társai sziszegve hátráltak.

~ Enyém étel, enyém étel! – skandálta morogva, majd elégedetten fordult meg.

A halhoz visszafordulva megnyalta a szája szélét és készült, hogy felfalja, mikor a föld hirtelen remegni kezdett.

A rémek aggódva néztek össze és menekültek el. Pár pillanat múlva megnyílt a talaj és előbukkant egy sárkány. Szippantott párat a levegőbe, majd morogva fúrta vissza magát a föld alá.

_Megtaláltam őket. –_ gondolta elégedetten.

* * *

Ezüstmancs amint leszállt megrázta magát, majd lassan besétált a barlangba. Pár pillanat múlva értetlenül nézett körbe.

:: Mégis hova tűnhetett az az éjfúria? Már a nap is felkelt, eddig nem tarthat az a vadászat, nem? ::

A hófúria a bejárathoz sétált, majd körbeszaglászott. Fejét megrázva sóhajtott.

:: Talán jobb lenne, ha utánajárnék, merre mehetett. Egy hófúria sose bízzon meg egy sértődött éjfúriában. ::

Ezüstmancs ezzel széttárta hófehér szárnyait és a levegőbe rugaszkodott.

A keresést először a barlanghoz közeli tavaknál kezdte, éjfúriának azonban nyoma sem volt. A hófúria kék szemeivel fentről alaposan átkutatta az erdőt, néhány szarvason kívül azonban nem látott semmit. Aggódva fordult a sziget partjai felé, mikor egy fán meglátott három rettenetes rémet. Épp nagy vitában voltak. Ha van sárkány, aki mindent tud a szigeten történt dolgokról, az a rettenetes rém lesz.

Ezüstmancs leszállt a fa alá és a törzsnek támaszkodva megnézte közelebbről a civakodó rémeket.

:: Bocsánat a zavarásért, de tudnátok segíteni? :: - kérdezte udvariasan a hófúria. A rémek úgy tűnt, észre sem vették.

~ Csúnya sárkány, rossz sárkány. Finom hal elveszett. Finom hal nincs. – bosszankodott a vörös.

~ Vörös testvér megérdemli. Vörös testvér elveszi kék testvér halát. Vörös testvér csúnya. – durcáskodott a kék rém.

~ Mindkét testvér csúnya. Zöld testvér ötlete elrabolni halat nagy szőrös állattól. Zöld testvér okos, zöld testvér érdemel halat. – morogta a kisebb zöld. Ezüstmancs a szemét forgatva sóhajtott.

:: Bocsánat. Kis rémek, segítenétek? :: - kérdezte újra a hófúria, mire végre felé fordultak kíváncsi szemekkel.

~ Fehér sárkány kék szemekkel. Bántani fog kék sárkány? – kérdezte a kék rém a vörös mögé bújva. Ezüstmancs a fejét ingatva dorombolt.

:: Nem. Barát vagyok. Nem bántalak titeket. ::

~ Nagy fehér fúria barát? Mit szeretne nagy sárkány kicsi rémektől? – kérdezte a zöld fejét oldalra fordítva.

:: Láttatok a közelben egy éjfúriát? Úgy néz ki, mint én, csak fekete, zöld szemekkel. Nem tud repülni. ::

~ Vörös rém nem látni fekete fúria közelben. Kék testvér látni fekete fúria? – fordult testvéréhez a vörös.

~ Nem. Kék testvér nem látni fúria. Zöld testvér látni fekete fúria? – fordult a kis zöld rémhez a kék.

~ Zöld testvér nem látni fekete fúria sárkány. Zöld testvér látni tüskés sárkány. – morogta a zöld felrepülve egy magasabb ágra.

:: Tüskés sárkány? :: - kérdezte meglepődve Ezüstmancs.

~ Tüskés sárkány csúnya. Kijön földből vörös testvér hala alatt. Vörös testvér éhes. Vörös testvér mérges. – fordult fejével a partok felé.

:: Tüskés sárkány a földből? Egy suttogó halál? Itt? :: – pislogott döbbenten Ezüstmancs. Mikor legutóbb járt ezen a szigeten, nem volt még egy suttogó halál sem erre. :: Jobb, ha utánanézek ennek… Köszönöm a segítséget. Megkérhetlek titeket, ha látjátok az éjfúriát, szólnátok neki, hogy fehér fúria keresi? ::

~ Zöld rém nem megy közel fekete fúria. Zöld rém hallani fekete fúria veszélyes.

:: Ha szóltok neki, vagy megkerestek, ha láttátok, akkor szerzek nektek jó sok, finom halat. ::

~ Fehér fúria szerez sok hal vörös rémnek? Vörös rém segít. Vörös rém keres fekete fúria. – lelkesedett be a vörös rém, majd repült el szélsebesen.

~ Kék rém segít. Kék rém éhes. Kék rém halat akar. Kék rém keres fekete fúria.

~ Zöld rém is akar halat. Zöld rém keresi fekete fúria. Zöld rém gyorsabb. Zöld rém siet.

Ezüstmancs elégedetten nézett az eltűnő három rettenetes rém után, majd tekintetét a partok felé fordította. _Szóval suttogó halál járt erre? Közel s távol nincs is sziget. A suttogó halálok nem szeretnek sokat repülni, kivéve ha valami nagyon motiválja őket._

A hófúria újra felszállt és elindult, hogy utánanézzen annak a bizonyos tüskés sárkánynak.

* * *

A műhelyben épp végeztem egy kard élezésével, mikor Elina jelent meg mosolyogva. Az apjához lépve adott neki egy tálat, majd vidáman felém fordult. Mosolyogva a kezeim közé nyomott egy tálat, benne mindenféle finomsággal. Kérdőn néztem rá, ő pedig derűsen bólintott.

\- Jó étvágyat. Gondoltam megleplek titeket valamivel. Egész délelőtt ki sem mozdultatok innét.

\- Ez rendes tőled. – mosolyogtam rá, majd fáradtan ültem le egy asztalhoz. Elina követte a példámat és kíváncsi szemekkel vizslatott. A szemöldökömet felhúzva néztem rá. – Szeretnél valamit?

\- Mesélj arról, hogyan éltek… honnan is jöttél?

\- Berk. – sóhajtottam.

\- Igen! Berken! Milyenek a vikingek? Miket csináltok? Te mit csináltál ott?

\- A szüleid nem meséltek eleget a viking létről? Ők is azok voltak. – kérdeztem nyúzottan.

\- De, de én tőled is hallani szeretném. Te azért másképp látod, mint ők, nem? Tényleg sárkányokkal harcoltál ott?

\- Berken minden a sárkányokkal való harcról szól. – morogtam az orrom alatt, mire Elina kíváncsian döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- Ahogy látom, te nem nagyon lelkesedsz ezért, igaz? – érdeklődte csendesen, mire megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Csak nézz végig rajtam. Nem vagyok az a kimondott sárkányölő típus. – feleltem az ételt piszkálva.

Fogatlan előtt minden arról szólt, hogy végre megölhessek egy sárkányt. Egészen más a kép, ha ismered a másik oldalt is. Erről azonban rajtam kívül senki sem tud.

\- Értem… Amúgy olyan rosszkedvű lettél. Mi a baj? Tudok segíteni? – mosolygott rám segítőkészen, én pedig felsóhajtottam.

_Ha van nálad egy útmutató a makacs, büszke éjfúriákhoz, akkor leborulnék előtted._ – gondoltam, válaszként azonban csak megráztam a fejemet. Elina megrántotta a vállát, majd folytatta a kérdezősködést.

* * *

Ezüstmancs a part felé haladva több hatalmas suttogó halál üreget is talált. A hófúria óvatosan megközelítette a parthoz legközelebbit és leszállt a szélénél. Egyértelműen friss volt. Kinézve a végtelennek tűnő tengerre érezte, ahogy az aggodalomtól a gyomra összeszorult.

_Ha a tenger felől érkezett és ez volt az első lyuk, amit ásott, akkor arról a szigetről érkezhetett, amiről mi is. Akkor viszont veszélyben van Fogatlan és Hablaty is._

:: Meg kell találnom Fogatlant. Erről tudnia kell. ::

Ezüstmancs erős szárnycsapásokkal újra az égbe emelkedett és folytatta a keresést az éjfúria után.

* * *

Amint végeztem az utolsó patkóval, fáradtan raktam le a többi közé. Leif a műhely másik felében volt és épp a rendrakáson ügyködött. Lassan odasétáltam hozzá és megvártam, amíg végez. Kérdőn nézett végig rajtam.

\- Végeztél a patkókkal is?

\- Igen. Van még valami, amin esetleg dolgozni kéne?

\- Nem, mára ennyi. Szépen dolgoztál, fiacskám. – mosolyodott el, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és elővett pár érmét. – A fizetésed. Együtt adom a holnapival, így tudsz venni élelmet és valami melegebb kabátot is készíttethetsz belőle magadnak. Még a végén megfagysz abban a kis mellényben. – biccentett a mellényem és tarisznyám felé.

\- Köszönöm. Holnap elintézem, még mielőtt bejönnék a műhelybe. – mosolyogtam.

\- Ennek örülök. Van kedved nálunk vacsorázni? A feleségem és a lányom is nagyon örülnének neked. – ajánlotta, miközben felvette a vastagabb kabátját és kirakta az ajtóra a zárva táblát.

\- Köszönöm a meghívást, de most vissza kell utasítanom. Helyette szeretnék engedélyt kérni, hogy még maradhassak az üzletben. Szeretnék a projektemen dolgozni.

\- Milyen… oh, igen. Már emlékszem. Az a vitorla a hajóhoz, igaz? – kérdezte, én pedig bólogattam. – Maradhatsz. A régi kardokból, pajzsokból összegyűjtheted a vasat. Azokra nincs szükségem. – intett az üzlet raktára felé.

\- Hálás vagyok.

\- Holnap akkor reggel találkozunk. Jó éjt. – köszönt el, én pedig intettem.

Az égre pillantva elhúztam a számat. Már elkezdett sötétedni. Sietnem kell, ha nem szeretném, hogy Ezüstmancs és Fogatlan nagyon aggódjanak miattam.

A mellényemhez sétálva elővettem a füzetemet, majd kinyitottam Fogatlan farok-szárnyának ábráinál. A vasrudakra mindenképpen szükségem lesz, úgyhogy először azoknak kell nekilátnom. A raktár felé fordultam, bent pedig elkezdtem keresgélni a régi fegyverek között.

* * *

Ezüstmancs fáradtan és kissé kétségbeesve szállt le a barlangnál. Az egész szigetet átkutatta, de nyoma sem volt sehol az éjfúriának.

:: Fogatlan! Itt vagy? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs belépve, azonban újra csalódnia kellett. Fogatlannak hűlt helye volt.

:: Merre mehetett az az önfejű? Repülni nem tud… Mit mondok majd Hablatynak? :: - nézett Ezüstmancs a sötét égboltra, arcán pedig rémültség futott át.

:: HABLATY! Teljesen kiment a fejemből. Jóságos Égsárkány, add, hogy még nem vár rám. :: - rohant ki és ugrott újra a levegőbe. A hófúria sietősen Atley városa felé vette az irányt.

* * *

A városkapuhoz közeledtem, miközben az elkészült rudakat próbáltam összekötözni és a tarisznyámba rakni. A fütyörésző őr kezében volt valami gőzölgő korsó, azt iszogatva intett, ahogy elmentem mellette.

A sűrű havazásban megpróbáltam jobban összefogni magamon a mellényemet, így botorkáltam az erdő fele. Miután egy nagyobb jégen megcsúsztam és majdnem elestem, úgy döntöttem, hogy lassítok kicsit a tempón. Semmiképp sem vágytam most egy nagy esésre.

Miután sikeresen átszenvedtem magamat egy nagyobb bokron és kihúztam az ágakba ragadt mellényemet, immáron a fák között voltam, szememmel pedig elkezdtem keresni a fehér hófúriát.

\- Ezüstmancs? Itt vagy valahol? Megjöttem. Sajnálom, ha sokat kellett várnod, próbáltam sietni. – másztam át a kidőlt fatörzsön, Ezüstmancs azonban nem felelt. Várakozón néztem körbe, azonban úgy tűnt, hogy Ezüstmancs sehol sincs. _Talán megunta a várakozást, vagy mi van?_ – gondoltam magamban.

\- Ezüst? Nincs kedvem játszadozni. Menjünk vissza a barlangba. Fáradt vagyok és éhes. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy megfagyok, de ez már csak tetőzi a gondokat.

Választ most sem kaptam. Dideregve indultam hát a barlang irányába. Ezüstmancs talán csak viccelődik, ezzel azonban kiugrasztom majd a bokorból. Elgondolkodva sétáltam egy ideig, mikor hirtelen morgást hallottam mögülem. Lassítottam a tempón és kicsit aggódva fordultam meg.

\- Ezüstmancs? Te vagy az?

A morgás abbamaradt, de éreztem, hogy a közelben van valami. Egy sárkány. Elkezdtem lassan hátrálni. _A fenébe is. Hogy kerülök én mindig ilyen helyzetekbe?_

Halk morgás kezdődött újra, szememmel pedig a bokor irányába pillantottam. Ott van, bármi is az. Kezdtem egyre szaporábban venni a levegőt és ahogy hátráltam, igyekeztem nem levenni a szememet a bokorról. Ekkor valami felordított, ezt követően pedig két kisebb sárkány száguldott felém.

Ijedtemben nagyot kiáltva estem hátra és gurultam lefele a dombról. Szédülve emeltem fel a fejemet, ahogy a hóban feküdtem a hasamon és próbáltam volna felállni, ekkor azonban valaminek a mancsa, éles karmokkal a hátamra lépett és visszanyomott a hóba.

Rémülten raktam kezeimet a fejemre és halkan suttogva kértem:

\- Ne bánts, kérlek…

A sárkány elkezdte szaglászni a hajamat és hosszú pillanatokra úgy tűnt, mintha megállt volna az idő. Lassan próbáltam hátrapillantani, azonban ahogy megláttam a sárkány fejét, szemeim kitágultak.


	15. Sárkány bocsánat

**15\. Rész – Sárkány bocsánat**

* * *

A sárkány elkezdte szaglászni a hajamat és hosszú pillanatokra úgy tűnt, mintha megállt volna az idő. Lassan próbáltam hátrapillantani, azonban ahogy megláttam a sárkány fejét, szemeim kitágultak és mérgesen nyomtam fel magamat és kezdtem kimászni alóla.

\- FOGATLAN! MÉGIS, MIT KÉPZELTÉL? MAJDNEM KIUGROTTAM A BŐRÖMBŐL! – kiáltottam rá mérgesen. Érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel pislogott rám, majd fejét elfordítva ült le.

_Remek, még mindig sértődött. Már csak egy makacs, duzzogó éjfúria hiányzott a napomból._ – gondoltam magamban keserédesen.

\- Amúgy meg, mit csinálsz itt? A barlangnál kéne lenned! Ezüstmancs tudja, hogy itt vagy? – sziszegtem az oldalamat dörzsölve.

**_\- Mióta tartozok magyarázattal egy hófiúriának arról, hogy épp mit akarok csinálni?_** – vágott vissza mogorván. Nagy sóhajjal próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a kommentet.

\- Csodálatos. Ezek szerint nem tudja. Most is biztos téged keres… A szárnyad még nincs kész, úgyhogy ne számíts rá, hogy repülünk a barlangig. – igazítottam meg a tarisznyámat és ellenőriztem, hogy nem esett-e valami ki belőle. Szerencsére minden megvolt. – Gyerünk, induljunk.

Ahogy az oldalához léptem, hogy felmásszak a hátára, mogorván felállt és arrébb sétált. Farkával erősen oldalba csapott, aminek köszönhetően elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat és újra a földön találtam magamat.

\- Fogatlan! Neked meg mi bajod? Ezt mégis miért csináltad?

**_\- Nem vagyok olyan ostoba hátas állat, amiket ti emberek akkor lovagoltok, amikor csak akartok. Én egy…_**

\- Éjfúria vagy. Tudom, párszor már elmondtad. – álltam fel a hátsómat fogva. – Ez azért nem volt szép tőled, tudod? A város körül lopakodsz, ki tudja mióta, goromba vagy és még fel is borítasz.

**_\- Meg akartam nézni az emberfészket közelebbről_**. – nézett Atley irányába morogva.

\- Oh, és most hogy láttad közelebbről mire jutottál? Elismered végre, hogy túlreagáltad?

**_\- Ha emberekről van szó, nincs igazán „túlreagálás". Kiszámíthatatlanok, nem tudod, hogy mire számíts tőlük._** – makacskodott tovább.

\- Öhm… Én is ember vagyok, tudod?

**_\- Pont ezért mondom._** – nézett rám rezzenéstelen arccal mire bosszúsan pislogtam párat.

\- Kösz a bókot. Ez igazán kedves tőled, Fogatlan. – ingattam a fejemet, majd elindultam vissza a barlanghoz.

**_\- Amíg az embereket néztem, gondolkoztam a korábbi… beszélgetésünkön._** – folytatta, a mondat végét szinte elharapva.

\- Vitát akartál mondani, nem? – néztem vissza rá a vállam felett. A szemét lesütve motyogott valamit, ezt azonban nem értettem.

Kínos csendben sétáltunk a barlang felé. Én elől, Fogatlan mögöttem. A szemem szerencsére hamar hozzászokott a sötéthez, így a tájékozódás egész jól ment. Ahogy elértünk egy patakhoz, hirtelen megtorpantam. A kezeimet dörzsölve próbáltam felmelegíteni a hidegtől már teljesen elgémberedett ujjaimat. Olyan nincs, hogy én most átvágok bármiféle vízen. Tekintetem egy kidőlt fatörzsre esett, így megindultam arra. Fogatlan még mindig szótlanul követett.

A fatörzshöz érve óvatosan felmásztam rá és lassan kiegyenesedtem, mikor végre megszólalt Fogatlan.

**_\- Hablaty? Tudod, én nem akartam AZOKAT mondani neked. Mérges voltam és ilyenkor néha mondok olyan dolgokat, amiket talán nem gondolok teljesen át._**

\- Tudom. Próbállak megérteni. Sárkányként biztos nehéz elfogadni, hogy emberek közé megyek, de ebben most hihetsz nekem, amikor azt mondom, hogy ezek az emberek nem akarnak rosszat. Szóval bocsánatkérés elfogadva.

**_\- Várj, én nem kértem bocsánatot. Legalábbis nem ezért. Még mindig nem örülök, hogy az emberek közelébe mész._**

\- De azt mondtad, hogy sajnálod. – néztem rá zavarodottan.

**_\- Ez nem igaz. Azt mondtam, hogy nem akartam azokat mondani. Te más vagy, mint a többi ember. Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy távol kéne maradnod tőlük._** – tisztázta. Percekig csak hitetlenkedve néztem rá.

\- Ó. Miért is hittem akár egy percig, hogy büszke sárkányként bocsánatot kérsz? – kérdeztem kissé csalódottan. Fogatlan először a földre nézett, majd óvatosan rám.

**_\- Nem maradunk örökké itt, ugye?_**

\- Nem. Mondtam, hogy megcsinálom a szárnyadat, aztán megyünk tovább. A rudak már kész is vannak. Holnap veszek bőrt hozzá, este pedig elkészítem.

**_\- Dolgoztál ma a szárnyamon?_**

\- Megígértem, nem? A kovács ma is meghívott vacsorázni magukhoz, de miattad lemondtam a finom ételekről és a meleg szobáról. Helyette most itt vacogok és még éhes és fáradt is vagyok. – sétáltam tovább a fatörzsön, majd hirtelen egy csúszós pontra érve leestem. Fogatlan gyors reakciója nélkül a vízben végeztem volna.

Egy nagy ugrással újra a fák között voltunk. Az éjfúria aggódva nézett rám.

**_\- Jól vagy? Nem ütötted meg magadat?_**

\- Nem, semmi baj. Kösz. – másztam le róla.

Indultam volna tovább, Fogatlan azonban elém állt. Komoly tekintettel nézett a szemeimbe.

**_\- Nem örülök, hogy emberek között járkálsz, de megpróbálom elfogadni és nem túlreagálni. Tudom, hogy csak azért csinálod, hogy megjavíthasd a szárnyamat… ugye?_** – kérdezte a végét szinte nyüszítve.

\- Részben igen. Bár, igazat megvallva inkább azért, hogy ne kelljen egész nap a büdös, halszagú leheletedet éreznem. – toltam arrébb a fejét vigyorogva.

**_\- Igazán? Tudod, halszagban te sem maradsz le annyira tőlem. Pedig ember vagy._** – járatta a farkát játékosan. – **_Talán nem ártana megfürödnöd._**

\- Mi? – kérdeztem döbbenten, majd ahogy vadászó pózra váltott, nevetve kezdtem el futni előle.

\- Ne! Fogatlan! Ha vizes leszek, megfagyok! Ááá! – menekültem előle nevetve.

Este fáradtan a sötét, havas és jeges erdőben menekülni egy fekete éjfúria elől biztos vereség. Ez a kis szórakozás azonban már mindkettőnkre bőven ráfért.

Egy nagyobb gyökeret ugrottam át futás közben, majd hátrapillantottam Fogatlanra. Nevetve vettem észre, hogy a fején egy nagyobb ág volt és bőven volt előnyöm. Itt jön elő a kisebb termet előnye.

Előre fordulva épp kinéztem magamnak egy nagyobb ágat, amire felugorhatnék Fogatlan elől, mikor hirtelen három kisebb sárkány jelent meg a lombok közül, őket pedig egy jóval nagyobb követte. Meg akartam állni, de valami jegesre léptem, így egy nagyot vágódva csúsztam elé.

A fejemet fogva néztem, ahogy fölém áll a fehér sárkány, kék szemeivel pedig aggódva fürkészik. Ezüstmancs. Épp nyitottam a számat, mikor hirtelen Fogatlan jelent meg. Ezüstmancs felnézett rá, tekintete pedig pillanatok alatt megváltozott.

:: Úgy látszik, mégsem vagy annyira eltűnve. :: - kezdte a hófúria fojtott hangon.

**_\- Az emberfészket néztem meg közelebbről, hogy Hablaty biztonságban van-e._**

:: És mire jutottál? Szerinted engedtem volna, hogy a lovasod újra odamenjen, ha veszélyesnek tűnnek? ::

**_\- Nekem is látnom kellett, hogy biztos legyek benne. _**– válaszolt Fogatlan irritáltan.

:: Mert ti éjfúriák minden helyzetet jobban fel tudtok mérni, mi? Legalább szólhattál volna! :: - morogta Ezüstmancs. Közbe kell lépnem, még mielőtt eladják az egész erdőt a jelenlétünkről. Óvatosan felálltam, majd lassan kettejük közé léptem.

\- Hé, nyugalom. Mi lenne, ha visszamennénk a barlangba és ott békésen megbeszélnénk? – kérdeztem nyugodt hangon. Ezüstmancs lassan rám nézett, szemei pedig szinte villámokat szórtak.

:: Hablaty, ezt nem lehet nyugodtan megbeszélni. Ha te is egész nap repülsz, végigkutatod a sziget minden egyes rejtett pontját MIATTA, te sem lennél ilyen nyugodt. ::

**_\- Úgy látszik minden pontot azért nem kutattál át, ha ezeknek a kis kártevőknek az információja kellett ahhoz, hogy megtalálj._** – bökött Fogatlan a három rettenetes rém felé. Döbbenten fordultam Fogatlanhoz.

\- Talán ezt most nem kéne, pajti. – suttogtam, tekintete azonban cseppet sem enyhült.

:: Ez volt az első és az utolsó alkalom, hogy érdekelt, merre is vagy. Gyertek. Megszerzem nektek az ígért halat. :: - mondta Ezüst a rémeknek és megfordulva elrepült. Az egyik kis rém tétován nézett ránk, majd morogva lépett közelebb Fogatlanhoz.

~ Fekete fúria csúnya. Zöld rém nem szereti. Zöld rém megy kedves fúriához.

**_\- Jobban is teszed, mielőtt megkóstolod a plazma-lövésemet._** – nyitotta az éjfúria a száját és kezdett el gázt gyűjteni benne. Döbbenten csuktam össze a száját.

\- Mégis mit képzelsz? Ezüstmancs csak aggódott miattad ez a kis rém pedig megvédi, mert te tuskó voltál.

**_\- Nem kell miattam aggódni._** – rázta le a kezeimet a szájáról és lehajolt, hogy felmászhassak a hátára.

\- Mindenki miatt kell egy kicsit aggódni. Ez így természetes, ha kedvelsz valakit. – simítottam meg a fejét, majd felmásztam a hátára. – Bocsánatot kell majd kérned tőle.

**_\- Ó, hogyne. Ez az a valami, ami nem fog megtörténni._**

* * *

Mire visszaértünk Fogatlannal a táborhelyünk közelébe, már kezdtem teljesen átfagyni, ezzel együtt pedig elálmosodni. Minél előbb csináltatnom kell magamnak egy melegebb kabátot a városban.

Félálomban Fogatlan fejét simogattam, mikor váratlanul egy nagy reccsenésre lettem figyelmes. Felnézve nagyokat pislogva megláttam a barlangunk bejáratát. Az éjfúria komótosan besétált rajta, majd megállt és ledobott valamit a szájából. Egy kis plazma golyóval tábortüzet gyújtott nekem. Elmosolyodva ültem fel.

\- Köszönöm. – motyogtam nyúzottan és elkezdtem lemászni a hátáról.

**_\- Elmegyek, szerzek valamit vacsorára._** – fordult a kijárat felé, miután leültem a tűzhöz.

\- Ha halat hozol, gondolj rám, kérlek. Ne a gyomrodban tárold, amíg visszaérsz. – tartottam közelebb remegő kezeimet a tűzhöz. Az éjfúria megforgatta a szemeit és motyogott valamit az orra alatt, végül azonban sietve eltűnt a sötét erdőben. Én a kezeimet dörzsölve élveztem a pattogó tűz melegét.

Egy idő után felálltam és a kosaramhoz sétáltam. Fogatlan korábbi, megsérült farok-szárnyát elővettem és leraktam a földre. Letérdelve elővettem a tarisznyámban levő új vasrudakat. Óvatosan minden elemet a helyére raktam, majd kicsit hátrahajolva néztem az új szárny vázára. Egész jól néz ki. Már csak a bőr hiányzik róla és kész is. Ennek jobban kellene bírnia az erős szelet.

A szárnyakat félrerakva tekintetem Fogatlan nyergén állt meg. Elgondolkodva húztam közelebb magamhoz és néztem meg közelebbről a két kengyelt. Úgy tűnik, ezzel minden rendben van. Új kötél kell, de szerencsére a szíjakon nem kell semmit kicserélni.

A nyerget is szépen a helyére raktam, majd a kulacsomat elővéve, fáradtan sétáltam vissza a tűzhöz. Pár korty után megráztam, közben pedig kissé elgondolkodva néztem a kijárat felé. Vajon meddig tart, mire Fogatlan vagy Ezüstmancs visszaérnek? Talán kicsit pihenhetek addig, nem?

Álmosan vettem le a mellényemet, majd leterítve a tűz mellé elfeküdtem rajta és lehunytam a szemeimet. Fogatlan azt ígérte, hogy siet, addig azonban pihentethetem kicsit a szemeimet.

* * *

A fehér hófúria némán repült a csendes éjszakai erdő felett. Miután fogott elég halat a három Rettenetes Rémnek, úgy döntött, hogy ideje visszatérnie a barlangba. Ugyan még mindig mérges volt az éjfúriára, a veszélyről azonban elfelejtette figyelmeztetni őket. Már csak Hablaty miatt sem sértődhet meg ennyire arra a bolond fúriára.

A barlangtól nem messze levő tavak felett járt már, mikor mozgásra lett figyelmes a vízpartról. Kék szemei előtt egy ismerős alak körvonalai rajzolódtak ki: egy fúria. Fejét megrázva ereszkedett és szállt le a fekete éjfúria mellett. Tekintetük hirtelen összekapcsolódott. Feszült pillanatokat követően az éjfúria törte meg a csendet.

**_\- Látom, visszajöttél._**

:: Nem hagyhatom azt a szegény fiút egyedül, Veled… Hablaty hol van? :: - kezdte Ezüstmancs tekintetével feszülten keresni a fiút. Sehol sem volt.

**_\- A barlangban. A tűz mellett pihent, amikor otthagytam. De…_**

:: Te egyedül hagytad? :: - tágultak ki a hófúria szemei.

\- Nyilván. El kellett jönnöm vacsoráért. De ha nem tartanál fel, már indulnék is vissza a lovasomhoz. – hajolt le az éjfúria, hogy felvegye a fiúnak szánt halat a fogai közé, mire azonban felegyenesedett, Ezüstmancs már sehol sem volt. Az éjfúria pár értetlen pislogást követően megrázta a fejét és elkezdett visszasietni a barlanghoz.

* * *

A kellemes, meleg tűz mellett pillanatok alatt elnyomott az álom. Az sem zavart igazán, hogy még nem ettem. Nagyon lefárasztott a műhelyben a napi munka.

Váratlanul rémült szárnycsapásokra és a nevem kiabálására riadtam. Értetlenül és kissé zavartan ültem fel és fordultam a barlang bejárata felé, amin Ezüstmancs rohant be.

Ahogy végignézett rajtam, úgy tűnt kissé megnyugodott.

\- Ezüstmancs? Valami baj van? – próbáltam szemeimből kidörzsölni a fáradtságot.

:: Azt hittem. Szerencsére veled minden rendben. :: - lépett közelebb hozzám és megszagolgatta a hajamat. Fintorogva húzódtam el tőle.

\- Miért ne lenne velem minden rendben? Tudom, sokszor kerülök bajba, de most csak pihentem egyet, amíg Fogatlan elment vadászni. – ásítottam el a mondat végét.

Végszóra Fogatlan is megérkezett. Ezüstmancsot szinte odébb lökve lépett hozzám és dobta a nyálas és vizes halat az ölembe. Fapofával néztem fel rá.

**_\- Nem kell megköszönnöd. Szívesen hozok halat máskor is._** – nyújtózkodott egy nagyot.

Fejemet rázva szúrtam fel a halat egy botra, majd tartottam a tűzbe. Ezüstmancs közben idegesen ült a tűz másik oldalán és nézett egyenesen a kijárat felé. Értetlenül követtem a pillantását.

\- Valami baj van, Ezüst? Van ott kint valami? – fordultam vissza a hófúriához, miközben Fogatlan lefeküdt mögém.

:: Azt nem tudom, hogy most itt van-e a barlang közelében, de igen… Láttam valamit a szigeten, amíg az éjfúriát kerestem nap közben. Ennek azt hiszem nem fogtok örülni. :: - fürkészte még mindig a kijáratot. Fogatlan nyitotta volna a száját, én azonban gyorsan becsuktam. Már csak egy újabb vita hiányzik az estémből.

\- És mit láttál? Komoly lehet, ha ennyire ideges vagy miatta. – fordítottam a halon. Fogatlan irritáltan lökte le kezemet az orráról.

**_\- Ezért még kapsz…_** \- suttogta nekem játékosan, erre pedig egy pillanatra elvigyorodtam.

Zöld szemeibe néztem, könyökömmel pedig kicsit megböktem az orrát. Fejével valamivel erőteljesebben lökött vissza. Folytattam volna a játékot, a hófúria azonban felmordult.

:: A partok közelében egy bizonyos irányból több üreget is találtam. Suttogó halál üregek. ::

A játékot elfelejtve döbbenten néztem a hófúriára. Fogatlan azonnal felült mögöttem és komoly tekintettel nézett Ezüstmancsra.

**_\- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ugyanarról a Halálról van szó?_** – sziszegte alig hallhatóan.

:: Nem tudom. Az üregeket láttam és a rémek azt, amikor megérkezett. A tenger felől jött, abból az irányból, ahonnan mi. ::

**_\- A fajtája tudtommal nem repül hosszú távon. Utálják a fényt! Nem lehet ugyanaz… ugye?_** – húzta az éjfúria a farok-szárnyát védelmezőn az ölembe.

:: Tudod mire képes egy sárkány bosszúból. ::

**_\- Semmi oka bosszúra. Megszabadítottuk attól a halott tojástól! Még ő tartozik hálával Nekem._** – bosszankodott Fogatlan.

\- Nem kérte a segítségedet pajti. Talán tényleg annyiban kellett volna hagyni a dolgokat.

**_\- Vagy meg kellett volna neki mutatni időben, hogy felesleges utánunk koslatnia. Erősebb és okosabb is vagyok, mint egy olyan tüskés giliszta._**

Fejemet ingatva vettem ki a halat a tűzből és fújtam meg. Fogatlan hirtelen a kosár felé pillantott, majd újra rám.

**_\- Mit mondtál, meddig tart, mire befejezed?_**

\- Befejezem a… mit is? – kérdeztem értetlenül. A farokszárnyát felemelve fújtatott. – Oh, a szárnyadat? Bocs, kicsit lassú az eszem ma. Ez attól függ, hogy mekkora anyagot tudok venni a pénzemből. A vasrudakat elkészítettem. Már csak kötél kell és az anyag a szárnyhoz.

**_\- Értem._** – nézett maga elé elgondolkodva.

\- Annyi anyagot kell vennem, hogy legyen tartalékban. Ki tudja, meddig bírja majd egy-egy nagyobb szélcsapásnál. Nem szeretnék a következő városban is ennyi időt eltölteni. Itt szerencsém volt, hogy találkoztam olyanokkal, akik értenek a nyelvemen, de más helyeken talán nem lesz ekkora mázlim. – fújtam meg a halat és haraptam bele.

**_\- Akkor gondolom, pár napot még maradnunk kell._**

Csendesen bólintottam egy aprót és folytattam az evést. A barlangra hosszú percekig csend telepedett. Csak a tűz halk pattogása hallatszódott. Fogatlan a gondolataiba merülve feküdt mögöttem, Ezüstmancs pedig velünk szemben kezdett mosakodni.

Könyökömmel óvatosan megböktem Fogatlan oldalát, majd ahogy zöld szemeivel rám nézett, fejemmel Ezüstmancs felé biccentettem. Legjobb barátom először kérdőn nézett a hófúria irányába, azonban ahogy leesett neki, hogy mit szeretnék, bosszús képpel fordult el tőlem.

Nem hagytam annyiban a dolgot. Lassan közelebb hajoltam a füléhez.

\- Megbántottad. Kérj bocsánatot. – suttogtam sürgetőn.

**_\- Már miért kérnék? Még egy fúria sem halt bele abba, ha kicsit megbántották. A sárkányok nem kérnek bocsánatot._**

\- Talán nem, de ez nálunk, embereknél bunkóság. Sokat segített nekünk eddig is.

**_\- A bosszantásban?_** – sziszegte vissza.

\- Nem. Ha végre visszavennél a büszkeségedből, te is látnád. Amúgy meg ne feledd: én javítom a szárnyadat. Nem muszáj halálra dolgoznom magamat a műhelyben esténként, hogy minél előbb leléphessünk erről a szigetről, nemde? – ültem fel és nyúltam a kulacsomért. Fogatlan erre durcásan pattant fel mögülem és indult Ezüstmancs felé, út közben pedig „véletlenül" fejbe vágott a farkával. Vigyorogva vártam a két fúria beszélgetésére.

Fogatlanon látszott, hogy mennyire kelletlenül áll a helyzethez. Zavartan állt meg a hófúria előtt, Ezüstmancs azonban rá sem hederített. Igyekezett minél jobban a mosakodásra fókuszálni. Fogatlan mérgesen nézett rám, majd a fehér fúriához fordulva elkezdte egyik mancsával a földet kaparászni.

**_\- Hófúria. Beszélhetnénk egy percre?_** – Ezüstmancs még a fülét sem mozdította erre. A halat félretéve nyújtózkodtam egyet.

\- Tudod, van neve is. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az Ezüstmancsra jobban hallgat. – ajánlottam. Fogatlan irritáltan felhorkant, amin magamban jót nevettem. Ezüstmancs szája szélén is mintha megjelent volna egy apró, alig észrevehető mosoly.

**_\- Szóval Ezüstmancs… Én…_**

:: Igen, éjfúria? Mit szeretnél? :: - kérdezte Ezüst szinte érzelemmentes hangon, rá sem nézve.

**_\- Én… Ami az emberfészeknél történt…_**

:: Igen? ::

**_\- Nos… Tudod… Még szerencse, hogy elkezdtél keresni a szigeten és így kiderült, hogy talán követett minket az a sárkány…_**

Ezüstmancs kérdőn nézett legjobb barátomra a furcsa bocsánatkérési szándéka miatt. Fogatlan zavartan nézett a földre, majd vissza a hófúriára. Hirtelen kitágultak a szemei, mintha valami zseniális terv jutott volna az eszébe. Elkezdett öklendező hangokat hallatni, majd egy szép kis adag megevett halat csúsztatott Ezüstmancs elé.

Fintorogva fordítottam el a fejemet pár pillanatra. Vacsora után már csak ez a látvány hiányzott.

**_\- Tessék. Remélem éhes vagy._** – lépett hátrébb az éjfúria.

Ezüstmancs hosszú másodpercekig csak felváltva a halakat és Fogatlant nézte, majd előre hajolt és elkezdte megenni a felajánlott ételt. Undorodva fordítottam el újra a fejemet.

:: Köszönöm Fogatlan. :: - hallottam Ezüstmancsot halkan dorombolni.

Fogatlan elégedetten bólintott, majd sietett vissza, hogy lefeküdhessen mögém. A fejemet ingatva néztem rájuk.

\- Adja ég, hogy egyszer megérthessem a furcsa szokásaitokat. Miért egyszerűbb felöklendezni és aztán megenni azt a halat, mint kimondani, hogy bocsánat?

Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs összenéztek, majd szinte egyszerre motyogtak el egy „embereket".

Miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem Fogatlan mellett az alvásra készülve, Ezüstmancs elmondott mindent, amit látott a Suttogó halál üregekről. Merre találhatók a szigeten, a rémek mikor látták először és hogy ő ezen a szigeten korábban még nem látott egy hozzá hasonló sárkányt sem.

Legbelül talán kicsit aggódtam a sárkány miatt. Magam miatt talán annyira nem, hiszen az éjszaka Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs vigyáznak rám, nap közben pedig végig a városban vagyok, ahová azért szerintem nem bemerészkedne. Fogatlannal azonban mi lesz, ha nap közben futnak össze? Nem tud elrepülni. Hogyan védi meg magát? Minél előbb meg kell javítanom azt a szárnyat.

Amint lefeküdtem, Fogatlan félig betakart a szárnyával. Egy kis rést hagyott a tűz felől, így még élvezhettem a táncoló lángok melegét. Ezüstmancs ekkor szólalt meg.

:: Pár napig még talán biztonságban vagyunk. A sárkány nagyon kimerülhetett. Biztos alszik valamelyik járata mélyén. Utána azonban vadászni fog, és ha ő a mi sárkányunk, számítani kell valamilyen támadásra. ::

**_\- Mi lenne, ha holnap átnéznénk azokat az üregeket? Megtudjuk, hogy ugyanarról a Halálról van-e szó és el is tudjuk kergetni, ha kell._** – javasolta Fogatlan. Az éjfúria szárnya alól láttam, hogy Ezüstmancs szemei felcsillannak.

:: Akció? Benne vagyok! Számíthatsz rám! :: - mosolyodott el, erre pedig felültem.

\- Ugye ezt nem gondoljátok komolyan? Egy, nekem holnap még a városba kell mennem…

**_\- Pont ezért tökéletes a terv. Te nem leszel ott._** – nyomott vissza a szárnyával Fogatlan. Döbbenten próbáltam újra felülni.

\- Nem mondod, hogy nélkülem akartok a Suttogó Halál üregébe bemenni?! Rád mérges igazán! És ha harcba keveredtek? Nem tudsz repülni, a föld alatt pedig ő van előnyben.

:: Fogatlan nem lesz egyedül, Hablaty. Én is ott leszek. :: - próbált nyugtatni Ezüstmancs, sikertelenül.

\- És ha hagynátok ezt az egészet? Már csak két, maximum három nap és mehetünk tovább. Eddig talán követett minket, de ti mondtátok, hogy nem repülnek sokat. Amint elhagytuk Atley szigetét megfeledkezhetünk róla. Ne bonyolódjunk felesleges harcokba.

**_\- Annyira unalmas vagy néha Hablaty._** – feküdt el Fogatlan is és hunyta le a szemeit.

\- Inkább legyek unalmas, de nagyon is élő. – fordultam az oldalamra és merültem egy rémálmokkal teli, nyugtalan alvásba.

* * *

Órákkal később, messze Atley városától egy sziget tűnt fel egy hajóról a nap első sugaraiban. Pléhpofa álmosan dörzsölte a szemeit, tekintetével pedig végignézett az emberein, akik reggelizés közben csendben beszélgettek. Felállva megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Úgy tűnik megérkeztünk az Ádázok szigetére. Készítsétek fel a hajót. Hamarosan kikötünk.

\- Főnök! A fegyvereinket is készítsük? – kérdezte Haakon a baltáját felkapva.

\- Az ádázok őrültek. Veszélyes lenne fegyver nélkül. – tette hozzá Bard.

A Huligán törzsfőnök a saját övén levő kardra pillantott, majd fejét ingatva rakta félre.

\- Nem. Pont az őrült magatartásuk miatt nem akarok bajt. Ha fegyver nélkül lépünk a földjükre, akkor nem lesz mibe belekötniük, amíg Oswalddal tárgyalok. Fontos lehet a támogatásuk ennél a háborúnál. Nem kockáztathatunk nézeteltéréseket.

\- Értettük, főnök. – bólintott Asger, pörölyét félretéve. A többi berki is elrakta a fegyverét, így Pléhpofának egyel kevesebb dolog miatt kellett aggódnia.

Már hosszú ideje állnak szövetségben az Ádázokkal, Oswalddal pedig mindig jól szoktak menni a tárgyalások. Reménykedve figyelte Berk főnöke a közeledő szigetet, ahonnét már hallatszódtak a figyelmeztető kürtök az érkezésükről.


	16. Oswald jámbor politikája

**16\. Rész – Oswald jámbor politikája**

* * *

Az Ádáz-sziget sűrű erdeinek mélyén egy szarvascsorda legelészett békésen. Rágás közben gyakran megálltak és füleltek bármiféle veszély közeledtére. Csak egy apró, oda nem illő zaj és már menekülnek is.

Egy fiatal srác, rejtekhelyén lassan kifeszítette az íját. Áldozatát már régen kiszemelte. A csorda szélén állt egy bak. Fején díszes agancs, melyet törzséből korábban még senki sem látott. Ha erre nem emel sisakot az apja, akkor semmire. Egy apró mosolyra húzódott a fiú szája szélére, de egyből el is tűntette. Ha megvan a zsákmány, utána ünnepelhet.

A célzáshoz pontosan beállt, már csak el kell engedni azt a nyilat. A levegővételt is visszafojtva koncentrált és...

Váratlanul egy kürt törte meg a csendet. A cél elmozdult, a nyíl elszabadult, a szarvas pedig megmenekült. Mire felállt a fiú a tökéletes rejtekhelyéről, a csordának már nyoma sem volt. Bosszúsan fordult meg és vágta a földhöz az íjat.

\- KI MERÉSZELTE ELRONTANI A VADÁSZATOMAT? – üvöltött a közeli bokrok irányába Dagur a Tébolyult.

Onnan csendben hat ádáz katona bújt elő. Tanácstalanul összenéztek, majd az egyikük nagyot nyelve magára vállalta a bátor szerepét. Lassan kilépett a bokrok közül.

\- Elnézést, uram. Ha jól hallottam, akkor a városban fújták a kürtöt.

\- Kürtöt? Ilyenkor? – nézett furcsán Dagur az ég felé.

Kora reggel volt még. Az ádázok nem szoktak próbariadót fújni kora reggelente. Jobban belegondolva, szinte sosem szoktak próbariadót fújni. Ők ádázok. Igazi harcos nép. Ostoba az, aki újat húz egy ilyen erős törzzsel.

\- Mit gondol, Vorg kapitány, mi történhetett? – sétált közelebb az embereihez Dagur.

\- Valószínűleg nem várt hajó érkezett a kikötőbe, uram.

\- Nem várt hajó? Hmmm. Jobb ha utánanézek ennek. Apám az elmúlt időszakban nem állt épp a váratlan helyzetek magaslatán. – dörzsölte az állát tanakodva az ádázok vezérének fia. – EMBEREK, HAZAMEGYÜNK. – jelentette ki Dagur, majd eltökélt tekintettel indult a városba.

Háta mögött az emberek magukban morogva kapták fel az eddig elejtett vadakat, Vorg kapitány pedig Dagur eldobott íját. Egyikük sem szerette volna a későbbiekben Dagur fegyvereinek keresésével tölteni a napot…

* * *

Az erős szélnek köszönhetően a Huligán hajó hamar közeledett az ádáz kikötőbe. A legénység tagjai fáradtan és kissé feszülten készültek a kikötésre. Ugyan a szövetségeseikről van szó, mégis, van valami a törzs embereiben, ami kifejezetten őrültté teszi őket. Elég egyetlen rossz mozdulat és ellened fordítják a helyzetet. Ezt minden berki tudja. Pléhpofa ezért is választotta a legtapasztaltabb és legmegbízhatóbb vikingjeit a törzsből. Nem egyszer járt már velük Ádáz-szigeten, így a véletlen balesetektől legalább most nem kell tartania. Van így is épp elég gondja.

A mólóhoz közeledve a Huligán főnök egyből kiszúrta az ádázok vezérét. Oswald pár bizalmas emberével várta az érkezésüket.

Amint befutott a hajó és a mólóra került a hajóhíd, Pléhpofa leintette Asgert, aki bejelentette volna az érkezését. Maga mögött hagyva embereit Oswald elé sietett, aki kissé értetlenül nyújtotta kezét üdvözlésképp.

\- Odin hozott, barátom. Mégis minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat? Ha jól rémlik, az éves békeszerződésünk aláírása még hónapokkal odébb van.

\- Sajnos ennél sokkal komolyabb ügyben érkeztem, Oswald. Szükségem van a támogatásotokra. – felelte Pléhpofa, ezen pedig még az ádáz törzsfőnök is meglepődött.

\- Támogatásra? Mégis milyen ügyben?

\- Pár napja Berkre érkezett egy ismeretlen hajó. A Véres-koponya törzs ultimátum elé állított minket. Vagy beállunk jóformán rabszolgának, vagy számítsunk háborúra ellenük. Gondolhatod, hogy nem süllyedünk olyan mélységekig, hogy gyávaságból ezeknek a szolgái legyünk.

\- Nem, még szép hogy nem. – bólintott egyetértően az ádáz vezér. – Azt azonban nem értem, hogy milyen ügyben vársz tőlünk támogatást?

\- Legfőképp…

\- Várj, ahogy nézem ez egy hosszabb beszélgetés lesz. Gyere, a Nagyteremben vendégül látunk az embereiddel együtt. Bizonyára éhesek lehettek. Eszünk és iszunk valamit, közben pedig megtárgyaljuk a problémát. – javasolta Oswald, amit a Huligánok őszinte örömmel fogadtak.

Pléhpofa fáradtan bólintott egyet, majd követte szövetségesét a Nagyteremhez. Oswald hozzáállását elnézve valami azt súgta a tapasztalt főnöknek, hogy nem lesz könnyű rávenni, hogy mellettük álljanak ebben a háborúban.

* * *

Teljesen még magamnál sem voltam, mikor váratlanul egy nagyot estem a kemény földre. Hunyorogva nyitottam ki a szemeimet és dörzsöltem az oldalamat. Ezért nem fogok soha többé ráfeküdni Fogatlan szárnyára.

Az említett éjfúria mellettem állt és a fogait villantva morgott a barlang kijárata felé. Zavartan követtem a tekintetét, a sötétben azonban nem láttam semmi rendkívüli.

\- Mi van? Mi a baj, pajti? – kérdeztem álmosan.

**_\- Valami van ott kint._** – felelte röviden, figyelmét azonban egy pillanatra sem vette le a fejében veszélyesnek beállított „valamiről".

Válasz helyett fáradtan hunytam le a szemeimet és talán vissza is feküdtem volna aludni, ha a hűvös levegő meg nem csapott volna. Grimaszolva újra körbenéztem, tekintetem pedig a mellettünk levő kialudt tábortűzön állt meg.

\- Remek… - morogtam az orrom alatt.

Mellényemet felkapva közelebb másztam a tűzhelyhez és pár félrerakott ágat dobtam a parázsra. Jobban körbenézve a menedékünkön, feltűnt, hogy sehol sem látom a másik fúria körvonalait. _Merre mehetett ilyen korán?_

Hirtelen Fogatlan fejével gyengéden odébb tolt, majd egy kisebb plazmacsapással újra életet lehelt a tűzhelyünkbe. Az arcomat megszaglászva magában úgy dönthetett, hogy velem minden rendben van, így fejét a mancsaira hajtva folytatta a kintről jövő zajok figyelését.

\- Ezüstmancs hová lett? – érdeklődtem aggódva az éjfúriát. Fogatlan rám pillantott, tekintete pedig nyugodtabbá vált.

**_\- Már korán felkelt és elment reggeliért. Ilyen időben tovább tarthat._** – pillantott ismét a bejárt felé, mire a fejemet lehajtva bólintottam.

Kintről tisztán hallatszódott a viharos szél tombolása és a hőmérséklet is nagyon alacsonyan lehetett. Mióta ezen a szigeten vagyunk, még nem volt ilyen hideg egyik hajnalban sem. A tűz mellett ülve hol az ujjaimat próbáltam felmelegíteni a leheletemmel, hol pedig a mellényt próbáltam jobban összehúzni magamon. Mit meg nem adnék most az egykori házamban levő tűzhelyért. Hideg téli estéken gyakran aludtam el ott apa székében a takarómba burkolózva.

**_\- Valami bánt Hablaty?_** – érdeklődte Fogatlan és féltő szemekkel fürkészett.

\- H… Hideg van. – vacogtam a csizmámat nézve.

**_\- Ha csak ennyi, akkor gyere. Szerintem még bebújhatsz a szárnyam alá, amíg a hófúria vissza nem ér._** – takart be óvatosan fekete szárnyával. Pár pillanat múlva kezdtem megint kellemes melegben érezni magamat.

\- Fogatlan? Kérdezhetek valamit? – suttogtam az oldalamra fordulva.

**_\- Ez csak természetes. Tudod, hogy bennem bízhatsz. _**– fújt játékosan egy kis levegőt a hajamba.

\- Tudom és köszönöm. – vakargattam meg az álla alatt.

**_\- Igazán nincs mit. Gyerünk, hallgatlak._**

\- Oké, tudod én… Gondolkoztam és… Szerinted történhetett volna másképp?

**_\- Másképp micsoda?_**

\- Maradhattunk volna Berken? Talán tényleg meg kellett volna várnunk, amíg Asztriddal együtt kiokoskodunk valamit. Szerinted? – néztem rá kissé elveszve.

**_\- Nem ismerem a társaidat, Hablaty. Előtted még sosem volt dolgom emberekkel. Eléggé kiszámíthatatlanok vagytok._** – vette le rólam a tekintetét és pár pillanat múlva sértődötten megrándult az egyik füle**_. – Látom, nem élvezed velem ezt a kalandozás dolgot, amit korábban annyira lelkesen emlegettél._**

\- Mi? Nem erről van szó, pajti! – néztem rá nagy szemekkel. – Csak… Ember vagyok. Vannak dolgok, amik hiányoznak.

**_\- Az emberek._** – húzta fel az orrát irritáltan.

\- Is. Bélhangos, az apám… Ezek mellett pedig még rengeteg olyan apró dolog, amik, amíg a falumban éltem, természetesnek számítottak. Egy finom leves, kenyér, vagy épp a meleg ágyam és a ruháim. Ugh. Ostoba is vagyok, hogy nem hoztam magammal legalább a téli kabátomat. Most nem fáznék ennyire. – átkoztam magamat a meggondolatlanságomért.

**_\- És nem tudsz itt olyat szerezni? _**– érdeklődte már nyugodtabb arckifejezéssel.

\- De. Tudok, és valószínűleg fogok is. Azt hiszem ma a ruhakészítésből fog állni.

**_\- Ha eljutunk az emberfészekig._** – sóhajtotta Fogatlan.

\- Ennyire szörnyű a helyzet odakint? – kérdeztem csendesen. Az éjfúria kicsit felemelte a szárnyát, hogy jobban rám tudjon nézni.

**_\- Hajnalban olyan hóvihar jött, hogy még a barlangba is befújta a havat. Ezüstmancs félig egy jégfalat épített, hogy megóvjon minket._**

\- És én átaludtam ezt az egészet? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.

**_\- Én is csodálkoztam rajta. Tényleg elég fáradt lehettél._**

\- Az voltam. – bújtam közelebb az oldalához. – Amúgy, nem emberfészeknek hívjuk. Városnak. – javítottam ki.

**_\- Város. Próbálom megjegyezni._** – kezdte a lábát nyalogatni. Egy ideig csendben figyeltem a szárnyán a lángok játékát, majd elgondolkodva értem az oldalához. Érdekes, hogy a hasa környékén viszonylag hideg a pikkelye, míg egyre feljebb haladva, a szárnya belső része már meleg.

\- Miért nem fáznak a sárkányok?

**_\- Hm?_** – hagyta félbe a mosakodást és nézett rám.

\- Miért nem fáznak a sárkányok? – ismételtem meg a kérdést kíváncsian.

**_\- Honnét gondolod, hogy nem fázunk?_** – nyalta meg az orrát.

\- Miért? Fáztok?

**_\- Általában nem. Legalábbis amíg elég a belső tüzünk._**

\- Belső tüzetek? – pislogtam rá kicsit értetlenül. Hatalmas zöld szemeivel egy jó darabig csak engem nézett, majd egy kintről jövő hirtelen zajra a bejárat felé fordította figyelmét.

**_\- Minden sárkánynak van. Tudod, a többségünk tüzet okád, ami nem csak önvédelemre vagy vadászatra jó. Így tartjuk melegen magunkat. Hideg időben még harcnál is a lehető legkevesebbet használunk belőle. Ilyenkor lassabban töltődik fel, mert a testhőmérsékletünk megfelelő szabályozására kell fordítanunk a nagyobb részét._**

\- Tudod szabályozni a testhőmérsékletedet?

**_\- Igen. Milyen magas vagy alacsony legyen, sőt, még arra is képes vagyok, hogy külön bizonyos testrészeim mekkora hőt kapjanak. Lenyűgöző, mi?_** – húzta ki magát dicsekedve.

\- Ezt nem tudtam a sárkányokról. Tényleg különleges tulajdonság. – simítottam végig a pikkelyes szárnyán.

**_\- Most is ennek a képességnek élvezed az előnyeit._**

\- Igen? – lepődtem meg teljesen.

**_\- Fáztál. Felmelegítettem neked a szárnyamat._** – felelte könnyedén. Másodpercekig csak a szárnyát bámultam, majd halvány mosoly szökött az arcomra.

\- Köszönöm, pajti.

**_\- Szóra sem érdemes._** – rakta le a fejét, tekintetével azonban még mindig a kijáratot fürkészte. Kissé feszülten követtem a tekintetét.

\- Ezüstmancsnak nem kellett volna visszaérnie már? – kérdeztem, Fogatlan azonban hosszú pillanatokig nem felelt. Szárnyát közelebb húzva felém fordult és halkan dorombolni kezdett.

**_\- A hófúriák nagyon szívósak. Lefogadom, hogy mire felkészülnénk rá, hogy kimenjünk megkeresni, ő teli hassal, hallal a szájában érkezne meg és egész nap azzal piszkálna, hogy aggódtam miatta. Nyugodtan aludj még egy kicsit. Amint megérkezik Ezüstmancs, felkeltelek és kitaláljuk, hogy legyenek a továbbiak._**

\- Jó, de tényleg ébressz fel, ha megérkezett Ezüst! – ásítottam.

Halványan rám mosolygott, én pedig az oldalamon feküdve próbáltam visszaaludni.

* * *

Az Ádáz-sziget Nagytermére érezhető feszültség szállt. Miután Oswald meghívta a Huligánokat egy kiadós lakmározásra, mellette pedig végighallgatta Berk vezérének történetét az ismeretlen törzs ultimátumáról, kezdett számára is világossá válni, hogy régi szövetségese miért fordult hozzájuk. Pléhpofának támogatás kellett, katonailag, ezt pedig az Ő törzsétől várták el.

Amint konkrétan felmerült a katonai segítség, Oswald felállva az asztaltól kért egy kis időt. Megbízható embereivel nyomban át akarta beszélni a lehetőségeket, hogy a lehető legjobb döntést hozhassa. Ez a kis idő kezdett hosszú óráknak tűnni.

_Mi másra számíthatnál, ha a legnagyobb szövetségesedet Oswald a Jámbornak hívják?_ – gondolta Pléhpofa keserédesen és frusztráltan vette kezébe az elé kirakott korsó mézsört, melyet nagy kortyokban el is fogyasztott.

Ekkor végre ajtónyitódás hallatszódott, Oswald pedig pár emberével együtt visszatért az asztalhoz. Amint leült az ádáz főnök, nyugodt mozdulatokkal kezdte félrepakolni maga elől a tányérokat és korsókat. Pléhpofa ezt felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte végig, amint azonban ki lett terítve egy pergamen, a Huligán törzsfőnök már tudta, hogy mi következik, ezért pedig legszívesebben homlokon csapta volna magát.

\- Sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak öreg barátom, de tudod jól, hogy mennyire fontos lépés volt ez a félreértések elkerülése végett. Átnéztük az embereimmel a békeszerződésünk minden pontját és nem találtunk benne olyan részt, mely azt követelné meg tőlünk, hogy háborúba kell vonulnunk a Huligán törzs oldalán, ha azt támadás éri. Éppen ezért…

\- Tudom jól, hogy nincs a szerződésben ilyen pont. Én a segítségedet kérem, Oswald. Az a törzs ultimátumot adott nekünk.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy bármi problémát jelentene számotokra egy ilyen törzs.

\- Ha a körülmények olyanok lennének, akkor nyilván nem. Az elmúlt időszakban azonban nagyon megszaporodtak a sárkányportyák, így az élelmiszer raktárunk csupán félig van feltöltve. Rövidebb háborúval még bírnánk, a hosszabb azonban most nem jöhet szóba. A támogatásotokkal meggyőződésem, hogy hamar képesek volnánk legyőzni ezt az idegen törzset.

\- Az Ádáz törzs már hosszú ideje nem szállt háborúba. Szép időszakot élünk. Nem hiszem, hogy most kéne ezt megszakítanom egy jött-ment törzs fenyegetése miatt, mely nem is minket ért. A fiamnak is rossz példát mutatnék, úgyhogy a válaszom nem.

\- Az a törzs titeket is megtámadhat Oswald.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan ostobák lennének, hogy kikezdjenek velünk. Messzi tengereken tudják, hogy mi vagyunk a környék legerősebb népe. Sajnálom Pléhpofa, de nem fogok hadat üzenni nekik. Keresd fel Mogadont vagy Berthát. Lefogadom, hogy ők örömmel csatlakoznak a háborúdhoz.

\- Azt meghiszem… - állt fel Pléhpofa az asztaltól és már fordult, hogy elhagyja a termet, hirtelen azonban megtorpant és újra az ádáz vezérre nézett. - Tudod Oswald, talán még úgy mondják, hogy ti vagytok a legerősebbek, békével azonban nem fogod tudni fenntartani ezt a hírnevet. Főleg, ha szárnyra kap a szóbeszéd, hogy az ádázok nem álltak ki a szövetségesük mellett…

\- A tárgyalásnak vége, Pléhpofa. Hagyjátok el a szigetemet. – állt fel Oswald is és ideges mozdulattal intett az ajtó felé. Pléhpofának nem is kellett többet mondani. A Huligán törzsfőnök az embereivel együtt magára hagyta Oswaldot az ádázoknak nagytermében és szigorú katonai kísérettel a kikötő irányába siettek.

A város főterére visszaérkező Dagur még épp látta távozni régi szövetségeseiket. Értetlen arckifejezéssel küldte a kikötőbe Vorg kapitányt, hogy járjon utána Pléhpofáék hirtelen érkezésének és távozásának, ő maga pedig apja keresésére indult.

Az ádázok jámbor vezére a nagyteremben ülve csavarta össze a szerződést, mikor Dagur néhány őrt kis híján feldöntve rontott be az ajtókon. Oswald meglepődve nézett végig a fián.

\- Dagur? Úgy tudtam, hogy csak holnap érkeztek vissza a vadászatról. Olyan sok vadat ejtettetek, hogy már nem bírták a katonák? – nevetett az öreg vezér, fiának azonban korántsem volt ilyen cseverészős kedve.

\- Úgy döntöttem ma hajnalban, hogy visszajövünk a csapatommal, mivel egy bizonyos kürt megzavarta a szarvas vadászatomat. Mit kerestek itt a Huligánok? – sétált közelebb Dagur az apja asztalához, aki erre csak legyintett egy nagyot.

\- Unalmas politikai dolgokról tárgyaltunk Pléhpofával. Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelnének a részletek.

\- Ami azt illeti igen, érdekelnek. Te mondtad, hogy ideje beletanulnom egy főnök teendőinek részleteibe. Az unalmas politikai dolgok pont ebbe a körbe tartoznak. – vette elő Dagur az egyik tőrét és kezdett játszani vele.

\- Csupán a békeszerződés néhány alapvető pontját beszéltük át. – próbálta ennyivel elintézni a dolgokat Oswald, fia azonban hirtelen nagyon kíváncsivá vált.

\- Érdekes. Az előző években nem beszéltétek át azt a szerződést… - firtatta tovább Dagur.

\- Épp ezért volt ideje átbeszélni őket. Most mennem kell. Sok még a teendőm, fiam.

\- Értettem, apám… - válaszolt Dagur bosszúsan, majd grimaszolva nézte, ahogy apja elhagyja a termet. Sok dolgot lenyel az apjától, azt azonban hogy hazudjon neki, és hülyének is nézze, határozottan nem. A ruhaujjával kifényesítette a tőrt, majd a csizmájába csúsztatva Vorg kapitány keresésére indult. Remélhetőleg ő legalább szerzett valami használható információt.

* * *

Bosszúsan fordultam a másik oldalamra és sóhajtottam egy nagyot. Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mióta próbálok visszaaludni sikertelenül. Először csak forgolódtam, majd elkezdtem mindenfélén agyalni. Fogatlan próbálta a lehető legjobban körbeírni ezt a különleges képességüket, azonban minél többet agyalok rajta, annál több kérdés merül fel bennem. _Mi történik egy sárkánnyal, ha elveszti a tüzét? Képesek ők is halálra fagyni a nagy hidegben, akárcsak mi, emberek?_

A hasamra feküdve előrébb kúsztam, hogy kileshessek az éjfúria szárnya alól. Szemei le voltak hunyva. _Elaludt volna?_ Számat elhúzva néztem a már csak alig pislákoló tűzre. Mivel fából már alig van, jobb, ha nem mászok ki Fogatlan szárnya alól.

Fejemet a karomra fektetve nézelődtem a barlangban. A bejárat kicsivel több, mint fele jégfallal volt borítva. Ezüstmancs úgy tűnik tényleg megtett mindent, hogy megóvjon minket a vihartól.

Kintről még mindig hallatszódott a tomboló szél. Ilyen időben talán tényleg tovább tart a vadászat, de nem is tudom… Szerintem már ébren vagyok legalább másfél órája. Azóta vissza kellett volna érnie, nem?

Elgondolkodva néztem a ruhám ujján egy foltot, mikor hirtelen erősen koppant valami a jégfalon. Nagyot rezzenve emeltem fel a fejemet a karomról és csendben vártam, jön-e bármi további hang. Egy ideig csak a szél süvítése hallatszott. Magamban már kezdtem valamennyire lenyugodni és csak az élénk képzeletemre hagyni, mikor váratlanul egy furcsa kis hangot véltem hallani. Először egyáltalán nem volt tiszta, azonban ahogy újra és újra ismétlődött, döbbentem ültem fel.

Sietve kimásztam az éjfúria masszív, fekete szárnya alól és a jégfalhoz rohantam.

Először próbáltam felmászni a jégfalra, próbálkozásom azonban lehetetlenségnek tűnt. A jégfal teteje túlságosan magasan volt, ezek mellett pedig rendkívül csúszott. Bosszúsan sóhajtottam és siettem Fogatlanhoz.

Kezemet a fejére tettem és lassan elkezdtem simogatni. Dorombolva nyomta fejét a hasamba és álmosan pislogott rám.

**_\- Hablaty? Miért nem alszol? Valami baj van?_** – kérdezte, szemein pedig látszott, hogy még nincs teljesen magánál.

\- Azt hiszem igen. Zajt hallottam kintről. Kékes van itt.

**_\- Kékes?_** – nézett a falra, majd hirtelen megrázta a fejét. **_– Kékes? Mit akar itt?_**

\- Bajban van. Ki kell mennem érte. Rombold le a falat.

**_\- Hablaty, ha lerombolom azt a jégfalat, akkor nagyon hideg lesz itt bent._**

\- Tudom, de nem hagyhatjuk kint. Kérlek. – néztem rá könyörögve. Komoly tekintettel fürkészett pár pillanatig, majd nagyot sóhajtva felállt és közelebb lépett a bejárathoz. Jobb szárnyát felemelte, fejével pedig arra biccentett.

**_\- Bújj be alá. Nem tudom, merre repülnek majd a jégdarabok._**

Hálásan bólintottam, majd a kérésének eleget téve bebújtam a szárnya alá. Egy darabig a szél süvítésén kívül nem volt egyéb zaj. Fogatlan fejben próbálhatta felmérni hova és milyen erősségű plazmacsapást lőjön, amint azonban megvolt, jött a híres hang, mely csakis az éjfúriák lövése előtt figyelhető meg. A jégfal nagy robajjal tört darabokra, Fogatlan pedig lassan kinyitotta a jobb szárnyát.

Kimászva alóla először a hideg levegő csapott meg. Fogatlan, fejét lehajtva, szemeit pedig résnyire kinyitva nézett rám.

**_\- És most?_** – érdeklődte, mire a kijáratra biccentettem. Ott megközelítőleg derékmagasságig még mindig állt egy fal, ezt azonban már könnyedén át tudom mászni.

\- Megkeresem Kékest. – álltam fel és sietős léptekkel hagytam el a barlangot. A jégfal darabjait átmászva hirtelen derékig érő hóba süppedtem. Fogatlan aggódva nézett rám.

**_\- Biztos jól hallottad? Lehet csak a szél játszott._** – fordította el a fejét az arcába csapó erős szél miatt.

\- Nem, segítséget kért! Biztos vagyok benne. Valahol itt kell lennie. – néztem körbe és pár lépést tettem a barlangtól. – KÉKES! – kiáltottam kezeimet tölcsérként használva. Ilyen viharban az orromig sem látok. Tanácstalanul kémleltem a nagy fehérséget, Kékesnek vagy egyéb más illetőnek azonban nyoma sem volt..

Váratlanul egy nagyobb széllöket miatt elveszítettem az egyensúlyomat, így háttal a hóba zuhantam.

**_\- HABLATY!_**

A kezemet felemelve jeleztem, hogy hol vagyok és próbáltam újra a lábamra állni, mikor hátulról valami elkapta a mellényemet. Ijedtem kezdtem kapálózni, egészen addig, amíg felemelve a barlangba nem dobott.

A havat leporolva magamról remegve fordultam meg és még láttam, ahogy Fogatlan eltűnik a szemeim elől. Aggódva pattantam fel és siettem a barlang kijáratához. Nem messze a kijárattól állt Fogatlan és feszülten koncentrált valamire.

\- Fogatlan? – kérdeztem szinte suttogva.

A füleit hegyezve egyszer csak megindult valamerre, majd elkezdett a hóban kutatni. Döbbenten néztem, ahogy kiemeli Kékest a sűrű hóból és rohan vissza hozzánk. Sietve léptem félre az útból, ahogy az éjfúria átugorva a jégfalat pillanatok alatt bent termett a barlangunkban. Szájában Kékes volt, aki a szokásos kék mintázata helyett teljesen kifakult fehérré.

Fogatlan lerázva magát elindult a barlang általunk eddig fel nem fedezett részébe. Értetlenül indultam utána. Ahogy egyre sötétebb lett, a szárnyához érve próbáltam követni, merre megy. Már nyitottam volna a számat, hogy megkérdezzem, hova megyünk, mikor hirtelen visszarántott a szárnyával. Döbbenten álltam meg és vártam, hogy mi lesz.

Ekkor meghallottam újra azt a híres éjfúria lövés előtti hangot. Hunyorogva néztem, ahogy a földre egy fényes parázságyat csinált, Kékest pedig lassan ráhúzta. Jobban körbenézve észrevettem, hogy pár lépésre előttünk egy barlangi tó van. Értetlenül fordultam Fogatlanhoz.

**_\- Valamivel el kell foglalnom magamat, ha épp duzzogok, nem? Mielőtt az emberfészekhez mentem volna, járkáltam kicsit ezekben a járatokban. Sok meleg vizű forrást találtam. Az egyik ezt a tavat tölti fel. Neki pont erre lesz szüksége, amint kicsit kiolvadt._**

\- Azt hiszem te mindig meg tudsz lepni, pajti. – ingattam a fejemet döbbenten és letérdeltem Kékeshez. A kristályhát remegve nézett rám. Nyugtatón tettem kezemet az oldalára és halványan elmosolyodtam. – Hé. Nyugalom, minden rendben lesz. Már biztonságban vagy.

/_W… Wade… S… Segít… Segíts_./

\- Itt vagyok. Ne aggódj. Fogatlannal segítünk. – nyugtattam, mire Kékes tekintete Fogatlanra esett.

Értetlenül pislogva néztem őket. Úgy tűnt, mintha Kékes mondott volna valamit Fogatlannak, aki aggódva fordult a barlang kijárata felé. Egyik pillanatról a másikra Fogatlan felállt, mire követtem a példáját.

\- Mégis mit tervezel? – kérdeztem, Fogatlan pedig bosszúsan fújtatott egyet.

**_\- Megkeresem kedvenc hófúriánkat._** – fordított nekem hátat.

\- Megyek én is. – jelentettem ki határozottan. Fogatlan erre megtorpant, mire én szépen belesétáltam.

**_\- Szó sem lehet róla. Mire elérnénk a legközelebbi fáig, halálra fagynál. Te itt maradsz a kristályháttal. _**– biccentett Kékes felé.

\- Mondott neked valamit, ugye? Valami baja esett Ezüstmancsnak? Ha így van, szükséged lehet a segítségemre.

**_\- Ha visszahoztam, segíthetsz, addig azonban maradsz ebben a barlangban._**

\- Hogy fogod megtalálni egyedül? Ne kezdd azt, hogy éjfúria vagy, mindenre képes vagy egyedül, mert…

**_\- Jelenleg csak akadályoznál, Hablaty. Vigyázz a Kristályhátra. Ha kezd visszatérni a színe, kezdj meleg vizet önteni a pikkelyeire. Hamar kiszáradhat. Miattam ne aggódj. Sietek vissza._**

\- De…

**_\- Miattad ne kelljen aggódnom, oké?_** – fordult még vissza és dörzsölte fejét az oldalamnak. Leülve a földre a kezeim közé vettem a fejét és komolyan néztem zöld szemeibe.

\- Siess vissza, jó? És vigyázz magadra.

Az éjfúria dorombolva nyalta meg az arcomat, amit aztán fintorogva töröltem le a ruhám ujjával. Fogatlan hátralépve bólintott egy aprót mosolyogva, majd hátat fordítva nekem, rohant kifelé a barlangból.

Aggódva nyeltem egy nagyot, majd ültem közelebb Kékeshez, aki szemeit lehunyva feküdt a parázson. Szerencsére már kevésbé remegett. Sóhajtva vettem elő a csizmámból a kristályt, ami világoskék fényével egyből beragyogta a barlangot. _Fogatlan hamar vissza fog térni, Ezüstmanccsal együtt… Csak meg kell nyugodnom és bíznom benne._

* * *

Atley szigetén a tomboló hóvihar miatt drasztikusan lecsökkent a látótávolság. Aki ilyen időben indul neki az erdőnek, egyszerre állítható bátornak és ostobának. Egy bizonyos éjfúria inkább az utóbbinak érezte magát, ahogy a szél a szemébe hordta a havat.

Bosszúsan megrázta a fejét, majd mély levegőt véve lehunyta szemeit. Koncentrálnia kell, mert ha eltéved ezen a rövid úton, bizony csúnya vége lehet a történetnek.

A kristályhát azt mondta, hogy a kis tavánál volt Ezüstmancs három Rettenetes rém és Wade, kékes „mestere" társaságában. A tó nincs messze a barlangtól. Könnyedén oda kell találnia, ha követi az ösvényt.

Fejét lehajtva, szemeit pedig összehúzva indult meg. Szárnyait próbálta minél közelebb húzni a testéhez, hogy lehetőleg ne akadjanak el az ágakban.

Beletelt bizony több hosszú percbe is, mire végre látótávolságba került Kékes tava. A tó nagyobb része be volt fagyva, Ezüstmancs pedig a parton ült. A három rém mellette összebújva feküdtek és néztek a távolba. Fogatlant pillanatnyi tétovázásából egy jó adag, a fejére eső hó rázta ki. Értetlenül közeledett hátulról a hófúriához.

:: Gyerünk. Már csak egy kicsit kell kibírni és… ::

**_\- Ezüstmancs? Mit csinálsz?_** – szólalt meg Fogatlan, mire meglepődve fordult meg az említett hófúria.

:: Fogatlan? Végre megérkeztél… :: - dorombolta Ezüstmancs erőtlenül, majd közelebb lépve hozzá felszisszent. Az éjfúriának egyből feltűnt, hogy milyen furcsa szögben áll a hófúria szárnya. Aggódva nézett kék szemeibe, majd fejével a barlang felé bökött.

**_\- Gyerünk. Visszamegyünk. Kékes ismerőse merre van?_**

:: A vízben. Nem tudjuk magunkkal vinni. Víz nélkül meghal. Azt mondta, hogy menjünk vissza nélküle. ::

**_\- A barlangban van egy tó. Ott kibírja, amíg jobbra nem fordul az idő._** – lépett, majd hajolt közelebb az éjfúria a vízhez. **_– Elő tudod hívni, vagy le kell mennem érte?_**

Ezüstmancs halványan elmosolyodott, majd az éjfúriához hasonlóan ő is közelebb hajolt a vízhez. A tó víztükrén megjelent két fúria homályos körvonala…

És valami más is.


	17. Varázslatos lények

**Sziasztok!**

**Íme, itt az új rész. :) Sajnálom, hogy ennyit kellett rá várni, kicsit összejöttek a dolgok és mire igazán észbe kaptam, már szeptember vége volt. O.o Éppen ezért igyekeztem az átlagosnál hosszabb részt hozni. :)**

**A szereplők nevei a kérésetekre pedig immáron magyarul folytatódik. :D**

**Az új részhez jó olvasást és köszönöm a kitartó türelmeteket. :)**

**17\. Rész – Varázslatos lények?**

* * *

A napok feszülten teltek Berken Pléhpofa távolléte alatt. A Huligánok vezére legjobb barátjára, Bélhangosra bízta a falu kisebb-nagyobb problémáinak intézését, így a kovács nap közben többnyire a műhely és a falu meghatározott pontjai között ingázott. Épp egy ilyen rohangálás után tért vissza a műhelybe ránézni új inasai munkájára, mikor út közben Gunnárba botlott. Régi harcostársa morogva cipelt egy nagyobb kosár halat a hátán, kezében pedig a jól ismert lapát volt.

\- Na mi az, cimbora? Ismét rád maradtak a bestiák? – kérdezte Bélhangos szórakozottan. Gunnár bosszúsan fordult a kovács felé.

\- Nagyon vicces. Röhögés helyett inkább segíthetnél. Ezen kívül is még ezer dolgom van a kikötőben is. Küblit és Pozdóját várjuk a fogással.

\- Nekem is sok a munkám, Gunnár. Pléhpofa rám hagyta a falu ügyes-bajos dolgait és még a műhelyem is ott van, mégsem panaszkodok. Vikingek vagyunk! – verte a mellét büszkén Bélhangos.

\- Az üzletedben ott vannak az inasaid. Nincs is vele annyi gond.

\- Heh, te csak azt hiszed. Az a három bajkeverő… Hablattyal kétszer ennyi munkával végeztünk egy nap alatt. Asztridon és Halvéren kívül jóformán semmit sem ér a nagy segítségük.

\- A semminél akkor is több az a segítség. – ingatta a fejét Gunnár és indult volna tovább az aréna felé, mikor Bélhangos az állát dörzsölve szólt utána.

\- Várj Gunnár! Talán akad itt egy megoldás a problémádra. – vakarta meg a fejét Bélhangos, majd a műhely irányába biccentett.

Bélhangos műhelyében többnyire rendben ment a munka. Takonypóc megszokott panaszkodása és az ikrek időnként kitörő veszekedésén kívül mindenki tette a rá kiosztott munkát. Asztrid épp egy elkészült fejszét próbálgatott, mikor Bélhangos lépett be az ajtón. Takonypóc a munkáját egyből félrehagyva termett a kovács előtt.

\- Ez már az ebédszünet lesz, ugye Bélhangos? Olyan éhes vagyok, hogy itt helyben meg tudnék enni egy egész jakot!

\- Nem. Ha befejezted annak a kupac fegyvernek az élesítését, akkor lesz itt az ebédszünet. Mozgás vissza dolgozni. Asztrid! Ki tudnál jönni? – szólította a kovács a fiatal vikinglány, aki erre meglepődve bólintott és követte.

Kint a kovácsműhelytől nem is olyan messze állt Gunnár, láthatóan várakozva. Bélhangos bosszúsan biccentett felé.

\- Gunnárnak szüksége van egy kis segítségre az arénában.

\- A sárkányoknál? Miben tudnék én segíteni? – érdeklődte Asztrid kíváncsian.

\- Halat kell adni nekik és kipucolni a ketreceiket. A kiképzésen Hablaty után te voltál a legjobb. Rólad tudom, hogy nem követnél el olyan ostobaságokat, mint például az ikrek. Bízhatok benned? Megkérhetlek, hogy segíts a sárkányok körül?

\- Ez természetes, Bélhangos. Megteszek mindent, ami tőlem telik. – felelte Asztrid magabiztosan, majd a fejszéjét fogva sietett Gunnár után.

* * *

Nyugtalanul ültem Kékes mellett és forgattam kezeim között a kristályt. Fogatlan már elég régóta elment, a szél süvítéséből ítélve pedig cseppet sem javult az idő. Tudom, hogy ő egy éjfúria. Elhiszem, hogy a sárkányok jól bírják a hideget - legalábbis jobban, mint mi, emberek –, de ha véletlenül eltévedne… Mihez kezdene a hidegben, fedezék nélkül? Talán most épp neki van szüksége a segítségre, én pedig mit csinálok? Ülök bent a biztonságos barlangban és várok.

/ _Két-lábon járó… Tudnál segíteni?_ / - hallottam hirtelen Kékes erőtlen hangját, mire picit megugrottam.

\- P… persze. Miben kéne segítenem? – érdeklődtem hezitálva, fejben azonban még mindig Fogatlanon gondolkoztam.

_/ Az oldalam kezd kiszáradni, de még nincs elég energiám visszamenni a vízbe._ / - pillantott a száraz pikkelyekre. Sűrűn bólogattam, majd folytattam a kristályommal való kis játékot. _Fogatlan ugyan azt mondta, hogy csak akadályoznám, azért nem mehetek vele. A hideg miatt ez tényleg így van. Thor szerelmére, igazán szereznem kéne már egy igazi téli kabátot…._

/ Akkor segítenél, ember? / - hallottam újra Kékest, mire meglepődve néztem rá. Pár tétova pislogást követően megráztam a fejemet.

\- Bocsáss meg, segítek, persze. Fejben egész máshol voltam. – szabadkoztam és lassan közelebb kúsztam a vízhez.

A kristályt lerakva a sárkány mellé, felhúztam a tunikám ujjait és belemártottam a kezemet a vízbe. Nagyot szisszenve húztam vissza. Elég melegnek tűnt elsőre, többnyire azért is, mert az ujjaim nagyon hidegek. Újra próbálkozva sikerült egy kisebb mennyiséget Kékes oldalára öntenem. Fintorogva húztam el a szám szélét és vettem fel a kristályt.

\- Ez így nagyon lassan megy. De tudod mit? Megnézem, hátha van nálam valami, amivel egyszerűbben merhetek vizet. Mindjárt jövök. – kászálódtam fel.

/ _Köszönöm._ / - felelte erőtlenül. Mosolyogva bólintottam és sietős léptekkel indultam vissza a kosaramhoz.

A barlang azon részén, melyen a kosaramat hagytam rettentően hűvös lett. A jégfal korábban felfogta a nagy részét, nélküle azonban csontig hatoló hideg volt.

A kosaramhoz térdelve kinyitottam azt és elgondolkodva kutattam a dolgaim között. Tekintetem közben Fogatlan készülő szárnyára esett. Talán nem ártana minden holmimat beljebb vinni és kitalálnom valamit, hogy hogyan tartsam magamat is melegen. Kékes mellett még nincs olyan hideg, mint itt, de már koránt sincs olyan meleg, mint mikor Fogatlan elment. A kulacsomat elővettem, majd Fogatlan szárnyának elemeiért nyúltam. A jéghideg vasrudat beleraktam a kosárba, majd becsukva azt a vállamra vetettem. A kulacsot a kezeim közé véve fordultam, hogy indulok vissza Kékeshez, tekintetem azonban megállt a barlang bejáratán. A nagy szélben és hóesésben a közeli fákig is alig látni. Mennyire jó az éjfúriák tájékozódási képessége? Képes lesz visszatalálni a barlanghoz, vagy… Nem. Nem is akarok erre gondolni.

Nagy sóhaj kíséretében hátat fordítottam a barlang bejáratának és elindultam vissza a kristályháthoz, magamban pedig csak reménykedtem, hogy minden rendben van a fúriákkal.

* * *

Egy viking bármikor kész egy kis egészséges versengésre a törzsön belül. Legyen gazdag vagy szegény, katona, kovács vagy nemesi származott, ez egyszerűen a vérükben van. Visszautasítani egy kihívást gyávaság, ilyenkor pedig még az sem számít, ha egy vezéred közvetlen parancsát értékeled kevésbé fontosnak. A kérdés csak az, megéri-e alábecsülni a vezéred parancsát, ha az illető nevében és viselkedésében is valódi „tébolyult".

Az ádázok hírhedt flottájának kapitánya, Vorg, éppen a jól megérdemelt mézsörét iszogatta a város egyik kocsmájában, mikor maga Dagur a Tébolyult rontott be az ajtón. Szeme egyből megakadt a férfin. Idegesen, több embert is félrelökve odalépett Vorg kapitány mellé, övéről pedig előhúzva egy tőrt, ingerülten az asztalba vágta.

\- Mégis mit művelsz itt? Azt hittem elég világosan a tudtodra adtam, hogy amint utánajártál a Huligánok titokzatos érkezésének és távozásának okára, rögtön fogod magadat és megkeresel. – sziszegte az ádázok leendő vezére a katona arcába.

\- E… elnézést uram. Már úton voltam vissza, mikor a fiúk…

\- Bla-bla-bla-bla. Uncsi. Térjünk a tárgyra. Mit akart itt Pléhpofa?

\- Úgy tudom, hogy a békeszerződést beszélték át az apjával, uram. Bizonyára volt pár pont, amin változtatni akart, vagy pontosítani az aláírás előtt.

\- Érdekes. Ezt maga Pléhpofa mondta? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Dagur.

\- Nem. Mire a kikötőbe értem, a Huligán hajó már úton volt vissza Berkre. A srácok beszélték itt a kocsmában. – legyintett Vorg kapitány vigyorogva a szembetűnően részeg katonák felé. Dagur grimaszolva fordult el.

\- Ennyi. Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy bármi fontosat is a csürhére bízok. – morogta az orra alatt Dagur, majd dühösen hagyta el az ivót. Vorg kapitány gyorsan megitta az utolsó korty mézsörét, majd sietve követte a vezérét.

* * *

Minden településnek megvannak a kiemelkedő jelentőségű helyszínei. Lehet épp szó a kikötőről, kocsmáról, nagyteremről, vagy épp Berken az arénáról. Az aréna a falutól viszonylag odébb eső területen lett kialakítva. Falai masszívak, teteje erős rácsokkal fedett. Míg más helyeken az emberek medvékkel vagy farkasokkal harcolnak, Berken a vikingek sárkányokkal.

A fiatal harcosok beavatása jelentős esemény a faluban, a sárkányokkal azonban még sok teendő van a nagy napig. Etetni, itatni őket, valamint a ketreceiket takarítani nem kis és veszélytelen feladat. A harcokban általában tapasztaltabb vikingek végzik ezt a feladatot, egyikük pedig nem volt más, mint a mindig morgó Gunnár Naglason. Gunnár egy nagydarab, szőke hajú és hatalmas szakállú férfi volt. Jobb kezéről két ujj hiányzott, köszönhetően egy sárkánynak, ezzel pedig mindig büszkén szokta riogatni a falu fiatal vikingjeit.

Az arénába érkezve Asztrid fintorogva rakta le a válláról a kosár halat. A szagából ítélve emberi fogyasztásra már alkalmatlan. A szőke lány kétkedve nézte a kosarat. Nem ismeri a sárkányokat, de ha ő most a helyükben lenne, ezt biztos nem enné meg.

\- Hozz vizet a bestiáknak. – nyitott ki Gunnár egy üres istállót. – Berakod a vizet és a halat az üres istálló végébe. Kimész, bezárod a kaput, kintről pedig kinyitod a sárkány ketrecét. Amint átment a bestia a másik ketrecbe, bezárod. Ismételd el. – fordult Gunnár szigorú tekintettel Asztrid fele.

\- Vizet hozok, a halat és a vizet az istálló végébe rakom, kimegyek, bezárom a kaput, kintről kinyitom a sárkány ketrecét, amint átment a másik ketrecbe bezárom. – ismételte el Asztrid a feladatot. Gunnár komolyan bólintott egyet.

\- Így. Nekem le kell mennem a kikötőbe. Bélhangos szerint meg lehet bízni benned. Hiszek neki. Ha mégis, bármi baj történne egy a lényeg: ne maradj egy ketrecben a sárkánnyal és legyen nálad mindig a fegyvered. Amint végeztem a kikötőben, jövök vissza. – fordult sarkon a férfi és hagyta magára Asztridot. A szőke lány értetlenül pislogott egy darabig, majd feszülten fordult a ketrecek felé. _Melyikük legyen az első?_

* * *

Elgondolkodva öntöttem le Kékes oldalát és fejét a kulacsomban levő meleg vízzel, mikor végre zajokra lettem figyelmes a barlang bejárata felől. A kristályomat a kezeim közt szorítva vártam. Hamarosan egy fúria alakja kezdett kirajzolódni nem is olyan messze tőlem.

**_\- Már mindjárt ott vagyunk…_** \- hallottam Fogatlan hangját, majd pár pillanat múlva egy gyengébb plazmacsapással fényt varázsolt az éjfúria a barlangunkba. A nagy sötétség utáni hirtelen fény miatt egy darabig csak hunyorogva szoktattam a szememet a fényhez. Mikor végre megláttam az éjfúriát, halvány mosoly kúszott arcomra.

\- Azt hittem, már sosem értek vissza. Mi tartott… - kezdtem volna a kérdezősködésbe, ekkor azonban feltűnt, hogy valaki van Fogatlan hátán. Nem is akárki… Döbbenten álltam fel és néztem a váratlan vendégünket: egy sellő.

Korábban már hallottam történeteket sellőkről és szirénekről. Kalmár Johann számtalanszor mesélt gyönyörű lányokról, akiknek csípőtől lefele színes pikkelyekkel borított uszonyuk volt lábak helyett. Igazából nem is tudom, hogy korábban hittem-e ezeknek a híres történeteknek. Johann imád túlozni a történeteiben, így azonban, hogy a saját szemeimmel láthatok sellőt, minden kétségem köddé vált. Jobban megnézve egy fiú sellőről volt szó. Szőke haja volt, uszonya pedig, ahogy mozgatta, hol kék, hol pedig zöldben pompázott. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetünk, ettől pedig még a hideg is kirázott. Olyan undorral nézett végig rajtam, mint Asztrid Takonypóc bizonyos udvarlási kísérletein.

Csendben eltávolodtam a kristályháttól és néztem, ahogy a sellő lemászik Fogatlanról a vízbe. Tekintete egyből Kékesre esett. Aggódva közeledett a parthoz és ért a kristályháthoz. Csendben simogatta Kékes oldalát és egy pillanatig nem nézett újra rám. Értetlenül döntöttem kissé oldalra a fejemet.

**_\- Hablaty? Ide tudnál jönni?_** – hallottam Fogatlan hangját, így a víztől eltávolodva csatlakoztam a két fúriához.

Fogatlan épp Ezüstmancs szárnyát vizsgálta. A hófúria arcán fájdalom tükröződött.

\- Mi történt veled, Ezüst? Megsérültél? Komoly? – léptem közelebb aggódva.

:: Nem, cseppet se félj Hablaty. Azt hiszem csak kiugrott a helyéről a szárnyam. A szél sokkal erősebb volt, mint amire számítottam. A tó környékén csúnyán elkapott. Mire kettőt pislogtam, már a fák között voltam. :: - válaszolt egy nagy grimasz kíséretében.

\- Máshol nem sérültél meg? Tudok esetleg valamiben segíteni? – néztem Fogatlanra, aki határozottan megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Nem. Azért szóltam, mert nem szerettem volna, ha közel mész nélkülem ahhoz a félig hal, félig ember-szerű lényhez. Veszélyes lehet._**

\- A tekintetéből észrevettem, hogy nem kedveli az embereket. – vakartam meg a tarkómat kelletlenül. – De ne aggódj, nem megyek közel hozzá. – válaszoltam mosolyogva.

**_\- Remélem ezt az ígéretedet ezúttal be is tartod, és nem kevered magadat… vele együtt pedig minket is bajba._** – felelte rám sem nézve.

\- Hé! Mikor nem tartottam én be az ígéretemet és kevertelek titeket bajba? – kérdeztem kissé felháborodva, majd miután fejben hamar újra átpörgettem az elmúlt hetek eseményeit, a torkomat kínosan megköszörülve folytattam. – Tudod mit? Inkább ne válaszolj.

Fogatlan a szemét forgatva motyogott valamit az orra alatt, majd folytatta Ezüstmancs szárnyának vizsgálatát.

\- Ezüst szárnyával biztos nem tudok segíteni? – érdeklődtem újra, ezúttal azonban maga Ezüstmancs ingatta a fejét.

:: Ebben inkább ne segíts. Nem szeretnélek véletlenül megütni. Nagyon fájdalmas lesz, ha Fogatlan visszateszííí… :: - sikkantotta el a végét. Még mielőtt Ezüstmancs észrevette volna, Fogatlan egy gyors mozdulattal megfogta a hófúria szárnyát és egy erős rántással a helyére tette.

**_\- Tessék. Szárny helyretéve. Jobb, mint újkorában._** – felelte Fogatlan nyugodt hangon. Ezüst arcán kis bosszúság látszódott, ennek ellenére elmotyogott egy halk köszönömöt.

Mosolyogva néztem, ahogy a szárnyát próbálgatta nyújtóztatni, Fogatlan pedig a mancsa nyalogatásába kezdett. Váratlanul hátulról valami hozzáért a lábamhoz és elkezdte a nadrágomat cibálni. Meglepődve fordultam meg, mögöttem pedig három rettenetes rém állt. Vidáman, a fejemet ingatva guggoltam le hozzájuk.

\- Hé. Sziasztok cimborák. Tudjátok, nem kéne megenni a nadrágomat.

_~ Vörös testvér még sosem találkozni pikkelytelenekkel._ – nézett rám nagy szemekkel a vörös rém.

_~ Pikkelytelen nem eszik kicsi sárkányok, ugye?_ – kérdezte a kék rém, amin felnevettem.

\- Nem, nem eszek kis sárkányokat. Barát vagyok. – ültem le a földre és tartottam a zöld rém felé a kezemet, aki egyből elkezdte szaglászni. Amint közelebb jött, elkezdtem vakargatni a fejét, amit hangos dorombolással fogadott.

_~ Pikkelytelen tűnik barátságos lénynek._ – mászott az ölembe a zöld rém.

\- Hablatynak hívnak. – mutatkoztam be vidáman.

_~ Hablaty vakarja hátát vörös rémnek is._ – lépett közelebb a vörös rém, míg a kék váratlanul a vállamra ugrott és elkezdte a hajamat szaglászni.

_~ Hablaty szőre vicces illatú._ – mondta a kék és váratlanul megnyalta a hajamat, amitől teljesen kirázkódtam.

\- Oké, ezt ne csináld újra kék kis rém. Nem szeretném, ha nyálas lenne a hajam. – kértem fintorogva.

_~ Hablaty mancsa varázslatos. Zöld rém szereti Hablaty mancsa._ – dorombolt a zöld rém hangosan és dörgölőzött jobban a kezemnek.

_~ Vörös rém jobban szereti. Vörös rém kér még vakarást._

_~ Hablaty megvakarja kék rémet is? Kék rém ad halat Hablaty mancsáért._ – bizonygatta a kis kék rém és kezdett volna a hal felöklendezésébe, ami ellen heves fejrázással tiltakoztam.

\- Nem, köszönöm. Nem vagyok éhes. – grimaszoltam.

Hirtelen nagy vita tört ki a három rém közül, hogy melyikük is érdemli a „varázslatos mancsaimat". Fújtak, sziszegtek egymásra a rémek, nagy hangzavart teremtve ezzel a barlangunkban. Ebből Fogatlannak lett nagyon hamar elege, így bosszús arccal jelent meg mellettem és egy elég hangos ordítással elkergette a három rettenetes rémet rólam.

**_\- Teljesen rád fognak mászni, ha hagyod őket._** – morgott az éjfúria a rémek felé, amin csak megforgattam a szememet.

\- Aranyosak voltak szerintem. Mindenki a varázslatos mancsaimból akart egy kicsit. – mutattam felé a kezeimet, ő azonban nem volt túlságosan lenyűgözve.

**_\- A kezeiddel könnyebben eléred azokat a pontokat, amiket mi csak nehezen tudunk, fatörzsek és kövek segítségével elérni. Nincs semmi varázslatos a „mancsaidban"_**. – feküdt el és folytatta a mosakodást.

\- Oh, igazán? Akkor mit mondasz erre? – kérdeztem játékosan és a hátára mászva elkezdtem vakargatni a nyaka környékén. Azonnal hangos dorombolásba kezdett és lehunyta a szemeit. Pár pillanat múlva nevetve csúsztam le róla. – Még most sem varázslatosak?

**_\- Nem. Kicsit sem._** – sóhajtott egy nagyot elégedetten és megnyalta az orrát.

\- Tudod, néha visszavehetnél a nagy arcodból. A büszkeségedtől már alig férünk el a barlangban, éjfúria. – ültem le mellé, mire a szárnyával kupán csapott. – Hé!

**_\- Oh, bocsánat. Ez én lettem volna?_** – nézett rám cseppet sem ártatlanul. A fejemet vidáman ingatva dőltem neki, tekintetem pedig a sellő és Kékes felé terelődött. Ha ők tényleg léteznek, akkor ez az jelenti, hogy más varázslatos lények is vannak? Kíváncsian elfeküdtem az éjfúria mellett és próbáltam szemkontaktust létesíteni.

\- Te Fogatlan… Mondd csak, tudtad, hogy léteznek sellők?

**_\- Micsodák? _**– pillantott rám kérdőn.

\- Sellők. – biccentettem a barlangi tó felé.

**_\- Úgy érted a félig hal, félig ember-szerű lények? Láttam már párat._**

\- Ejha. E… ez azt jelenti, hogy más misztikus lények is léteznek?

**_\- Mire gondolsz?_** – nézett rám unottan az éjfúria.

\- Nem is tudom… trollok? Tényleg vannak? Nem tudod, hogy miért mindig a bal zoknit lopják el?

**_\- Ilyesmiről nem tudok. A szigetünkön néha megfordulnak azok a hátas állataitok, csak szárnyakkal…_**

\- Szárnyas lovak? – lepődtem meg teljesen. – Bélhangos sokat szokott mesélni trollokról Berken, Johann pedig gyakran sellőket emlegetett a történeteiben, apám azonban mindig mondogatta, hogy felejtsem el ezeket a mendemondákat, mert ilyen lények nem léteznek. Most itt vagyok egy barlangban egy sellővel és olyan lényekről mesélsz nekem, akiket sokan a faluban tündérmesének hisznek... Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen.

:: Oh, sokat nem tudsz még, Hablaty. Hallottál már például unikornisokról? Én találkoztam velük. :: - csatlakozott Ezüst a beszélgetésünkbe.

\- Unikornis? Nem ismerem őket. Mik azok? – fordultam kíváncsian a hófúriához.

:: Olyan lovak, amiknek a fején van egy csavart szarv. Nagyon félénkek, szinte lehetetlenség a közelükbe férkőzni, azonban ha sikerül… A csorda, vagy a területük védelmezése érdekében bármire képesek. ::

**_\- A fajtátok azért vadássza őket, mert azt hiszik, hogy a szarva jó gyógyír bármiféle mérgezésre. _**– állt fel Fogatlan és nyújtózkodott egy nagyot.

\- Ez igazán varázslatosan hangzik. Igaz is? A szarva tényleg képes meggyógyítani bármiféle mérgezést?

:: Nem tudni. Mi sárkányok még sosem próbáltuk, de az emberek körében sokan hiszik, hogy képes rá. ::

**_\- Kétlem, hogy igaz lenne. Az emberek azokon a területeken, ahol mi éltünk azt is beszélik, hogy a szárnyváltó vizeletből készült főzettől képesek lesznek úgy beleolvadni a környezetbe, mint maga a sárkány. Az egész egy nagy ostobaság, nekem elhiheted._** – öltötte ki a nyelvét undorodva, amin felnevettem.

\- És ezt meg is csinálták az emberek? Mármint… konkrétan készítettek főzetet belőle? Egyáltalán hogyan szereztek sárkány pisit? – kérdeztem vigyorogva.

:: Nem az a kérdés itt, hogyan szereztek és meg is itták-e Hablaty. :: - nevetett fel hirtelen Ezüstmancs, mire kérdőn néztem rá.

\- Nem ez a kérdés? Hát akkor mi? – pislogtam rá zavarodottan. Ezüstmancs sejtelmesen közelebb hajolt hozzám, majd fél szemmel az éjfúriára sandított.

:: A valódi kérdés az, honnét tudja Fogatlan ilyen magabiztosan állítani, hogy nem igaz a szóbeszéd? :: - suttogta, mire kíváncsian fordultam Fogatlanhoz. Az éjfúria feltűnően látványosan kerülte a tekintetünket.

\- Fogatlan? – kérdeztem kissé gyanakodva, mire aprót rándult a füle. _Csak nem… a nagy és büszke éjfúria… -_ a gondolattól hirtelen még a lélegzetem is elakadt. Nyitottam volna a számat, az éjfúria azonban egy nagyot fújtatott.

**_\- Fiókaként követ el a sárkány hibákat, oké? Főleg, ha a nagyobb éjfúriák még bíztatnak is minket. Hé! Ne nevess Hablaty! Te pedig főleg ne, hófúria. Lefogadom, hogy te is csináltál pár bolondságot fiókaként._**

:: Már bocsánat, de én nem ittam szárnyváltó pisit! :: - tettetett felháborodást Ezüstmancs.

**_\- Én sem ittam! Legalábbis nem egészen olyan formában… Pár fiókakori társammal utánajártunk, hogy rajtunk működik-e a főzet. Megszereztük az emberektől és…maradjunk annyiban, hogy utána hosszú ideig nem is élveztem annyira az evést, mint előtte._**

\- Hát ezt nem hittem volna. Egy világ dőlt bennem össze rólad. – feleltem és szinte már a könnyeimet törölgettem a nevetéstől. Ezüstmancs is hasonló cipőben járt.

**_\- Nevessetek csak…_** \- fordította el a fejét duzzogva a büszke éjfúria, miközben mi jókat nevettünk rajta.

Miután sikerült kicsit lenyugodnom, vidáman paskoltam meg Fogatlan oldalát és újra Ezüstmancshoz fordultam.

\- Térjünk vissza az unikornisokhoz. Azt mondtad, hogy te már találkoztál velük? Emlékszel még arra, hogy hol?

**_\- Oh, nem!_** – kiáltott fel Fogatlan, mire meglepődve ugrottam egy picit. Komoly tekintettel nézett engem az éjfúria. – **_Nem megyünk olyan helyre, ahol unikornisok élnek. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy felnyársaljanak és és…_**

\- Ugyan, Fogatlan. Olyan ünneprontó tudsz lenni. Én csak kíváncsi vagyok és szeretnék olyan dolgokat látni, amit korábban még soha. A kalandozás erről szól.

**_\- Ha jól rémlik még, azt mondtad, hogy még nem voltál Berken kívül sehol máshol. A kívánságod teljesült. Olyan dolgokat látsz, amiket korábban még soha. Amúgy meg, egyelőre azzal törődj, hogy a szárnyam minél előbb kész legyen. Utána foglalkozhatunk a hírhedt „kalandozással"._**

\- Ha el tudnék jutni a városba, akkor törődnék a szárnyaddal. Szerinted, ha eláll a vihar és még nincs este, el tudnál vinni a városig? Ha mást nem, legalább a ruhámat meg kéne csinálnom ma. – húztam elő a füzetemet a mellényem zsebéből.

**_\- Rengeteg hó van kint. Megfagynál, mire az emberfészekig érnénk._** – nézett rám aggódva az éjfúria barátom.

\- Városig. – javítottam ki, miközben elgondolkodva kezdtem lapozgatni a füzetemben, üres lap után kutatva.

:: Én is el tudlak ám vinni az embervárosig, Hablaty. Fogatlannak hála már minden rendben van a szárnyammal. :: - ajánlotta Ezüstmancs, mire mosolyogva néztem rá.

\- El tudnál vinni? De biztos nem lenne belőle probléma? Nem kell még pihentetned, vagy…

:: Nem, minden rendben van. Amint alábbhagy ez tomboló vihar, indulhatunk is. :: - jelentette ki, amit örömmel fogadtam. A füzetemre visszanézve ismét lapoztam volna, Fogatlan azonban hirtelen közelebb hajolt és elkezdte szaglászni a lapokat.

\- Hé! Ez nem kaja. Hagyd békén. – húztam el az orra elől, mire megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Nem, én azt a pacát néztem. Pont úgy néz ki, mint a párod Berkről._** – döntötte oldalra a fejét, mire Ezüstmancs is közelebb hajolt.

:: Hablatynak van párja? Nem is tudtam! Megmutatod nekem is? ::

\- Hé! Asztrid nem is a „párom". Csak egy lány a faluból. Nem is kedvel… – néztem végig a rajzon, majd fejemet ingatva lapoztam.

**_\- Nekem a szökésünk előtti este egész másképp tűnt ez a kedvel, nem kedvel dolog…_** \- nézett rám Fogatlan mindentudón. Szemforgatva fordítottam hátat neki.

\- Az csak azért volt, mert repültünk. Asztrid a falu egyik legmenőbb harcosa. Esélyem sincs nála, főleg nem száműzöttként.

**_\- Nem vagy száműzött. Csak szökött._** – próbált meg kijavítani Fogatlan, mire bosszúsan sóhajtottam.

\- Az majdnem ugyanaz. – feleltem sután, szememet pedig összeszorítottam. – Kimegyek, szerzek havat a kulacsomba. Eléggé megszomjaztam. – álltam fel, Fogatlan pedig követte a példámat.

**_\- Veled megyek._**

\- Nem kell, igazán. Csak…

**_\- Ragaszkodom hozzá. _**– nézett rám komolyan, mire lassan bólintottam egy aprót.

A tavacska mellett levő kosaramhoz sétálva ijedten torpantam megy egy hangos sziszegés miatt. A sellő a víz partjától eltávolodott, ezzel Kékest magára hagyva, engem pedig hangosan figyelmeztetett, hogy ne lépjek közelebb. Fogatlan mellém lépve szintén hangos morgásba kezdett. Nyugtatón a fejére raktam a kezemet és a sellő felé pillantottam.

\- Hé, semmi baj. Csak a kulacsomért jöttem. Nem akarlak bántani. – feleltem őszinte mosollyal az arcomon.

A sellőnek úgy tűnik ez nem volt elég, így óvatos mozdulatokkal vettem fel Kékes mellől a kulacsot és fogtam meg és húztam Ezüstmancs mellé a kosaramat. Amint ezzel megvoltam, biccentettem Fogatlannak, majd a barlang kijárata felé vettük az irányt.

* * *

Asztrid fáradtan lépett be újra az arénába. Eleinte próbálta megvárni, amíg visszaér Gunnár a kikötőből, mivel azonban ez sokáig nem történt meg, úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálja átengedni az első sárkányt az üres ketrecbe.

Pontosan figyelt mindarra, amit Gunnár mondott, majd kiengedte az első sárkányt, a gronkelt. A sárkány kirontott a ketrecből, körbenézve azonban nem látott egy vikinget sem. Egy ideig az arénában repkedett, majd hirtelen megérezte a hal szagát. Szárnyait sebesen csapkodva repült be a ketrecbe, Asztrid pedig bezárta mögötte az ajtót. A gronkel után ugyanezt eljátszotta a cipzárháttal és a sikló sárkánnyal is. Már csak két sárkány, a rettenetes rém és a szörnyennagy rémség maradt.

A szőke lány elgondolkodva guggolt le a rém ketrece előtt, gondolatai pedig újra és újra Hablaty és az utolsó beszélgetésük körül jártak.

_„- Miután jobban megismertem Fogatlant, a róla szerzett tudásomat felhasználtam az arénában. Működött az ottani sárkányokon is. Így nyertem veled szemben." –_ állította a fiú még a medencében. Asztrid tanácskozva nézett maga elé.

\- Trükk volt az egész… De milyen trükk? Hogy győzhetném meg a sárkányt, hogy nem akarom bántani? – kérdezte magától a lány félhangosan, tekintete pedig megakadt a baltáján.

Lassacskán egy ötlet kezdett kirajzolódni a fejében, ami mindenhonnan nézve őrültségnek tűnt. Bizonytalanul állt fel a lány és rakta baltáját az aréna egy távolabbi részébe. A kaput nagyot nyelve engedte le magára, megfordulva pedig odasétált a halas kosárhoz. Fintorogva fogott meg egy tőkehalat és feszülten lépett a karhoz, mellyel ki tudja nyitni a rém ketrecét. Egy mély levegőt véve összegyűjtötte minden bátorságát és lehúzta a kart.

Az ajtó kinyílt, a rettenetes rém pedig szempillantás alatt kijött és a kosarat kezdte el rágcsálni, melyben a hal volt. Asztrid hosszú pillanatokig csak mozdulatlanul állt ott, ahol volt. Egész életében azt hallotta, hogy a sárkányok veszélyes fenevadak. A saját szemével láthatta, miket műveltek egy-egy portya alatt. Tényleg érdemes hinnie egy fiúnak, aki már a kezdetektől fogva a falu bajkeverője volt, most pedig még a száműzöttje is?

Még mielőtt Asztrid folytathatta volna ezt a gondolatmenetet, az éhes rettenetes rém észrevette, hogy nincs is olyan egyedül az arénában, mint amennyire elsőre hitte. Sziszegve fordult a viking fele és próbálta minél nagyobbnak mutatni magát.

Asztrid ijedten ért az övéhez és a jobb kezébe kapta a tőrét. A sárkány erre láthatóan feszültebb lett és villogtatni kezdte az éles, fehér kis fogait. A szőke lány elgondolkodva pillantott a kezében levő tőrre, majd újra a rémre. _A fegyver miatt csak idegesebb lesz. Fegyver nélkül vajon mi történik? –_ tűnődött Asztrid, majd nagyot nyelve messze eldobta magától a tőrt.

Egy darabig feszült csend telepedett az arénára. Asztrid lélegzetét visszafojtva várta, hogy mit csinál az apró, de annál veszélyesebb sárkány az új helyzettel. A rém egy idegi a lányt és földön heverő kést fürkészte, majd lassacskán fogta magát és leült a kosár tetejére. Testtartásán még mindig látszott, hogy nem bízik teljesen a vikingben, szemeibe immáron azonban kíváncsiság is költözött.

\- Ez az. Jófiú. Látod? Nem akarlak én itt bántani téged. – mosolygott Asztrid megkönnyebbülten.

A rettenetes rém szeme ekkor megakadt a szőke lány kezében levő halon. Fejét kíváncsian oldalra döntötte és megnyalta a szája szélét. Asztrid lassan a halra nézett, majd vissza az éhes rémre.

\- A halat szeretnéd? Éhes vagy, igaz? Kössünk egy alkut. A tied lehet, csak ígérd meg, hogy nem harapsz meg, oké? Mit mondasz? – guggolt le és nyújtotta ki a kezét bizonytalanul a lány.

A rém pár pillanatig tanulmányozta, nincs-e valami csapda a kedves ajánlatban, végül azonban az éhség győzött. Lassú, tétova mozdulatokkal kezdett Asztrid és a vágyott finom falat felé araszolni. Szárnyát minden pillanatban készen tartotta a menekülésre. Asztrid közben magában nyugtató szavakat mormolt mindvégig, fejben pedig szintén kész volt bármilyen váratlan, fenyegető mozdulatra. A rém, résnyire nyitott szájjal közeledett a halhoz, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal kikapta azt a lány kezéből. Asztrid meglepődve rántotta el a kezét és nézte, ahogy a sárkány elégedetten nyalja a szája szélét.

\- Tudod, ez kicsit közel volt a kezemhez. Mikor ettél utoljára, hogy ilyen éhes vagy? – kérdezte a lány, ahogy a rém újra felmászott a kosárra és elkezdte az oldalát rágcsálni.

A sárkány egy ideig sikertelenül próbálkozott a kosár kinyitásával, majd Asztridra nézve ismét oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Halat szeretnél még? Ha leszállsz arról a kosárról és berepülsz az új helyedre, kapatsz még. – mutatott Asztrid a ketrecre.

A rém az orrát megnyalva rázta meg magát, vágyakozón az égre nézett, végül azonban Asztrid legnagyobb megdöbbenésére berepült a ketrecbe. A fiatal vikinglány hitetlenkedve hajtotta be a ketrec ajtaját és dobott még be pár halat, mielőtt rendesen bezárta volna.

A sárkány megértette amint mondott neki. Nem csak értette, meg is tette a kérését. Talán Hablatynak tényleg igaza van? A sárkányok igazán ennyivel okosabbak és másabbak lennének?

* * *

Egy ideig a lépteink zaján és a kintről jövő vihar tombolásán kívül nem hallatszódott semmi. Sem én, sem pedig Fogatlan nem szóltunk egy szót sem. Én túlságosan el voltam foglalva a gondolataimmal, így csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Fogatlan előre siet, és megállva szembe fordul velem.

**_\- Akarsz róla beszélni?_** – kérdezte komoly tekintettel.

\- Miről? – próbáltam kikerülni, ő azonban kitárta a szárnyát, elzárva az utamat.

**_\- Arról, ami bánt. Valami rosszat mondtam? Ennyire hiányzik az otthonod?_** – döntötte oldalra a fejét, ezen pedig keserédesen felnevettem.

\- Berken születtem, ott nőttem fel, az emlékeim oda kötnek… Még szép, hogy hiányzik az otthonom. – motyogtam, miközben a tekintetemmel a csizmámat fixíroztam.

**_\- Vissza akarsz menni? Ha erről van szó, csak egy szavadba kerül. Még nem vagyunk olyan messze. _**– ajánlotta az éjfúria, mire felnéztem rá. A szemeiből látszott, hogy cseppet sem vágyik arra, hogy visszatérjünk Berkre, miattam azonban próbálta leküzdeni az ellenszenvét. Nagyot sóhajtva ingattam meg a fejemet.

\- Vissza? Ha visszatérünk Berkre, mindketten komoly bajba kerülnénk. Befejezem a szárnyadat és mehetünk tovább, csak… Néha kicsit nehéz, tudod? Azt hittem idővel könnyebb lesz, de ez nem így van. Rettenetesen hiányzik az otthonom. Az apám, a falusiak, Bélhangos, Asztrid… kis túlzással még Takonypóc is. – sétáltam tovább a barlang kijárata felé.

**_\- Tudom milyen érzés, ha el kell hagynod az otthonodat._** – felelte halkan, erre pedig kíváncsian fordultam felé. Egy ideig a földet fürkészte, majd a fejét ingatva ismét rám nézett. –**_ Idővel jobb lesz, elhiheted. Hozzászoksz._**

\- Elmeséled, hogy neked miért kellett elhagynod az otthonodat?

**_\- Hosszú és unalmas történet. Nem hiszem, hogy…_**

\- Ugyan, Fogatlan. A medencében én elmeséltem neked a fél életemet. Ne mondd, hogy az nem volt unalmas. Én szinte semmit sem tudok rólad. Azt mondtad, hogy nem akarsz arról beszélni, miért támadtad a falunkat. Rendben, elfogadom, de ezen kívül még annyit mesélhetnél magadról. Van családod? Testvéreid? Kik a barátaid? Hányan…

**_\- Te vagy a barátom. Van családom és testvéreim is. Mást igazából nem tudom, hogy mit akarhatnál tudni. Az egykori csapatomban nem tudom most hány éjfúria van. Amikor eljöttem több mint negyvenen voltunk, ez azonban már régen volt. Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mi van velük._** – felelte keserűen. – **_Egyszer mesélek majd a múltamról. A lovasom vagy, tudnod kell róla… Másra ez azonban nem tartozik._**

\- Ezüstmancsra és Kékesékre gondolsz? – érdeklődtem, mire csak bólintott egy aprót. – Értem… Menjünk el a szigetedre. – javasoltam, mire döbbenten nézett rám.

**_\- A szigetemre?_**

\- Igen. Éjszigetre, vagy, legyen bármi is a neve. Berkre nem mehetünk, téged azonban nem száműztek, ugye?

**_\- Nem egészen, de…_**

\- Akkor látogassuk meg a családodat. Legalább van egy cél előttünk. Messze van innen Éjsziget?

**_\- Hát, ha hamar befejezed a szárnyamat és indulhatunk tovább… nagyobb megállók nélkül még a tél közepe előtt odaérhetnénk._**

\- Akkor ez megbeszélve. – bólintottam, majd a barlang nyílásánál levő jégfalon átmászva kinyitottam a kulacsomat és elkezdtem havat gyűjteni bele.

**_\- Hablaty?_** – szólított Fogatlan, mire kérdőn felé fordultam. – **_Köszönöm._** – suttogta komoly tekintettel. Halvány mosollyal az arcomon vakargattam meg a fejét, majd visszatérve a barlangba felmásztam a hátára, kulacsomat pedig a mellényem alá dugtam.

\- Menjünk vissza Ezüsthöz és a vendégeinkhez. Szeretném megtervezni a téli ruhámat, és ha még sokáig nem csillapodik a vihar, a sellővel is szeretnék megpróbálni beszélni.

**_\- Ne fűzz hozzá sok reményt. Az uszonyából ítélve volt már dolga emberekkel. Talán jobb lenne távol maradnod tőle._**

\- Valami baj van az uszonyával? – néztem rá meglepődve.

**_\- Kötél nyomok. Láttam, amikor Ezüstmanccsal kihúztuk a tóból._**

\- Oh, értem… Ha az emberek tettek vele valamit, akkor talán még fontosabb, hogy beszéljek vele. Lehet még segíteni is tudunk neki valamiben.

**_\- Ez kedves gondolat, de tudod, nem kell neked helyrehoznod minden embertársad művét. Így csak állandóan szükségtelen veszélybe sodrod magadat._**

\- Talán igaz, de ha segíthetek, ezzel pedig új barátokat szerezhetek, miért ne tenném? – vakargattam meg a fejét, amin csak a fejét ingatta csendesen.

* * *

A barlangban Fogatlan mellett feküdtem a hasamon, előttem pedig a füzetem volt. Az éjfúria békésen aludt. Még az sem zavarta, hogy két rettenetes rém meleg reményében az oldalának fészkelte magát. A harmadik rém egy ideig nézte, ahogy rajzolok, végül azonban megunva ezt a hátamra feküdt. Ezüstmancs volt még velem ébren és néha-néha elmondta a véleményét a terveimről.

Már órák óta csak rajzolgatom a különféle ruhákat. Fejben azt tudom, hogy olyat szeretnék, ami többnyire melegen tart, de mozogni is könnyedén lehet benne. A tél még csak most kezdődött, és ha újra órákat kell repülnünk a hidegben, a halálra fagyás az, amit elsőként akarok elkerülni.

:: A kezedre és a fejedre is kéne valami. :: - javasolta Ezüstmancs, mire csendben bólogattam.

\- Arra már kész az ötlet. A kabátomnak lesz csuklyája, kesztyűt pedig egyszerű lesz csinálni. Már csak a repülős szerkóm kinézetén kell változtatnom. És azon, hogy hogyan védjem ki az arcomba csapó havat… Talán tervezek valami maszkfélét és ha jut rá pénzem, festéket is. Gondolj bele, én lehetnék az emberek szemében a misztikus sárkányvédő!

**_\- Egy dilis, elvadult, misztikus sárkányvédő._** – mormolta csukott szemekkel Fogatlan.

\- Hé! – kiáltottam fel tettetett sértődöttséggel, ezen pedig Ezüstmancs egy nagyot mosolygott. A hófúria hirtelen felkapta a fejét és sokáig csak hallgatózott.

:: Azt hiszem alábbhagyott a vihar. ::

\- Oh, ez igazán mesés lenne. Végre el tudnánk indulni a város fele. – sóhajtottam és igazítottam még pár vonást a rajzomon.

:: Én pedig végre telitömhetem a bendőmet. Amint leraktalak az emberfészeknél, első utam egy tóhoz vezet, vadászni… Mindjárt jövök. Körbenézek, milyen idő van kint. :: - állt fel egy nagyot nyújtózkodva Ezüstmancs, majd indult a barlang kijárata felé.

Érdeklődve néztem utána egy darabig, majd a barlangi tó felé pillantva, meglepődve láttam Kékest felénk sétálni. Mikor már elég közel ért, kérdőn döntöttem oldalra a fejemet.

\- Kékes? Minden rendben van? Jobban érzed magadat? Tudunk valamiben segíteni? – kérdezősködtem, erre azonban megingatta a fejét.

/ Igen. Csak szerettem volna megköszönni, hogy megmentettetek. Engem is és a mesteremet is. Nem is tudom, mi lett volna velünk ebben az időben annál a tónál. /

\- Ugyan. Ez szerintem természetes. – bólintottam egy aprót. – Neked egy sellő a mestered? Szóval innét kaptad a nevedet, ugye? A fajtád együtt él velük? – próbáltam óvatosan puhatolózni.

/ _Igen. A fajtám gyakran él sellőkkel, vagy sellők közelében a tengeren. Nagyon jó együttműködés alakult ki az évek során a fajtáink között. Az én mesteremnek Wade a neve._ / - mondta büszkén a víz felé pillantva.

\- A tengeren? Akkor most miért nem ott vagytok? – kérdeztem értetlenül, mire Kékes keserűen felsóhajtott.

/ _Természetesen az emberek miatt. Olyan könnyedén árulják el a másik bizalmát, amiért gyakran súlyos árat fizet a naivabb fél._ / - hunyta le a szemét csalódottan. - / _De mindegy is… Hosszú a történet, Wade pedig haragudna, ha beavatnálak a titkaiba. Tényleg csak szerettem volna megköszönni a segítségeteket._ /

\- Mint már mondtam, igazán nincs mit köszönni ezen. – biccentettem, majd néztem, ahogy elindul vissza a sellőhöz. Egy rövid ideig újra visszamerültem a rajzom javítgatásába, mikor léptek zajára lettem figyelmes. Ezüstmancs tért vissza vidáman.

:: A viharnak vége. Hideg van kint, de már a szél sem olyan erős és a hó sem esik. Ha gondolod, akár indulhatunk is. ::

\- Remek. Minél előbb kész akarok lenni ezzel a ruhával és Fogatlan szárnyával. – ültem fel lassan, a hátamon levő rém így bosszankodva lemászott a testvéreihez.

**_\- Meddig maradsz az emberfészekben?_** – nyitotta ki a szemét az éjfúria, miközben egy nagy ásítás kíséretében felálltam.

\- Városban. Ismétlem, városban. – javítottam ki legjobb barátomat, miközben elraktam a füzetemet a mellényem belső zsebébe. – Hogy meddig maradok? Igazából nem tudom. Lehet sok teendő lesz a műhelyben, így csak este tudok dolgozni a szárnyadon és a ruhámon. Arra is gondoltam, hogy talán ott alszok a műhelyben. Holnapra így biztos befejezném a hátralevő teendőket.

**_\- Igazán? Akkor már talán holnap estére újra repülhetnék?_** – nézett rám reménykedve az éjfúria, én pedig egy aprót nevettem ezen.

\- Ha minden jól megy, akkor igen. Viszont akkor estére ne várjatok. A városban maradok.

:: Valahogy kibírunk majd egy éjszakát nélküled. :: - felelte játékosan Ezüstmancs, mire kiöltöttem a nyelvemet.

\- Rendkívül viccesek vagytok. – léptem Fogatlanhoz és vakargattam meg a fejét. Dorombolva dörgölőzött neki a hasamnak. – Vigyázzatok magatokra, amíg távol vagyok. Legkésőbb holnap kora este találkozunk.

**_\- Miattunk nem kell aggódnod. Éjfúria vagyok._** – húzta ki magát büszkén, majd nyalta meg az arcomat. **_– Te vigyázz magadra és siess a szerkezeteddel. A szárnyaim már égnek a vágytól, hogy újra repülhessek._**

\- Ígérem, nem kell már sokáig várod. Holnap estére újra a felhők között fogsz szárnyalni. – feleltem határozottan, majd a várakozó hófúriához léptem. – Gyerünk Ezüst, induljunk akkor. – pattantam fel a hátára. A hófúria sietős léptekkel hagyta el a barlangot, majd pár erős szárnycsapással magasan a fák fölé repített minket.

Szélsebesen közeledtünk Atley városa felé, ahol az eddigi feladataim mellé egy új célt is kitűztem: jobban utánajárni a rejtélyes és barátságtalan sellő, Wade kalandjának az emberekkel.

* * *

**Pam-pam pam. Itt a vége... de csak a résznek. ;-) Vélemény? Észrevétel?**

**Szerintetek sikerül Hablatynak rájönnie a rejtélyes sellő titkára? Vajon hogy került Wade abba a bizonyos tóba, ha a sellők a tengerben élnek? Asztridnak pedig sikerül megtalálnia egy hűséges éjfúria barát segítsége nélkül a sárkányok szívéhez vezető utat?**

**A folytatással ezúttal megpróbálok sokkal jobban igyekezni. :)**

**Vigyázzatok magatokra és éljenek a sárkányok! ^_^**


	18. A sárkányok könyve

**Aki bújt, aki nem... itt az új rész! ^_^ És most nem is kellett olyan sokat várni rá, igaz? :D A legutóbbi 1 hónapos várakozást a jövőben igyekszem kerülni. :)**

**A részhez jó olvasást! ^_^**

**18\. Rész - A sárkányok könyve**

* * *

Kora délután volt, mire Asztrid Hofferson visszatért Bélhangos műhelyébe. A apró rém után a lány sokáig csak ült a ketrec előtt. A tudat, hogy Hablatynak végig igaza volt eddig olyan hihetetlennek tűnt, a rém viselkedése után azonban komolyan elgondolkodott a vikinglány. Talán mégis van egy másik út a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban? Talán. Lehetséges. A gond csupán annyi, hogy ezt az utat Hablatyon kívül senki sem ismeri, ő pedig nincs itt, hogy megmutassa.

Nagy sóhajt követően lépett be a szőke lány a műhelybe, ott azonban senkit sem talált. _Bizonyára elmentek kajálni. _– gondolta magában, majd leült egy székre.

Pár pillanatig csak elmélázva nézelődött a műhelyben, tekintete azonban hirtelen megakadt Hablaty szobáján. Ugyan ő most nincs itt Berken, de az éjfúriától biztos sokat tanult a sárkányokról. _A sok tudást valahova le kellett jegyzetelnie, nem? Ha szerencsém van, a nagy szökésben sikerült megfeledkeznie arról a füzetről._ \- mosolyodott el a lány, miközben felállva a rejtett kuckó felé vette az irányt. Kezével lassan félrehúzta a függönyt, mely jelen esetben ajtóként szolgált, és belépett.

Annak ellenére, hogy még csupán kora délután volt, meglehetősen sötét volt a szobában. Beletelt pár pillanatba, mire Asztrid szeme megszokta az új fényviszonyokat.

\- Ahogy nézem szerettél ilyen sötétben dolgozni, mi? – kérdezte félhangosan a lány, miközben az asztalhoz sétált. Az asztal tele volt különféle fegyverek makettjeivel és a hozzájuk tartozó alkatrészekkel, tartókban sorakozó ecsetekkel és ceruzákkal. Asztrid gondos figyelemmel nézett végig rajtuk, figyelmét pedig az asztal mellett álló szekrényre fordította. A modellek és a rajzoláshoz szükséges eszközök onnét sem hiányoztak, legnagyobb örömére azonban végre megtalálta, amit keresett. Füzetek. Ráadásul egyszerre négy!

Arcán elégedett mosollyal vette le a füzeteket a szekrény polcáról és helyezte az asztal tetejére őket. Otthon az este az lesz az első, hogy átnézi őket, valamibe azonban most bele kéne raknia, hogy hazavihesse. Nem futhat át a faluban kezében a füzetekkel.

Jobban körbenézve a helyiségben észrevette, hogy a sarokban egy szögre akasztva lógott egy tarisznya. Eléggé sáros volt és több helyen lyukas is, a célnak most azonban megfelelt. Sietősen leakasztotta a táskát, majd belenézett. Csak néhány szerszám és egy kis fű lapult benne.

Asztrid fogta a szerszámokat és kirakta őket az asztalra, ez követően pedig kiöntötte a füvet egy szemetesként szolgáló kosárba. A négy füzetet gondosan a tarisznyába bújtatta, majd sarkon fordulva elindult haza Hablaty jegyzeteinek birtokában.

A szőke lánynak akkor még fogalma sem volt róla, hogy milyen közel volt a legtöbb sárkány által oly kedvelt sárkányfűhöz…

* * *

Miután Ezüstmancs sikeresen lerakta Hablatyot az emberfészek közelében, megvárta, amíg a fiú eltűnik a szemei elől, majd egy nagy ugrással ismét a levegőbe emelkedett. Fehér szárnyainak erős csapásaival magasan a fák fölé repült megfelelő vadászterület után kutatva. Fejben tudta, hogy egy szép kis adag halat kéne szereznie. Elvégre magán kívül még egy másik éhes fúriának, három rettenetes rémnek, egy kristályhátnak és „sellőnek" is szereznie kell élelmet.

Amint talált a menedékükhöz viszonylag közel egy kis tavat, eltökélt arckifejezéssel kezdett neki a vadászatnak. A csapatában apja mindig büszke pillantással fogadta az elejtett zsákmány mennyiségét. Fiatal hófúriához képest tapasztaltabb sárkányokat is megszégyenítő ügyességgel terelte össze és vadászta le áldozatait. Ez most sem volt másképp.

A sikeres halfogást követően Ezüstmancs boldogan sietett vissza a barlangba.

* * *

Elmélázva ültem Leif kovácsműhelyében az egyik asztalnál és a füzetembe rajzolgattam a ruhám végleges terveit. Igazság szerint több feladatra számítottam, mint ami eredetileg itt várt. Leif nem is bánta, hogy csak kora délutánra érkeztem a műhelybe. Annyi dolgom volt csupán, hogy befejezzek pár patkót és megélezzek három fegyvert. Azóta viszont már a piacot is megjártam és véglegesítettem Fogatlan szárnyát. Anyagot ezúttal tartalékba is vettem. Már csak magamnak kell megcsinálnom a ruhát és…

\- Mesélj, min dolgozol ennyire szorgosan? – érdeklődte Leif áthajolva a vállam felett. A rajzomból felnézve fordultam jobban felé.

\- Rendes téli ruhán. Magamnak. Ezt a mellényt elég hidegnek érzem már. Apám valószínűleg holnapra visszatér, így…

\- Igazán? Ez azt jelenti, hogy ma leszel utoljára? Mikor akartál erről szólni?

\- Ami azt illeti ma. Munka után… Szerettem volna engedélyt kérni, hogy még az estére maradhassak a műhelyben, amíg befejezem a ruhát.

\- Hát, szomorúan hallom, hogy máris menned kell… Nálad jobb inasom még nem volt ebben a városban. – borzolta össze a hajamat a kovács, amin egy aprót nevettem. Bélhangos csinálta mindig ezt… Az emlékeket hamar kirázva a fejemből néztem fel Leifre.

\- Hanem van itt valami… Azt mondtad, hogy a ruhát akarod csinálni az éjszaka? Mi lenne, ha a kemény munkádért cserébe Finna megcsinálná neked? Kitűnően érti a dolgát és még örülni is fog.

\- Nem szeretnék visszaélni a kedvességetekkel. – próbáltam tiltakozni, Leif azonban csak legyintett egyet.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy mi vikingek összetartunk. – mondta komoly tekintettel, majd az ajtó fele biccentett. – Finna otthon van Elinával. Menj és mondd el az ötletedet neki. Lefogadom, hogy örömmel segít majd elkészíteni.

\- Köszönöm Leif. Nagyon hálás vagyok. – csuktam össze a füzetemet és álltam fel a székről. A kovács legyintett egyet, majd komótosan visszafordult a munkájához. Én sietős léptekkel indultam a szitáló hóesés kellős közepette az Odinson család háza felé.

* * *

A barlangban Ezüstmancs mindeközben gondosan nyalogatta mancsait. Miután visszatért és megosztotta zsákmányát a barlangban várakozó sárkányokkal, komótosan félrevonult és mosakodni kezdett. Sokáig nem volt egyedül. Fogatlan amint eltüntette az utolsó falatokat is, elégedetten feküdt le nem is olyan messze a hófúriától.

:: Látom, már éhes voltál te is. :: - jegyezte meg Ezüstmancs vigyorogva. Fogatlan a szája szélét nyalogatva nézett fel a hófúriára.

**\- El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire. az elmúlt időszakban kevesebbet ettem, mint szoktam, mielőtt azonban elhagyjuk ezt a szigetet holnap, telitömjük magunkat. Kora délutánig lesz időnk az emberfészekhez érni.**

:: Látod, ez egy nagyon jó ötlet, éjfúria. :: - mosolygott Ezüstmancs, majd tekintetét hirtelen a barlangi tóban levő sellő és kristályhát felé emelte. Az éjfúria követte a pillantását, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot.

**\- A legjobb az lenne, ha holnap visszavinnénk a tengerbe. Oda tartozik és be kell vallanom, félek, hogy Hablaty mit forgat a fejében azzal a… Hogyan is nevezte?**

:: Sellő, azt hiszem. :: - segítette ki Ezüst készségesen.

**\- Igen. Szóval… Ki tudja, hogy mit akarhat azzal a sellővel. Még a végén újra veszélybe sodorja magát.**

:: Vele együtt pedig minket is. Talán igazad van. Beszéljek Kékessel és a sellővel az ötletedről? :: - érdeklődte Ezüstmancs, Fogatlan azonban a fejét ingatva állt fel.

**\- Nem. Majd én beszélek velük.** – indult a tóhoz, a hófúria azonban nem tágított.

:: Azért remélem nem bánod, ha veled tartok. Két fúria hatásosabb, mint egy. :: - felelte pajkosan Ezüstmancs, amit Fogatlan egy jókedvű sárkány-nevetéssel fogadott.

**\- Jó, akkor beszéljünk együtt velük.** – egyezett bele az éjfúria, zöld szemeivel pedig figyelmesen követte a mellette sétáló hófúria mozdulatait.

* * *

A nap további részében Asztrid többnyire Bélhangos műhelyében végezte a rá kiszabott feladatokat, gondolatai azonban végig Hablaty füzetei körül jártak. Alig bírta kivárni, hogy eljöjjön az este. Vajon tényleg készített jegyzeteket mindarról, amit a sárkányokról tanult? Mindazzal a tudással ő is képes lehet sárkányt idomítani?

Várjunk! És ha talál is információkat, hogyan ellenőrzi le, hogy igazak-e? Nem fog tudni mindig olyan egyszerűen az arénában levő sárkányok közelébe férkőzni. Hacsak nem segít mindig Gunnárnak az arénában levő sárkányokat etetni és a ketreceiket tisztítani. Talán mégsem lesz olyan nehéz dolga. Előtte azonban Bélhangossal kell beszélnie az elképzeléséről.

Amint átgondolta mindezt, Bélhangos megjelent az üzletben, fejével pedig a Nagyterem felé biccentett.

\- Mára végeztetek. Holnap reggel mire a műhelyben leszek már égjen a tűz. – ült le a kovács egy székre fáradtan, kezével pedig a homlokát kezdte törölgetni.

Asztrid türelmesen megvárta, amíg a barátai eltűntek a kovácsműhelyből. Amint ez megtörtént, a lány határozottan Bélhangos elé lépett, út közben pedig felkapott egy kulacsot és készségesen felajánlotta a láthatóan fáradt férfinak. Bélhangos mosolyogva elfogadta, majd nagyokat kortyolva kezdett inni.

\- Hablaty óta jól ismerem ezt az arckifejezést. Mit szeretnél, leányom? – kérdezte végül a kovács. Aszrid eltökélten nézett a kovácsra.

\- Arra gondoltam, Bélhangos, hogy továbbra is segíthetnék Gunnárnak az arénában. Ma láttam rajta, hogy mennyire nincs kedvére a feladat és az ellenséges törzs miatt gondolom neki is akad jobb dolga, mint hosszú órákon át a sárkányokkal foglalkozni.

\- Ezért te takarítanád helyette a bestiák ketreceit? – érdeklődte a kovács, hangjában elég erős kétkedéssel.

\- Igen. Így tudod… - állt meg egy pillanatra a lány elmélázva. - Így többet tanulok a sárkányokról is. Szükség lehet erre a tudásra, ha újabb portya jön. Szeretném fejleszteni a képességeimet. – vágta ki magát végül Asztrid.

Bélhangos egy darabig csak az állát dörzsölte elgondolkozva, majd végül egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében állt fel.

\- Legyen. Megengedem, hogy elmehess Gunnárral az arénába, amikor szüksége van segítségre.

\- Köszönöm, Bélhangos. – bólintott elégedetten a lány, majd a nagyterem felé mutatott. – Csak ezzel szerettelek volna zavarni. Ha nem gond, én most megyek a többiek után, Gunnárral pedig…

\- Menj csak. Én majd beszélek Gunnárral még ma este.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm Bélhangos. Jó éjt. – búcsúzkodott Asztrid, majd sietős léptekkel indult a nagyterembe a barátai után.

* * *

Leif jóslata igaznak bizonyult Finna lelkesedésével kapcsolatban. Amint megjelentem az Odinson család házának ajtajában és elmeséltem az ötletemet, Finna boldogan ugrott és kezdte el keresni az anyagokat. Jelenleg épp egy széken ácsorgok, miközben Finna a pontos méreteimet veszi le.

\- Szükséged lesz egy új nadrágra is. Ez borzasztó hideg lehet. A csizmád pedig szakadt!

\- Az csak egy kisebb lyuk rajta. Nem olyan…

\- Egy hibátlan téli csizma elengedhetetlen ilyen kutya időben. Ha szerencséd van, csizmából raktam is félre. Volt pár hete megrendelésem, az egyik lábbeli azonban kisebbnek bizonyult. Rád talán pont jó lesz. Elina, kislányom! Ide tudnád hozni? A szobámban a szekrény tetején van!

\- Már hozom is, anyu. – állt fel Elina és pillanatok alatt eltűnt az egyik szoba ajtajában.

\- Felemelnéd kicsit a karodat? Köszönöm. – méricskélt tovább Finna. – Biztos vagy ebben a ruhában? Nem lenne melegebb egy egyszerű bundás nagykabát?

\- Talán melegebb lenne, de mindig szerettem egyedi lenni. Ilyen ruhája senkinek sincs. – magyaráztam vidáman.

\- Hát ebben biztos lehetsz. – nevetett az asszony. Elina közben visszatért kezében a csizmával. Jóval melegebbnek tűnt, mint a jelenlegi.

\- Kész. Leszállhatsz a székről. – simogatta meg a hátamat és odalépett az asztalhoz. Elina mosolyogva nyomta a kezembe a csizmát.

\- Anya nagyon jó ezekben. Mire kettőt pislogsz már kész is lesz a ruhád.

\- Nem kell túlozni, kislányom. – mosolygott felénk Finna, miközben én leültem a székre és felpróbáltam a barna, szőrös csizmát. A méret valamennyivel talán nagyobb volt, mint az én lábam, ennek ellenére nem volt okom panaszra.

\- Ez a csizma tényleg jobb, mint az enyém. – álltam fel és lépkedtem párat az új lábbelimben.

\- Megmondtam, ugye? – nevetett az asszony, tekintetével pedig az ajtó felé pillantott. – Leif merre késlekedhet? A tüzelő már fogyóban van.

\- Elmenjünk, hozzunk Hablattyal? – kérdezte Elina anyja aggódó tekintete láttán. – Ránézhetünk közben apára is.

\- Nem szeretnélek ilyen időben kiküldeni titeket.

\- Igazán nem gond. A ruháért cserébe én szívesen segítek. – kaptam magamra a mellényemet.

\- Látod? Hablatynak nem gond, én pedig legalább szívnék egy kis friss levegőt. És addig sem zavarunk a munkádban. – érvelt a lány szép szemekkel, mire Finna megadóan bólintott.

\- Legyen. Menjetek. De csak óvatosan és siessetek.

\- Ne aggódj anya. Sietünk. Gyerünk Hablaty! – fogta meg a kezemet Elina és fürge léptekkel indult az ajtó fele, engem maga után vonszolva. Egyszerűen olyan gyors volt, hogy ellenkezni sem volt időm.

* * *

A vikingek világában rendkívül erős volt a közösségi szellem. Ez természetesen Berken sem volt másképp. Gyakran az egész falu összegyűlt a falu nagytermében közös lakomázásokra és egy kis szórakozásra. A főnök távollétében ugyan valamivel csendesebb esték járták a szigetet, a közös étkezések azonban így sem maradtak abba.

Asztrid belépve a nagyterem hatalmas ajtóin, egyből megindult a helyiség hátsó részébe. Ott hosszú asztalokon számtalan étel volt. A vikingnek nem volt más dolga, mint megfogni egy tányért és rápakolni azt, amit épp kíván. Asztrid tányérjára rakott egy kis csirkét és kenyeret, majd egy pohárba vizet öntve elindult a vacsorájával az asztalok felé. Tekintetével hamar észrevette Takonypócot és az ikreket, a három bajkeverőhöz azonban cseppet sem volt kedve. Száját elhúzva nézelődött a többi szabad hely között, mikor egy eldugottabb résznél megpillantotta Halvért egyedül.

Észrevétlenül odasietett nagydarab barátjához, majd tányérját és poharát lerakva megköszörülte a torkát. Halvér ismét egy könyvben volt elmélyedve, a lány jelenlétére azonban kíváncsian felpillantott a sorok közül.

\- Hé, Halvér. Nem bánod, ha leülök hozzád? Ma semmi kedvem Takony és az ikrek hülyeségeit hallgatni. – sóhajtott bosszúsan a lány. Halvér egyetértőn bólintott.

\- Én is ezért kerestem mára egy nyugodtabb asztalt. Foglalj helyet, nyugodtan. – felelte a fiú, miközben kenyeréből letört egy nagyobb darabot.

Asztrid kényelmesen helyet foglalt és komótosan nekikezdett a vacsorájának. Egy ideig fejben csak a saját kis világában járt, azonban ahogy Halvér lapozott egyet a könyvben, észrevett egy képet egy sárkányról. Asztrid figyelmét egyből felkeltette ez.

\- A sárkányok könyvét olvasod, Halvér? – érdeklődte a lány, mire Halvér lelkesen felnézett a könyvből.

\- Igen! Ez már a kilencedik alkalom! Nem lehet nem szeretni ezt a könyvet. – lelkendezett a fiú, mire Asztrid picit oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Sok információ van benne a sárkányokról?

\- Oh, igen, igen! Van ez a vízi sárkány! Vizet köp az arcodba és a másik meg beássa magát a földbe, mint egy… Ugh, bocsi. Megint kicsit beleéltem magamat, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú kínos mosoly kíséretében. Asztrid megingatta a fejét.

\- Nem. Semmi baj. Én még nem olvastam a könyvet. Talán épp itt lenne az ideje bemagolni. Bélhangos is ezt kérte tőlünk, nem? – ült közelebb Asztrid a fiúhoz és próbált közelebbi pillantást vetni a könyvlapokra. Halvér izgatottan tolta középre a könyvet és bökött egy képre az ujjával.

\- Látod ezt itt? Dörgődobnak hívják. A könyv szerint ez a sárkány sötét, tenger vájta barlangokban él. Ha megijesztik, dörgedelmes hangot bocsát ki, amely közelről halálos is lehet! Azt mondják, magától Thortól kapja az erejét! – magyarázta Halvér komoly tekintettel. Asztrid szótlanul nézte barátját, miközben lapozott párat, majd egy újabb sárkány képére mutatott.

\- Szárnyváltó. – olvasta fel Asztrid a sárkány nevét.

\- Ez a figyelemreméltó sárkány képes változtatni a bőre színét, hogy beleolvadjon a környezetébe. Amint kikel a tojásból, képes savat köpni. A…

\- Savat? – suttogta a szőke lány, szeme pedig megakadt a lap alján levő „irtandó" szón.

\- Félelmetes, mi? – kérdezte a fiú és közben elkezdte a tányérján levő utolsó falatokat majszolni. – Olyan hihetetlen. Hogyan sikerülhetett Hablatynak egy sárkánnyal összebarátkoznia?

\- Ez egy remek kérdés… - lapozgatott bele a könyvbe Asztrid, majd érdeklődve nézett a fiúra. – Mondd csak, miután kiolvastad a könyvet, én is elkérhetném esetleg egy rövid időre? Jó lenne kicsit felfrissíteni a tudásomat a sárkányokról, mert…

\- Bármikor jöhetnek egy újabb portyára. Igen, én is ezért olvasgatom ennyire. Mindent tudni akarok róluk. – simított végig a fiú a könyv lapján, majd őszinte mosollyal az arcán nézett Asztridra. – Ha gondolod, már most elviheted. Mint mondtam, nekem ez már a kilencedik alkalom, hogy olvasom. Szinte mindent tudok róluk.

\- Igazán? Ígérem, pár napon belül kiolvasom és visszaadom.

\- Nem kell sietned. Legalább lesz valaki, akivel beszélgethetek a könyvről. Ha bármiféle kérdésed van, hozzám nyugodtan fordulhatsz. – felelte a fiú, majd egy nagyot ásítva nyújtózkodott. – Mára azonban én kidőltem. Bélhangos ma különösen sok feladatot adott nekünk. Nem értem Hablaty hogyan bírta. – állt fel az asztaltól és fáradtan búcsúzkodott Asztridtól.

A Hofferson lány nem sokkal később szintén befejezte a vacsoráját, majd a könyvet a hóna alá csapva elindult hazafelé komolyabban áttanulmányozni a sárkányok könyvét és Hablaty jegyzeteit.

* * *

Atley városának több kijelölt pontján voltak tüzelőfa telepek elhelyezve. Az egyik ilyen volt pár utcányira az Odinson háztól. Elinával nem volt több dolgunk, mint összeszedni egy éjszakára elegendő mennyiséget. Már egy ideje többnyire csendben szedegettük, mikor nagy sóhaj kíséretében fordultam a lányhoz.

\- Figyelj, kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdeztem tétován.

\- Anya mindig ilyen, nem tehet róla. Szeret ruhákat csinálni és ilyenkor kicsit lelkesebb lesz a kelleténél. – magyarázta Elina, miközben újabb tüzelőket nyomott a kezembe. Egy darabig csak értetlenül néztem rá, majd nevetve ingattam a fejemet.

\- Nem az anyukádról van szó.

\- Oh. Nem? Akkor vedd úgy, hogy nem szóltam semmit. Mit szerettél volna kérdezni? – nyomta a következő fát a kezembe vidáman.

\- Hm, ez igazából egy elméleti kérdés.

\- Elméleti? Kíváncsivá tettél. – nézett rám érdeklődve.

\- Ez remek. Gondolom történeteket már te is hallottál. – kezdtem óvatosan, mire értetlenül döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- Igen… Nem egészen értelek.

\- Történeteket misztikus lényekről. – folytattam lassan, erre pedig Elina várakozón dőlt neki a falnak. Vettem egy mély levegőt, majd folytattam. – Trollok, unikornisok… sellők. – soroltam, az utolsót kihangsúlyozva.

\- Miért kérdezed ezt? – nézett körbe feszülten, mire csak megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok és úgy hallottam…

\- Hallottad? Kitől? – lépett közelebb sziszegve. – A városban senki sem beszél misztikus lényekről. Főleg nem idegenek előtt.

\- Én… épp rossz helyen voltam… és… De miért lettél ilyen feszült? Ez egy kényes téma?

\- Én? Feszült? Nem vagyok feszült. Inkább te lehetnél az. – nézett körbe, a közelben azonban senki sem volt. – Egy ideje ez már nem épp publikus téma, tudod? Különösen a sellők.

\- Ezt nem tudtam. Van ennek valami oka is? – puhatolóztam, Elina azonban bizonytalanul nézett rám. Látszott, hogy nem szívesen beszél a dologról. – Elina?

\- Nem mondhatnám el.

\- Nem mondom el senkinek. – kerestem a szemkontaktust, Elina azonban kerülte. – Jó. Elmondok egy titkot, ha cserébe elmondod, oké?

\- Neked vannak titkaid? – nézett hirtelen rám, mire elnevettem magamat.

\- Nem is hinnéd micsodák. Igazából nem Hablaty Hofferson vagyok. Haddock vagyok. Berk főnökének fia és jelenleg épp száműzetés félében vagyok. – mosolyodtam el kínosan. Elina döbbenten pislogva nézett rám.

\- Egy főnök fia, huh? Miért vagy száműzetésben?

\- Ezt majd akkor mondom el, ha te is elmondod ezt a kis sellős történetet, amit annyira félsz elmesélni.

\- Sellős? Honnét tudod, hogy sell… Na ne! Ne, ne, ne! – fordult el tőlem hitetlenkedve. – Találkoztál vele, igaz?

\- Talán… Bízhatok benned? – léptem hozzá közelebb. Nagy sóhaj kíséretében nézett rám, majd a kezemben levő fákra.

\- Jó. De rakd le azokat a fákat. Hosszú történet lesz.

A fákat lerakva megkönnyebbülten pillantottam Elinára. A lány feszülten nézett körbe, hogy biztos nincsenek-e mások a közelben, majd felém fordulva halkan a történet mesélésébe kezdett.

\- Csak mondom, hogy amúgy nem tudok mindent kristálytisztán. A korom miatt nem meséltek el mindent a szüleim, de annyit hallottam, hogy egy sellő találkozgatott a városunkban élő egyik lánnyal. A lányt Dionnának hívják. Pár hónapja férjhez ment a város egyik őréhez. Otthon nem bírta már elviselni, hogy az apja folyton parancsolgat neki.

\- Ez a lány árulta el a sellőt? Sikerült elkapnotok?

\- Nem. Vagyis… Nem egészen. Dionna apja rájött a dologra. Szinte naponta eljárt a városból a sziget másik oldalára és szebbnél szebb kagylókkal tért haza. Kinek ne lenne ez feltűnő, nem? – vakarta a fejét zavartan. – Dionna apjának sikerült valahogy csapdába csalni a sellőt, de út közben hazafelé állítólag sárkányok támadták meg egy tó közelében, a sellő pedig elmenekült. Egy ideig kijárt a tóhoz, de nyoma sem volt a sellőnek. A városban először azt hittük, hogy csak egyszerű mese az egész, de mutatott pár pikkelyt… Igazából nem tudjuk, hogy mit gondoljunk az esetről.

\- Értem. Akkor ha jól értem, nem a lány árulta el a sellőt, igaz?

\- Nem. Dionna biztos nem. Viszont akkor van sellő? Beszéltél vele? – kérdezte elképedve, mire kínosan felnevettem.

\- Nem egészen nevezhető beszédnek. Sokkal inkább fenyegető morgásnak, ami a sellő részét illeti. Nem nagyon bízik az emberekben, ahogy észrevettem.

\- Ezen nem csodálkozok. Pedig tényleg nem Dionna hibája. Beszélhetnél vele. Elmondhatnád, hogy mi történt igazából. – javasolta Elina hirtelen.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy hinne nekem. Nem bízik bennem. Kékessel azonban beszélni fogok. – mondtam többnyire csak magamnak. Elina erre kíváncsian fordította oldalra a fejét.

\- Kékes?

\- Aha. Ő Wade sárkánya. – magyaráztam, majd meglepődve kaptam a szám elé a kezemet. Ezt talán nem kellett volna kikotyognom.

\- Wade sárkánya? Wade a sellő neve? Van sárkánya? Nem is tudtam, hogy a sellőknek vannak sárkányaik. Ez elég menő. – mosolyodott el.

\- Igen, az. Másnak azonban ne mondd el, oké? Sem a sellőt, sem a sárkányt, sem azt, hogy én Berk örököse vagyok.

\- Tudok titkot tartani. – bólintott magabiztosan, miközben elgondolkozva kezdte felszedni a földről a tüzelőt. – Valamit azonban tennünk kell. Ha az a sellő Dionna apja miatt nem bízik többé az emberekben, az elég szomorú.

\- Mit tehetnénk? Nem hozhatom ide a sellőt, hogy beszéljék meg. – kezdtem én is újra felszedni a fákat. Elina erre döbbenten nézett fel rám.

\- Nem, de mi odavihetjük Dionnát a sellőhöz!

\- MI? – kérdeztem meglepődve.

\- Igen, mi. Én beszélek vele, hogy jöjjön el velünk valahova, mert fontos… Te pedig odavezetsz minket. Huh?

\- Nem is tudom… - néztem rá bizonytalanul.

\- Ne mondd, hogy nem bízol bennem.

\- Miért? Tényleg bízhatok? Nem fogod szétkürtölni az egész városban?

\- Nem fogom. Viking becsületszavamra. – húzta ki magát, mire bólintottam.

\- Legyen. Holnap elviszlek titeket a sellőhöz. Ma már nem megyek vissza a barlangba.

\- Maradsz akkor a városban? – lepődött meg Elina. – Hol fogsz aludni?

\- Az apádat akarom megkérni, hogy a műhelyben meghúzhassam magamat az estére.

\- Ugyan. Ne butáskodj már. A házunkban bőven van hely vendégeknek is. Ne mondd, hogy egy kényelmes ágy helyett a műhelyben levő székeket választod?! – indult el vissza a házhoz. Sietős léptekkel próbáltam követni.

\- Jó, tény, hogy egy ágynak sokkal jobban örülnék.

\- Erről van szó! Estére akkor nálunk maradsz, holnap pedig Dionnával együtt elmegyünk a sellőhöz. Ez annyira izgalmas! – beszélt lelkesen, én pedig a fejemet ingatva nevettem rajta.

* * *

Rajz egy fáról, rajz a tengerpartról, egy fegyver terve, egy ruha terve, Bélhangos munka közben, egy újabb fegyver… Amint a lapozással egy újabb fegyver terve következett, Asztrid hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében hajtotta fejét a kezére.

Mióta hazaérkezett, a négy füzetből kettőt már átnézett. Az egyik tervekkel volt teli, a másik pedig többnyire magánjellegű jegyzetekkel. (_Az utóbbiakat többnyire igyekezte átugrani a lány. Tiszteletlenség lett volna elolvasni más gondolatait. Ha szerette volna, minden bizonnyal megosztotta volna őket másokkal, nem?_ )

A fiatal szőke lány kissé csalódott volt. A füzetekben eddig semmi nyoma nem volt sárkányoknak és nem úgy tűnt, mintha ebben a harmadikban rejlene a megoldás. Nagyon késő volt már, másnap pedig korán kell kelnie.

A szemeit fáradtan dörzsölve lapozott egy újat, az újabb rajzon azonban teljesen megdöbbent, ahogy jobban megnézte. Hiszen ez ő volt tűzifavágás közben. A lány csodálkozva nézte a gyönyörűen kidolgozott munkát. _Miért nem tudtuk rólad, hogy ennyire tehetséges vagy?_ – gondolta magában Asztrid keserédesen, majd lapozott egy újabbat. A rajz másik oldalán pár rövid mondat volt: _Megteszem. A következő portya alatt megölök egy sárkányt. Akkor végre észreveszel?_

* * *

**Mások naplójába beleolvasni? Ej-ej Asztrid... :D Vajon megéri a kutakodás, vannak jegyzetek a sárkányokról azokban a füzetekben? Elina megtartja a szavát és tényleg megőrzi Hablaty titkait? És milyen egy barátságtalan sellő és egy büszke éjfúria, ha úgy érzik sarokba szorították?**

**A folytatásból kiderül... ;-)**

**Legyetek jók és éljenek a sárkányok!**


	19. Egy sellőfiú története

**Sziasztok!**

**Tudom, megint kicsit késtem a résszel, eléggé szenvedősen jött össze a folytatás. :/ Őszintén szólva nagyon szerettem volna már végezni ezzel a résszel. De túl vagyok rajta, úgyhogy most kicsit örülök. :D Remélhetőleg a folytatást már sokkal hamarabb össze tudom hozni. :D**

**Addig is jó olvasást kedvenc sárkánylovasaim. ^_^**

* * *

**19\. rész: Egy sellőfiú története**

Ágyban, meleg takaró alatt ébredni a házban terjengő finom illatokra, pont ezt az érzést hiányoltam a legjobban az elmúlt időszakban. Semmi sem fogható ahhoz az érzéshez, ha az arcodat lustán belefúrhatod a puha párnába. Egy nagy nyújtózkodást követően az oldalamra fordultam és álmos szemekkel néztem körbe a félhomályban úszó vendégszobában.

Tegnap Elina a vacsoránál szerette volna felhozni a maradásom témáját, erre azonban nem volt szükség. Finna még előtte megkérdezte, hogy biztos van-e szállásom az éjszakára. Mikor felvetettem a kovácsműhelyükben való maradás ötletét, Leif egyből leintett és mondta, hogy van egy üresen álló vendégszobájuk és örömmel vennék, ha maradnék. Maradtam és ennek hála napok óta ez volt a legpihentetőbb alvásom. Fogatlannak ezt azonban talán jobb, ha nem kötöm az orrára. Még a végén többet nem enged a szárnya alá, a barlangokban az esték azonban rettentően hidegek tudnak lenni.

Mire ezt végiggondoltam, az ajtó éles nyikorgással jelezte egy kíváncsi vikinglány érkezését. Pillanatokon belül Elina kukucskált be a résen.

\- Hablaty? Ébren vagy? – kérdezte suttogva, mire ásítva ültem fel.

\- Félig-meddig. Jó reggelt. – dörzsöltem a szememet. A lány elmosolyodva lépett be az ajtón, maga mögött pedig óvatosan behajtotta azt. Az ágyam mellé guggolva komoly tekintettel nézett rám.

\- Neked is szép jó reggelt. Készülnöd kell. Megreggelizünk, aztán elmegyünk Dionnához.

\- Máris? Felkelt már a nap? – kérdeztem a fejemet vakarva, Elina pedig vidáman felkacagott.

\- Dionna reggelente összeszedi a tyúkoktól a tojást. Ha még ma beszélni akarunk vele négy… vagyis hatszemközt, akkor ott kell beszélnünk vele. Gondolom, te sem akarod, hogy mások tudjanak a dologról. – nézett rám kérdőn, mire megráztam a fejemet.

\- Nem, persze, hogy nem. – ültem az ágy szélére és húztam fel a lábamra a csizmámat. Felállva az ágynemű megigazításába kezdtem, miközben Elina az ajtóhoz sétált és várakozón figyelte a mozdulataimat.

\- Anya befejezte amúgy a ruhádat. Már csak fel kell próbálnod és véleményt mondani, hogy megfelel-e. – felelte mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal. Amint végeztem az ággyal, mosolyogva fordultam felé.

\- Már alig várom, hogy felpróbálhassam.

\- Akkor gyerünk. – nyitotta ki az ajtót és rohant előre. Én még felkaptam a székre akasztott mellényemet, majd még kissé álmos fejjel indultam Elina után.

Berk szigetén mindeközben egy fiatal vikinglány még mindig mélyen aludt az ágyában, miközben már rég neki kellett volna kezdenie a napi teendők intézésének. Előző este még sokáig lapozgatta Hablaty füzeteit és gyakran visszatért arra a rajzra…

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Hablaty ennyire tehetségesen rajzol. Sokáig gondolkodott és be kellett vallania magának, hogy jóformán semmit sem tud a fiúról. Ha adtak volna neki egyetlen esélyt, hogy megismerjék… talán most minden máshogy lenne. Erről azonban kár agyalni. Hablaty elment és ki tudja, hogy valaha viszont látják-e.

Váratlanul egy nagy puffanás hallatszódott a ház aljából, mire Asztrid morcosan fordult az oldalára, túl sokáig azonban nem pihenhetett. Pillanatokon belül az anyja jelent meg a szobában és elképedve látta, hogy a lánya még mindig az ágyban van.

\- Minden rendben van, kislányom? Beteg vagy? – kérdezte az asszony az ágyhoz lépve, kezét pedig a lánya homlokára tette.

\- Minden… csak álmos vagyok. Csak öt percet kérek még anyu… - dugta fejét a takaró alá a szőke lány.

\- Késésben vagy Bélhangos műhelyéből, kislányom. A nap már rég felkelt. – kezdte összehajtogatni az asszony a lánya asztalára dobált ruháit. – Legközelebb talán nem ártana időben lefeküdnöd. Tudod jól, hogy egy Hofferson mindig panasz nélkül végzi el az elvállalt kötelességeit. Szerencséd, hogy az apád vadászni van Morgópócékkal. Nem örült volna, ha ezt látja.

\- Jól van anya! Már fent vagyok! – ült fel Asztrid az ágyban morcosan.

\- Ideje volt. Miután végeztél Bélhangosnál vágj fel tüzelőt. Ma én felelek az ételért a Nagyteremben. Apád nélkül minden rám szakadt itthon. – fordított hátat az asszony és hagyta el a szobát. Asztrid bosszúsan kászálódott ki az ágyból és kezdett el öltözködni. Hosszú nap áll még előtte…

A tervezett ruhám talán még annál is jobban sikerült, mint azt eleinte képzeltem. Finna tényleg kitett magáért. Kaptam egy sokkal melegebb sötétzöld nadrágot. Az eredeti zöld tunikám fölé egy szintén melegebb, sötétzöld felsőt, melynek az ujja körülbelül a felkarom közepéig ért. Az alkaromra egy sötétbarna, szőrös alkarmelegítőt, melléje pedig kesztyűt. A fejemet és arcomat egy bélelt sapka és egy szép hosszú sál védte a hidegtől. A kabátom azonban mindezeket felülmúlta. Nem szerettem volna hosszú ujjúra, hiszen ez nagyban korlátozhatna a repülés közben, ha valami váratlan dolgot kell megoldani. Leginkább a mellényemhez hasonlít, azonban ezt végig be tudom gombolni a nyakamig. Már csak a repülős szerkómat kell felvennem mindezekre és készen is vagyok a repülésre. Mindezek előtt azonban még fontos elintéznivalók állnak előttem.

Egy gyors reggelit és a ruhapróbát követően eljött a búcsú pillanata Elina szüleitől. Nehéz szívvel raktam el a tarisznyámba az ételt, amit Finna elcsomagolt, majd arcomon keserű mosollyal fordultam a házaspár felé.

\- Szeretnék megköszönni mindent. A ruhát, az ételt, azt hogy maradhattam, és hogy a műhelyben dolgozhattam az elmúlt napokban. Nem is tudom, hogy hálálhatnám meg.

\- Örülünk, hogy megismerhettünk Hablaty. Ritkán látni vikingeket ebben a kelta kis városban. – felelte Finna mosolyogva.

\- Az ilyen tehetséges vikingek pedig még annál is ritkábbak. Ne feledd, ha meguntad a kereskedést, a műhelyemben mindig lesz hely számodra. – borzolta össze a hajamat Leif, mire vidáman léptem hátrébb.

\- Köszönöm. Nem felejtelek el titeket és remélem, hogy a jövőben még találkozunk. – mondtam őszintén, végül pedig Elinához fordultam, aki már az ajtóban várt rám.

\- Én elkísérem a kapuig Hablatyot. – mondta a szüleinek, ezzel pedig kinyitotta az ajtót és már kint is volt. Én még utoljára Leif és Finna felé néztem, majd búcsúzóul intettem egyet és fejemre húzva a sapkát követtem a mindenkinél elevenebb vikinglányt.

Atley városán különösebb beszélgetés nélkül siettünk át egészen egy a település szélén álló épülethez. A többi házhoz hasonlóan ennek is fából épült fala és szalmatetője volt. A bejárat mellett áll pár nagyobb hordó és egy kis pad. Rendkívül barátságosnak tűnt.

Kíváncsian fordultam a tétovázó Elinához. Úgy tűnt, hogy nem igazán tudja, hogy mi legyen most.

\- Talán hátra kéne mennünk a tyúkólhoz? – kérdezte főként magától Elina.

Lassan felém fordult és nyitotta volna a száját, mikor a kis kunyhó ajtaja kinyílt. Egy magas, fiatal férfi lépett ki, oldalán fényes karddal. Mosolyogva csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, tekintete pedig hirtelen ránk szegeződött. Valamit kérdezett azon a számomra még mindig idegen nyelven, mire Elina széles gesztusokkal magyarázni kezdett. Várakozón néztem a beszédüket, mikor végre Elina elnevette magát, majd elkapta a karomat és mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül húzni kezdett egy bizonyos irányba.

\- Mi történt? Mit mondott?

\- Dionna kiment összeszedni a tojásokat. – magyarázta, miközben fürge léptekkel a ház mögé siettünk. – Ez annyira izgalmas. Remélem sikerül rábeszélnünk, hogy eljöjjön velünk.

\- Hát azt én is remélem. – feleltem, a hirtelen megtorpanására pedig felkiáltottam. Épp akkor érkeztünk a tyúkól elé, mikor egy fiatal, gyönyörű fekete hajú lány kilépett a bejáratán. Fehér felsőt és szoknyát viselt, derekán barna, díszes övvel. Hóna alatt fonott kosarat tartott, benne tojásokkal.

Pár pillanatig csodálkozva néztem őt, ámulatomból azonban Elina szabadított ki. Mosolyogva lépett előre és köszönt a lánynak. Dinonna érdeklődve nézett ránk kék szemeivel és hallgatta végig Elina mondandóját.

Egy ideig semmit sem tudtam leolvasni az arcáról, azonban az egyik szónál hirtelen döbbenten kapta kezét a szája elé.

\- Wade? – kérdezte főként Elinától, aki kérdőn nézett rám.

\- Igen! Wade. – válaszoltam Elina helyett. Dionna csak ekkor nézett rám először igazán. Lassú léptekkel közeledett hozzánk és halkan beszélni kezdett. Sajnos nem értettem még mindig ezt a nyelvet, így kérdőn fordultam Elinához.

\- Azt kérdezte, hogy beszéltél vele? A sellővel? Mit mondott róla? Mérges rá? – fordított Elina, erre azonban tanácstalanul megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Nem tudom. Az igazat megvallva eléggé távolságtartó volt. Vele azonban talán beszélni fog, ha elmagyarázza neki, hogy mi is történt pontosan. – néztem Dionnára, Elina pedig fordított. A kelta lány szemét lehunyva bólintott, majd felemelte a hóna alatt levő kosarat. Valamit mondott röviden Elinának, majd feszülten megindult a ház felé.

\- Azt mondta, hogy mindjárt jön. Beviszi a tojásokat és felveszi a kabátját. Szeretne beszélni a sellővel. – mosolyodott el a lány. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.

\- Azt hittem, hogy tovább fog tartani a győzködés.

\- Ha sokat jelentett neki a sellő, nyilván tisztázni szeretné a dolgokat, nem gondolod? – kérdezte Elina fejét kissé oldalra döntve.

\- De. Talán igazad van. – fordultam felé halványan mosolyogva. – Remélem sikerül majd mindent megbeszélniük a barlangban és nem kell feleslegesen megtennünk ezt az utat. – néztem elgondolkozva a ház felé.

Már volt egy bő fél órája, hogy elhagytuk Atley városát. A tegnapi nagy hó és az erős szél miatt kidöntött fák miatt nehezebb volt a terep, így ez bőven lassított a tempónkon. Hálát adok az égnek, hogy az elmúlt napokban Ezüstmancs hozott és vitt a városba. Eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy milyen jó dolgom van, csak most, hogy érzem, mennyire lelassít a hó.

A vállam fölött átnézve leellenőriztem, hogy megvan-e még mindkét lány. Dionna nem sokkal volt lemaradva tőlem, Elina azonban morgolódva jött bő négy méterre tőlünk. Az út elején egy ideig be sem állt a szája, mostanra azonban ő is belefáradt a sok beszédbe.

Pár lépést követően úgy döntöttem, hogy jobb ha bevárjuk Elinát is. A sapkámat igazítva álltam meg. Dionna amint mellém ért kérdőn nézett körbe.

\- Wade? – kérdezte értetlenül, mire megingattam a fejemet.

\- Elina. – mutattam a lemaradt társunkra. Dionna Elinára pillantott, majd dideregve kezdte dörzsölni a kezét. Szó se róla, hideg volt. Kissé aggódva néztem az előttünk álló útra. Remélem, a következő pár órát még kibírja az időjárás mindenféle nagy vihar nélkül. Miután Dionna beszélt a sellővel, Fogatlannal még ki kell próbálnunk a szárnyat és visszavinnünk a sellőt a tengerbe.

\- Messze van még az a híres sellő, vagy csak körbe-körbe megyünk a fák között? – szólalt meg Elina, ahogy közelebb ért hozzánk. A fejemet ingatva indultam tovább.

\- Én is szeretnék már ott lenni, elhiheted. – kapaszkodtam meg a fákban, miközben a talaj lejtőssé vált.

\- Már órák óta gyalogolunk. Azt mondtad, hogy nincs messze a sellő! – bosszankodott újra Elina, én pedig csak megforgattam a szemeimet.

\- Nincs is messze. A hó kicsit lassított a tempónkon. Már mindjárt ott leszünk.

\- Hogyne… Hiszem, ha látom.

\- Ne panaszkodj ennyit. Mindjárt ott leszünk. – néztem rá bíztatón mosolyogva.

Dionnára sandítva újra felmerült bennem a kérdés, ami már a sellővel közös kis történetük kezdete óta motoszkált bennem. Talán nem tartozik rám, de érdekel, hogy hogyan ismerte meg a sellőt. Ezt azonban talán jobb lenne nem firtatni. Ez az ő történetük. Nem tartozik rajtuk kívül senki másra.

\- Jut eszembe, van nálatok fegyver? – kérdeztem, ahogy egy ismerős szikla feltűnt nem messze tőlünk. A barlang közel van.

\- Fegyver? Miért? – kérdezte Elina értetlenül.

\- A sellőnek fenyegető lehet, ha fegyvert érez nálatok. – magyaráztam, bár elsősorban nem a sellő miatt aggódtam. Fogatlan fenyegetésnek venné, ha fegyvert érezne náluk, ezt pedig mindenképp szerettem volna elkerülni ezzel.

\- Oh, értem. Nálam van egy tőr. – vette le az övéről és nyújtotta felém, majd kérdőn fordult Dionnához, ő azonban csak megingatta a fejét. – Dionna nem hozott magával.

\- Remek. – raktam el Elina tőrét a tarisznyámba. – Annyit ígérjetek meg, hogy bíztok bennem, rendben? – léptünk ki a barlang előtti tisztásra, a tekintetem pedig ekkor a barlang bejáratára esett. Legnagyobb rémületemre a bejárat eltűnt! Teljesen be volt omolva! Ezt nem hiszem el. Hiszen tegnap még minden rendben volt!

\- Jaj ne… Fogatlan. – suttogtam magam elé, majd odarohantam a sziklákhoz. – FOGATLAN! FOGATLAN! HALLASZ ENGEM? PAJTI? EZÜSTMANCS? – kiáltottam és kezdtem ledobálni a sziklákat.

\- Hablaty? – kérdezte Elina értetlenül, mire kétségbeesetten fordultam feléje.

\- Segítsetek. I… itt egy barlang van. Beomlott és… a barátom… és Wade… - kezdtem magamban pánikolni. Mihez kezdek Fogatlan nélkül? A legjobb barátom nélkül?

Elina aggódva nézett rám, majd mellém rohanva ő is elkezdett ásni. Hálásan néztem rá és folytattam én is az ásást.

\- Elina. – hallatszódott Dionna kiáltása, én azonban nem fordultam felé. Egyetlen cél lebegett a szemem előtt, ez pedig a legjobb barátom megmentése. – Elina! Drake.

Az utolsó szóra döbbenten fordultam felé én is. A tisztás egyik szélén állt és valamiféle nyomokra mutatott. A beomlott barlangot otthagyva futottam oda mellé és megkönnyebbülve láttam az éjfúria nyomokat. Legalább minden rendben velük.

\- Követnünk kell őket. – indultam el, a két lány azonban nem követett engem. Várakozón fordultam feléjük, mire Elina a fejét ingatva nézett rám.

\- Hablaty, ezek sárkány nyomok. Te is tudod, hogy milyen veszélyesek, nem? Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha visszamennénk a városba.

\- Azt mondtátok, hogy bíztok bennem, ugye? Ismerem azt a sárkányt, aki ezeket a nyomokat hagyta. Most épp viszi vissza a sellőt a tengerbe. Ha Dionna valaha akar még beszélni azzal a sellővel, akkor sietnünk kell. – mutattam a nyomokra. Elina tétován fordította le Dionnának, aki még mindig kissé bizonytalanul ugyan, de bólintott.

\- Remek. Gyertek. Siessünk! – fordultam meg és kezdtem el Fogatlan nyomai után rohanni. Remélem még sikerül időben utolérnünk őket.

Mindeközben Berken Asztrid komoran lépett be Bélhangos műhelyébe, ahol legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére nem volt ott a kovács. Halvér a tűz előtt ült és egy kis könyvet lapozgatott, az ikrek a műhely hátsó részében kutattak át pár lábát, Takonypóc pedig egy széken ülve, lábát az asztalra téve aludt. A szőke lány értetlenül nézett végig a barátain.

\- Bélhangos nem adott feladatot ma? – kérdezte a lány, köszönés nélkül, mire Halvér egy nagyot ugorva fordult felé.

\- Oh, Asztrid. Hát megjöttél? Már nem tudtuk…

\- Otthon volt egy kis dolgom. – sétált közelebb a lány a fiúhoz. – Miért nem dolgoztok?

\- Bélhangosnak el kellett mennie, segíteni a kikötőben, így nem osztotta ki a feladatokat.

\- Ha nem osztja ki a feladatokat nem azt jelenti, hogy azért jöjjünk ide, hogy ellógjuk a napot.

\- Pedig nekem van pár ötletem, mit csinálhatnánk munka helyett, Asztrid. – szólalt meg Takonypóc hirtelen.

A szőke lány szemét forgatva indult, hogy nekikezdjen pár fegyver kiélezésének. Egy baltát felvéve lépett oda a kőhöz, mikor Takonypóc melléje lépett.

\- Akarod hallani azokat az ötleteket, bébi? Te és én, séta a havas erdőőőben… - kiáltott fel Takonypóc, ahogy Asztrid ráejtette a lábára a balta nyelét.

A szőke lány a munkának nekikezdve ingatta a fejét. Túlságosan hosszú lesz ez a nap.

A nyomokat követve annyira siettem amennyire csak bírtam. Ki tudja mikor hagyták el azt a barlangot. Lehet már hűlt helye lesz a sellőnek, mire a tengerpartra érünk. A hullámok csapkodását közelebbről hallottam már, úgyhogy nem lehet messze. Hamarosan utol kell érnünk őket.

Zihálva bújtam át egy meghajlott fa alatt, mikor végre feltűnt a tengerpart. Fáradtan lassítottam le és vettem észre Fogatlant és Ezüstmancsot, ahogy a vízben levő sellő előtt állnak és… búcsúzkodnak. Nem!

\- WADE! VÁRJ! – kiáltottam el magamat és rohantam feléjük. A sellő engem észrevéve megingatta a fejét és egy nagy ugrással elmerült a vízben. - VALAMI FONTOSAT TUDNOD KELL, MIELŐTT… elmész. – álltam meg Fogatlan mellett, akinek az arcán meglepettség látszódott.

**_\- Hablaty? Mit keresel itt? Azt hittem csak…_**

\- Ez egy hosszú… történet…. pajti. – feleltem zihálva, ekkor pedig Elina és Dionna is kiértek a fák közül. Fogatlan és Ezüstmancs egyből védekező állásba kapták magukat.

**_\- Követtek téged? Üldöznek? Pattanj fel! Keresünk egy biztonságos…_** \- kezdte volna, én azonban elindultam a lányok felé.

\- Nem. Ők… barátok. A lány, Dionna beszélni szeretett volna a sellővel. Tisztázni a dolgokat. – feleltem csalódottan. Egy hajszálon múlt.

:: Te beszéltél rólunk az emberfészekben? :: - kérdezte Ezüstmancs megdöbbenve.

**_\- Elment az eszed? Tudod jól, hogy…_** \- kezdett volna Fogatlan a kioktatásba, én azonban komoly tekintettel néztem legjobb barátom szemeibe.

\- Bízol bennem pajti?

**_\- Az ilyen pillanatokban nem tudom, hogy kéne-e._** – nézett rám csalódottan.

\- Ők rendes emberek. Bízhatunk bennük. Csak adjatok nekik egy esélyt… kérlek? – szemeztem először Fogatlannal, majd mikor duzzogva fordította el a fejét, Ezüstmanccsal. A hófúria összeszorította a szemét, majd közelebb lépett hozzám.

:: Remélem tudod mit csinálsz… :: - pillantott a lányokra, akik dermedten álltak az erdő szélén. Hálásan vakargattam meg Ezüstmancs fejét és fordultam a lányokhoz.

\- Elina, Dionna… szeretném bemutatni nektek Ezüsmancsot és Fogatlant. – mutattam a két fúriára. – Ők a barátaim.

\- Neked sárkány barátaid vannak? Ezért vagy akkor száműzetésben, igaz? – kérdezte Elina döbbenten, mire a tarkómat vakarva bólintottam.

\- Megszöktem. Igazából ez egy elég hosszú történet… Az egyik este sikerült egy éjfúriát lelőnöm a találmányommal. Azt hittem nagy hős lehetek ettől a faluban, amikor azonban meg kellett volna ölnöm… - néztem Fogatlanra, aki kíváncsian nézett vissza rám. – Nem tudtam. Képtelen voltam rá. Elengedtem és idővel barátok lettünk. A falumban azonban senki sem vagy, ha nem öltél még sárkányt, így nem volt más választásom, el kellett szöknöm. Választanom kellett, hogy melyik oldalon állok, én pedig ezt választottam. – léptem közelebb az éjfúriához mosolyogva. Fogatlan dorombolva dörzsölte neki a fejét a hasamnak és nézett a szemeimbe.

**_\- Egyszer még komoly bajba fogunk keveredni miattad._** – forgatta meg a szemét és nézett ő is a lányokra már sokkal barátságosabban. Hálásan vakargattam meg a fejét. Dionna ekkor kérdezett valamit Elinától, mire ő kérdőn fordult felém.

\- A sellő hol van?

Csalódottan ingattam meg a fejemet, mire Dionna hitetlenkedve nézett rám, utána pedig tekintetét a vízre emelte. Könnyes szemekkel rohant a vízbe és elkezdett kiabálni. Ezüstmancs halkan nyüszíteni kezdett, Fogatlan pedig értetlenül nézett rám.

\- Beszélni szeretett volna a sellővel, pajti. Tisztázni a dolgokat. Úgy tűnik elkéstünk… - hajtottam le a fejemet.

**_\- Sajnálom. Nem tudtunk tovább várni. A suttogó halál kora reggel ránk rontott, a barlang pedig elkezdett remegni. Amint elűztük, muszáj volt menekülnünk._**

:: A dolgaidat én hoztam ki. :: - büszkélkedett Ezüstmancs a kosaram és Fogatlan nyerge felé bökve.

\- Köszönöm. Örülök, hogy veletek minden rendben. Mikor megláttam a beomlott barlangot… Nagyon megijedtem. Azt hittem bent ragadtatok. – öleltem meg az éjfúria fejét.

**_\- Az utolsó pillanatban jöttünk ki. Az a sárkány viszont szerintem egy életre megtanulta, hogy ne kezdjen fúriákkal._** – dicsekedett Fogatlan.

\- Te beszélsz a sárkányokkal? – kérdezte Elina bátortalanul közeledve. Halványan rámosolyogva biccentettem. – Ez azért elég… menő. – mosolyodott el ő is.

Hirtelen Ezüstmancs közelebb lépett hozzá és elkezdte szaglászni. Elina rémülten tette fel a kezét és nézett rám segélykérőn.

:: Félsz tőlem? Nyugalom, nem foglak megenni. :: - mondta Ezüstmancs, amin felnevettem.

\- Nem fog bántani. Csak ismerkedik veled. – nyugtattam.

\- Oh… Ha így van, akkor üdv sárkány, én Elina vagyok. Tényleg ne egyél meg, jó?

:: Azt majd még meglátjuk. :: - felelte Ezüst játékosan és dorombolva lépett közelebb. Elina bátortalanul kinyújtotta a kezét, Ezüstmancs pedig ezt látva, barátságosan hozzányomta a kobakját.

Mosolyogva néztem végig a jelenetet, ekkor pedig hirtelen egy nagyobb vízcsobbanásra lettem figyelmes. Fogatlannal Dionna felé fordultunk, aki előtt nem sokkal a sellő volt. Sziszegve, mérgesen fújtatott a fiú és széles gesztusokkal mutatott az erdő fele. Dionna egy darabig csak nézte a sellőfiút, majd hirtelen térdre rogyott és elkeseredetten kezdett magyarázni neki.

Wade hosszú pillanatokig csak a hátát mutatta neki, amikor azonban Dionna sírni kezdett, a sellőfiú kíváncsian fordult felé.

Hirtelen Elina mellém lépett és felsóhajtott. Értetlenül néztem rá, mire ő feléjük mutatott.

\- Épp meséli az ő verzióját a történetnek. Próbálta megvédeni az apjától, mikor mentek vissza a városba, de akkora pofont kapott tőle, hogy utána félt. Végig remélte, hogy nem sikerül az apjának elkapni őt. – fordított pár mondatot Elina, én pedig együttérzőn néztem a vízben térdelő lányra.

A sellő közelebb úszott a lányhoz, arcát kezei közé vette és egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a homlokára. Hosszú pillanatokig nem szóltak semmit, végül azonban Dionna szólalt meg újra. A sellő hirtelen elmosolyodott, körülöttem pedig mindenki elkezdett nevetni. Kíváncsian fordultam Elinához, aki szintén a jelenetet figyelte.

\- Mit mondott, ami ilyen vicces volt?

\- Hogy még mindig ugyanolyan halszagú, mint mikor megismerte. – vigyorgott rám Elina, amin én is elnevettem magamat.

Dionna csendben kezdett beszélni és remegő kezekkel simította meg a sellő arcát. A fiú erre bólintott és a lány hajával kezdett játszani.

\- Azért kíváncsi lennék arra, hogyan ismerkedtek meg. Neked sem mondott semmit? – fordultam Fogatlanhoz, aki megingatta a fejét.

**_\- Többnyire én kérdeztem, hogy nem tudja-e merre van innen a legközelebbi szárazföld. Úgy volt tervben, hogy estére akkor indulunk tovább, de ahogy nézem nem kell ennyit várnunk. Megcsináltad a szárnyamat?_** – kérdezte lelkesen az éjfúria, mire vigyorogva bólintottam.

\- Igen, kész a szárnyad. Mindjárt összerakom és kipróbálhatjuk.

\- Merre indultok tovább? – kérdezte váratlanul Elina, mire a vállamat megrántva néztem rá.

\- Még nem tudom, de teljesen megbízom Fogatlanban és Ezüstmancsban.

\- Ha tudom, hogy sárkányod van és járod a világot elhoztam volna azt a kalóz térképet, amit apám szerzett egy kereskedőtől. Iránytűm is van a szobámban. – húzta el a száját a lány.

\- Iránytű és távcső jól jönne, de nem baj. A következő városban szerzek majd. – rántottam meg a vállamat.

\- Menjetek Esbergbe. Egy nagyobb kikötőváros Atleytól délkeletre. Hatalmas piacuk van és mindennel kereskednek. Ott szerintem még azokat a sárkánypikkelyeket is el tudnád adni jó pénzért.

\- Gondolod? Ami azt illeti nem ártana beszerezni pár dolgot… - dörzsöltem az államat elgondolkodva, Fogatlan pedig hirtelen megbökött hátulról.

**_\- Azt hiszem, veled akar beszélni._** – biccentett a sellő fele, mire kíváncsian néztem fel.

Dionna közben felállt és zavartan lépett hátra. A sellő, arcán barátságos mosollyal intett nekem, hogy menjek közelebb.

Bizonytalan léptekkel mentem oda és guggoltam le, hogy a szintjén legyek. Csak most tudtam igazán közelről megvizsgálni. Szőke haja volt és sárga szemei. A kék uszonyát távolról már láttam, közelebbről azonban látszik, hogy több kagyló is díszeleg rajta. Wade jobb felkarján egy furcsa, sötétkék nonfiguratív mintázat volt.

Kíváncsian néztem a mintázatra, azonban hirtelen a kezei közé fogta az arcomat, pont mint Dionnánál.

\- Mégis mit… - kezdtem volna zavartan távolodni, a szemeibe nézve azonban láttam, hogy hirtelen fényesen világítani kezdtek, a fejem pedig elkezdett zsongani. Nem tudom, hogy mi történt, egyszer csak azonban meghallottam egy tiszta, mély hangot.

Köszönöm Hablaty mindazt, amit értem tettél, mindazok ellenére, ahogy veled viselkedtem. A segítséged nélkül talán sosem tudom meg, hogy ez a csodálatos lány igazából nem akart átverni, csupán a dolgok alakultak rosszul. Azt hittem ti emberek megbízhatatlan, kapzsi lények vagytok, akik csak a saját dolgukkal törődnek. Neked hála azonban már látom, hogy tévedtem. Köszönöm. Hálám jeléül kérlek, fogadd el ezt. - fordult meg és vett le egy kagylót az uszonyáról és lassan a kezembe helyezte.

\- Ejha. Köszönöm. – mosolyodtam el, majd kíváncsian döntöttem oldalra a fejemet. – Nálatok, sellőknél így működik a kommunikáció? Eddig ezért csak morogtál rám a vízből?

Mögöttünk a többiek nagy nevetésben törtek ki, mire feléjük akartam fordítani a fejemet, a sellő azonban nem hagyta.

Az éjfúria barátod említette, hogy nagyon kíváncsi vagy. Úgy tűnik, igaza van. - felelte Wade vigyorogva. Most kivételesen válaszolok erre a kérdésedre. Nálunk, sellőknél, mivel a víz alatt élünk, az olyanfajta kommunikáció, mint ami nálatok van, felesleges lenne. Vannak hangjelzések, amiket használunk, beszélgetésre ez azonban nem lenne elég. Érintéssel és szemkontaktussal azonban képesek vagyunk mentális üzeneteket átadni a társunknak.

\- Ez nagyon érdekesen hangzik. Azt megkérdezhetem, hogyan kerültél abba a tóba, ha eredetileg tengerben élsz? Tudok valamennyit, hogy összefüggésben áll Dionna apjával, csak…

Feltűnt annak a szörnyetegnek, hogy Dionna olyan kagylókat visz haza, amiket még korábban nem látott… Észrevétlenül követte és csapdát állított nekem. Kékesnek és néhány sárkánybarátunknak hála sikerült a tó környékén kiszabadulnom, ezek a nyomok azonban már sosem tűnnek el… - mutatta az uszonyán levő mély kötélnyomokat.

\- Sajnálom… Őszintén.

Ha ez volt az ára annak, hogy megismerhettem az emberek kettősségét, akkor megérte. Nem bánom azt a napot, mikor végre úgy döntöttem, hogy kibújok a víz alól és megajándékoztam azt a csodálatos angyalt. - sandított Dionnára. A jövőben azonban elővigyázatosabb leszek. Gyakran túlságosan naiv vagyok, ezzel pedig komoly bajba keveredek.

\- A bajba keveredés tőlem sem áll távol. – néztem rá halványan mosolyogva.

Arról hallottam. Az éjfúria kért tőlem tanácsot, hogy merre menjetek, amerre nem találtok ember lakta települést.

\- Oh, igazán…? Örülök az ekkora bizalomnak! – céloztam Fogatlan felé bosszúsan. A sellő elnevette magát, majd a fejét ingatva szólalt meg.

Öröm lenne tovább beszélgetni veled, emberfiú, időm azonban kevés. Hosszú hónapok óta nem láttam a népemet, az otthonom azonban még messze van innen. - felelte elkomorodva, mire megértően bólintottam. - Ha találkozol még sellőkkel a kalandjaitok során, Wade a szivárványos korallokról a barátod. - kócolta össze a hajamat, majd eltávolodva végignézett mindenkin, tekintete pedig még utoljára megállt Dionnán. Egy aprót bólintott, miközben Kékes hirtelen kiugrott a vízből és felpattant Wade vállára.

/ Köszönünk mindent és további jó utat a kalandjaitokhoz. / - nézett rám és Fogatlanra a kristályhát.

A sellő intett egy utolsót, majd egy nagy ugrással elmerült a hullámok között.

Hosszú percekig csak csendben figyeltük a tengert, mikor végre megfordultam és találkozott a tekintetünk a legjobb barátommal. Halványan elmosolyodtam, majd Elinára és Dionnára sandítottam. Dionna szomorúan nézett ki a tengerre, Elina pedig csendben vakargatta Ezüstmancs kobakját.

Egy nagyot sóhajtottam, majd a kosaramhoz sétálva letérdeltem és elkezdtem kivenni belőle a Fogatlan szárnyához tartozó rudakat. Már csak fel kell fűznöm a bőrt a szárnyra és kész is vagyok vele.

Az éjfúria ezt meglátva lelkesen sietett mellém.

\- Meddig tart, mire elkészülsz vele? Kipróbáljuk utána?

\- Nyugalom, mindjárt kipróbáljuk pajti. – vigyorodtam el. – Sietek vele.

\- Épp ideje volt. A szárnyaimra már tényleg ráférne egy kis mozgás. – kezdte nyújtóztatni őket, mire vigyorogva húztam le a fejemet.

\- Már csak pár pillanat és újra repülhetsz. – vettem elő a bőrt a tarisznyámból. Elgondolkodva raktam ki magam elé a szükséges anyagokat, miközben a két fúria különleges figyelemmel követte a munkámat.

\- Ti most akkor indultok is tovább? – jelent meg mellettem Elina. Felnézve rá bólintottam egy aprót és a szárnyra mutattam.

\- Befejezem Fogatlan műszárnyát és már indulunk is. Attól tartok, hogy ha minél tovább várunk itt, annál nagyobb eséllyel keveredünk egy újabb nagyobb hóviharba. Talán nektek sem ártana visszaindulnotok a városba. – javasoltam, mire szomorúan bólintott.

\- Sajnálom, hogy el kell menned. Nagyon megkedveltelek. Kevés korombeli viking van itt…

Hosszú pillanatokig csak zavartan néztem rá, majd a fejemet ingatva fordultam vissza Fogatlan szárnyához. Egy idegen városban képesek elfogadni azért, aki vagyok? Berken ez miért nem sikerült?

\- Dionna is nagyon hálás, amiért ennyit segítettél. – folytatta Elina.

\- Ugyan… Örülök, hogy segíthettem. – mosolyogtam rá zavartan.

**_\- Azt hiszem kedvelem ezt az embert._** – szólalt meg váratlanul Fogatlan, miközben én az utolsó vasrúdra is ráerősítettem a bőrt. A rudakat végül felerősítve a szerkezet alapjára végre elégedetten emeltem fel és próbáltam nyitni és zárni.

\- Úgy tűnik ez működni fog. – motyogtam magam elé. Fogatlan lelkesen ült fel és járatta a farkát jobbra-balra.

**_\- Akkor teszteljük le. Majd én megmondom, hogy működik-e! Várj, idehozom a nyerget!_** – ugrott fel és kapta a szájába, majd felém fordulva szinte a képembe nyomta. Nevetve vettem el és álltam fel.

\- Jó, nyugodj le pajti. Így nem fogom tudni felrakni rád a szárnyat. – nevettem el magamat. Elina, Dionna és Ezüstmancs a háttérből figyeltek minket. Sietve raktam fel Fogatlanra a szárnyat, majd a hátára erősítettem a nyerget. Felmászva a nyeregbe lábamat a pedálokba csúsztattam és sóhajtottam egy nagyot.

\- Akkor jöjjön az igazság pillanata. – pillantottam hátra, miközben váltottam a farok-szárny állásán. Fogatlan egy nagy ugrással pillanatokon belül a levegőben volt. Szárnyait erősen csapkodva emelkedett egyre magasabbra, majd egy idő után csak egyenletesen szálltunk.

\- Ez mennyire hiányzott már. – sóhajtott fel.

\- Milyennek érzed a szárnyat? Jobb? – váltottam az álláson, mire Fogatlan balra dőlt.

\- Valamivel stabilabbnak érzem, azt hiszem. Bár ezt most nem tudnám biztosan állítani. Annyira hiányzott már a repülés… - hunyta le a szemét, mire mosolyogva vakargattam meg a fejét.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ennyit kellett várnod vele.

\- Nem. Én köszönöm, hogy ilyen hamar megcsináltad. Most azonban egy hétig azt hiszem, le sem szállok.

:: Csak addig bírnád, éjfúria? Tudtam, hogy puhányok vagytok, de hogy ennyire! :: - jött Ezüstmancs csipkelődős hangja, majd váratlanul alulról elénk vágott. Fogatlan fújtatva állt meg és nézett a hófúriára.

\- Csak azért mondtam egy hetet, hogy bírjad velünk a tempót. Senki sem lehet olyan jó, mint egy éjfúria.

:: Oh, igazán? Akkor kapj el ha tudsz! :: - fújt a hófúria egy kis hófelhőt Fogatlan arcába, majd nevetve menekülni kezdett. Az éjfúria megrázta a fejét, majd felnézett rám.

\- Teszteljük le ezt a szárnyat és mutassuk meg ennek az idegesítő hófúriának, hogy ki a jobb! Benne vagy?

\- Ez nem kérdés, pajti. – nevettem beleegyezően, majd előre dőlve a nyeregben váltottam a szárnyálláson és hihetetlen sebességgel indultunk Ezüstmancs után. Esélye sem lesz ellenünk…

Vidáman másztam le Fogatlan hátáról, ahogy visszaértünk a partra a dolgaimért. Ezüstmancs is leszállt pár pillanat múlva és büszkén kihúzva magát sétált el Fogatlan előtt. Az éjfúria cinkosan rám nézett, majd a közeledő lányokra.

\- Nos, működik a szárny? – kérdezte Elina, mire lelkesen bólintottam.

\- Ami azt illeti talán még jobban is, mint az előző. Lehet még mit fejleszteni rajta, de ez a jövő zenéje. – léptem a kosárhoz és vittem közelebb Fogatlan oldalához. Az éjfúria gyors mosakodásba kezdett, így várakozón álltam ott mellette.

Elmosolyodva nyitottam volna a számat a lányok felé fordulva, Dionna azonban hirtelen közelebb lépett és megölelt. Szinte lefagyva néztem Elinára, aki vidáman megrántotta a vállát.

\- Mondtam, hogy hálás. Nélküled nem találkozhatott volna vele.

\- Szívesen segítettem. – motyogtam, miközben Dionna elengedett és komoly tekintettel nézett rám.

\- Köszönöm, Hablaty. – törölgette arcáról a könnyeit. Halvány mosollyal biccentettem egyet, majd zavartan fordultam a fúriák felé. Ezüstmancs szórakozottan fürkészte az arcomat.

:: Milyen piros lett a fejed, Hablaty… :: - kezdte játékosan a húfúria.

**_\- Az embereknél nem tudom mit jelent ez, de láttam már ezt az arcot, amikor Berken a társával volt._** – szállt be Fogatlan is a piszkálásomba, mire bosszúsan pislogtam rájuk.

\- Nagyon vicces… Visszavigyünk benneteket a városba? – fordultam Elinához, aki a kezeit feltéve lépett hátra.

\- Köszönjük, de visszatalálunk. Egyébként is imádok az erdőben járkálni télen.

\- Sokkal gyorsabb lenne sárkányháton. – erősítettem végre Fogatlanra a kosaramat.

\- Talán túl gyors is. Ne aggódj, tökéletesen megleszünk mi itt a földön. – erősködött Elina, mire megrántottam a vállamat.

\- Ti tudjátok. Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek benneteket. Köszönöm apádnak, hogy a műhelyében dolgozhattam, édesanyád pedig lenyűgöző munkát végzett a ruhámmal. – mosolyogtam a vikinglányra.

\- Mi örülünk, hogy megismerhettünk. Ne felejts el minket. Bármikor Atley közelében jártok, ugorjatok be nyugodtan. Mindig örömmel látott vendégek lesztek. – ölelt meg Elina is. Egy nagy sóhajjal bólintottam.

\- Köszönöm. Remélem, a jövőben még találkozunk. – távolodtam el tőle. Fogatlan izgatottan bökött meg hátulról, mire vigyorogva fordultam legjobb barátom felé.

**_\- Elég legyen a búcsúzkodásból. A felhők csak ránk várnak!_**

\- Jó, jó. Már mehetünk, pajti. – nevetve tettem kezemet a fejére.

Egy nagy nyújtózkodást követően újra a hátára pattantam, lábamat pedig a kengyelbe helyeztem. Egy utolsó pillantást vetettem még a két lányra. Aprót bólintva feléjük végül nehéz szívvel állítottam a pedál állásán, mire Fogatlan egy nagy ugrással a levegőben termett. Szemeimet lehunyva élveztem, ahogy arcomba csap a levegő, majd egy idő után visszanéztem a távolodó szigetre.

Ki tudja mikor látok újra ilyen kedves embereket, akik között nem érzem olyan kívülállónak magamat. Nehéz szívvel fordultam előre és néztem az egyre közeledő felhőkre. Bánatomat feledve tártam ki a karomat és élveztem az arcomba csapó szelet. Eddig is tudtam, hogy tovább kell mennünk Atley szigetéről. Legalább fogatlan örömét nem kéne elrontanom.

Ezzel a gondolattal biztatva magamat vártam az előttünk álló új kalandokra.

* * *

**Vélemény? Észrevétel? Ti is vártátok már, hogy továbbinduljon a kis csapatunk? Vajon milyen kalandok várnak hőseinkre? :D**

**A következő részig legyetek jók és csak mértékkel azzal a sárkányfűvel! ;)**


End file.
